Sword of Supreme Conquest
by Langus
Summary: Sequel to Incomplete. Sesshomaru's quest for Supreme Conquest will eventually destroy him. One mysterious demon holds the key to everything - his life, his happiness and his power. Will Kagome be able to save the man she loves from himself? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter One –

_Look not mournfully into the Past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the Present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy Future, without fear, and with a manly heart _

_-_ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

oOo

The air inside the shrine was uncomfortably hot and thick, as it always was this time of year. The humidity settled on her skin like a film and made her clothes cling uncomfortably to her body. She glanced dubiously between the ladder in front of her and the mouth of the well far above and let out a defeated sigh.

She'd been standing at the bottom of the well for the better part of the last ten minutes trying to work up the energy to climb the many rungs to the top. Realizing that there was no way out unless she started to move, Kagome begrudgingly took hold of the ladder and began her climb.

A few moments later she was safely out of the well and exhausted from her efforts. Fanning herself but finding little relief from the heavy heat, she wearily lowered herself onto the wooden stairs to catch her breath.

_It just keeps getting harder and harder,_ she remarked with a wry smile and placed a hand over her protruding stomach. She felt a small kick from within and her smile grew.

The palace's healer and Kaede had both warned her to take it easy, but she'd practically gone stir crazy sitting around the palace. After weeks of restless pacing she'd decided enough was enough and told Sesshomaru in no uncertain terms that she was heading home for a much needed vacation.

It didn't go over well. He hadn't accepted the news with alacrity and she remembered with a wry smile how he'd scowled and paced, fumed and ranted at her in the privacy of their bedroom for nearly three hours before finally conceding defeat. He'd put up a valiant fight, a true warrior by any definition, but there wasn't a force in the world that could have changed her mind.

The last few months had been tough. His overprotective tendencies had been endearing at first. He'd never been a man of many words, but his actions demonstrated his affection for her far better than any words ever could have and so she'd indulged him for a while. But enough was enough. Even she had her limit.

Constantly being on his short leash and surrounded by servants quickly made what had once been endearing, annoying. The palace had begun to feel more like a prison than a home and it was steadily taking a toll on their relationship.

Now safely home and staring up at the crumbling wooden beams of her family's shrine house, she realized how much she'd needed this time to herself to relax and re-energize her spirits. In a few days she'd be as good as new and very much looking forward to a reunion on the other side of the well.

"Alright little one," she said, with a gentle pat to her stomach, "Let's go!"

Bracing a hand against the wall for support, Kagome slid open the well house door and stared out into the empty yard. The bright sunlight beaming down upon her family's home gave it a warm and welcoming glow and her grumbles were instantly forgotten.

Everything was just as she remembered it. The clean linens were hanging on the line to dry, Sota's abandoned soccer ball meandered around the walkway, and the branches of the shrine's aged trees swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze.

The sakura blossoms had just begun to fall and coated the ground in a lush pink carpet of velvety soft petals. It was beautiful, to say the least, like looking at a postcard on the pages of a tourist's scrapbook.

Stepping carefully to avoid crushing the delicate petals at her feet, she made her way towards the main house. She'd barely reached the stoop when the side door flung open and revealed her mother beaming at her from the other side. After a quick, appraising glance to make certain she was still all in one piece, Mrs. Higurashi pulled her into a warm hug.

"Mom! Let me come inside at least!" Kagome pleaded with an awkward laugh.

"Oh yes, of course," her mother blushed, looking a little flustered. "Where are my manners? Come in!"

Mrs. Higurashi ushered her daughter inside and shut the door behind them.

"It's been so long since we've seen you! I can't believe how much your stomach has grown. Come, sit down. I'll make some tea," she prattled on over her shoulder while her hands set to task setting up the teapot on the stove.

Sota took the opportunity to bound down the stairs, sounding very much like a herd of elephants. He slid into the kitchen and she opened her arms to him for a hug. A much taller Sota pulled her in and held her tight.

"Wow Sis! You're huge!" he exclaimed as he pulled away, his eyes growing wide at the sight of her bulging stomach. Kagome put a hand on her belly and used the other to tousle his dark hair.

"I could say the same to you! When did you get so big? I haven't been gone that long, have I?"

The boy chuckled sheepishly and jammed his hands into his pockets, suddenly looking bashful and much younger than he had a moment before. When Kagome tried to tousle his hair again he ducked out of her reach, an embarrassed flush gracing his cheeks.

"Hey, where's Sesshomaru?" he asked suddenly. She caught the way he glanced over her shoulder in search of her mate.

Kagome gratefully accepted the cup of piping hot tea her mother offered her with a nod and took a slow sip before answering. Her entire world may have been turned upside down but her Mom still made the best cup of tea in all of Japan. Turning her attention back to Sota, she shook her head.

"No, he had to stay and take care of some things. Besides, I needed some time to myself."

Before he could say another word about it, a thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"Say," she interjected, setting her cup on the table with a dull clunk, "has Inuyasha been by lately?"

Sota's eyes immediately lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. Human or hanyou, Inuyasha would always be his hero. He nodded emphatically and quickly jumped into an elaborate explanation of all the fighting techniques he'd been taught, making sure to demonstrate each one for her in detail.

She half listened to his story while watching him move about, her mind drifting to the boy she hadn't seen since that day many months ago when she'd returned with Sesshomaru to the Western Lands.

Leaving him behind hadn't been easy. She'd consoled herself with the thought that perhaps he would come to visit her at the palace, but it'd been nearly a year and he'd yet to appear at her door. Whatever his reasons, Inuyasha had kept his distance. He may have loved her at one time, and maybe he still did, but not more than he hated his brother.

A part of her hoped that his absence meant he was moving on and starting a new life for himself. A different part of her, a more selfish part, desperately wanted her friend back; the one who wouldn't take her crap, would call her on her bullshit and absolutely refused to kiss her ass because she was the Lady of the West. She missed him.

Suddenly feeling starved for fresh air, she got up from the table and announced that she was going to head out for a short walk.

"Should I send Sota along with you?" her mother asked as she threw a knit cardigan over her shoulders to ward off the chilly night air.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kagome reassured her with a gentle smile. "I'm just going to the park."

"Well, alright. Be careful," her mother warned. She nodded and stepped outside, snapping the door shut behind her.

Exhaling a quick sigh, Kagome tucked her hands into the pockets of her cardigan and began the slow trek to the park. Turning her face to the dying sun, she marvelled at how it set the sky ablaze in hues of gold and peach. Perhaps somewhere 500 years in the past, Sesshomaru was watching a similar one.

By the time she'd completed her stroll through the park and headed for home, the sun had set and the moon was rising full and heavy on the horizon. The instant she stepped foot outside the park's main gates an uneasy chill shivered up her spine. A demonic presence swept over her, igniting her subdued spiritual powers. Recognition flickered in her mind for barely an instant before it disappeared again, but it was enough to unsettle her.

Spinning around, she half expected to see a blood thirsty demon looming behind her. All that was there was a quiet suburban street, lit periodically by the bright halos of streetlights.

_Get it together Kagome!_, she chastised herself, shaking the trembles from her fingertips.

The presence, whatever it had been, was gone, but she couldn't shake the eerie sensation that she was being watched. Feeling on edge, she quickened her pace back to the shrine.

She panted as she walked, her heart ramming against her rib cage both out of fear and exhaustion. She wasn't used to exerting herself like this. Long gone were the days when she could tirelessly chase demons in search of Sacred Jewel shards.

Closing her eyes, she strained her ears the way Sesshomaru had taught her in a vain attempt to pick up any indication that she was in actual danger. Her human ears only heard the faint hum of traffic in the distance and she 'tsk'ed in annoyance.

The nagging, uneasy feeling refused to relent. With barely a moment to react her spiritual powers kicked in once more and she sensed it again – a demon was nearby and this time she was certain of it. Her body froze where she stood, the breath stuck in her throat as his aura barrelled down upon her.

A clawed hand clamped suddenly over her mouth, silencing the scream that'd been building in her throat. An arm followed, winding tightly around her waist. She suddenly found the strength to struggle and squirmed against him in an attempt to free herself.

Despite her best efforts, the demon's strength easily overpowered her own and she felt herself being helplessly dragged into a nearby alley and away from the prying eyes of the street. As he dragged her further and further out of sight, her mind raced with the numerous grizzly possibilities for how she'd meet her end.

What did this demon want with her? Who was he? Why would he attack a pregnant priestess? It didn't make any sense and yet the power in his hands as they held her left no mystery as to his intentions. Whatever he wanted with her it wasn't good.

Stopping about halfway down the alley, her attacker pulled her sharply against his chest and rested his chin atop her head to hold her still. Once her struggles lessened he bent his mouth to her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, and she could feel his breath hot against her cheek.

"I just need you to listen."

Realizing that she really had no other option at the moment, she nodded her head complacently and let her body relax in his arms.

"If I let you go do you promise not to scream?"

His voice was almost pleading with her now so once more she nodded behind his hand and after a deliberate pause he finally released his hold on her.

Standing in silence she allowed her eyes to roam over his body and was disappointed to see that he kept himself intentionally hidden within the shadows. All she could make out were the crisp white linen trousers he wore and black leather shoes adorning his feet; everything else was swallowed by the inky shadows within the dark alleyway.

When he spoke next, she listened to the smooth melodic baritone of his voice noting that it sounded vaguely familiar and searched her mind for any hint of recognition.

"I'm sorry," he began apologetically. "I hope I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you just now, but I had to be sure you wouldn't cry out."

Kagome crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at what she could see of him through the dark.

"You know, you could've just come up to talk to me like any normal person. You didn't have to drag me into some creepy alley!"

The demon in front of her went silent at her scolding.

"Yes…well…," he trailed off, sounding rather uncomfortable. "As I was saying, I have something very important to tell the Lady of the Western Lands. Are you her?"

Kagome's brows knit together in confusion. If this demon was from the modern era, how did he possibly know who she was?

"Who are you?" she demanded suspiciously, hugging her arms around her body to drive off the cold chill that shivered down her spine.

"That's not important. Are you the Lady of the Western Lands or not? The mate of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Still unsure how much information she should divulge about herself to a complete stranger, much less one that'd just tried to kidnap her, she nodded her head slowly.

"What is it you want with me exactly?"

An audible sigh of relief came from her abductor, which only confused her more.

"I will return tomorrow. Please don't leave before then."

She gaped at him speechless and he bowed to her briefly before leaping around her and out of the alleyway.

Kagome spun to catch a glimpse of him beneath the street lamps but all she saw was a flash of silver hair before he disappeared from view. The child within her belly, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire ordeal, now kicked restlessly at her stomach. With her eyes fixed on the spot where the demon had disappeared, she rubbed her stomach mystified.

"Don't worry, he's gone," she spoke softly to no one in particular.

Stepping cautiously out of the alley she glanced left then right, only to find the street once again deserted. With one last suspicious glance over her shoulder, she quickly jetted along the sidewalk and up the infinite number of stairs leading to her family's shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Two -

The sun shone brightly through the kitchen window despite the sheer half-curtain drawn across it. It warmed Kagome's cheeks as she washed the small collection of dishes in the sink but could not dispel the troubled frown from her brow.

Turning off the faucet, she slapped the sopping rag into the metal basin and braced her hands against either side of the sink. It was getting late. The sun was already low in the sky and the demon, whoever he was, had yet to show his face.

Feeling bloated and heavy, Kagome dragged her body slowly up the single flight of stairs to her old bedroom. Though she was a married woman, her family still kept her room the way she'd left it, except maybe a little neater of course. She paused in the doorway and let her eyes pan across the pink decor.

It was strange being back here. This room brought back so many memories, both good and bad. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she remembered how she used to come home from school to find a silver-haired half demon sitting cross-legged on her bed wearing an impatient scowl. He was always there, waiting to take her back so they could search for more jewel shards. Those days seemed like so long ago now…a lifetime had passed since then.

With a sigh she collapsed onto the soft, fluffy pink sheets of her bed. After one last comforting sweep around the familiar features of her old room, her eyes slowly fluttered shut in search of some much needed sleep.

oOo

She couldn't be sure how long she'd been out, but awoke to a dark room and the stifling pressure of a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't make a sound," he implored in a hushed whisper, his face frustratingly hidden from view.

Annoyed at being so rudely awoken, she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling and curtly nodded her head beneath his hand. He removed his hand and her eyes travelled up the length of his body until they met the pair of dark cobalt orbs staring back at her.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but was surprised to see that the endless dark seas of his eyes held no malice in their depths. Whoever this demon was his eyes were warm and kind, if a little sad, telling her at once everything and nothing about the man who owned them.

She pushed her body upright and he perched himself atop her old desk. They studied one another in tense silence, neither completely sure what to make of the other. Turning from the demon, she looked out her open window. As memories came flooding back, a small smile played across her lips.

"You know," she said slowly, anxious to break the silence, "for a second there I thought you were someone else."

"Oh?"

She nodded thoughtfully and her smile brightened as she recalled the days when Inuyasha used to climb through that same window to visit her. When she spoke again her tone was lighter and captured her smile perfectly.

"An old friend of mine used to come through that same window to watch me while I did my homework."

"What a strange interest to have. What was this friend's name?"

"Inuyasha."

The name came off her lips easily. She was so lost in her memories she'd almost forgotten who she was talking to. With a tiny gasp she caught herself and looked over at him quickly. She didn't have the first clue who he was and here she was gabbing about her past. She could already picture Sesshomaru's look of disappointment. Hadn't she learned anything?

"I've heard many stories about Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother. I've looked up to him and the Lord all my life."

He faltered there, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment.

Kagome eyed him thoughtfully. The moonlight cascading into her room cast just enough light to illuminate his figure in the darkness. He was wearing dark trousers and a dark knit sweater that hugged his thin muscular frame. She knew he was strong from the night before but he was well proportioned as well. Above his dark eyes was a mane of long silver hair tied up in a ponytail which cascaded elegantly down his back.

His eyes rose to meet hers and he held them for a moment before hopping abruptly off the desk to pace back and forth in front of her bed.

"I had hoped to find some better way of telling you this, but I'm not good with words so I might as well just come out and say it," he began. Kagome raised her eyebrows expectantly and waited for him to go on.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru… He's going to… Well... He's going to die unless you do something to stop it."

Determined, Kagome leapt off the bed with unnatural speed for her size and hurriedly stomped her feet into her running shoes while simultaneously pulling a sweater over her head. Surprised that a woman so pregnant could move so fast, the demon gawked at her a moment before grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"Wait, let me finish!" he pleaded, trying to keep his voice down. She wrestled out of his grasp and picked up the small bag she'd brought with her, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Get out of my way!" she demanded, her eyes flashing with annoyance at the demon blocking her exit.

His eyes were pleading with her but she didn't care. Looking towards the open window she stubbornly waddled towards it despite the fact that there wasn't a chance in Hell she'd fit through it. With a growl of frustration, he left off guarding the door and threw himself in front of the window his arms outstretched.

"I heard you were as stubborn as an ox but this is unbelievable!" he cried out breathless.

She paused at his words and watched his heaving chest with curiosity. There it was again… He knew about her life and the way she was though he always spoke about her in the past tense. A sudden shiver ran down her spine and her arms wrapped around her body to block out a chill that had nothing to do with the open window.

The demon lowered his hands and shot her a reproachful look.

"Lord Sesshomaru is in mortal danger, but not yet. There's still time, but we must act quickly if we want to save him."

Growling in frustration, Kagome gestured to her blatantly pregnant belly and shot the demon a scathing look.

"Well what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"In case you haven't realized, I'm pregnant. I move slow, I eat every two hours, I fall asleep after dinner and I'm in constant pain. How can I do anything to help Sesshomaru like this? I can't even protect myself!"

"You don't understand," the man said shaking his head back and forth. "You have to be the one. My hands are tied. I can't explain it right now but you have to trust me. Pregnant or not, you're the only one who can save him. "

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Kagome settled herself back down on the edge of her bed. She looked up at the demon expectantly and he stepped forward, taking a seat in her office chair.

"Fine," she began warily, "I'm listening. Tell me what I need to know."

Bunching a few pillows up behind her back, Kagome relaxed against them, folded her hands over her stomach and stared at him expectantly. The demon rocked nervously back and forth in the office chair, oblivious to the tiny squeaks of protest offered up by its rusty hinges.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning…"

"I suppose so," Kagome replied with a flat look.

The demon frowned slightly, but nodded and continued on resolute.

"Yes…well…somewhere around this time in the feudal era, the Great Lord Sesshomaru will think it necessary to fashion himself a sword made from his own fang, one that has the power to overcome both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It will be called the Sword of Supreme Conquest. It is this sword, or rather the battle to retrieve it from an enemy, that will result in his death.

"There will be a great war amongst the tribes for power once the sword is fashioned. Many innocent will die, including the child you carry now, though he will be a grown man by then," he said with a nod at her protruding stomach.

Kagome placed a protective hand around her belly and her brows knit together with concern as she listened to his words. Her life in the feudal era seemed to peaceful and complacent now that Naraku was dead. It was hard to imaging such a dismal future. She found herself wishing she'd paid more attention in history class.

"Your second son will be left an orphan by this horrific war – the only survivor of the great dog demon family. As a hanyou he will be alone, a social outcast and the Western Lands will quickly be engulfed by the other tribes. For obvious reasons you see why this cannot happen."

"My second son will be an orphan? So you're saying…"

Without hesitation the demon nodded, confirming her unspoken fears.

"You die shortly after giving birth to him."

Kagome gaped at the stranger in front of her, her features frozen in shock. He said it so matter-of-factly…_you will die shortly after giving birth_ she wasn't sure how to react. How should one respond when being told exactly when and how they are going to die?

Her eyes stared unseeingly at the floor as thoughts about the implications of this new information ran rampant through her mind.

She would die young, and Sesshomaru would follow her, leaving their son to grow up alone and parentless. No child deserved that fate. She knew how hard it was for Inuyasha growing up after his mother died. She didn't want that for her own son too.

Feeling the child within her womb kick at her ribs she felt a deep well of sadness form inside her chest. It was mirrored in the demon's eyes when they met hers and she wondered if he'd been there. Had he fought alongside Sesshomaru and her son? She was tempted to ask, but the words never surfaced.

"What must I do?" she asked softly instead.

The demon took his time evaluating her before answering.

"Once you return to the feudal era, you must convince Sesshomaru not to create the Sword of Supreme Conquest. However, you must not, under any circumstances, tell him what I have told you. He cannot know what is to come. The only reason I have told you is so that you understand exactly what is at stake. Failure cannot be an option. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded silently and pondered how, exactly, she was supposed to tell her mate not to make a sword that he possibly hadn't even thought of making yet. How was she going to do this without making him suspicious?

Her eyebrows knit together as she thought of possible scenarios in her head, all of them turning out badly. Sesshomaru was no fool, he would know in an instant that something was up.

Seeing the lines of discouragement etched on her face, the demon hopped off the desk and bent down on one knee in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he offered them a reassuring squeeze.

"I know you can do this. I have faith in you. You just need to have faith in yourself."

Kagome nodded unsteadily.

"What if- What happens if I fail? Is there any way…"

The demon frowned and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of her bed. His long silver hair swished elegantly back and forth across his back with each step he took.

"If you are unsuccessful, you must come back to this time immediately. I will find you and we can try to figure something out from there."

Kagome frowned in thought and stared down at her protruding belly.

"How long after I…die does this war happen?"

The demon eyed the ceiling while doing a mental calculation in his head. He turned back to her, his eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"About 300 years or so. It's hard to say for sure since the dates are kind of fuzzy."

Kagome pondered this thought. Three hundred years was a long time. It was hard to imagine anything she did now having that much impact on the future. She wasn't about to doubt him though. Turning her attention back to the demon, she tentatively asked the next question that'd been pulling at her heart.

"Tell me, after I die does Sesshomaru…does he re-marry?"

He raised an eyebrow at that and casually folded his arms across his chest.

"From what I know, he did not officially take another wife. As for mistresses or whatever he did in his private time…that I can't be sure of. I do know he cared for you a great deal though. There was an incredible sadness in the lands when word spread of your death, or so I am told."

Kagome nodded her head, somewhat dumbfounded by his response.

_A great sadness throughout the lands?_ She'd always thought of her position in the Western Lands as tenuous at best. It was only by sheer luck, force of will and Sesshomaru's superior diplomatic skills that the tribe hadn't turned against her. Maybe things were going to change? Maybe the birth of their first child truly would cement their people, and Sesshomaru's power, the way she'd hoped it would. It certainly seemed promising.

The sound of her window being pushed open caught her attention. The demon had his hands braced on the windowsill and looked ready to leave.

"Wait! Before you go, I have one last question!"

He paused and looked over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised in curious speculation.

"I want to know your name. You don't have to tell me who you are or how you know all of this, but you can at least give me your name can't you?"

A half smile graced his lips and he bowed his head to her reverently. "You may call me anything you wish, priestess, but my given name is Akira."

With that, he disappeared into the night leaving the curtains fluttering in his absence.

Easing herself off the bed, Kagome shuffled over to the open window and peered outside. The yard was completely deserted but for the moonlight, which illuminated the carpet of sakura blossoms covering the ground.

"Akira…"

She rolled the name off her tongue, tasting it in her mouth. It was a good name. It suited him, she thought.

Rubbing her belly, she silently prayed to the gods to give her strength for the days ahead. The child responded with a soft kick that radiated against her palm. Her faint smile faded with her sigh of resignation.

The sun would rise soon and she would have to be on her way. Forgoing any thoughts of sleep, she shuffled over to her long discarded travel bag, undid the clasps, and began to shoving clean clothes inside.

A_nd so it begins…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Three –

Kagome sat cross-legged on the floor of Kaede's hut and chaffed her arms to ward off goose bumps from the chilled air. The small fire she'd built flickered and gained strength, but it was a long way from the roaring inferno she was used to.

The old priestess was noticeably absent, apparently tending to the sick in a nearby village, and the hut felt haunted without her presence. She brought a sense of comfort to the otherwise dull and gloomy abode and Kagome longed for her words of wisdom. She needed to talk to someone about what Akira had told her.

Frowning, she glanced wearily out the one window she'd left open for some fresh air and noticed that the sun was beginning to die down. Ah-Un would be there the next morning to take her safely back to the Western Lands, but from where she sat morning couldn't come soon enough.

Pushing herself up off the floor, Kagome moved the bamboo mat covering the door aside and looked out at the nearby fields. It never ceased to amaze her how green everything was in the feudal era. It saddened her to know that within a few hundred years all of this beauty would be gone.

Tapping her fingers against the wooden door frame, she pondered where Inuyasha could be. More than a year had passed since she'd last seen him. Not since the day she'd returned to the Western Lands with Sesshomaru. In that time, she'd thought about him almost daily. At first it had only been the bad - nightmares, too-vivid memories of an act she never wanted to remember. Then, ever so slowly, memories from before began to return. Memories of times when they'd been friends, when they'd shared laughs and supported each other in hard times.

From Kaede's letters she knew that he was adapting well to life as a human, and she was glad for it. But that didn't make her feel any less apprehensive about seeing him again. It was one thing to battle the image of him in her mind, and another thing entirely to see him standing before her in the flesh. She felt stronger, but only time would tell.

With a quiet sigh, Kagome turned away from the door and looked longingly at the abandoned cot on the floor. Taking a warm blanket from her bag she shook it out and gingerly eased herself down onto the straw mattress. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it would do. Within seconds her eyes were closed, her breaths even, and she was lost in a deep and dreamless sleep.

oOo

The sun was low in the sky when Kagome awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Thinking she was still in a dream, she rolled over and blocked out the voice.

A hand touched her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. They locked with a pair of familiar brown orbs and the breath froze in her lungs. Perhaps realizing he was too close, Inuyasha took a step backwards wearing an apologetic look. Kagome sat up slowly, eyeing the boy in front of her. He looked almost the same as she remembered but for some minor differences. His face had lost some of its boyish features and his shoulders had filled out from a year spent cutting down trees and building huts. He was Inuyasha, only older and more human than she'd ever seen him.

"You're here," he said simply, offering her a tentative smile.

She exhaled the breath she'd been holding and returned the gesture. "You look well."

Inuyasha held out his hands to help her to her feet. She stared at his outstretched palms, uncertain how she felt. This would be the first time she'd touched him since... With her stomach in her throat, she put her hands in his and allowed him to help her up. He released her the moment she was steady and his touch didn't linger the way she feared it might. Perhaps she had made more progress than she'd realized.

Her hands moved of their own accord across their belly in a habitual gesture, drawing Inuyasha's eyes to her stomach. He stared at her rounded belly a moment and she noticed his smile slip a little.

"Kaede told me you were with child," he explained, averting his gaze. "Guess it won't be long now?"

His eyes met hers and for the briefest of moments she saw the secret that lingered under the surface - he still loved her, just as much as he ever had. Time had not lessened his feelings for her just as it had not healed her wounds completely. He opened his mouth to speak but a soft cough from the doorway silenced him.

A young woman stood there, her small frame backlit by the dying sunlight. She smiled at them pleasantly as she stepped inside, but Kagome had a feeling there was more to the story. Inuyasha's sudden nervous cough confirmed her suspicions.

Stepping over to the girl, he guided her into the room with a gentle hand against the small of her back and Kagome noted that it suddenly felt much too small inside the hut for three people.

"Kagome, this is Shizuka. Shizuka, this is Kagome. She's an old friend and my brother's…wife."

If Shizuka noticed the way he hesitated before adding the bit about her being Sesshomaru's wife, it didn't register on her features. Her polite smile remained in place as they bowed to one another in greeting.

_So…he's found himself a girlfriend,_ Kagome mused with a faint smile.

It also appeared, judging by the blank expression on her face, that the girl had absolutely no idea who she was. She wasn't sure what to make of that, but it had her curiosity piqued.

Shizuka was, in every way, what a perfect feudal wife should be - dainty, graceful and meek. Kagome felt a surprising pang of envy. She'd spent her entire life wishing for the effortless grace and poise women like Shizuka possessed. She'd never been any of those things. Even her hair was unruly!

Considering what she knew of Inuyasha's past experiences with women, Shizuka was the exact opposite of his "type" which was for the best. The previous outcomes of his love affairs hadn't exactly been Happily Ever After material.

The girl's dark eyes travelled over Kagome's body, resting only momentarily on the obvious signs of her pregnancy. With the faintest hint of a smile, she leaned closer to Inuyasha and rested her hand atop his arm. She was making a point and Kagome got it loud and clear – _H__e's mine now._

Inuyasha, for his part, appeared incredibly uncomfortable and was sweating in the awkward silence. After quietly clearing his throat, he whispered something softly into Shizuka's ear. She nodded obediently and shuffled quietly towards Kaede's herb cupboard. With her back turned, Inuyasha seemed to breathe easier and he motioned for Kagome to follow him.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour of the village while Shizuka makes some tea," he offered.

"A lot's changed," he commented genially once she'd joined him outside, but Kagome had a feeling he wasn't speaking about the village.

They walked in silence beside one another down the dusty main road. They were three huts away before Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized, "I didn't know you'd be here…"

Kagome cut him off with a flippant wave of her hand.

"It's no problem. So, tell me about her. How did you two meet?"

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but shifted uncomfortably in his haori nonetheless.

"It was Kaede. She said I should start looking for a women to…well…you know…'settle down' with. She introduced Shizuka to me during Tanabata. She lives a couple of villages away with her parents and younger sisters."

"She seems nice," Kagome interjected, with an encouraging smile.

"I suppose you can be the first to know… I've asked her to marry me."

Kagome only just managed to keep the shock from registering on her features. Living with Sesshomaru had taught her how to hide those emotions she didn't want others to see. It'd proven itself to be a useful skill on more than one occasion, including this one.

Turning towards him, she forced a smile.

"Inuyasha, that's great! Congratulations!"

He nodded, but didn't look as pleased as one should about impending nuptials. Catching a flicker of regret in his eyes, she led him to a fallen tree that had long since begun to rot and invited him to sit.

"You don't love her do you?" she pried, already knowing what his answer would be. He hung his head and folded his hands between his knees.

"I want to. I've really tried to. I know she'll be a good wife and mother. I know I could be content with her, but…"

His shoulders lifted and then fell again and his unspoken words reached her ears loud and clear. When he turned to face her, she could see the pain behind his eyes. He wanted to move on but it was impossible for him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

He shook his head vehemently and stared hard into her brown eyes.

"This isn't your fault. It's not your problem, so don't worry about it. I'll manage. I always do."

"You do, don't you?" she commented with a far off look. "Both of us... All we know how to do is survive."

He nodded and a look of relief washed over his features. Desperate to change the subject, she reached into her pocket and retrieved a small photograph she'd been carrying.

"Would you like to see a picture of the baby?"

Inuyasha looked stunned as he reached out to take it from her. He held it carefully in the palm of his hand and took his time studying it. She patiently pointed out where the baby's head and feet were. After turning the picture around a few more times, Inuyasha cried out with excitement.

"I see it! I see it! So that's what they look like, huh?"

Squinting, he drew the picture closer. "I think he has your nose."

He handed the picture back and she tucked it away.

"Has Sesshomaru seen that yet?"

She shook her head and her eyes looked longingly westward.

"I haven't been home yet to give it to him. Do you think he'll like it?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure he'll think it's great."

She smiled at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru again and let out a contented sigh.

"You know Inuyasha," she began tentatively, "nothing says you have to get married. If you don't love Shizuka, then maybe she isn't the right one for you? Maybe you're just not ready yet. I'm not saying don't marry her, I just want you to make sure that if you do it it's for the right reasons."

"Thanks," he replied, his tone warm with sincerity. "Maybe I am ready to settle down. I wouldn't mind having a home and family of my own."

Standing slowly, he helped her to her feet once more. This time his hands lingered around hers and she offered him an encouraging smile.

"Whatever you decide, it will all work out in the end."

He released her hands and turned towards the tiny cottage where his fiancé was waiting for them.

"We should get back before she starts to worry," he said softly.

Kagome nodded and fell in step beside him. With a heavy look she gazed westward once more and silently asked the gods for strength. She'd need that and a barrel full of patience to get through the next few hours of awkward small talk. Morning couldn't come soon enough!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Four –

Kagome laid completely still, her head resting atop Sesshomaru's chest, and watched the sunlight flicker outside their window. A content smile pulled at her lips as she listened to the steady, reassuring thrum of his heart beneath her ear. It was a brilliant distraction from the heavy, turbulent thoughts that'd plagued her journey home.

Tilting her head, she peered up at his face. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breaths, but he wasn't sleeping. The gentle, possessive pressure of his arm around her waist told her that much.

These were the rare moments of true peace they found within the palace walls. Though he never said as much, Kagome knew Sesshomaru cherished their time alone together as much as she did. His hands always lingered on her body, never quite willing to let her go.

"What troubles you?" he asked softly. His claws combed slowly through her hair, making it difficult to keep her eyes open much less form words.

"I'm just worried about you and the baby, that's all," she replied unconvincingly.

His hand paused briefly before resuming its caress. She was a terrible liar. Even though she'd learned how to master her expression and tone, her body's naturally accelerated heart rate gave her away. He could always tell when she was lying, and he knew she was lying to him now.

Despite this his voice was cool calm when he spoke next, with no trace of anger.

"What would give you cause to worry about this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome remained silent as she searched failingly for the right words. She had to convince him _not_ to make the Sword of Supreme Conquest but didn't know how to do it without raising his suspicions. For that matter, how could she talk him out of making it without telling him what she knew? It seemed utterly impossible.

"Everything seems so peaceful now," she finally murmured, more as a reflection to herself than an answer to his question.

_This won't last. All this happiness is going to be stolen from us, _she thought grimly.

"It makes me think of before when everything felt like it was going so right. We were ambushed and I spent months thinking you were dead. I guess I just worry that something like that will happen again," she concluded, while her finger made small, worried circles atop his chest.

_I couldn't survive that, not ever again._

"You needn't worry about such things," he scolded her gently.

Turning her face upwards, Kagome caught his eye.

"I suppose it makes all the difference now that you have Tetsusaiga with you. You could probably get rid of Tokijin entirely."

He nodded, thinking the possibility over while she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Feeling the taught, lean muscles of his body beneath her hands, she found it hard to believe that he would be dead within a few hundred years - killed by his own sword that he had yet to make.

It all seemed so surreal, especially the fact that within a few years she herself would be dead. It was an eerie feeling to know that she had so little time left and a cold shiver ran up her spine. It felt like death was constantly watching her now, counting down the days on some invisible calendar until it was time to take her with him.

Feeling scared and incredibly alone despite Sesshomaru's warm presence, she opened her mouth to tell him everything. If he knew they could battle through it together, just like they'd done before. The thought was tempting, but the words died on her lips. To save him and protect their future, she had to keep the truth locked up inside even though it was practically killing her.

"You are right." Sesshomaru's pensive voice drew her back to him.

"Tokijin is no longer necessary now that I have Tetsusaiga, however, the triad must be completed. My power will never reach its full abilities unless I posses three swords of equal power. Tokijin is useless and So'unga has been destroyed, so I must create another in their place," he explained.

Kagome's breath halted in her throat and her body tensed immediately. This was the moment! This was her chance to dissuade him!

"Sesshomaru," she purred gently, "do you really need to make another? You're already the most powerful youkai in Japan. Won't it be a little much if you have _three_?"

Kagome moved her head to nibble on his ear and noticed that his eyes briefly drifted close in bliss. Wearing a smirk, he captured her face with his hand and devoured her lips in a heated kiss. Eventually he pulled away and lay back against the pillow with a sigh.

"I suppose you have a point, but that doesn't mean I should rest on my laurels while my enemies gain strength. This sword would ensure that these lands remain in our family's hands for the next few generations. I will not let anything jeopardize that."

Kagome faltered. He had a point. A sudden wave of doubt washed over her and she quickly stamped it down.

"Do you really think anyone is going to try to challenge you after what happened with the Northern Tribes?"

It had been nearly two years since then and people still talked about it. Sesshomaru's revenge had been swift and fierce. None had survived and without its leaders, the Northern Lands had fallen once more under his control. The message had been clear and irrevocably understood.

"Besides," she teased, moving to kiss his neck, "as far as I'm concerned you've already got _three_ incredibly powerful swords in your possession that no other man can contend with."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," he conceded, humouring her.

A playful smile tugged at his lips, promising the most exquisite punishment. Lowering his head, he held them just out of reach and added in a husky whisper, "I can think of many things I would much rather do than go to war."

Kagome allowed herself a moment to process his words. Had she done enough? He seemed to agree with her logic, but he had a nasty habit of changing his mind on a whim. She resolved to check with him again in the morning, just to be sure.

Satisfied, she let her eyes finally drift up the familiar angles of his face until they met a pair of hungry golden orbs. A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she only had a second to take in a quick, shuddering gasp before his lips descended on hers and she lost herself in his kiss.

oOo

Kagome awoke some time later feeling exhausted and incredibly sore from the previous night's 'activities'. It was the good kind of sore though and with a lazy yawn she rolled onto her back. Rubbing at her sleep heavy eyes with an uncoordinated hand, she turned and noticed that she was alone. Sesshomaru's side of the bed was cold; he'd apparently left some time ago to attend to matters of the state.

Rolling haphazardly out of bed, she managed to slip on her slippers and yukata. She'd only just cinched the obi at her waist when Rin and Shippo burst noisily through the door with breakfast for her. Used to these sorts of early morning interruptions, she eased herself down next to the small table in the centre of the room and greeted them with a warm smile.

"So what did you two cook up this morning?" she inquired as she sniffed curiously at the covered tray balanced between them. It smelled like scrambled eggs and bacon and her mouth instantly watered at the thought of eating a nice salty piece of bacon.

She'd heard about food cravings during pregnancies but hers were getting to be pretty ridiculous. She craved meat of any kind all the time, the redder the better, and even after gorging herself she never felt full. She sincerely hoped her cravings had everything to do with the fact that she was carrying an inu youkai in her belly.

Her stomach growled expectantly at the warm, inviting aroma of food and she actually cried out with happiness and clapped her hands when Rin lifted the tray with a flourish to reveal eggs, bacon, grilled fish and a bowl of fresh rice.

She hastily devoured the strips of bacon still steaming from the grill and licked the shiny fat from her fingertips.

"You two are amazing! This tastes delicious!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with enthusiasm.

When the bacon was no more she took her time with the rest of the food, pausing every now and then to answer their questions about the baby and ask them about their adventures.

When they were done telling her about the new gardener, and the soldiers teaching them new sword techniques in the yard, and the trick Shippo had played on the cook – turning every fruit and vegetable in his kitchen green - she inquired about Sesshomaru's whereabouts.

"I think I heard Master Jaken say Lord Sesshomaru was going somewhere today."

Shippo's auburn head nodded emphatically up and down, his green eyes growing wide. "Oh yeah! He's going to visit Totosai!"

The chopsticks slipped from her hand and clanged nosily against the table. The delicious, warm breakfast that'd been filling up her stomach turned instantly into a hard ball.

Taking a sip of water with a shaky hand, she waved off Rin and Shippo's concerned expressions and weakly sat back on her heels.

"I ate too fast, that's all. I'll be fine in a moment," she lied easily.

They nodded understandingly, but she could tell from the suspicious glint in Shippo's eyes that he wasn't entirely convinced. Right now though, she didn't have time to care. If Sesshomaru was on his way to see Totosai, it could only mean one thing – he was going to have his sword made.

Fear crept up her spine and made her hair stand on end. She'd failed. She'd failed and now their fate was sealed.

Realizing that she needed to be alone, she urged the children to head outside and pick on the poor gardener. They reluctantly agreed and disappeared out the door.

Once alone, the well of emotion she'd been keeping carefully sealed suddenly burst open. Crying out in frustration, she grabbed hold of her breakfast plate and flung it against the wall.

"Damn it!"

Akira's warning that failure was not an option rang through her mind and she groaned. Her one chance to change their dark future had come and gone. What was she supposed to do now?

oOo

A tiny ball of white light grew and dissipated at the entrance to Totosai's cave. In its wake the imposing form of the Lord of the West stood motionless.

The roaring rivers of molten rock that spluttered up from the earth basked his pale skin in a warm orange glow and cast wicked shadows across his expressionless face. Sesshomaru's mouth twisted into a frown as his golden eyes unenthusiastically took in the desolate landscape surrounding him.

It'd been ages since he'd last bothered to set foot here. The fetid stench of sulphur and brimstone hung in the hot, heavy, air and suffocated all means of life. No plant or animal dared exist within such an inhospitable, arid expanse.

Were it not for the fact that the old man was the best demonic sword maker in Japan, Sesshomaru knew he would not be there at all.

Silently entering the cave, he spotted the senile swordsmith snoring loudly next to his hearth. He let out a quiet snort of irritation at being inconvenienced thus and hastily withdrew Tetsusaiga. In one fluid motion he drove it into the ground next to the old man's head and waited impatiently for him to rise. As expected, the sword pulsed brightly in recognition of its maker and the brilliant light forced Totosai from his slumber.

Sitting up groggily, he squinted at Sesshomaru, deep wrinkles creasing the aged skin of his face.

"Why are you here?" he croaked moodily.

When the taiyoukai ignored his impertinent question, his eyes were immediately drawn to the Tetsusaiga which he quickly withdrew from the earth. Five nobby fingers ran along the edge of the blade until they reached the tip, where they tapped gently as if to judge its sharpness.

Clucking his tongue disapprovingly, Totosai turned his back to Sesshomaru and shuffled over to the hearth. It glowed bright orange in the dimly lit cave and from where he stood Sesshomaru could easily see the waves of heat radiating from its mouth. Totosai thrust the fang inside and took a step backwards, dusting his hands off on his shabby clothes.

Sesshomaru watched the old man move about the cave with passive curiosity before he finally decided that it would be necessary to speak with him if he wanted anything done.

"I require a new sword," he stated curtly.

The old man whistled softly to himself, ignoring him, and pulled Tetsusaiga's red hot blade from the flames. He brought it close to his face and stared hard at the scorching red blade. After a moment he shook his head disapprovingly and shoved it back in the coals.

"A new sword?" Totosai griped indignantly. "Why should I make such a thing when there's nothing wrong with this one? You were always so ungrateful!"

Sesshomaru scowled and cracked his claws menacingly at his side. What he wouldn't give to rip out the old man's throat. If he didn't need him he would've done so already. The sword smith's utter lack of respect towards a demon of his calibre was more than just an insult.

With every word he spoke in that condescending tone, the one that always reminded Sesshomaru of being reprimanded as a child, he was reminded of facts he preferred not to dwell on. Facts such as the one that was the hardest to swallow – his father had felt that a newborn hanyou was more fit to inherit his empire than him, his full-blooded demon son.

He'd never been given the opportunity to surpass his father the way he should have. That was why this new sword was so important – with it he would finally surpass his father in power and prestige. He would be master of his own domain and he would at last owe nothing to the man who'd betrayed him.

Any response he might have made to Totosai's belligerent comment was abruptly drowned out by the loud clang of Totosai's hammer beating against Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru watched with mild distaste as the old man lifted the useless fang from the anvil, eyed it critically, and then blew a large stream of flame onto the metal.

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you. If you refuse, I will find another," he threatened coolly. He had no patience for this foul old man and even less when he questioned his motives with such insubordination.

Totosai seemed to consider his comment thoroughly as he hammered away. When he was at last satisfied, he dipped Tetsusaiga into a basin of cool water and locked eyes with Sesshomaru through the rising steam. The dog demon was surprised to see that the old man's gaze was clear and sharp, a far cry from his normal bumbling state.

"I do not disagree. You could find another, but you know as well as I that it will never be what it could be. You may dislike me Sesshomaru, but you still know that I am the best. Otherwise, you would not have come."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together and suppressed a growl in the back of his throat. He hated being challenged, particularly by one as weak-minded and insolent as this sword maker. Though he would never admit so aloud, he realized that Totosai was right. As much as he disliked the ancient fool, he needed him to fashion a new sword made from his own fang.

Sesshomaru's face remained a mask of disdain as he slowly dragged his claws through his silver hair before flipping it over his shoulder in an elaborate gesture.

"I require a sword made of my own fang. It is time to harness my power as my father did."

Pulling Tetsusaiga out of the basin, Totosai picked up a ragged cloth and began to polish it. He whistled tunelessly to himself as he did so, stopping only briefly to toss another snide comment Sesshomaru's way.

"Yes, yes, I understand that you want another big sword to wave around, but you still haven't told me why I should make you one."

His haughty challenge hung heavily in the strained silence that followed, yet Totosai refused to spare even a fleeting glance for the demon lord.

Sesshomaru stared down the old man and cursed the fool under his breath. What more reason did he want? He'd obviously made his father's swords with no complaints, so why was he being so stubborn about it now?

"I have need of this fang. I have many enemies and I must protect what is mine."

The icy conviction in Sesshomaru's voice made Totosai glance up and he nodded his head with understanding.

"Your lands? Your wealth?" the aging demon offered with a cynical eye.

"The future," he concluded with an impatient look.

"Ah… You need me to make you a sword so you can protect the ones you love. Your mate and your unborn child perhaps?"

Sesshomaru pointedly looked away, refusing to answer any more of his questions. Totosai didn't seem to notice the dismissal. Instead, he nodded emphatically, looking more pleased than he'd ever seen him.

"That was your father's reason as well. Very well, very well, I will make your sword but it will take time."

"How long?"

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he accepted his freshly polished Tetsusaiga from the old man's hands. With hardly a spare glance, he slipped it smoothly into the sheath at his hip.

The old demon scratched his balding head and stared up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Oh, I'd say about seventy-five years or so, give or take a few decades."

In response, Sesshomaru tossed a large bag of gold at the old man's feet. Totosai eyed the bag thoughtfully but didn't move to retrieve it. Instead, he grabbed a pair of pliers from his table of tools and marched over to his newest customer.

"Well then, open up," he demanded briskly, lifting the pliers into view.

Sesshomaru growled out a warning and begrudgingly opened his mouth to allow the sword maker access. The old fool resumed whistling tunelessly as he fixed the tool around one of his fangs.

"You know, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you actually cared about someone other than yourself. For a while there, we all thought you were a lost cause. Good to see you've come around… Ready?"

Totosai yanked the fang out of Sesshomaru's mouth just as the demon let out a great roar of anger. He grabbed the old man by the throat and suspended him over an open pit of molten rock. Blood red eyes glared menacingly at the sword maker who lifted his hands defensively but did not appear frightened in the least.

"Now, now," he said calmly, his patronizing tone returning once more, "You didn't expect me to harness your power without any pain did you? Everything has a price, Sesshomaru."

With a final warning growl the demon lord set the old man on the ground and watched him extract the fang from where it was nestled between the pliers. It glowed green and appeared to hum in his hands before he tossed it into the hearth.

"You should know that you'll feel weak for a few days. I had to withdraw a great amount of your power to give life to the sword," Totosai warned flippantly once his back was turned.

Sesshomaru snorted indignantly and departed before he did something foolish, like tear off the head of the best demon sword maker in Japan.

Outside the fetid confines of the cave, he transformed himself once more into a delicate ball of light and eagerly began his journey home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Five –

When the brilliant glow of the time shifting light had dissipated, Kagome looked up with relief at the dilapidated roof of her family's shrine. She'd been back and forth through the well hundreds of times, but the unspoken fear that it would suddenly close without warning dogged her every jump. She'd felt the pain of that forced separation before and had no desire to experience it again.

Exhaustion swept over her and she took a few moments to collect herself. Perhaps if she stood there long enough, her problems would just take care of themselves. It was a tempting thought, but she knew things were never that easy. Their protracted war with Naraku had taught her that.

Shaking herself awake, she took hold of the ladder and began the slow climb out of the well.

It wasn't long before she found herself back in her childhood home, with the smell of dinner cooking all around her. Sota's video game was blasting loudly from the family room, its bleeps and blips cutting through the quiet house. She found him with his eyes glued to the television and his hands moving with practiced ease across his game controller.

"Hey, Sota!"

"Kagome? What are you doing back so soon?"

Her mouth twisted into a wry smile and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, hello to you too!"

She turned away to head to her room but found her exit blocked by a familiar looking red haori.

"Oi! Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha blinked down at her in surprise, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth and two bags of ninja food (chips) occupying his arms.

Kagome balled her hands into tiny fists and felt her face turned a furious shade of red.

"What's wrong with both of you? Last time I checked this was my house too!"

The pair stared at her dumbstruck and shrank away. Inuyasha actually winced out of habit, remembering all too well what it felt like to be 'sat' on a whim.

With a groan of frustration, she left them to their video games and retreated to her room. Her door shut out the sounds from below and she flopped heavily onto her bed, grateful for the quiet. With any luck Akira would arrive soon, bearing some glimmer of hope and an alternate plan.

Determined to wait for him, she rolled over onto her side and promptly fell asleep.

oOo

It was hours before she awoke to the sound of banging. At first, she thought it was her head, only to realize after a few groggy seconds that it was someone knocking on her bedroom door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and called for whoever was knocking to come in.

Inuyasha opened the door a crack and peered in cautiously. When he saw she was awake, he let himself in and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Sorry about before," she apologized wearily. "I just feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes."

Inuyasha took up residence atop her desk and fixed her with a patient look.

"Keh, forget about it. I'm used to you harpin' on me. I actually began to miss it, I think," he brushed her apology off with a cocky smirk and quickly glanced at the moonlight outside her window.

Kagome smiled inwardly at the irony. She'd been expecting to be speaking to Akira in this position, but here was Inuyasha instead.

"So, I thought about what you said before," he began cryptically.

Dropping his eyes to his lap he plucked self-consciously at the folds of his haori. Kagome tilted her head to the side and waited for him to go on.

"When you said that maybe I wasn't ready to move on yet… I think maybe you were right."

She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Take your time and find the right girl. You should be happy, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grimaced and his eyes were drawn to the window. He stared into the branches of the tree next to her room for a long moment before speaking.

"You think so? I dunno… Maybe guys like me aren't supposed to get happy endings."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but ended up letting out a surprised gasp. The baby gave a second forceful kick to her ribs and she winced. Rubbing the tender spot, she shot Inuyasha an apologetic smile.

"How much longer?" he asked, hopping down from the desk.

She shrugged and looked down at her belly as she mentally calculated how long it'd been.

"Oh not too much longer, only a few weeks I think - unless he decides to come early of course."

Inuyasha crouched down in front of her and looked up, silently asking for permission. When she nodded he tentatively placed his hand against the hard ball of her stomach and smiled when he felt a tiny kick against his palm in response.

"_He_? Did Sesshomaru tell you? He must know by now."

Kagome shook her head 'no' and filed that little tidbit of knowledge away to mull over later. How long _had_ Sesshomaru known? Why hadn't he said anything?

Realizing she couldn't give anything away, Kagome let out a light laugh and rubbed her belly.

"He hasn't said a word. I think he wants it to be a surprise. It's just this feeling I have. Call it a mother's instinct, I guess.

Inuyasha stood smoothly and stepped over to the window. The stars were just starting to peek out from the curtain of darkness across the sky. He stared hard at the dark shadow of the tree branches, the very ones he'd once sat in, and shrugged easily.

"Well, whatever you end up havin' your baby's gonna have my family's blood in its veins. If it's anything like the rest of us it'll be healthy, strong and stubborn as hell," he teased. "But he'll also have two great parents to love and care for him. What more could a kid ask for?"

When Kagome made no response to this, he turned and glanced at her over his shoulder. She had her face buried in her hands, silently crying. Alarmed, he knelt in front of her.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head again and tried to speak, but the only thing that emerged was pitiful sobs. Inuyasha's words had struck a chord. She hadn't let herself fully accept what was going to happen in the future until this moment. The pressure of her mission had finally crashed over her and it left her reeling.

'Tsk'ing softly, Inuyasha took hold of her shoulders and slowly pulled her into a comforting hug. She clung to him, grateful for the support, and cried into his shoulder.

"Kagome… What's wrong? I can help!"

She found the strength to push him away and shook her head.

"Inuyasha," she hiccupped, "You don't understand. I can't-"

She paused mid-sentence, her words swallowed by another hiccup, and clumsily wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

When her eyes opened, a flash of silver and the green hue of poisoned claws cut across her vision. She barely had time to scream.

"Akira! NO!"

oOo

Inuyasha stirred from where he'd been thrown awkwardly to the floor and glared up at the silver-haired hanyou. He could feel the cool air rushing against the heated skin of his back from where acid-laced claws had sliced five large gashes through the material of his outer haori.

"What the hell?" he managed to choke out before he was wrenched up off the ground by his collar. He soon found himself nose to nose with a scowling half demon.

"Stop it right now! What are you doing?" Kagome demanded angrily as her hands pulled futilely at the demon's arms. He paid her no regard. His azure eyes flashed with rage and his lips curled back into a snarl.

"I saw what you were trying to do," he seethed, his voice low and menacing. "How _dare_ you touch her like that! Filth like you have no business placing their hands on the Great Priestess!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Great_ _Priestess? Did he mean Kagome?_

"Hey look buddy," he cut in, "I don't know who you are but-"

Akira growled low in his throat, an open warning to the human in his clutches.

"Did I tell you you could speak, _human_?"

The word hung in the air, dripping with condescension and disdain.

"Akira!"

The demon glanced at Kagome in surprise, as if only just remembering she was there.

"My lady, he was trying to-" he objected, but faltered when he caught sight of her balled fists and slowly reddening face.

"Put him down now, before I get really ticked off!" she demanded.

He acquiesced with a minute bow of his head and dropped Inuyasha unceremoniously to the ground.

"So this scum wasn't trying to take advantage of you?"

With a relieved sigh, Kagome shook her head and smiled up at Akira.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not so sure about Inuyasha though."

Turning to him with a sympathetic grimace, she watched him pick himself up off the floor.

"Kagome, who the hell is this guy?" he demanded, standing up to his full height. Akira snorted at the question but Kagome rested a placating hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha, this is Akira. He's a demon from my time. He's my…friend. Akira, this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother."

Both men glared at one another, their looks saying rather plainly that if they were alone there would be no cordial introductions.

"This can't possibly be Sesshomaru's brother," Akira scoffed.

Kagome tilted their head at him curiously, her brows shooting upwards. Inuyasha scowled and cross his arms expectantly.

"The Inuyasha of legends was half-demon, not a human," Akira explained confidently as he gave Inuyasha a look that said 'HA! I caught you liar!'

Kagome sighed inwardly and pressed her hand to her forehead to ward off another impending headache. Tonight was so not her night.

"Inuyasha _used_ to be a half demon," she explained slowly but she was quickly cut off by Inuyasha's rough voice.

"I used the Shikon Jewel to become human so Kagome and I could be together but she chose Sesshomaru instead. I took a gamble and came out on the losing side. That's all there is to it. Got any other questions you wanna ask?"

Kagome gasped softly. What he'd said was the truth, but somehow in her mind his misguided sacrifice had sounded more romantic and noble somehow. She'd hoped that over time he'd learned to deal with the change, but judging by the harsh tone behind his words it was still very much an open wound.

Inuyasha's explanation did little to convince Akira.

"Looks like she made the right choice," he observed with a sneer.

Inuyasha's fists tightened at his sides in preparation for a fight. Becoming human had done nothing to tame his ever-ready temper. The pair shot scathing looks at one another across the room while Akira's words replayed over and over again in Kagome's mind.

_The Inuyasha of legends was a half demon_.

Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wait! Akira! If the Inuyasha of legends was a half demon, that means-"

He cut her off with a sharp look and a curt shake of his head. His eyes shifted warily to Inuyasha who stared right back at him, refusing to back down an inch.

"So what you're saying is that you remember me as a half-demon right?"

Akira shot Kagome a disapproving frown.

Just as stubborn as he'd ever been, Inuyasha waited expectantly for one of them to answer. He didn't like being left in the dark and had a feeling that there was definitely something big going on.

"To put it simply, yes. I remember you as a half-demon, but I only met you once and I was a very small child," Akira explained as he massaged his temples to ease a fast brewing headache.

Inuyasha lowered himself down onto Kagome's bed and stared at the floor in disbelief. At the touch of Kagome's arm on his, he glanced up at her. She offered him a thin smile.

"Don't get your hopes up, okay? You never know, he could be wrong and…"

Here she paused and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, obviously searching for the right words.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if things don't work out the way you'd hoped."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that…" he scoffed bitterly.

At a loss for anything to say, she kept silent. It was Inuyasha who surprised them all by speaking next.

"Whatever is going on here, I'm in," he determined.

"No!" They objected simultaneously, their voices ringing out in unison.

"I really don't want anyone else involved. The more people who know, the more disruption there is to the time line," Akira explained. He looked pointedly at Kagome and she nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. For there to be any hope of success they had to keep disruptions to a minimum.

Inuyasha sent a dark look in Akira's direction.

"I wasn't askin' permission. Kagome's gonna need help. Whatever crazy shit you've got her doing, she can't do it alone."

"And what, throwing another weak human into the mix is supposed to better her chances? She'd be better off going alone!"

"Better than listening to some whack job scumbag. How do we even know she can trust you? Have you given her any proof other than your _word_ that this is how things are going to happen?"

"ENOUGH! Both of you!"

Kagome forced herself between the pair and kept them at arm's length. It wasn't a moment too soon she realized, noting their clenched fists held at the ready for Round 2. Begrudgingly they backed down and resumed aiming tempestuous glares at one another over her head.

"Akira, I understand your concerns but I need Inuyasha's help. I can't do this alone. He might be human, but he's strong and fast on his feet. He can protect me."

After a bit of pacing and a few more glares in Inuyasha's direction, Akira finally placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and gave her an understanding smile.

"How does Lord Sesshomaru ever say no to you?" he inquired jokingly.

"He doesn't," she laughed before returning to her spot on the bed.

"So is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha groused, despite looking smug about his victory.

The trio exchanged troubled glances. By morning they needed a plan, one that would work and one that would ensure they all came back alive. One thing was for certain, it was going to be a long night…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Six –

"Now what?"

The long silence that followed Inuyasha's weighted question was heavy enough to be suffocating.

Through the open window a cool breeze filtered into the room and stirred the hair that hung loose around his face. Kagome had just finished explaining the details of the mission, along with everything else Akira had told her. The only outward reaction he'd had at all was the constant thrumming of his fingers against the carpeted floor.

For those who didn't know him it would've looked like he was merely fidgeting, but Kagome knew from many years spent by his side that he only did that when he was upset. Anxiety, fear, anger, they all made him twitch the same way. She felt guilty and bit her lip to keep more words from spilling out.

When he'd demanded to be a part of this he hadn't known what he was getting himself in to. She'd known, yet she'd willingly dragged him in just so the burden on her own shoulders could be lessened.

Not only was she asking him to risk his life to help her, but she was asking him to risk it for the one man he hated more than any other. His only true enemy after Naraku – his brother, her mate, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared hard at the floor, his mind reeling. Of all the things he'd expected…never this.

_Kagome is going to die. _

He swallowed hard, then swallowed again.

_Kagome is going to…die. _

The lump of fear that closed up his throat refused to go away.

_Kagome is going to die. _

Those words, said so calmly by the girl sitting across from him, had just torn his entire world in two and no matter how many times he repeated them to himself his mind refused to accept them.

There was nothing he could do to save her, no enemy he could protect her from, she was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it! The only thing he could do, the only option left at all, was to help her find this sword. Help her carry out her mission to change Sesshomaru's fate and the future.

He had to be strong…for both of their sakes. That was why she'd asked for his help wasn't it? Because she wasn't strong enough to handle this on her own. Did she need to hear him say that they could do it no matter what, that he would help her no matter what it cost him? She shouldn't need to hear those words from him. After all these years, didn't she already know that he do anything for her?

"Why don't we go to Totosai and ask him to not make the sword?"Kagome offered.

He glanced up and shook his head.

"Don't you remember? Humans can't get anywhere near Totosai's layer, only demons and half demons can," he chided. Kagome hung her head, realizing that she really should've known better.

"There are other factors involved as well," Akira spoke up, continuing where Inuyasha left off.

"For one, I can't go through the well. I'm stuck in this time so anything that happens in the feudal era is completely up to you two. Another thing you seem to be forgetting is that Totosai is bound by his contract with Sesshomaru. It isn't as simple as telling him not to make it. If he's already agreed to it then we're stuck. Only Sesshomaru has the power to break the contract."

He held Kagome's gaze until she sombrely nodded her head.

"I think I have an idea…" he added, encouraged by her hopeful look.

"Since we can't stop the sword from being created, we'll just have to find a way to intercept Totosai before he gives it to Sesshomaru!"

"And just how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Manipulate the well of course! If you two can travel to a time 425 years in the past then you can take the sword and prevent all of this from ever happening!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Apparently your excitement's muddled your brain. Maybe you know of some ingenious way to manipulate the well but Kagome and I sure as hell don't."

They barely understood how the well worked or why, and now suddenly they were supposed to figure out how to manipulate it to bend to their will? The plan had bad idea written all over it.

Without warning Akira suddenly jumped up and headed for the window. He called over his shoulder that he would be back soon and leapt out into the night, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in stunned silence.

"I wonder what that's all about?" she wondered curiously, her eyes drifting from the open window to Inuyasha's face.

He shrugged in response. So far this Akira guy rubbed him every wrong way, but he could tell Kagome had faith in him so he kept his thoughts to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, especially when she already had so much else to cope with.

Staring into the warm brown pools of her eyes, he suddenly found it impossible to look away. She offered him a small, grateful smile.

"Are you scared?" he asked suddenly.

"About the mission?"

His head jerked and he looked away. The staccato rhythm of his heart pounded in his ears. He was thankful it was night. She wouldn't be able to see the embarrassed, angry flush that coloured his cheeks in such dim light.

Seeming to understand what he was getting at, Kagome relaxed her back against the wall and gazed thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she whispered softly, "but in a way I'm grateful."

Seeing Inuyasha's confused expression she explained, "It's forced me to realize that I need to appreciate every day and not waste them. I may only have a few years left, but I'm going to make them the best years of my life. You know…go out with a bang! That whole thing..."

"So you're just gonna give up?" he seethed, feeling his anger returning. "Some jerk tells you you're gonna die and that's it? That's bullshit!"

Kagome blinked at him, stunned.

"The Kagome _I_ knew never gave up," he surmised, crossing his arms.

It took a long moment before the shock melted from her features and was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed that."

He 'keh'd in response and looked away to hide a creeping smile.

Their heartfelt moment abruptly ended when Akira landed softly on the carpet next to them.

"Did you by any chance find a solution while you were out?" Inuyasha demanded, eager for a distraction.

Akira ignored the sarcastic jab and pulled out what appeared to be a very old sheath. He placed it on the carpet between them and looked at his two companions expectantly.

"Is that-?" Kagome asked, reaching her fingers out to touch it. The leather and enamel of the sheath were well worn and it felt warm beneath her fingertips. The once shiny, lacquered ebony surface, now dulled with age, appeared to pulse as she brushed her fingertips across it.

"Yes, this is what I believe to be the sheath of the Sword of Supreme Conquest," Akira answered her unfinished question. Inuyasha squinted at the sheath before snatching it off the ground to test its weight in this palms.

"And where exactly did you get it?" he inquired, hoping to catch him in a lie.

He definitely didn't trust this guy, no matter what Kagome said. She'd always been a good judge of character, but then again so had he. What he wouldn't give to have some of his demonic senses back now, particularly his sense of smell. Maybe then he'd know where this half breed came from and what exactly he was up to.

Akira shrugged off the interrogation and rested his hands on his knees.

"I stole it from the Museum of Natural History. Sorry I took so long. There was some extra security and a couple of guards I had to take care of first."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the sheath and felt it pulse in response before it shocked his hand, forcing him to drop it to the ground.

"What the hell?" he questioned aloud as he looked down at the ancient relic now abandoned on the floor.

"I guess it doesn't like your attitude," Akira remarked coolly before gently picking up the sheath to examine it for himself. Seeing Kagome's disapproving stare he waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry we'll return it when we're done."

Kagome reluctantly gave in. If the relic could help them in their quest then it was necessary to have, even if that meant stealing it from a museum.

"So how's this going to work?" she asked as he handed it to her. It hummed beneath her touch and emanated a gentle aura that warmed her skin up the length of her arms. After staring at it for a long moment she slowly brought it up to her ear, hoping it would speak to her. She couldn't mask her disappointment when no voice emerged from the cracked enamel. In time, the warm glow faded away as well, leaving a dirty, worn out relic in its place.

"An enchanted sheath will always be able to summon the sword that belongs to it. You must remember using Tetsusaiga's sheath that way," Akira explained, nodding towards Inuyasha. Arms still crossed and face frowning in concentration, the former hanyou merely grunted in response.

"I think if you and Inuyasha go back down the well and you bring the sheath with you, it'll bring you to a time when the sword's already in existence. Then all you'll have to do is find it and destroy it."

Akira explained this with as much authority as he could muster considering he hadn't a clue whether it would actually work or not.

"Sounds easy enough," Kagome commented, wagering a small, hopeful smile. Maybe if they could get this done and over with, in a couple of days life could finally get back to normal! She longed to be at Sesshomaru's side and hoped that he wouldn't be too upset with her for leaving.

"Yeah it _sounds_ easy," Inuyasha drawled cynically, "but we both know it ain't gonna go that smoothly. What happens if we meet you in the past? Are you gonna try to attack me again like you did tonight or will you have some sense in your brains by then?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha's crudeness but looked to Akira for answers all the same.

"What _will_ happen if we meet you in the past? Are you going to know who we are? Are we allowed to explain any of this to you?"

Putting his hands up defensively, Akira appeased them with a confident smile.

"Don't you worry, I've already thought about that too."

Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a silver chain from the inside pocket. He dangled it in the air in front of them, making sure the dim moonlight caught the solid face of a locket hanging from it.

Opening the empty locket, he set it on the floor in front of him. With a swift bite he punctured the skin on one of his fingers and allowed a few drops to land in the locket. Kagome and Inuyasha watched in silence as the deep red blood swam around in the metal before transforming into a clear liquid. A tiny pulse of light spread throughout the locket and then the blood was gone, as if it'd never been there at all.

Being someone who was trained as a priestess, Kagome noticed an enchantment when she saw one.

"What did you do?" she asked hesitantly as her fingers reached for the locket.

Akira swiftly picked it up and deposited it into her open palm. The thin silver chain dangled between her fingers and she held it up to the light. She could feel the power emanating from it now, pulsing from its core. It practically glowed from the strength of it and it made her feel uneasy to have it around.

"I've infused the locket with my blood. If you wear it when you go into the past you will carry the scent of my blood on you. Any demon or half demon will recognize their own scent. If I'm around I'll find you and you can explain to me then what you're doing. That necklace is an heirloom so I should have no trouble recognizing it."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully and closed the locket shut with a soft click. Handing it to Inuyasha she turned her back to him and lifted a pile of dark hair away from her neck so he could attach the clasp. With a soft click its solid weight fell against her chest and she quickly tucked it beneath her shirt.

Bolstered by the warm, pulsing rhythm of the locket, she grabbed up the sheath and pushed her body off the floor.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with!" she urged, hastily pulling a jacket over her shoulders.

Inuyasha and Akira watched her wearing matching dumbfounded expressions.

"Now? Don't you wanna wait till morning?"

Ignoring Inuyasha's question, she swung open the door to her room and marched down the stairs. She didn't stop until she was within the dark, musky confines of the well house. As expected, Inuyasha joined her not long after, wearing her bag over one shoulder and a stern frown.

"Alright," he determined, "let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Seven –

They appeared amidst a glimmering flash of blue light and landed softly atop the damp earth. While the mystical glow faded into nothingness, and the magic along with it, the sounds and smells of the feudal era slowly made their way into the well.

The scents of grass and fresh air were strong in their noses, yet the atmosphere was not as vibrant or peaceful as they'd expected it to be; above their heads hung heavy, dark clouds that threatened rain. The forest had gone silent around them as well, meaning that the storm was imminent.

Never one to bow to the elements, or anything else that stood in his way, Inuyasha snorted and yanked the sword sheath from Kagome's pack.

"Isn't this piece of junk doing anything yet?"

He held the relic in front of them expectantly but it remained silent. Not even a glimmer of the spiritual power it'd held before flickered through it now. With a 'tsk' of disgust, he shoved it into Kagome's waiting hands.

Her dark eyes stared hard at the tattered leather and worn ebony as she gently placed it back into her bag. She began to question if she'd actually sensed any spiritual power emanating from it in her room.

Inuyasha made a point to climb directly behind her on their way out of the well, insisting that someone needed to be there to catch her in case she should slip or fall. While his chivalrous gesture was appreciated and endearing, it came with a price.

Patience was not one of Inuyasha's strong suits and after several loud, impatient sighs, a snide comment about how she'd let herself go (athletically of course), and numerous muttered comments to the effect of "If was still a hanyou we'd already be out of this damn well, done the mission and on the way home" she was ready to disembowel him.

First over the lip of the well, she took a moment to take in their surroundings. The clouds had looked dark from the bottom of the well, but now that she was standing in the middle of the field, she saw that they stretched for miles in every direction. Not even a hint of sunlight broke through the dark haze and she could already smell the rain on the air. Unless they wanted to get soaking wet, they'd have to find shelter soon.

"Well, those look promising," Inuyasha scoffed, coming to stand beside her.

"Do you think it worked?" she asked quietly, hesitant to voice the question aloud.

She glanced at him expectantly, despite knowing full well that he wouldn't have any answers for her. Shoving his hands into the sleeves of his red haori, he tilted his head in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Think old hag's still kickin' around?"

He didn't need to ask twice. They walked in tandem towards the village and it wasn't long before their feet crested the final rolling hill. At its peak they came to an abrupt halt. The village was gone. The wind picked up strength, tossing their hair around them in billowing curtains of ebony. In stunned silence two pairs of eyes, one chestnut the other mocha, stared at the empty landscape before them.

Kaede's village had long since been abandoned or destroyed. Weeds and too-tall grass choked what'd once been the main thoroughfare. The buildings had been reclaimed by the earth and were now one with the landscape. All that remained were the square and rectangular outlines in the ground of where they'd once been, a haunting reminder of the community that no longer existed.

Inuyasha took a few tentative steps forward. She watched him steadily, her eyes filled with sympathy. Neither of them had really considered the possibility that Kaede would be dead. She seemed so ancient that they'd somehow convinced themselves she would simply go on forever.

The squared set of Inuyasha's shoulders and his rigid stance told her exactly what was going on inside his head. No doubt he was fighting for control against a tumult of emotions. Kaede was the closest thing he had to family and her sudden disappearance couldn't have been easy to grasp.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry," she whispered, her tone filled with sympathy.

For a long while he said nothing. When he was finally able to tear his gaze away from the dark remnants of the village below, he 'keh'ed and stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

"Whatever, it's not like it matters. No one's going to miss that old hag anyways. All she ever did was nag. Has that stupid sheath done anything yet?" he demanded, changing the subject to hide the tiny waver that'd crept into his voice.

Kagome shot him a worried look and lowered the pack off her shoulder. She removed the sheath and inspected it in the grey light. It looked the same – worn, dull, and useless.

"This is such a waste of time! What does that mutt expect us to do? There's no way I'm dragging my ass all over the countryside to do his dirty work for him! Let's go! We're going home."

"No! We can't go back yet! We have to stay!" Kagome implored, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"Damn it, Kagome! Don't be such an idiot! We don't know where this sword is, you're in no condition to be running around and we still have no idea when in time we even are! I can't believe I even went along with this stupid plan to begin with! I'm taking you home!"

With a growl he grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her along the road towards the well.

"NO!" Kagome's shriek echoed across the empty valley and sent Inuyasha's eyebrows skyrocketing upwards.

"We're going to find the sword and we're going to destroy it because we _have_ to. You can go home if you want but I don't have that luxury. I can't leave here until that sword's been destroyed! My life depends on it, or haven't you figured that out yet?"

Inuyasha gave her arm another rough tug. She stubbornly dug in her heels and refused to budge an inch.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he fumed. "Sesshomaru's life depends on you finding that sword, not yours."

He instantly regretted his words and released her arm, but the damage had already been done.

"Don't you get it?" Kagome screamed at him in frustration, "Sesshomaru _is_ my life! This baby _is_ my life now! If I don't do this I'll lose both of them."

Holding back tears, she turned heel and stormed off into the forest. Inuyasha watched her stomp away and let her get a good distance ahead before he decided to follow. She was stubborn and a complete pain in the ass, but she was still his Kagome. Sesshomaru may be her life but she was his and he had no intention of letting anything happen to her.

After a bit of searching he found her among the trees, not far from the forest's edge. The rain had begun to trickle through the foliage and the air was heavy with humidity. He wrinkled his nose as a particularly large drop landed atop it and trickled off the end. Drawing closer to her, he sensed instantly that something was amiss.

Her body was slumped heavily against a large maple tree and her back heaved with every breath. Placing his hands over her shoulders he called out her name as he gently turned her around. She immediately collapsed into his arms.

"Kagome! What is it? What's wrong?"

His voice wavered with anxiety and his eyes did a hasty scan for injuries. The tiny rivulet of blood making its way down her leg filled him with an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

_Shit! Why NOW?_

Kagome grabbed hold of the loose fabric of his haori and clung to it so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Inuyasha… This can't be happening now!"

Her words slipped into a low moan and when she looked up into his dark eyes he could see tears brimming along their edges.

Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Would it be safe for them to go back through the well? What if something happened to her or the child before they could get there? What if she died giving birth in this place with no one but him to help?

"Inuyasha," her voice came out small and faint. "I'm so scared."

He held her tighter and frantically weighed his options. The rain began to beat down hard on the canopy overhead, slapping loudly against the leaves in a steady rhythm. Taking hold of her arm, he wrapped his other around her waist for support and forced her to walk slowly by his side.

"Come on, let's go find some place dry," he suggested with as much authority as he could muster.

They moved ahead, one painful step at a time, until he managed to make out the outline of a dilapidated roof in the distance. Thanking the gods for their mercy, he guided her towards it. The hut, or what was left of it, was filthy inside and barely offered any protection from the elements but it was better than being outside and the best he could do under the circumstances.

Kagome cried out suddenly as another wave of pain tore mercilessly across her belly. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he eased her against the interior wall of the decrepit hut. He'd never seen a woman in labour before and needless to say, from what he'd seen so far, it wasn't something he wanted to remember.

Already his hands were shaking so badly he had to ball them into fists at his side to hide the tremors. What the hell was he going to do? He didn't know the first thing about helping a woman in this kind of condition and if anything were to happen…

As the contraction subsided, Kagome began to breathe a little easier. She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's haori and pulled him close, whispering the only thing that was pressing on her mind apart from the pain.

"Please…go find Sesshomaru. He can't miss this," she pleaded into his fear stricken eyes.

She could tell he was torn. He didn't want to abandon her, but he also knew how important it was for her to have Sesshomaru there. He finally acquiesced with a reluctant nod.

"Okay, I'll go, but try to keep quiet! There could be a ton of demons around here and you won't have me to protect you."

Kagome gave him a flat look and fought off another contraction.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

He hesitated only a moment longer before depositing her knapsack containing the sword sheath, her bow and its quiver of arrows onto the floor next to her.

"If anything happens, use these. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kagome nodded silently at his instructions, and breathed quickly in and out the way her Mom had shown her. Surprisingly it seemed to help, until the next contraction hit of course. She held onto her scream as long as possible, but once Inuyasha's red form disappeared from the doorway she let it out, collapsing exhausted onto her side.

Knowing she had to focus, she dug her nails into the rotting wooden floorboards and forced herself to count. She had to count to see how much time passed between each contraction. It was the only way she could figure out what stage of labour she was in.

_One, two, three, breathe, four, five, six, breathe_ – the steady rhythm kept her going.

It felt as if Inuyasha had been gone for days but she knew from her counting that it'd barely been a half hour. She had to give him time. It would be hours before any baby arrived but she was terrified to go through it alone. With every contraction that racked her body she wished she hadn't sent him away but there was nothing that could be done about it now.

Seeing her bow at her side brought her small peace of mind. If the smell of her blood attracted a demon or wolf she could at least use it to defend herself. But what easy prey she would be for them in her current state – a body racked with pain, half conscious and barely able to move.

_Could I even put up a decent fight?_ she wondered.

When the ground suddenly jolted and shook beneath her palms, she thought for an instant that perhaps she'd imagined it, or maybe that it was just an extra loud boom of thunder. As the sound drew closer, louder, and more frequent, she quickly realized it was something much more sinister.

Clenching her jaw shut tight against another scream, she reached for the bow and arrows at her side. Without taking her eyes off the door, she nocked an arrow in the bow and pulled it taut. The wood of the arrow's shaft clacked noisily against the wooden handle in response to her body's trembles of pain and fear.

_Inuyasha…please be okay!_ she prayed, fervently wishing that whatever it was that was outside hadn't gotten hold of him first.

The large, blinking, yellow eye of a disgustingly hideous ogre demon suddenly appeared in the doorway. The stupid creature had actually gotten down on all fours to look inside. Ogre demons weren't exactly known for their intelligence. With a dark smile Kagome pulled her arrow back and aimed it directly at the giant yellow orb.

"Like what you see?" she snapped before releasing her arrow in a flash of brilliant pink light. The sounds of the demon's blood curdling howls filled the air, only to be quickly followed by a heavy silence. He'd been purified. She was safe for now.

_One down…_she deduced with a small amount of pride and set her bow on the floor.

Feeling something wet against her thighs she glanced down at the dark stain of blood steadily seeping into the wooden floorboards. Almost instantaneously her head felt light and dizzy.

_Not now, _she pleaded, _Please, wait!_

Despite her best attempts to fight it, her eyelids became heavier and she found it increasingly hard to keep them open, much less focused. Before succumbing to the blissful void her bleary eyes caught sight of a new figure standing boldly the doorway. Backlit by a large bolt of lightning she saw the dark silhouette of a body she knew nearly as well as her own. A weak smile broke across her lips.

"Sesshomaru! …I thought you wouldn't make it in time."

Her face fell as she narrowed her unfocused eyes at the sword he drew at his hip.

"What are you-?"

The rest of her words died on her lips. With a soft gasp her eyes slipped shut and her body slumped unconscious to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Eight –

The decrepit shelter, standing alone and unloved in the centre of the wood, was finally quiet. With the girl's unconsciousness had come a blissful silence that was disturbed only by the sound of rain beating against the sagging roof. With a snort, Sesshomaru re-sheathed his blade at his hip.

It had been decades since he'd seen her face but he recognized it instantly. Every single one of his senses was screaming that this imposter was _her, _but that Kagome had been gone and buried for decades. His heart was tempted to believe, but he knew better than to allow himself the luxury of indulging in such a fantasy.

It was the smell of her blood that'd first drawn him to the tiny hut. He'd watched from a distance as the ogre demon hovered at the door and then dissolved into purified ash. Curiosity had brought him to the door and after seeing what awaited him inside, anger made him stay.

He'd considered killing her immediately to punish her and whomever she was working with for attempting to deceive him, but the stupid girl had fainted. As a rule of honour, he never attacked an opponent who'd been left defenceless.

He studied her whimpering form on the floor with a calculating gaze and decided to wait. Once she roused herself he would put an end to this ruse and demand answers. After that, her blood would bathe his sword.

Sesshomaru took a seat against the far wall of the shack. Though he maintained a stony expression, he was silently fighting a losing battle against his senses. The overwhelming stench of her blood invaded his nostrils with every breath and tingled recognition at the back of his mind.

His eyes told him that the long dark hair and porcelain features could belong to no one but her, and his nose confirmed her scent, but the logical side of his brain continued to insist that he was wrong. He had to be wrong.

The demon lord's head lifted at the sound of a moan coming from just beyond his casually extended foot. He tightened his grip on the hilt of the blade at his hip and felt it pulse in response. It knew how badly he wanted revenge and was more than willing to fulfil his desire when the time came.

He watched her rouse herself with a soft moan. Looking down at her stomach, she rubbed it gently. She hadn't noticed his presence. Another strike against her. Kagome could sense a demon from a mile away.

"Woman," he called out, his voice commanding her attention.

With a startled gasp she turned and tried to peer through the shadows.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her eyes grew wide and he growled low in response. His sword was unsheathed and pointed at her chest in one fluid motion.

"It is _Lord_ Sesshomaru and I will be addressed as such."

Kagome gaped at him, at a complete loss for words.

"Reveal your true form or I will force it from you."

He pointed his sword at her meaningfully, the tip resting in the air just inches from her stomach. Kagome's eyes travelled up the length of the blade until they reached its hilt. She realized then the grave mistake they'd made. They were too late – the sword was already in his possession!

"The sword!" she gasped aloud. After all that, they'd come too late to change anything.

Kagome didn't have time to form any sort of plan before her contractions returned from their brief reprieve in full force. Clenching her eyes shut she grabbed hold of the sides of her stomach and cried out as the pain tore through her. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her writhe in pain. She knew he liked it. He always enjoyed watching his enemies suffer and right now, as he saw it, she was his number one enemy.

"Sesshomaru please," she begged, her eyes pleading with his. "I know this is hard for you to accept, but I _am_ Kagome. Trust your senses right now because I know they're telling you it's me!"

Unfortunately her plea didn't have the desired effect. She quickly found herself with her back to the wall and the sharp tip of Sesshomaru's new fang jabbing into her throat.

"Lies," he hissed, his voice never rising above a low, threatening growl.

_Come on, Higurashi! Pull yourself out of this one!_

She gulped loudly and tried to ignore the touch of cold metal against her skin. Her brain whirred a mile a minute but she came up empty.

"I'm not lying," she stubbornly shot back while trying to keep her voice calm. "I still bear the mating mark you gave me. Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

She lifted her chin defiantly and boldly met his gaze.

He seemed to contemplate her suggestion, at least for a moment. His blade dropped suddenly from her throat and hovered near her shoulder. Kagome fought off another contraction as she watched him intently. He had to believe her if he saw it. How could she possibly fake a mating mark?

With a flick of his wrist he embedded the blade of his sword into her shirt and tore the fabric open. He used the tip to push it down and Kagome turned her body slightly to give him a better view of her back. Her breaths came hard and heavy as she waited. The increasing frequency of her contractions told her she didn't have long to wait for the baby to finally make its appearance. The pain was steadily becoming unbearable but she couldn't afford to lose focus just yet.

Sesshomaru pushed her back against the wall with the flat edge of his sword and studied her thoughtfully. His blade lowered fractionally, but he did not sheath it.

"It appears that you do in fact bear my mark," he conceded, giving her a brief glimmer of hope, "but that means nothing. My mate has been dead for nearly a century and I am swiftly losing patience. Tell me what I wish to know."

Kagome rolled her eyes skyward and silently asked the gods for the gift of patience.

"Sesshomaru, you can be so impossible sometimes. I'm going to have your baby any minute now so you can either stand there threatening to kill me or help me until Inuyasha gets back. I sent him to go find you, you know."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes at her words before turning to look out the open door. The woods were silent and empty; there was no sign of his brother.

"Indeed," he mused aloud more to himself than to her.

He turned his head as she let out another cry of pain. He had to commend her acting abilities. He could feel the pain emanating from her body and the tears streaming down her cheeks were certainly a nice touch, but he'd lived too long to be tricked by such theatrics. With a casual air he strode to the corner of the hut and once again seated himself against the wall.

Kagome was panting so hard she could hardly speak. The pain had become all consuming. It was the only thing she could focus on clearly - that and the unbearable urge to push. For the moment the pain was the perfect accompaniment to her fury.

_Stubborn ass_, she cursed as she watched him watching her out of the corner of her eye. He appeared completely unaffected by the fact that she was giving birth to their child, barely a metre from where he sat.

_Would I believe it myself if I heard such a story?_ she wondered.

_No, I suppose not._ _To him, I've been dead for years. It'd be like if Dad suddenly appeared to me out of nowhere. I don't think I'd buy it either._

"Can I ask you something?"

When he didn't respond, she pushed on knowing that while he did his best to ignore her he could hear her just fine.

"When your first son was born was I - I mean, were _you -_ there? Did your mate have the baby at the palace?"

Stony silence answered her but Kagome had an inkling she was finally getting through to him. Even as stubborn as he was, Sesshomaru couldn't deny logical reasoning.

"I'll take your silence to mean that you weren't," she prodded. "So you missed the birth of your first child, huh? What was your excuse? It must've been _really_good for you to skip out on something _that_ important."

She knew she was egging him on, but it was the only way to make him understand. She needed him to help her – she couldn't possibly do this alone.

"Woman. Cease your infernal chatter."

Kagome refused to back down, not when she was finally making some progress. She was as stubborn as they came on a normal day and considering she was giving birth her patience was rice paper thin.

"I will not cease!" she retorted angrily.

"You don't remember the birth of your son because you weren't there, but not by choice right? You weren't there because I gave birth here, in this time, in this place. Think about it Sesshomaru! Doesn't that make any sense to you at all?

Why do you think I sent Inuyasha to find you? I knew I couldn't make it back to you in time so I thought that maybe if he found you here, in this time, then you could still be by my side."

Feeling deflated, she collapsed back against the wall.

"I can't do this without you."

If he didn't believe her now, he never would. She'd just have to be strong and push through it on her own.

Thumping her head gently against the wall she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. With still no sign of movement from Sesshomaru's half of the hut she gave up on him. It wasn't his fault of course – she was asking a lot of him, to believe her cockamamie story and then help deliver their baby – it was a lot for anyone to ask. But still, it would've been nice to have a little bit of assistance.

Praying that Inuyasha would give up his search and return soon, she settled against the unforgiving wood and tried to make her body as comfortable as possible given the circumstances. Wedging her heels between the soggy floorboards, she used them for leverage as she pushed against the contractions.

Each push brought the intensity of her pain up another ten degrees. It was only going to get worse before it got better but once it was over she would have their child resting safely in her arms. That thought alone was enough to keep her going. Holding onto that image, she used what was left of her strength to bring their son into the world.

With an exhausted sob her body slumped backwards against the wall. She looked down with unfocused eyes at ten perfect tiny fingers, ten perfect tiny toes, all topped by a mane of thick dark hair and smiled.

_Finally_…

With a smile that spread from ear to ear she picked her baby up and brought him closer so she could wipe him clean. As she rubbed the sleeve of her long discarded coat over his delicate skin she noticed something wasn't quite right. Why hadn't he started crying yet?

The little babe resting in her arms appeared to be sleeping but his skin was slowly turning a frightening shade of blue.

"No…this can't be happening!"

The panic crept steadily into her voice as the hands holding her son began to shake.

_Dead_.

The word echoed through her mind as if it were stuck in a playback loop. How could she have failed so completely? What would Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru, say when she returned to him empty handed? How could she possibly explain?

Kagome was so lost to her own misery she didn't notice when the demon lord stood from his place on the other side of the hut and moved to stand next to her. He crouched low and swiftly brought his sword down to slice the umbilical cord in two, severing the tie between mother and child.

Kagome winced at the sound of the sword's blade lodging into the soft wood of the floor but paid him no more attention until he snatching the child from her weak grip. She screamed and clawed at the air in vain as he stood up, taking her baby just out of reach.

Sesshomaru took note of the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and quickly looked away. He couldn't meet her gaze just yet, the guilt was still too much. It was his fault this had happened. He was angry with himself more than anything for taking so long to finally realize the truth.

His golden eyes softened as he stared down at the blue face and tiny body of his son. He'd always been so bitter, knowing that he hadn't been there to see his birth, but now he understood. In reality, he'd been there all along. He hadn't missed a single, painful, agonizing second.

A sudden wave of powerful emotion crashed through his chest and he sucked in a shuddering breath. It was neither the time nor the place to get choked up. Unless he acted quickly, there would be no birth to celebrate.

Sheathing his sword, he quickly removed a red silk sash from his waist and wrapped the child inside to protect it from the chilled air. After setting the tiny lifeless body on the floor he drew his sword once more and rested the tip overtop his son's chest.

Kagome watched with fascination as Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes and concentrated his energy into the blade. A vibrant blue light travelled down the shaft and enveloped the tiny parcel with her son inside. She held her breath and waited.

As the fang's glow dissipated, the electricity in the air seemed to die down as well. The hut was silent for a long and agonizing moment and then, like a beacon of light through a dense fog, a thin wail broke through the air and brought her back from the brink.

Kagome slowly crawled across the floor to lie down next to her son. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red as his cries turned him the colour of the silk scarf that covered him. With delicate fingers she traced the wrinkles of his brow and caressed the silky soft skin of his cheeks.

"Shhh I'm here now," she cooed gently as she stroked him and was surprised to see the lines of his face relax beneath her touch. Kagome smiled with relief, happy to know that she hadn't completely failed as a mother just yet.

Resting her head on her hand she turned her face upwards to find Sesshomaru watching her.

"Thank you," she whispered with genuine gratitude.

His eyes held hers in a gaze that told her he wasn't sure how to react. He quickly broke eye contact with her and looked towards the door. Kagome turned as well and grinned when she saw Inuyasha run into the hut. He was sopping wet from the rain and a puddle of water rapidly collected at his feet.

"Kagome!"

He made a move towards her but stopped short when he noticed Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"When did you get here?" he demanded in disbelief.

The brothers eyed one another warily, but Kagome broke the tension by drawing Inuyasha's attention to the tiny bundle squirming on the floor next to her. He looked at it, then at her, and his eyes went wide.

"You had the baby already? I can't believe I missed it!"

With her gentle urging he gingerly picked up the child and studied his tiny face in the dim light. With a small smile playing across his lips, he used the tip of his finger to play with the boy's mouth, finally sticking it inside so he could suck on the droplets of the water that still clung to his skin.

"So what's his name?" he asked casually, looking up from the child's face to Kagome's.

"He doesn't have one yet," she explained, her forehead creasing in thought. After a moment she looked up at her mate expectantly. "Perhaps you would like to name him?"

Sesshomaru regarded her with a soft look before answering, "Ronin. His name is Ronin."

"Ronin?" Kagome rolled the name across her tongue as she spoke it, liking the way it sounded on her lips. "It's perfect..."

Without warning, she closed her eyes and dropped to the floor in a faint.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at her bewildered, Ronin still squirming in his hands.

Sesshomaru moved swiftly to kneel at her side.

"Wake up, Kagome," he demanded, shaking her lightly.

Her body was limp and rolled easily back and forth beneath his hand. He stared down at her wide-eyed, at a loss to understand what'd happened to her.

"Shit! There's so much blood!" Inuyasha gasped aloud, taking a hesitant step back from the large pool that saturated the floor at their feet.

Sesshomaru stared in disbelief at his mate's rapidly paling face. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Beneath his hand he could feel the faint flutter of her heart through her shirt but it was far from reassuring. With each passing moment its rhythm became weaker and fainter.

_No!_ he swore, with his mind reeling, _I cannot lose her again!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter Nine –

Author's Note: If you haven't read the prequel, _Incomplete_, this chapter may not make sense to you.

(For those of you who can't be bothered to read it and just want the quick & dirty explanation - Minako was Sesshomaru's first wife/human mate. She died while giving birth to their daughter centuries ago).

oOo

For one horrifying moment he was transported back to that night. Everywhere around him were whispers and shadows, but he could focus on only one thing - the scent of her blood. It was so thick on the air it seemed to drip from the walls and pool at his feet.

He couldn't remember walking into the room or the journey to get there, but suddenly she was before him, illuminated in the dark by some unknown light. Her pale and lifeless body had been discreetly covered with a thin silk sheet and the child, their child, rested in the safety of her embrace.

"Minako?"

He'd whispered her name, but the only answer he received was haunting silence. In a single moment he'd lost everyone and everything he'd ever cared for. He'd never imagined it would end like this. It'd never occurred to him just how much he'd needed her until it was too late. The damage had been done and it was irreparable.

Holding back a bereaved moan, he'd gently replaced the sheet over her face and left her side to begin his solitary journey into the unknown. It was centuries before he met anyone to rival her and even then he was slow to trust. He was even slower to love. It hadn't been easy learning how to be that man again, but Kagome had lit the path for him to follow.

And despite all of that, he still found himself back at the beginning, back at the beginning of the end feeling just as helpless as before…

Inuyasha's frantic shouts jerked his thoughts back to the present.

"Do something! You can't just let her die like this!"

Sesshomaru contemplated the fierce determination to save her glimmering in his half brother's dark, human eyes. He could smell his panic and fear hiding just beneath the surface. As if on cue, his face crumpled into a pained grimace and he averted his eyes to hide the tears brewing in them.

"Please...," he begged, "please don't let her die."

Sesshomaru's expression hardened at his brother's words. He'd never forgiven him, not even after all this time. Seeing him standing there crying over his mate brought back the feelings of bitterness and resentment he'd felt on that red letter day. He may have learned to suppress them, but he'd never forgotten and they rose up now in a fresh wave that left him reeling.

It took all of his self control not to flay Inuyasha where he stood. He doubted if he would ever be capable of forgiveness when it came to his brother. He was far too proud a demon to humble himself in such a way and truthfully, the idea didn't interest him all that much.

Tearing his gaze from Inuyasha's stricken face, he gazed down at his long-dead mate. It was like she'd come back from the grave to haunt him. He grew weary of ghosts. It was time to put an end to it.

In a single, controlled move he withdrew his sword from its sheath and positioned it over her body. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his power into the blade once more. The air in the hut grew heavy with the weight of his power and the fang seemed to come alive, crackling like lightning as the blade glowed ever brighter.

Inuyasha watched in awe as Sesshomaru used his fang, the very sword they'd come searching for, to restore life to Kagome's body. He'd never denied that his brother was powerful, but it wasn't until that very moment that he was finally willing to admit the vast difference in their abilities. What had Tetsusiaga's power ever been compared to this?

Drained and breathing heavily, Sesshomaru wavered on his feet before collapsing to one knee. Stubborn as ever, he drove his blade into the rotted floor and leaned on it to steady himself before rising once more to his feet.

"It has been some time since I've used this sword to heal," he explained quietly.

He turned to find Inuyasha cautiously making his way to Kagome's side. He knelt down onto the rotting, water logged floor and let out a heavy sigh of relief. With Ronin still cradled in his arm, he used his free hand to lift Kagome's head onto his lap.

"That sword of yours seems pretty powerful. What else can it do?" he muttered, lifting his eyes to give him a suspicious look.

Sesshomaru held the blade out in front of him and tilted it back and forth into whatever light still streamed in from the open door. It glinted and shone with a power that emanated from its core and resonated gently against his palm. He'd never truly appreciated its power until this night.

Ignoring his brother's question he observed, "You are human."

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently and lowered his gaze. "Yeah, and you grew an arm. What of it?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at his brother's response and took his time considering his next words. He stared long and hard at the fang in his hand, aware of its solid, familiar weight against his palm, and then longer at Kagome before asking, "If you could choose between being as you are now or becoming half demon once more, which would you decide?"

"I'd become a half demon of course," he replied without hesitation. "I can't protect Kagome like this. Human bodies are so frail."

He looked down at Kagome as he said this and the meaning of his words wasn't lost. He watched him use the edge of his blunt, human fingers to brush her bangs from her forehead with a tender touch.

Sesshomaru watched this exchange and then closed his eyes to contemplate his next move. He knew what he should do, but his residual anger was strong it was urging him to leave. As much as he loathed the very thought of it, he understood what he had to do. There was a reason why she'd come to this place, to him, and unless he played his part he would never be free of her.

Even if he refused, time and history would find a way to keep events in order. In the end, he didn't really have a choice. If he didn't do it now, there would be another way somewhere down the road and the end result would be the same.

When he opened his eyes again, they took in Kagome's peaceful expression and his features softened with a long buried sadness. He almost pitied her and his past self. They had no idea what lay in store for them.

He'd seen her love for him shining in her eyes. The moment she'd recognized him it'd radiated from her body like a warm glow. He'd spent decades longing for those moments with her, to have them again, just once. But she would betray him. He could still remember the sound of her voice cracking as she'd sobbed apology after apology while desperately clinging to the edge of his robes.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he forcefully pushed the image of that day from his mind. Coming to stand beside Inuyasha, he rested the tip of his blade atop his shoulder and gave him a curt nod. Summoning every last ounce of strength within his body, he concentrated the last of his power into his fang and watched it flow into his brother's body.

Inuyasha gasped with surprise as he felt the warmth of the sword's electric fire engulf him. He could feel its power coursing through his veins, making him stronger from the inside out. It wasn't until he looked down at his hands and saw his claws starting to grow that he understood what was happening.

A smile came to his lips as the transformation completed and a sudden intoxicating pulse of demonic power flowed through him. He felt as if he'd been reborn! He opened his eyes and breathed deep to fill his lungs with the many scents he'd been denied as a human; the raindrops resting on the rich green leaves outside the door, the rich, damp soil freshly upturned by the rain, the rotting wooden floor, Kagome's blood and the new and unfamiliar scent of the child in his hands.

Looking up at Sesshomaru, he bowed his head in uncharacteristic gratitude. His mouth lacked words to express how he felt but even if he had Miroku's talented tongue he didn't think he'd be able to summon the proper words to express this moment.

Sesshomaru let out a weary sigh and collapsed against the wall, resting his shoulder against the rough wood grain for support. He brushed off Inuyasha's look of concern with a silent shake of his head before slowly sheathing his sword at his side.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he flexed his claws in the dim light.

Sesshomaru shrugged carelessly and rested his temple against the wall. "It had to be done."

"She will die. A few years from now… I will be unable to save her," he added, his voice tainted by a strong undercurrent of pain. His features showed no emotion as he looked at her then. Just like a mask, his face hid all too well the true heart of the being beneath it.

"I could not weep for her then. Am I truly such a heartless creature?"

Each word was agonizingly extracted from his lips. He couldn't explain why he felt the sudden urge to speak about that which was never spoken of in his presence.

"I killed her, just the same as if I'd made the fatal blow with my own hand."

Flexing his claws before him in the fading light he looked away from them with disgust.

_This hand, the very same that cast her out…_

The façade of indifference that he'd maintained for so long suddenly weighed heavily upon him. It had exhausted him, worn him down without mercy until he found himself in this tiny, decrepit excuse for a shelter, sitting next to the half brother he'd always detested, the dead mate he longed for and his oldest child. The fates couldn't have played a crueller trick if they'd tried.

"It's best if I leave now, before she regains consciousness," he announced, pushing away from the wall.

"Look, I don't know why you told me all that stuff," Inuyasha began, his voice sounding rough, "but Kagome loves you. As much as it pisses me off and drives me insane, she's always going to love you. Whatever happens in the future isn't going to change that."

Staring down at the pair on the floor with Ronin between them, Sesshomaru felt his heart clench inside his chest. He longed to stay, to hold her, to see the warmth in her soft brown eyes just once more. It'd been so long since he'd held her that his arms still burned from where her body had rested against them. But it was not meant to be.

Suppressing a frustrated snarl, he turned his back on them and made for the door.

"You will take care of her." It was a demand, not a request.

Inuyasha nodded his silver head and shot him a defiant glare, "I always do."

Sesshomaru held his brother's gaze for a lingering moment as he weighed the conviction behind his words.

_Indeed…_

In the wake of the rain, a cool breeze swept through the hut, taking with it the mingled scents of blood, pain and tears. It picked up his scent along with the rest and swept it out into the night. In the end, it was as though he'd never been there at all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 10 –

As the dawn broke over the tireless mountain peaks that were the hallmark of the Western Lands, it found a demon pacing restlessly back and forth across his bedroom floor. Sesshomaru had returned from Totosai's lair several days prior only to find Kagome gone, with no word to anyone as to when she would return.

Confused and a little hurt (though he would never admit _that_ particular detail to anyone but himself) that she'd left him when she was so close to delivering their child, he tried to determine a logical reasons for her sudden flight.

Perhaps she needed to return to her own time for one of those special medical tests? Maybe she felt more comfortable delivering there because of their advanced medical knowledge and cures? Both of these explanations were sound and logical, but he sensed that there was more to it than that. There had to be more. If it was that simple she wouldn't have gone without telling him the reason.

Impatience drove him to search, first the palace grounds and then further abroad. When he discovered Ah-Un waiting patiently at the edge of the Bone Eater's Well his reaction was bittersweet. He'd been right in his assumptions, but that only created an entirely new set of problems.

Ah-Un had been waiting for two days by the well and there was still no sign of her. Sesshomaru quickly dismissed the two-headed demon. He would wait for her in its place. He took refuge from the hot sun under the dense foliage of the nearby forest and patiently surveyed the comings and goings of the Well.

By sunset there was still no sign of his mate and he'd once more given in to his body's need to restlessly pace back and forth. The fact that he couldn't sense her was what disturbed him the most. She was so far removed from him that he had no inkling of what she felt or how she faired.

Judging by the scents still clinging to the grass of the meadow Inuyasha had gone with her. He was somewhat comforted knowing that at least she wasn't alone though he cursed his own generosity at returning the subjugation necklace to his miserable half-brother.

For a time he debated going to the old priestess, the one they called Kaede, to see if she'd be willing to make another necklace, but quickly realized that such a scheme was impossible. The power of the necklace lay in Kagome's will, she had to be the one to subjugate him. Even if it were possible, it was still a desperate ploy. The thought of the Lord of the West being subjugated by a human miko was laughable, but he was desperate for answers. He'd do it for her.

Weary, he rested his palm against the ragged bark of the nearest tree and pulled in several deep breaths to calm his inner beast. It was then, in that very moment of hopelessness that he found her.

His head snapped up as her scent wafted to him on the breeze. Pushing away from the wall he sniffed the air tentatively, his heart thrumming against the walls of his chest. He was certain - it was her. He acted purely on instinct, racing towards the well at such a speed the trees were left shaking in his wake.

oOo

Inuyasha gently lowered Kagome to the ground so she was standing on her own two feet. Stretching her hands towards the sky, she let out a yawn and shook off the last vestiges of stiffness. As she stretched, Inuyasha untied the warm bundle from her back and handed it to her. She beamed up at him, her smile radiating warmth and affection.

Her little one was inside, alert and gurgling as his tiny fists waved in the air. She watched his golden eyes take in sight of the pale blue sky above and his nose twitch as he experienced the scents of the feudal era for the first time. Grinning, Kagome extended her index finger and waved it in front of his eyes. He latched on to it instantly, shaking it back and forth in front of his face with a delighted giggle.

She was still in awe at how fast hanyou children developed. A normal human baby wouldn't be able to do much more than sleep, let alone have any kind of grip at only a few days old. She'd been worried at first, not knowing what to expect, but Inuyasha told her that all hanyou and demon children were the same. They had to develop fast because their world was dangerous. If they couldn't defend themselves they'd end up injured or dead before their first birthday.

"He's a cute kid," Inuyasha commented casually as he watched mother and son playing with one another. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"It must be the Sesshomaru in him. I can hardly believe he's mine."

The half demon opened his mouth to say something else but hastily shut it again. Tilting his nose into the air he sniffed experimentally and couldn't stop the low growl that suddenly reverberated in his throat. With a muffled 'keh' his cheery air was replaced with characteristic cockiness and he shoved his claws into the sleeves of his haori. He turned to the forest expectantly, eyeing the spot where Sesshomaru lay in wait.

Realizing he'd been discovered and that there was no point in drawing out the theatrics any longer, the lord of the Western Lands revealed himself. Faster than the human eye could travel, he moved to Kagome's side and pulled her into a tight embrace.

With his back Inuyasha, he felt no qualms about allowing his expression to soften for the first time in days. Closing his eyes in ecstasy, he took his time breathing her in. Her scent, mingled with that of his son, quickly filled his every pore before travelling down in a great wave to the very centre of his being, warming him like hot brandy on a cold winter's night. Kami he'd missed her.

When he finally pulled away, the words of apology and explanation that'd been waiting on her lips were silenced. He pressed his mouth to hers, telling her in his own way just how much he'd missed her and just how unnecessary her explanations and apologies were. Her body relaxed into him, melting into his embrace as if they were two halves of the same whole. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, enjoying the feel of Kagome's lips and his brother's noticeable discomfort at the obvious display of affection between them.

Finally pulling away, he brought his clawed hand to her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled her nose into his palm before placing a delicate kiss against the inside of his wrist.

"I'm so sorry for leaving," she began softly, "but look!"

With a tender smile she deposited her squirming bundle into his hand. Father and son stared at one another curiously, heads identically cocked to one side. Sesshomaru felt a great swell of pride wash through him. The boy looked so much like his mother, with dark hair, a pale complexion and rosebud lips. He also appeared to have, thankfully, inherited her disposition. He gurgled and cooed with happiness while eagerly taking in his surroundings. From the looks of it, all his son had inherited from him were a pair of large amber eyes that were the tell tale mark of his demon bloodline.

With a sudden tiny squeak the child began to squirm in his hands. His face gradually turned a deeper shade of red, then purple, until a great wail erupted from his lungs. Sesshomaru blinked, startled by the sudden outburst, and quickly handed him back to Kagome who cooed the boy until he was silent again.

"He's perfect," he commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He then looked at Inuyasha as if noticing him for the first time and lifted an eyebrow at his altered state. If he had questions about how and why such a thing had happened, he didn't voice them.

Kagome swallowed down the ball of guilt that constricted her throat and tried to keep the smile on her face. Even though she knew it was all for the best in the end, she still felt horrible about leaving him in the dark. She could only hope he would forgive her in the end.

She remembered the Sesshomaru she'd met through the well - the stubborn, aloof, and very angry demon lord who'd been her companion, for better or for worse, through the most difficult day of her life. She wondered what could have possibly happened to turn him so cold. How could the man she loved have changed so completely into that other creature? Had the sword done that to him?

Taking Sesshomaru's hand in hers she rested her head against his arm, happy to finally have her own demon back. There was still time. She had to believe this wasn't the end. She had to believe that she could still change that future she'd caught a glimpse of through the well.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. I've got a lotta stuff to do and I wanna test this new body out," Inuyasha remarked, purposefully glancing away from the happy couple. He stared off into the distance, focusing on a tiny flock of birds advancing towards them over the horizon.

"Thanks for everything, Inuyasha," Kagome said gratefully.

He shrugged and then bounded towards the forest, only turning back once to shout over his shoulder, "See ya around!"

Kagome breathed an inward sigh of relief as his red haori faded into the trees. For better or worse, Inuyasha was finally at peace with himself. His entire life he'd wanted to be something other than what he was, but when he'd finally gotten his wish it hadn't been what he'd expected. In the end, he'd learned to appreciate being a half demon and she was happy that he'd been given the opportunity to change back.

In the days after the birth, he'd told her about what'd happened with the sword after she'd passed out. Sesshomaru had used the fang to save her and then change him back into a half demon. It made them both question how dangerous his fang could truly be, but in the end Akira had convinced them not to be deceived.

He stated with conviction that while the sword of Supreme Conquest had the power to give life and heal the wounded, it could also kill thousands in a single stroke. It was not something to be trifled with or considered lightly. In the end, they'd decided to postpone their mission for a time to allow Ronin to grow and to give Kagome time to heal.

Sesshomaru's hand at the small of her back drew her attention back to him.

"Shall we head home?" he inquired with a slight lift of his brow. She nodded emphatically and huddled in close so he could transport them westwards.

"I should ask," he added as an afterthought while the misting cloud they would travel upon billowed out at their feet, "What is his name?"

Kagome ran her knuckle down the soft, pudgy cheek of the now dozing baby in her arms and thought back to those fateful moments in the hut.

"Ronin," she replied after a moment of silence, her voice reflecting the distance of her thoughts.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her response.

_What a strange name for a child._

He made a mental note to ask her why she'd chosen such a name when the time was right. For now, he was simply satisfied to know that she was within arm's reach.

It was as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her in closer that he noticed the faint scent of death that clung to her skin. Though she seemed healthy enough, she had been dead, or very close to it, quite recently. Though his face remained expressionless he withdrew inside himself to ponder this new revelation, and secretly wondered when and if she would ever tell him the truth about where she'd been.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 11 –

A lot can change in four years. What was once young can become old; what was beautiful, lost; things remembered can be forgotten. Four years had changed many things in Kagome's life. The baby she'd brought with her through the well had grown into a bright-eyed youngster possessing eyes that burned with curiosity and a dark tousled mane that never looked kempt. He'd become her sole reason for existing and her proudest accomplishment.

Meanwhile, the connection she'd once shared with the man she loved, the one she called her mate, had grown strained and fragmented. From the outside, married life seemed to be agreeing with their small family. Any stranger would probably have described them as content, devoted and very much in love. He still held her while they were in public together and when he looked down at her with those cold amber eyes she smiled back at him, hoping to see a glimmer of the affection that had once been there.

But the love that had once permeated the walls of the palace had been gone for so long she wouldn't recognize it if she saw it again. At one time, its warmth had embraced her, but it had become some foreign, elusive thing she couldn't grasp – just like him.

The worst part was that she didn't know how to fix it or where she'd gone wrong, only that everything that'd once seemed indestructible now felt broken. She was floundering in the deep end of a pool, with her head just barely above the water, and she was growing weary of the struggle. What would happen if she just stopped?

She asked herself that question many times during her long days within the palace walls. The monotony of daily life in that place had worn her spirit down and with each new day spent there, another tiny part of her died. She'd become so consumed with her melancholy, that she neglected to notice that there was another who shared her pain.

Sesshomaru saw the light fading from her eyes and the brightness waning from her smiles. Nothing escaped his attention and perhaps worst of all, he knew it was entirely his fault. In the last year he'd been away more than he'd been home as he tried to diffuse a war on three borders. Needless to say, negotiations were not going well. Once word of his massacre of the Northern tribes got out, the remaining dog demon tribes unanimously decided to join forces to subordinate the West, whom they all felt had become too powerful.

Every time left on yet another diplomatic mission she would give him the same disappointed stare before shrugging, saying "Fine, go then" as if it made no difference to her. It frustrated him to no end that she refused to understand that everything he did was for them. A war would benefit no one. If the cost of peace was his frequent and extended absences, then it was a necessary sacrifice for them both to make. He wished she would see the logic in his position and support him, but she was stubborn and refused to be swayed.

What he didn't realize was that her anger and indifference were the only defences she had left against the loneliness that accompanied his absences. She missed him, sometimes so much so that it manifested itself as a physical pain in the very centre of her chest, but there was nothing she could do to stop him from leaving. And so the only recourse she had left, her only means of self-preservation, was to convince herself that she was angry with him. It was so much easier to handle that emotion than the truth.

The tension created by his absences and her quiet anger formed a great cavernous rift between them. They hardly spoke anymore, unless it was to maintain the happy family façade for the courtiers. He couldn't remember the last time she'd looked at him with eyes filled with desire. Those days felt like a life time ago. Whenever he returned, exhausted, weary and thankful to finally be home, he was soon reminded of just how much things had changed.

Even the bed they shared saw no passion; it was as if they were two strangers sharing the sheets for warmth. That hurt him the most. The bedroom was the one placed that'd been theirs. It was there that they talked for hours, long into the night. Only there could they be alone to be just a man and a woman with no responsibilities pressing on them or needs other than their own selfish desires to answer. How had he failed so completely? He was losing her, he knew it, but he felt helpless to stop it.

It was with a heavy heart that Sesshomaru announced over dinner that he had to leave on yet another mission. An urgent messenger had flown to the palace and interrupted their banquet to inform him that troops were gathering along the eastern border. The only way they would agree to back down was if he left immediately to parlay with their leader.

Casting a sideways glance towards Kagome, he noted her stiff posture and felt the guilt rise up instantly. He'd barely been home three days and already he was leaving. Would he be gone a day, a week…months? There was never any way to be certain. To make matters worse, he was abandoning her halfway through a banquet, leaving her in the unenviable position as sole hostess to over a hundred guests.

She played the part of the good wife, dutifully standing at his side as he bid farewell to their guests and offered a cold cheek for him to kiss. He bowed his head and brushed his lips against her warm skin while gently squeezing her arm. He wanted her to look at him so he could kiss her properly but she stubbornly refused. With hard eyes she stared dead ahead, her face blank and emotionless. With a defeated sigh he cast a lingering glance over his shoulder at her before stalking out of the great hall, towing half a dozen retainers behind him.

As soon as the last echoes of his footsteps faded from her ears Kagome flung herself into her chair and hastily downed her glass of red wine. With an grimace she slammed the cup back down on the table and motioned for a servant to refill it. The servant filled her glass with an obedient nod and Kagome grasped the cup once more, swirling the dark liquid inside.

He'd barely been home three days and _again_ he was leaving! The fragrant scent of fermented grapes drifted up her nose, making her head feel dizzy. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she went over her unspoken frustrations in her head. She was tired of being abandoned and ignored. She'd married Sesshomaru to be his wife, not his personal bed warmer. How much longer did he think she would stand by and accept being treated like this?

The day she'd returned from the Well had been the start of it, only she hadn't realized it then. Within days of her return he began leaving on "diplomatic missions" that became increasingly more frequent and substantial in length. He spent more time away from her than he spent with her and even when he was home he was preoccupied and distant.

_How things have changed_, she thought snidely, sipping her wine.

When he stopped trying to be intimate with her, her worst fears were confirmed. Somewhere along the line he'd grown tired of her. His burning passion for her had faded into dying embers. If he only knew how many nights she'd lain awake, alone in their bed, crying until her eyes were as red as the wine in her cup. She didn't have the answers she needed and she didn't know where to find them. How could things possibly get better when they were already so thoroughly ruined?

Swallowing down tears, Kagome let out a heavy sigh instead. Lifting her cup to her lips, she drained the liquid courage in one shot and set it back down on the table. The wine swirled in her nearly empty stomach, making her head swim as it deliciously warmed her limbs. What she needed was to be numb. No more emotions. No more questions. No more ache in the centre of her chest…

Deciding that wine was the best way to achieve said feeling, or lack thereof, she made sure her glass was continually refilled until she lost track of just how many glasses she'd had. In an alcohol fuelled haze she moved slowly around the Great Hall, watching her guests talk and sing merrily. Stopping suddenly, she leaned heavily against the wall and stared mystified around the room, wondering to herself just when it'd started spinning. Closing her eyes against the swirling faces of her guests, she rested her head in her hands and collapsed back against the wall.

The blood pounded deafeningly in her ears but couldn't block out the boisterous sounds of merriment that assaulted her senses, waning and waxing like waves against the shore. Lacking any perception of time whatsoever, she had no idea how long she stood there. It could've been seconds, minutes or hours, but she finally opened her eyes to the sound of someone calling her name. Looking up into a vaguely familiar face, her eyes met a pair of azure eyes staring intently down at her.

"Kouga?" she questioned blearily, blinking her eyes wide to bring his tawny face into focus. His ever-present grin quickly faded and was replaced with a concerned frown.

"Kagome, you okay?" he asked and bent to set his mug of ale on the floor at his feet.

She nodded hastily, flipping her hand nonchalantly to dismiss his concerns but quickly stopped when she realized that movement only increased the spinning of the room. Putting her palm to her forehead she let out a weak sigh and stumbled into his arms.

"Hold me Kouga," she whispered drunkenly before resting her head against his chest.

The wolf demon stared down, too stunned to move. He'd always wanted Kagome to lust after him, but not now that she was married and certainly not when she was drunk. When he felt her legs buckle he wrapped his arms around her tight to keep her from collapsing at his feet.

With a disconcerted frown he glanced around the hall. Apparently no one had noticed their compromising position but that wouldn't last much longer. He had to get her to bed before she passed out or did something to completely humiliate herself.

"Kagome, I'm gonna bring you to bed. That okay?" he whispered in a low voice so that none of the other guests would hear.

"Yes…! Take me to bed, Kouga," she purred, entwining her fingers in the fur that covered his arms. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and quickly pressed her lips to his before he could react. Admittedly he indulged for a second, hell he'd always wondered what a kiss from Kagome would feel like, but the scent of wine on her lips quickly brought him back to his senses. Grabbing hold of her hands he pushed her out of reach and shot her a troubled look.

The electric shock of her kiss resonated painfully throughout his body and tingled sharply against every nerve ending. It was considered a great treason for any demon to take another's mate and the crescent moon mark on her shoulder made sure everyone knew who she belonged to. To take her, even if he could contemplate doing such a thing considering her state, would mean unrelenting, agonizing pain. Even a romantic night with Kagome wasn't worth that kind of punishment.

Pressing his lips together he stealthily avoided her next attempt at a kiss and hastily picked her up into his arms. She nestled her head against his shoulder and patted the fur pelt covering his chest, obviously misinterpreting his actions. With an apologetic smile he hastily explained to the nearby guests gawking at them that she had fallen ill and carried her purposefully towards the stairs. He actually sighed with relief when he saw Inuyasha emerge from the darkened hallway. He'd never been so happy to see the mutt.

The half demon's brows lowered as he took in the way Kagome's body was languidly draped over Kouga's arms.

"What'd ya do to Kagome ya mangy wolf?" he threatened, eyeing him suspiciously.

Kagome turned her unfocused gaze onto Inuyasha and smiled widely at him.

"Well hey there stranger! Enjoying the party?" she asked, her voice much louder than was necessary.

The dog demon's ears twitched and his brows knit together as he sniffed the air.

"She's drunk?" He frowned accusingly at Kouga but the wolf merely rolled his eyes.

"She was like this when I found her," he explained. Believing no more explanation was necessary, he quickly deposited Kagome's rag doll body into Inuyasha's arms.

With lazy movements and bleary eyes she loosely laced her fingers around his neck and squealed his name in delight. The half demon's ears flattened against his head at the high pitched shriek and he shot Kouga a scathing look.

"There aren't enough punishments in Hell to pay you back for this," he growled.

With a cocky smile the wolf demon clapped his hands together and bowed to them both.

"She's your problem now mutt. See ya later, Kagome!"

With that he cheerily sauntered off, leaving the pair to their own devices. Kagome waved rather uncoordinatedly in Kouga's general direction before replacing her hand around Inuyasha's neck.

"So you're taking me to _bed_ are you?" she questioned with a lascivious smile.

Ignoring her comment, the hanyou huffed in frustration and turned towards the stairs he'd just come from. With irritated stomps he made his way up them and tried to ignore Kagome repeated attempts to snuggle into his chest. The stench of wine coming off of her was enough to make his head spin. Just how much she'd drunk? Why hadn't anyone been watching her?

When they reached the door of her bedroom he tried to set her down on the floor but she refused to cooperate.

"No, I can't walk," she pleaded, stubbornly refusing to even put her feet on the ground.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. He SO did not have the patience to deal with this right now! He jostled her body in his arms until he managed to free one hand enough to fumble with the door. The darkened hallway and the fact that he couldn't see around her body made the task a million times more difficult that it should've been.

Feeling her eyes on him he momentarily gave up on the door and glanced down, meeting her gaze head on.

"What?" he demanded tersely.

"Kiss me," she demanded in a soft voice. Her dark eyes pleaded with him but he hesitated and sucked in a sharp gasp of cool air

"Kagome…I can't," he stated simply and blew the air out of his lungs. He could smell the saltiness of her tears as they trickled down her cheeks and immediately felt the familiar pang of guilt in his chest. Kami, he hated it when she cried.

"What's wrong with me?" she begged in a pained voice. "Sesshomaru doesn't touch me anymore and now you don't want to touch me either. Am I really that repulsive?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes against her words and tightened his grip on her body. How could his brother not touch her when every part of him wanted to see, taste and feel her? How could he have such a beautiful mate and treat her as if she meant nothing to him? Damn him…! Didn't he have a clue how to treat a woman?

"There's…nuthin' wrong with you, Kagome," he finally managed to rasp out. "You're perfect."

"Then kiss me," she demanded stubbornly. Her hands disentangled themselves from the folds of his haori and stroked the smooth plains of his face. "I need to know. Please?"

Letting out a defeated sigh Inuyasha turned to face her again. He could see the tears hovering in the corners of her eyes, waiting to be spilt down her cheeks. Even in the dark hall her liquid eyes shone with her sadness and pain. Lifting his clawed hand to her face he gently wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. Kami he hated his bastard brother for doing this to her. He hated seeing her cry.

_Be satisfied,_ he pleaded as he closed his eyes.

Dropping his head low, he pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. He could taste the wine, heavy and sweet on her lips and strong when she brought her tongue to meet his. The scent of the wine was seductive as it invaded his sensitive nose. When he finally broke away they were both left breathless. He tried to set her down once more but she stubbornly clung tightly to him and buried her face in his neck.

"Take me to bed Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice thick and inviting.

A tiny whimper escaped the half demon's throat as he tried to fight off the carnal urges pulsing throughout his entire body.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

This wasn't supposed to be happening. She didn't want him, not like this anyway, but when her lips pressed against his neck in a seductive kiss and her hand tilted his face down to her waiting lips, he found himself fighting tooth and nail to retain control over the last shreds of logic he had to cling to.

They suddenly found themselves urgently tearing at each others' clothes, their lips and tongues locked together in a needy struggle for dominance and reassurance. With a whoosh he deposited her body onto the bed and she made swift work of removing the rest of her clothing.

A shiver ran down his spine as he reflected on the consequences of what they were about to do. If Sesshomaru ever found out… Kagome's insistent moans and the sensual squirm of her body beneath his threw all logical thought out the window. He let out a soft moan of his own as he entered her and memories of their brief time together flooded back in a tumult of emotions.

Kagome let out a delighted gasp as he entered her and a languid smile pulled at her lips.

"It's been so long…," she whispered breathily as her limbs entwined around his in a lover's embrace.

Inuyasha silenced her words with a kiss. The last thing he wanted to hear about was what his brother did or didn't do to her. Feeling her liquid warmth surrounding him, he wondered what kind of man could possibly resist her. Sesshomaru had to be out of his mind if he voluntarily chose to give her up.

Inuyasha buried his face in her neck and breathed her scent in deep. He could already feel his body tightening in expectation of release. He held off and lavished the delicate skin of her neck with slow, languid kisses in all the spots he knew she liked. It wasn't long before she was arching against him, her body wrapping tightly around his as she finally succumbed to her orgasm.

The tightening of her inner muscles around his length hastily brought him over the edge. With a final thrust and cry he came inside of her and bowed his head. Kagome ran her hands through the silver waterfall of his hair and gently pushed it off his face. With a tiny, gratifying smile she moved her other hand slowly up his back, feeling his lungs expand and contract with each breath he took.

"Thank you…," she murmured into his ear, her words slurred. He looked up in time to watch her slip into blissful unconsciousness. Leaning forward, he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and planted a kiss against the tip of her nose.

As the afterglow slowly began to wear off he quickly realized the situation they were in and felt a knot of guilt take hold in his chest. Dread slipped its icy fingers down his spine and he steadily backed away from her.

His eyes searched the floor, frantic, until he found and retrieved his clothes. He hastily dressed in the dark as he contemplated what to do next. He couldn't just leave her… Taking a few minutes, he scoured the room for something to dress her in. The claw marks on her clothes would be a dead giveaway. He hadn't exactly been careful.

Finally spotting a robe hanging overtop a screen, he retrieved it triumphantly. His eyes never left her form as he crossed the room silently, lightly tossing the silk between claws. The moonlight cascading in through the window illuminated her naked form and made his heart swell once more. If anything, tonight only confirmed for him that he would always love her.

He'd done his best over the years to hide his feelings, to push them aside and ignore the familiar pangs of longing that would rise in his chest whenever she embraced him as a friend, but now he understood with painful clarity that those feelings would never go away. Perhaps he was cursed to love this woman until his dying day, always wanting her but never having her. Well, if he was cursed, perhaps he deserved it. Truthfully it wasn't that horrible of a curse to bear. A lesser man would be driven mad knowing that the woman they loved was married to their brother, but somehow he'd maintained his sanity. Perhaps not for much longer though.

He halted his thoughts as he looked down at the rhythmic rise and fall of Kagome's chest. He lifted her towards him and slipped the robe around her while trying to ignore the press of her naked body against his. As he gently laid her back down onto the mattress and closed the robe, making sure to tie the band at her waist, he admitted to himself dejectedly that this night would never happen again; and then, with conviction, that it couldn't happen again.

For her life to remain peaceful and uncomplicated he would once again have to keep his distance. She'd needed someone to show her that she was still wanted, that she was still loved and he'd done that for her. Regardless of the consequences for himself, he would never be sorry. Sesshomaru could tear his left arm off and it wouldn't matter. He'd always be there for her when she needed him, which was more than he could say for his brother.

With these thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, he carefully tucked Kagome beneath the covers. Sesshomaru wouldn't return for at least a few days. His scent would be long gone by then so she wouldn't have to worry about him finding out. He had no intention of saying anything. As far as he was concerned, what happened was between him and Kagome and it was Sesshomaru's own damn fault for not being more involved. If she wanted to tell him…well that was her own choice.

With that thought, he left her to sleep off the wine and retreated soundlessly down the dark corridor to the party.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 12 –

The air was heavy with the tension that lingers like a dense fog before a battle. Orders were barked, troops were moved, anxious mutters and apprehensive glances were passed between soldiers; amidst the organized chaos Sesshomaru paced restlessly in his tent. The structure was makeshift at best and smelled dank from sitting out in the rain, but given the circumstances it was a luxury. A frustrated growl sounded from the demon lord's throat. He paused mid-stride and pressed his palm against the desk littered with assorted maps and sketches next to him.

The situation was far worse than he'd first expected. The unenviable task of somehow thinking a way out of the mess rested solely on his shoulders. He cast a wayward glance at the pile of papers littering the desk and made a sound of disgust. Despite having poured over them dozens of times, the answer continued to elude him. He didn't have the resources to go into battle. Even with Tetsusaiga at his side, the enemy forces were too great in number. He'd been backed into a corner and his only way out was either to fight it out or negotiate.

He was well aware his pride would never allow him to stand down. He couldn't comprehend, let alone admit, that his enemies managed to have him at a disadvantage. Despite the odds stacked against him, he refused to crawl shamefully away like a dog with its tail between his legs. If it came down to it he would fight yet he realized all too keenly that his heart was not in it. It was someplace else, far away from the dank tent and the scent of fear on the battlefield; it was with _her_ and it was weary. It was while pacing restlessly across the floor of the tent that he realized he lacked the strength to survive another battle, on the field or off.

He'd failed. It was not a realization that came quickly or easily, but over the months the quiet voice he pushed to the back of his mind steadily grew louder. It was the same one what whispered that the cold look in her eyes and the absence of her warmth was because he had failed her – as a companion and as a mate. He'd tried to ignore it at first, _she's having a bad day_; then deny it, but the truth was far too obvious to deceive himself any longer under false pretences. He was now stuck with the seemingly hopeless task of trying to fix that as well and the future didn't look promising.

The sheet at the tent's entrance rustled and Sesshomaru glanced warily upward. One of the Lieutenants bowed low to him before stepping one foot inside. "Sir!" he addressed curtly, "The General has requested I leave…this in your presence."

Disinterested in what his General had to say at the moment, Sesshomaru abruptly directed his gaze at the papers in front of him and concentrated simultaneously on two very different battle strategies. The sudden change of scent in the air had his eyes lifting once more from the desk. They narrowed at the fluttering tent flap, signalling the soldier's hasty departure, before they fixed coldly on the "gift" in front of him. With a dismissive snort he turned away.

"_You_ may leave as well." His tone was cold and biting, begging no argument.

When he glanced up a moment later she was still standing there, eyes downcast and hand clenched around the fur mantle at her shoulders. Fixing her with a hard stare he addressed her once more, cool indifference colouring his every word. "I will not say it again."

Her head of silver curls bowed respectfully low to him and her voice was gentle when she spoke. "Forgive me Sesshomaru, but I cannot leave just yet."

Perhaps on a different day he would've simply walked away, but this day was different. Already worn to the breaking point he was feeling anything but magnanimous. Without warning he moved faster than any human eye could see and snatched her throat in a vice grip. Her eyes widened as the air was cut off from her lungs and as she stared fearfully up at him he took a moment to study his prey.

She was, by any definition, beautiful. Her silver hair, not unlike his own in colour, was curled and piled elegantly atop her head offsetting the light grey colour of her eyes. He stared at those eyes for a good minute, revelling in the near silence that surrounded him and the sheer euphoric pleasure of literally holding another's life in his hands. He'd felt powerless for too long and even if it only lasted a moment, it was good to taste that kind of control again.

With a sound of disgust he released her none too gently and threw her towards the door. He didn't have time to waste negotiating with whores from the enemy. If they wanted to negotiate they would've sent a man. By sending her it was obvious they were making a very public blow to his pride. Besides making him livid, her appearance told him one important fact – if the enemy was sending her then they too lacked the resources or manpower to fight. Either that, or they were relatively scared of the thought that reinforcements were on their way. They didn't need to know that the disgustingly small gathering before them was all there was left. For now at least, he'd accept their gift of time and peace of mind.

He waved a dismissive hand at the girl who remained obstinately by the door massaging he throat. "Unless you plan on dying today I suggest you leave."

"So it's been that long has it?" Her voice was surprisingly strong for someone who'd just nearly been strangled.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the Lord of the West and straightened her back. He was exactly how she'd imagined him to be – arrogant, malicious, and sinfully beautiful. Considering her mission, she could do worse but she found it hard to believe he had trouble finding women to ease his needs. The sexual tension practically radiated off his body in waves and yet to look at him he appeared perfectly in control. The question she had to answer now was, just how thin was it?

"I'm surprised at you Sesshomaru," she chided playfully as she slowly slipped off her mantle. It melted to the floor at her feet, a puddle of snowy rabbit fur. "Who'd have thought that the Lord of the West would deny his need to rut for so long? Just look at you! You're practically falling apart at the seams!"

"Woman I am losing my patience!"

His tone was harsh and his eyes avoided hers, feigning indifference. She knew better. It wasn't aloofness he was trying to hide in that golden gaze, it was his need. A man like him was capable of masking even his deepest emotions, but lust always found a way to shine through no matter how deep their resolve. She'd made a career of studying men; this Sesshomaru was no different from the rest.

Stepping forward, she skimmed her hands across the silken material at his waist. Her eyes gazed up at him from beneath a thick fringe of lashes before she lowered them discreetly and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. She'd learned how to play men like him. They were like instruments to her – each one vibrated at a different pitch. She could put them all in tune once she had the right tools. For him, she would have to stroke his pride and play to the part of his nature that demanded submission and obedience.

She felt his cold gaze on her but did not miss the subtle way his body leaned forward without seeming to, so he could breathe in her scent. When he pulled away she played him again. "Tell me, how long has it been since you've had a youkai to satisfy your needs? A human body can't possibly survive our kind of rut…"

Sesshomaru felt his spine stiffen as the scent of the youkai filled his senses. Her words and her essence were the honey that soothed his very real need for release. It was taking everything in his power to fight the instinct in him that wanted take her at her words and rut with her in true youkai fashion. The woman was right. He'd never been that way with Kagome because human bodies didn't have the capacity to endure the pain that accompanied the act. It had never affected him before, but in the long months since their bed had gone cold the need had grown steadily more persistent until he reached the point he was at now. He, Sesshomaru, the demon who never lost control was a hair away from losing it completely.

Sinking his claws into her hair, he shook the pins loose and watched her silver curls cascade down across her shoulders. After a brief hesitation he slipped his fingers into her hair and held her fast while he brought his mouth to her neck. Tracing his lips down the length of her jugular, he breathed her in and felt his beast come to life. It wanted her. It could sense her pliancy and arousal and it demanded to be satiated.

His tongue flicked out of its own accord to taste the smooth skin beneath his lips and he revelled in it. A shiver ran down his spine as he grazed his fangs across the steady pulse beating beneath them. When she gasped and tensed at his touch his fingers ensnared her tighter. She'd wanted to play so now she was going to play by his rules. Fisting her hair in his hand, he forced her gasping mouth to his for a mercilessly bruising kiss that left no mystery as to his intentions.

oOo

The tent and the night were finally quiet. Sesshomaru lay across the small assortment of pelts laid out for him and gazed pensively at the ceiling. The cool air whispered against his bare chest, burning away the heat that continued to consume his body from the inside out. It was the first time in a long while he could remember feeling confused about anything.

One moment he'd been shredding the whore's clothes, hardly able to get her naked fast enough and the next he was shoving her unceremoniously out the door. His body still thrummed with unspent sexual frustration but for the time being it was manageable. What he couldn't understand was why, when the moment came to perform, he'd suddenly been unable to do so. It was as if a switch, somewhere in the back of his mind, suddenly flipped off and everything else followed suit. Though it'd frustrated and angered him at the time he was thankful for the brief reprieve now that he'd had time enough to reflect.

Lying alone atop his makeshift bed, his mind was able to focus on one thing – Kagome. The stunned surprise he felt at realizing what he'd almost willingly consented to could hardly compare to the revulsion he felt over it. Tonight had been the breaking point. If he didn't fix things now, their relationship would not endure, he was certain of it. Not only that, but it would be entirely his fault and he refused to lose yet another battle today.

Pushing himself upright, he began the tedious process of dressing himself with one hand. It was several moments before his final sword was slipped through the silken belt at his side. With squared shoulders and eyes set purposefully forward, he stalked out of the dank interior of the tent. He ignored the curious looks cast his way and the troubled expressions of his Generals. With his mind set and his resolve finally firm, he headed West to fight a more important battle – for the heart he'd left behind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 13 –

The golden light filtering through the window was soft and warm. It cascaded across the bed in a gentle stream to rouse the sleeping girl sprawled beneath the sheets. Kagome stirred and her forehead creased into a deep frown. Even with her eyes barely cracked open, the sunlight sent blinding pain shooting through her skull.

Uttering a pitiful moan, the hung over priestess turned over onto her stomach and buried her head beneath the nearest pillow. The calming, blessed darkness enveloped her, offering a brief moment of reprieve from the incredible pounding in her head. A moment later it returned and along with it came the sickly churning of her stomach and the feeling that her mouth had been stuffed with a wad of cotton batten. Her tongue moved to lick at her chapped lips but it was parched as well.

_Water…I need a glass of water_, she thought drearily and dreaded the idea of having to move at all. Her limbs already felt like ten ton weights and her head…well that was another story entirely. If she could lift it off the pillow she'd be surprised.

Everything from the previous night was a blur. She remembered dinner, Sesshomaru leaving and guzzling red wine like it was water, but apart from that...

The unsteady movement of her hands in front of her eyes made her wonder for a moment if she was still drunk. She held them out in front of her face, studying the way they trembled before sinking her fingers into her hair.

_If I never see another glass of red wine in my life it will be too soon_, she bemoaned and her stomach lurched as she remembered the smell and taste of the fragrant alcohol on her lips.

Oddly enough, her belly growled demanding to be fed. Her eyes travelled longingly to the door but the thought of even sitting upright was enough to make her want to crawl back under the covers and die.

_What I wouldn't give for some extra strength Aspirin right about now…_

The pounding was so bad, in fact, that it was a good long while before she realized that someone _had_ been knocking at her door for some time. She blushed with embarassment as she called weakly for them to come in.

The door opened revealing Rin's cheerful face. She'd grown up a lot in the past two years; despite her strange upbringing she'd turned into an endearing young woman, full of warmth and affection.

"Good morning!" she called out cheerily, pushing the door shut with her bare foot. She carried a tray of food in front of her and from it wafted the delicious aromas of fresh rice and grilled fish. Kagome perked up and forced her body to sit upright.

After setting the tray over her lap, Rin lifted up the dish covers one by one to reveal a delicious feast. Kagome's mouth watered and her stomach growled eagerly.

"Rin, what did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?"

With a light laugh Rin crawled up onto the bed and sat down next to her. Kagome munched happily on her breakfast, hurriedly shoving mouthfuls of steaming rice into her stomach before it got cold. She listened absently as Rin told her about what she'd been doing all day and about the guests who'd remained after the banquet.

"There was one man…very fat with a loooong grey beard…?"

"Jiro," Kagome offered before stuffing her mouth full with more rice. Rin's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head, giggling wildly.

"Yes! Yes! Jiro! You should have seen him! We went in to the Great Hall this morning to clean up and he was just laying there sprawled out across the table! Can you believe it? We all cried we were laughing so hard!"

Kagome chuckled as well, imagining the rotund and often crass ancient advisor succumbing to a bout of drinking and passing out, quite undignified like, on their dining table. Sesshomaru would want to know that story for sure. Jiro was always giving him trouble over one thing or another so it would be nice to have some leverage against him, even if it was only his pride that was hurt.

"Well thankfully Inuyasha came in when he did. He carried the old man off to bed and told me I should check on you since you hadn't been feeling well last night. I'm glad to see you're feeling better!"

Kagome smiled wanly and pleaded with her head to stop its incessant pounding. As for feeling better, well that was entirely a matter of opinion. In this case she felt like death and was fairly sure she resembled something close to it so couldn't for the life of her figure out how the girl saw this as an improvement.

A sudden wave of anxiety crept over her, taking her by surprise. She couldn't explain it except to say that it was akin to the feeling one gets when they wake up in the morning and try to remember a dream, only to feel it slip further and further out of reach. Shrugging off the feeling of uneasiness that tickled at the back of her mind, Kagome set her chopsticks down and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Rin, that breakfast was absolutely delicious!" she announced with a smile.

While Rin collected the dishes together she pondered what to do with herself. "I think I should go take a bath. It might help me to feel a little better."

Rin nodded in agreement as she cleaned piled the dirty dishes on top of one another. "I'll tell one of the servants to ready the bath house for you so you can go in whenever you're ready," she offered and Kagome nodded her thanks. Looking down she realized that she was already dressed in her bathrobe.

…_I don't even remember undressing myself for bed. How bad is that?_

Pushing the heavy covers off her body she stretched her arms high over her head to ease her aching muscles.

"Maybe you should ask someone to come change these sheets too. I don't think I can stand to be around anything that stinks of wine."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and grimaced as she stared askance at her bed. Rin smiled understandingly and bobbed her head before she whisked out the door.

Slipping her feet into the fur slippers Sesshomaru had given her for her birthday, Kagome shuffled over to window to get some fresh air. The sun was already high in the sky signalling that she'd slept through most of the morning.

The green courtyard below her window was buzzing with activity as servants and soldiers ferried back and forth between the outer buildings and the main hall. The food and fresh air were apparently doing her some good. Her headache was slowly beginning to dull to a constant thrum rather than a hammer pounding against an anvil.

Avoiding all mirrors, she grabbed a towel from her wardrobe and shuffled down to the bath house for a much needed bath. She'd made it most of the way there before she ran into Inuyasha. He stopped dead in his tracks the moment their eyes met.

"Kagome…"

She winced inwardly at the thought that he was going to hold this over her head for the rest of her life. She could just imagine all the arguments that would come up down the road and end with him saying "Oh yeah? Well I remember one time…"

Bracing her hand against the smooth wood panelling on the wall she shot him a relieved smile.

"Inuyasha…Rin told me everything about last night. Thank you for taking care of me."

He opened his mouth to speak but she held him off with a wave of her hand, "Look, I know okay? I've learned my lesson. I won't be getting drunk again anytime soon, trust me!"

She laughed self consciously and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through her skull. Wincing she lifted a hand to her head.

"Even my head's still killing me! I'm just heading to the bath house. Hopefully when I come out I'll feel somewhat human again."

She smiled at him innocently and waited for him to respond. Instead he just stood there staring at her, looking completely dumbstruck. Her brows drew together as her expression morphed from one of blissful pleasantries into worried curiosity.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, feeling herself getting annoyed already.

"Me?" he choked out, his voice a little shaky. "Nothing's wrong with me!"

"_I_ feel fine," he added, sounding defensive. "Y_ou're_ the one who was raving drunk last night!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and made a show of looking affronted. Kagome shrugged and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I've learned that apparently, drowning your sorrows in Merlot is a bad idea."

Inuyasha nodded his head in response to her half-hearted apology while inwardly questioning if she even remembered their night together. If she did, she was certainly putting on a good act. The way she was talking to him now, without any awkwardness or tell-tale blushing, seemed to suggest…

_What if she doesn't remember?_

The realization hit him like a swift punch to the gut. _Should I say something?_A knot of anxious worry twisted his insides into a tight coil as he floundered like a fish out of water. Knowing he wasn't strong with words and not too keen on suffering a 'sit', he decided stay quiet until he knew more.

Suddenly remembering why he'd been down this way in the first place, he reached into the inner pocket of his haori he pulled out a tiny cube covered in sugar and tossed it to her waiting hands. Kagome peered down at it curiously and then finally back up at him.

"What is it?"

"It's ginger. For the headache?" he offered, pointing to his head.

He watched her nod slowly before popping the tiny cube into her mouth. Chewing it thoughtfully, she resumed her slow trek toward the bath house. Her hand grazed his arm in a friendly gesture as she passed by and he swallowed hard. Once she was out of sight the breath rushed into his lungs and he braced his hand against the wall, almost certain that his knees would give out.

Her touch had been like fire against him, but it'd been nothing to her. There was no apprehension in her movements, no awkward second guessing or hints of carnal familiarity. She'd touched him like a friend, smiled at him like a friend. There was no hint of deception in her scent.

He listened to the sound of his own shaky breaths in the empty corridor. Not knowing what else to do he remained frozen against the wall feeling completely torn.

_She doesn't remember…_

He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or heartbroken.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

oOo

The night was quiet but for the noisy crickets chirping outside her bedroom window. Kagome let out a gentle sigh, her hundredth of the evening, and turned the page of the cheesy romance novel she was reading.

The small collection of naughty books had been an unexpected present during her last trip home. After groaning about Sesshomaru's repeated absences over a cup of hot jasmine tea, her mother had disappeared out of the kitchen only to return a few moments later carrying a small bag of books. She'd handed them to her with a wink and Kagome had reluctantly accepted them, completely certain at the time that she would never read a single one.

Relaxing in bed, she skimmed the pages describing steamy trysts and passionate love by candlelight, all the while trying to forget that her own love life was in shambles. The books were a nice temporary escape though. She was on her third one in the series; a story about a girl who accidentally stumbles onto a secret samurai training dojo and falls in love with one of its roguish warriors.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she read a particularly steamy passage about the soldier grabbing the heroine mid-fight and kissing her passionately to still her words.

Kagome sighed again and glanced askew at the empty bed next to her. She felt her heart drop as she realized that, unlike the characters in her story, she would be spending the night alone in a bed that was much too big and far too cold without another body in it.

Hearing footsteps closing in from down the hall she dog-eared her page and glanced expectantly at the door. It was late and the moon was already high in the sky. She wondered briefly who could be coming to her at this hour, especially with Sesshomaru gone. The footsteps stopped outside her door and after a brief pause the rice paper panel slid open and Sesshomaru stepped inside.

Kagome blinked at him and her mouth fell open in shock. She hadn't expected to see him for days, or weeks even. Returning this soon was practically unheard of for him. She felt her residual anger towards him dissipate somewhat as she took note of the weary sag of his shoulders and the worn expression on his face. He didn't look up at her at first, just pushed the door shut with his foot and rested his back against the wall with his eyes closed.

To Kagome it appeared as though he was taking a moment to collect his thoughts before confronting her, but he was simply breathing in her scent. Her warmth wrapped around him, soothing away his anxiety and fear despite the fact that neither of them had said anything at all. It was a good minute before he opened his eyes and lowered them to meet hers.

She stared at him from the bed with her body frozen, a book hanging forgotten from her hand. Her mouth offered no words of comfort but her eyes, those deep pools of chocolate, were filled with concern and longing and…love. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding in his lungs and pushed his body off the wall.

Kagome felt her mouth open and close as she stared at him. What had happened to make him look that way? His eyes were so sad she felt her heart clench in her chest. Had she done this to him?

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she found her voice at last, "Sesshomaru… What are you doing back so soon?"

He took a step towards her and stopped. Reaching his hand up, he slowly peeled the armour off his body and dropped it to the floor. It was followed closely by his swords, which clanked noisily against each other as they hit the wood.

Normally he didn't abuse his weapons so, but he was too exhausted to care. He was exhausted from the travelling and the constant fighting. For the moment the only thing he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and just _be_.

She moved over on the bed and he eased himself down beside her. Letting out a silent groan, he hunched his body forward and rested his arm across one knee. In the silence that followed he waited for the right thing to say, the words that would magically bridge the gulf that had formed between them, but his mind was blank.

Kagome's brows knit together with concern as she stared at her husband and the way his posture indicated complete and utter defeat. He hadn't been gone long enough to have lost on the battlefield so she could only assume his current mood had more to do with their situation than anything else.

She'd learned the subtle indicators or his moods over time, but this…this some something entirely new. With a pitiful frown on her face she knelt behind him and began to massage his neck and shoulders in slow, rhythmic motions. He sat up straighter at her touch and hung his head, allowing himself to relax beneath her hands.

"You never answered my question," she pointed out, her voice surprisingly gentle. It lacked any hostility whatsoever, as if their previous fight and his hasty departure had long since been forgotten. She felt him heave a sigh and stilled the movement of her hands across his back.

"I am weary, Kagome," he admitted, his voice equally quiet. "Negotiations are vital to ensure peace. I am obligated to protect these lands by birthright and I will continue to do so but it is…challenging."

He reached up and settled his hand overtop hers where it sat atop his shoulder. When he spoke again his voice was even quieter than before. "Do you know how long it's been since you've touched me this way? How long since there was no anger behind your words? I will not succeed without you by my side."

The scent of her tears hit him just before her arms wrapped around his midsection. Resting her hands lightly against his chest she planted a tender kiss against his neck before burying her face into his shoulder.

"I thought you had forgotten about us…your little family," she whispered against his skin. "I thought…I thought maybe you'd grown tired of me and that was why…"

Kagome stopped herself from continuing the rest of that sentence. He was right. It'd literally been months since they'd been this close to each other. She'd almost forgotten the way his body felt, strong and powerful beneath her hands, and the way he smelled earthy yet clean. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and revelled in the way the silken texture of his hair caressed her skin.

Now that she was voicing her thoughts aloud they sounded so childish. It was obvious to her now…he'd never stopped loving her. Not for a day, not for a moment - never. It'd been her own insecurities driving them apart all along.

"A man can never forget his heart," Sesshomaru responded, gently rested his clawed hand atop her arm.

She was warm and alive beneath his touch and her scent was all around him, entwined with his own. He felt tear drops trickle down onto his shoulder and yearned for two arms to hold her. He'd done this to her. He'd caused her so much pain. He'd seen it in the way she looked at him and carried herself. His foolish pride had kept his mouth silent but if he'd told her, even once, how he felt they might've avoided all of it.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, sniffling as she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "I've been so horrible to you. Can you forgive me?"

The dog demon's eyes lightened as he turned towards her, the only outward sign of the warm emotions that spread through his chest.

His relief that the rift was finally gone, that the Kagome he'd made his mate and his lover had finally returned, was enough to make him forget that his country was still on the brink of war. It was enough to make him disregard every bad thing that occurred between them over the past year to tear them apart. All he could focus on now was making a fresh start.

"Kagome," he said her name gently, lifting his gaze to meet her tear-filled eyes. "We are equally to blame. There is nothing to forgive."

She smiled gratefully, the first genuine smile he'd seen from her in longer than he cared to admit. Grasping her chin gently between his fingers, he gently pulled her towards him for a kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant as they met his, and he could taste the salt of her tears upon them.

He kept the kiss chaste, not wanting to push for anything she was not yet willing to give. He'd abandoned her for months; he had no right to demand anything from her so he resigned himself to being patient.

With a gentle sniffle and a nervous laugh Kagome pulled away. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from between them. The hatred and resentment she'd borne towards him evaporated with their kiss as if it'd never been there at all. She shot him a watery smile and panned her eyes across his half turned body.

"You know," she began to say in a playful tone, her smile turning into a devious grin, "since we're making a fresh start and all maybe it's time we got…re-acquainted?"

His brow lifted in surprise as she reached her warm hands inside the open folds of his kimono and caressed the smooth muscles of his chest.

"Hn," was his response, but the hungry glint in his eyes matched her intentions perfectly.

He held her gaze as he pulled one of her small hands from inside his shirt and slipped the tip of one finger into his mouth, gently flicking it with his tongue. She gasped as he pulled it further into the warm, wet space before releasing it.

Pulling her hand out of reach, Kagome fixed him with a devious smile and put her hands on her hips.

"It's about time you fulfilled your duties as a husband! I think it's high time Ronin had a little brother or sister to play with, don't you?"

He turned towards her and she held his gaze. Her eyes were alight with mirth as she crawled backwards across the bed on her hands and knees.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sesshomaru stood and shrugged his kimono off his shoulders into a puddle of white silk on the floor. Kagome gasped inwardly and a smile spread across her face as she took in her perfect view of his naked chest. She'd almost forgotten the way candle light made his alabaster skin glow and defined his toned muscles. She curled her fingers into the sheets to keep herself from flying across the bed to fulfil a desperate need to run her hands across them. If she was going to toy with him she couldn't give in so easily. Besides, he liked it when she played hard to get.

All the exhaustion seemed to have evaporated from his body as Sesshomaru quickly joined her on the bed. Before she could react he'd pinned beneath him, her hands held prisoner above her head.

"There's no escape," he pointed out with a dangerous smile tugging at his lips. With the hunger of a man half starved, he captured her mouth in a needy kiss and listened contentedly to the soft moan he elicited from her throat.

Getting re-acquainted took them into the early hours of the morning and even then it was not enough. They remained in bed for three days, barely stopping long enough for food in between romps. It was only because of Kagome's consistently grumbling stomach that Sesshomaru even relented for food - he, of course, insisting that he didn't need anything as long as he could devour her.

After one particularly intense session they collapsed next to each other satiated, out of breath and with sweat glistening across their skin. Kagome curled up under Sesshomaru's arm and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm happy we did this," she said as she wrapped her free arm around his stomach.

He chuckled softly, something she heard far too little of from him. The sound of his laughter reverberated against her ear and she wondered how many people had heard him laugh like she did.

"As am I," he replied, his tone filled with sincerity.

Turning serious, Kagome looked up at him, the afterglow of their lovemaking starting to wane.

"How long are you going to stay this time? I know negotiations are important…I was just hoping that maybe you could stay a little longer than before."

Looking down at her, Sesshomaru's amber eyes filled with a tenderness reserved solely for her and he kissed her forehead. His hand gently rubbed her arm in an unconscious gesture that she found both endearing and comforting.

"I will stay as long as I am able and if I must leave, it will not be for long," he reassured her. Kagome smiled at his words and happily snuggled into his warm embrace. Ghosting her hand over her flat stomach she felt her heart skip. With any luck, she would soon be with child again and then they really could start over. Hopefully the second time around they would get a chance to do everything right.

"So are you ready for sleep yet?" she wondered as she trickled her fingers overtop of his stomach.

"Hardly," he scoffed, snatching her fingers up. "Giving up?" He fixed her with a mock glare of disappointment and Kagome laughed.

"Never! I was just making sure you weren't getting weak in your old age."

He let out a growl as he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed beneath him. With her arm still held prisoner within his grasp she could do nothing to defend herself against the onslaught of kisses that were suddenly planted along her neck. Giggling, she squirmed beneath him in a futile attempt to gain freedom.

"No one calls me weak and gets away with it," he growled out against her skin.

When he pulled away she could see the laughter behind his eyes and smiled up at him. Those eyes…those endless pools of molten gold were her key to understanding him. Without them she'd never know what was truly in his heart. She let herself become lost in them, as she so often did, and melted into the kisses he pressed against her waiting lips.

Long forgotten, a romance novel slipped to the floor from the edge of the bed. Kagome didn't take any notice. The samurai heartthrob tucked within its weathered pages paled in comparison to the man above her. For now, she was content to get back to living her own fairy tale romance.

* * *

_Author's Note: _This would make a nice ending…but there's lots more story to come! Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 14 –

_Humans are programmed to seek happiness. This is why, even though the odds are against them and the world is too often unkind, they continually trudge through the battlefield of life in search of th__ose few elusive moments of bliss. The average human can likely count on their two hands the number of times they were ever truly happy in life and those moments, though beautiful in their existence, are always fleeting._

_The nature of life itself is such that nothing can last forever. Just as misery will never be infinite, true happiness can never be sustained. On some level all humans know this; they understand that their state of peace is but a short-lived phase. This is why they hold on to those periods with a great vigour, one which leaves them to lament the passing of these happy moments all the more __readily once__ they are gone. _

_As greedy as they are for these brief respites, humans will never truly feel satisfied. Not one of them ever live__s__ without suffering __ha__rdships and some, unfortunately, suffer more than others._

_Demons are wired differently. Terms like happiness, joy, misery, they have no meaning – or if they do it is somewhat different from the human understanding of them. Demons are not mortal like humans, their flesh is not weak, their bones are not brittle, and thus they have more time to come to terms with the ebb and flow of life's journey. _

_A demon will act in whatever manner best suits him, generally the one that will give him the most gains for the smallest sacrifice. This is why many__ scholars__, __both __human and demon alike, __have __ultimately reach__ed__ the conclusion that humans and demons are incompatible. They survive on two entirely different planes of existence – one mortal and one immortal – leaving many to question how they could ever peacefully coexist._

_It is the __lamentable__ but inevitable truth that demon and human matches are not built to last. It is no mere coincidence that there are no surviving examples of this kind of union. How many half demon children have grown up parentless? How many more will suffer this fate before humans and demons learn that they can never and should never be __united__? _

_It is impossible for two such opposite beings to ever experience true happiness__ together__,__ and__ yet they stubbornly strive for it anyway. That isn't to say that happiness for them is impossible. Though the odds are stacked against them such a relationship may yet be seen to be successful, but the sacrifices will be great. For in all things there is a cost and at times it is much, much greater than we were ever prepared to handle..._

Sesshomaru crumpled the letter in his fist. Yet another unsolicited bit of advice. Yet another "great mind" who thought he was within his rights to disseminate his opinion to the masses like a poison. Their voices were growing louder and more insistent with each pamphlet published, but he would not give them the satisfaction of a response. In time they would quiet down and in time the rest would cease to care. He had all the time in the world to wait them out, but his mate did not.

Standing idle on the balcony he watched her in the garden. His golden eyes studied her figure as she crouched next to a row of delicate herbs, still oblivious to his presence. Her hands moved purposefully to pick the crisp leaves and vibrant green shoots and deposit them into the small leather pouch at her side.

He could have embarked on some form of idle conversation, commented on the weather, or asked her which herbs she was picking, but scent alone told him it was basil and thyme and the sweet underlying change in her scent made him pause. Scent never lied, but it was only once she stood and began to walk towards another part of the garden that his mind accepted what it already knew to be true.

His eyes roamed greedily over her small protruding belly and pride swelled within him. What better way to return from four months of tedious, painstaking political wrangling than to see his mate healthy, glowing and carrying their child?

Unable to resist any longer, he left the balcony and moved to her side. He heard a barely audible gasp escape her lips when his shadow fell over her and then she turned her beaming face up to his. He'd lived eight centuries and still couldn't explain the feeling that took hold in his chest when she looked at him that way.

"You're back!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Feeling playful after so many endless days of stone-faced meetings, he cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head towards her stomach.

"Do you have something you wish to share?" He enjoyed the temporary look of confusion that crossed her features before realization dawned on her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, laughing at herself. Her hand drifted unconsciously to her stomach where it caressed the gentle swell before falling away.

"I was going to send a messenger but then I thought it would be better to surprise you when you came back. I didn't think you'd be gone so long. It's harder than you think to keep people around here from talking!"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly at her plotting. He could just imagine the rampant threats of purification that would've travelled through the corridors of his palace in an effort to keep anyone from spilling her secret. She was a persuasive woman when she needed to be.

"Indeed," he replied, with a faint smile.

Offering her a hand, he helped her to her feet. His claws tentatively caressed the small hard ball of her stomach. With a gentle touch of his claws, he lifted her chin to meet his waiting lips. Her mouth was warm, soft and pliant beneath his touch. He felt his insides wither when her tongue boldly darted out to trace the contours of his mouth and his body grew hard. Summoning what felt like every ounce of self-restraint, he extracted himself from her embrace. There would be time to become reacquainted later, but for now he had more tedious matters to take care of.

Smirking at the look of disappointment on her face he brushed a placating kiss against her forehead, "I have matters to attend to inside, but perhaps you'd be interested in taking a long soak in the bath house later?"

Noticing the lascivious gleam in his eye Kagome smiled broadly and nodded in agreement.

"It's good to have you back again," she whispered, giving his arm a squeeze.

He nodded and waited until her hands dropped away before retreating into the palace. Indeed, it was good to be home.

oOo

The day that spelled the end of Kagome's happiness was a day like any other. It was in the late months of summer, when the days had begun to shorten but the air still hung with the last vestiges of summer warmth. With her six months swollen belly and aching feet, Kagome waddled out to the main courtyard with Ronin in tow. Barely over his fifth birthday, the next heir of the Western Lands held tightly to his mother's hand as the sound of swords clashing against one another grew steadily louder.

When the pair emerged into the courtyard, their eyes squinted against the bright afternoon sun. The grunts and curses of men enveloped them and they watched as twelve of Sesshomaru's most skilled retainers attacked him simultaneously. They were no match for his demonic power of course, but training like this staved off boredom and kept his reflexes sharp.

Ronin watched his father gracefully defeat one attack and pivot to block another as though every sword but his moved in slow motion. The boy's bright amber eyes grew wide as one man tried to catch Sesshomaru off balance by attacking his weaker side, but he quickly countered. The clash of their blades resonated loudly across the field and sparks flew in every direction. With barely a flick of Sesshomaru's wrist, the offending soldier was thrown backward through the air and landed hard against the unforgiving earth.

Watching his father fight with Tokijin or Tetsusaiga was the young heir's favourite past time. He begged his mother daily to go watch and usually found a way to sneak away for a quick peek even when she said 'no'. He wanted nothing more than to become just like him. He pestered his father constantly with requests to learn how to fight, but was always met with the same tired reassurance: "Some day you will be a great swordsman my son, just not today."

Upon hearing these all too familiar words he would pout, cross his arms in front of his chest and skulk away to his mother's side. Not one to give up easily though, he would be back at it again the next day. As it was he spent most of his waking hours playing with the wooden sword his Aunt Sango had made for him. Face screwed up in concentration he would move about the gardens mimicking the movements he'd seen his father make, determined that he would one day be great. Ronin was a hopelessly stubborn child, a trait he unfortunately inherited from both parents.

Kagome looked down with a smile at her son's awed expression and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her quickly before his keen golden eyes were drawn back to the field by the powerful clang of swords. She ran a hand lovingly across the top of his dark curly head and crouched down next to him.

"I heard a secret today. Would you like to know what it is?"

His head nodded slowly, though his eyes remained glued to the action in front of him. Kagome smiled inwardly, already knowing exactly how he would react to the news.

"I heard that Daddy is going to teach you how to sword fight VERY soon."

Ronin's eyes were as wide and round as a pair of saucers when he turned to face her, "Really Mama? He's going to teach me how to fight like him?"

Kagome nodded and the air was suddenly forced from her lungs as his small body leapt into her arms. Ronin still had his pudgy arms wrapped around her neck when the sounds of battle halted and Sesshomaru made his way towards them. Detaching himself, the little one ran towards his father and quickly jumped onto his leg, hugging him with all his might. Sesshomaru absently placed his hand atop his son's head and looked to Kagome questioningly. She shrugged and mouthed "I told him."

"Ronin." His voice was soft but his tone commanded obedience and the boy released him immediately. "Go inside and wash up for dinner."

"Okay!" Without dawdling the young heir tore across the field towards the palace as fast as his tiny legs would carry him.

Kagome watched him go and then shot her mate an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You should've seen the look on his face. He's so excited!"

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled inwardly as his gaze drifted lower to rest on the child within her growing belly. Stepping close, he caressed the side of her face with his thumb.

"How are you feeling today?"

This pregnancy had been particularly hard on her. She'd felt sick and exhausted for the past three months and the thought that there was still more to go made her want to give up entirely. Today was different though. For the first time in weeks she'd awoken feeling energized and healthy and even though it was well into the afternoon her usual aches and pains had yet to emerge.

She felt no qualms about returning her mate's steady gaze as she brought her hands up to meet his, "I'm doing just fine. This baby is another story though. I think it wants to eat some dinner!"

He blinked at her before nodding almost imperceptibly to himself, "I'm going to wash up. Care to join me?"

His voice was practically a purr and a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he spoke.

Kagome slipped quickly out of his grasp and playfully scolded him, "Nuh-uh. Not before dinner! Besides, I think I should stay out here and take in some of this fresh air while I can."

Sesshomaru considered her words as he slowly raked his claws through his long silver tresses. "I see. Perhaps you are right. You know where to look if you should change your mind."

Kagome playfully stuck her tongue out at his retreating form and folded her arms in front of her chest. They always played this game. He would try to entice her to bed at the most inopportune times and she would do her best to resist his charms. Most of the time she ended up giving in, but she was getting better at saying 'No'.

_Even so_, she thought, as her eyes roamed over his naked back, _sometimes the temptation_is _too much to resist._

oOo

Inuyasha watched Kagome from a distance as she paced slowly back and forth before easing her body down onto a small wooden bench. He'd struggled for weeks over whether or not to talk to her about what'd happened between them. It hadn't taken long for him to come to the realization that telling her the truth would achieve nothing. She and Sesshomaru appeared happy and very much in love. Who was he to take that away from her?

He'd done his best to avoid her after that, but it hadn't been easy. He'd made every effort to put it all behind him until rumours began to spread that the Lady of the West was with child. _With child_…Those two seemingly innocuous words sent icy chills down his spine. _What if? No…it wasn't possible. Surely it was Sesshomaru's…_

He tried to reassure himself in the months that followed that there was no way it could possibly be his child. _Not after one time!_ If the child wasn't his then there was no need to tell Kagome anything, he reasoned. But as her belly grew so did his reservations. They ate away at him every time he saw her and Sesshomaru together. If the child wasn't his brothers he would know it immediately. This secret had the potential to ruin everything she'd worked so hard for. She'd be disgraced and shamed before the entire court and there was no telling what Sesshomaru would do to salvage his pride.

It was fear for Kagome's safety that finally convinced him that he needed to tell her. If she was going to face any kind of adversity in the coming months, she had a right to know why. Swallowing hard, his mouth suddenly achingly dry, Inuyasha forced his feet to move towards her. She jumped a little when he silently appeared at her side but still gave him a smile.

"Sorry Inuyasha, you scared me! You can't go sneaking up on pregnant people like that!"

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically, scratching nervously behind one furry ear.

"Want to join me?" she asked, motioning to the empty bench seat next to her.

Ignoring her offer, Inuyasha suddenly blurted out, "Kagome, there's somethingIneedtotellyou."

Seeing her baffled expression, he took a deep breath and repeated himself, this time making an effort to pronounce each word slowly and carefully. Her expression turned to one of concern. He reluctantly took a seat, but his knee relentlessly bounced up and down until he stood up and began pacing. Her eyes followed him carefully, her expression saying that she wasn't the least bit sure what to make of his behaviour.

"Do you remember the night of the banquet?" he began tentatively, curious to see how much she might remember on her own.

"Hardly. I was so drunk that night I'm surprised I remembered my own name. I don't know _how_ I got to bed but thankfully I didn't pass out across some table like Jiro," she reminisced, chuckling at the image of the old windbag advisor snoring loudly atop the dinner table.

"He'll NEVER live that one down!"

Inuyasha grunted in response. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. Well, there was no avoiding it now. He'd just have to tell her the truth and hope she understood. Knowing Kagome as well as he did, he realized with a sinking feeling of dread that that would be asking too much.

"You were pretty upset at Sesshomaru for leaving that night," he began, weighing his words carefully.

She nodded her head slowly, remembering with regret the rocky period that had driven a wedge between them. Seeing the troubled look on Inuyasha's face she tried to piece together what he was trying to tell her but came up empty handed. She gazed at him expectantly, her brow furrowing at the obvious look of anxiety on his features.

"I was the one who carried you to bed that night," he explained shakily. His eyes fixed on a wayward leaf being tossed by the wind across the grass to avoid her probing gaze.

"You… You were so hurt. You were crying, saying that Sesshomaru didn't love you, that he didn't want you. Back then, you were so sad all the time. You never smiled or laughed and it was all because of him."

Sensing his hesitancy, Kagome sat up straighter. "Inuyasha…what are you telling me?"

Though he hadn't confessed anything just yet, she could already feel the icy hand of dread wrapping around her heart.

"You were so sure there was something wrong with you, but there was never anything wrong with _you__._"

"Inuyasha!" she cut in, her voice taking on a hard edge, "What happened after the banquet?"

"We kissed... And then…"

"And then?" she prodded, her tone filled with anxiety.

He swallowed, unable to finish his sentence. After a moment of tense silence he worked up the courage to hazard a guilt-filled glance in her direction. Her mouth was opening and closing slowly, as if she were trying to speak but the words refused to emerge.

Kagome stared unseeingly at the ground as his words twisted images through her mind. Realization slowly dawned as one of her hands came up to touch her swollen belly.

"A-are you saying that my baby might not be Sesshomaru's?"

Her eyes widened with horror as Inuyasha grimly nodded his head.

She grabbed for the edge of the bench as the ground suddenly fell out from beneath her. If the child growing within her belly wasn't Sesshomaru's he would know the moment it was born. There'd be no escaping the truth of her betrayal. It wouldn't matter that she'd been drunk and angry or hurt by what he'd done. Her world was on the brink of destruction and she was helpless, absolutely helpless, to stop it.

Sucking in a heavy breath, she quickly let it out again and a pained groan slipped out with it. Covering her face with her hands, she wept.

The sound of her sobs tore across Inuyasha's heart like a dull knife. He tried to wrap his arms around her in an awkward hug but she pushed him off.

"Don't you touch me," she threatened, stabbing an angry finger into his chest.

Her eyes were filled with tears but there was fire behind them as well. The half demon hung his head as she stood and practically ran away from him. She'd gone about ten paces before she stopped, turned, and fixed him with a scathing glare.

"I haven't done this in nearly five years," she threatened.

He knew that tone. He shook his head but it was no use. She had every right to hate him. Taking in a deep breath she looked him straight in the eye as she screamed out the one word he feared more than any other.

"SIT!"

The subjugation spell echoed across the courtyard again and again until she could no longer see his red robes peeking out from the deep crater his body had created. Feeling no better than she had before unleashing her bevy of 'sit' commands, Kagome retreated shakily towards the palace.

The seed of worry that'd been planted within her heart could never be removed now. There it sat, and there it would grow through the last fateful months of her pregnancy, stealing with it any joy she could have had at her child's impending birth.

Just like that her happiness faded away, as if in a long forgotten dream, and was replacing by an all consuming fear of what would happen to her and the baby should Inuyasha's dire prediction come true.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 15 –

_It is a wise father that knows his own child__._

William Shakespeare, "The Merchant of Venice"

oOo

A certain silver-haired half demon paced restlessly outside the birthing room he was forbidden to enter. The sound of his footfalls echoed loudly in his sensitive ears but could not drown out the moans and cries from the other side of the door. Each time she cried out, the delicate white triangles atop his head twitched and a deep growl resonated throughout his chest.

Sickening anxiety had turned his stomach into a hopeless tangle of knots; it could be read plainly on his face. It was sheer torture to hear her crying out against the birthing pains that ripped through her body, when he knew there was nothing he could do for her. Kaede assured him that she would be fine and it was natural for every woman to go through such pain, but her soothing words did little to ease his mind or his stomach.

A secret guilt lingered there, sitting like a brick in his gut. He'd spent months turning over the various scenarios in his mind. If the child was his, he was the source of Kagome's current pain and all the rest she would endure as a result. If the child was Sesshomaru's he would have gained nothing by telling her the truth, but at least she'd be safe and…happy.

Inuyasha's mouth turned down into a tiny frown at that thought and his dark brows drew low over his eyes. All he'd ever wanted was for Kagome to be happy. Even still, a part of him desperately clung to the hope that the child was his. He knew the pain it would cause her, knew it would rip apart her family, and yet he couldn't stop himself from secretly praying, wanting – no - _need__ing_ Kagome's child to be his…to be theirs.

His heart swelled at the thought of holding that tiny baby in his arms, just as he'd held Ronin on the day he was born. He envisioned dipping his head and breathing in the intoxicating yet subtle nuances of their scents entwined. He imagined that this new life could fill the void left by the one they'd lost so long ago. How different would things be if their child had survived?

Shaking his head from side to side Inuyasha withdrew himself from his thoughts. He had denied himself the luxury of hope for so long and now it was slowly creeping up on him again. With a frustrated snarl he withdrew his hands from the depths of his sleeves and swiftly punched the wall. The thick stone cracked beneath his hand but did not break. He stared at the fissures thoughtfully for a moment before replacing his hand with his forehead. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and allowed the cool stone to soothe him.

_Where the hell is Sesshomaru?_

Though he wasn't looking forward a confrontation, he knew that for Kagome's sake his bastard of a half-brother needed to show up soon. He'd been off on the front lines again, in yet another battle with the rival tribes. It seemed like all he ever did was fight wars, yet Kagome remained dutifully at his side and he seemed grateful for her support. Whenever he returned battle weary after a lengthy excursion all it took was one look from her and he was rejuvenated. He still remembered what it felt like. At one time he'd been on the receiving end of that smile. Her champion. Her protector. What could he call himself now but useless?

When Kagome had gone into labour in the early hours of the morning a messenger was sent immediately to the front lines to retrieve Sesshomaru. It was nearly nightfall and he had yet to show himself, a fact which irritated him to no end.

_Stupid bastard. Kagome's in labour and he can't take a few hours away from a battle to make sure she's okay?_

He shot a scathing glare at the empty staircase, daring him to appear.

Another cry from inside, this one louder than the others, sent the half demon's heart racing. Though he'd tried not to think about it, he remembered all too clearly Akira's prediction for Kagome. After this child was born she would die. His amber eyes grew large and soft as he leaned against the wall allowing the reality of the situation to fully sink in.

In a few hours Kagome could be dead. That thought alone was enough to halt every other one that'd been racing through his mind. Without his even realizing it, he slid to the floor in stunned silence. Looking down, he noticed that his hands were shaking and pressed his palms flat against the wooden floorboards in an effort to make the tremors stop.

All of his half demon strength and abilities were completely useless now. He couldn't save her. Breathing became hard as he realized that there would be no second chances this time. If Kagome was fated to die on this day then it would happen regardless of what they tried to do to stop it. No matter how much he wished it weren't true, he understood more clearly than most that fate wasn't something you could avoid.

When Akira told Kagome her future, she'd accepted it, without hesitation, without regret. She'd explained to him later that death was simply another part of life, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy for him to accept it. He'd spent nearly a decade defending her, protecting her, and loving her. Her life was slowly slipping through his fingers like sand and he didn't know how to stop it.

Thumping his head against the wall, Inuyasha ran his claws through his thick mane of silver hair and knotted them together at the back of his skull. Nose twitching, he looked up to find his half-brother eyeing him regally from the top of the stairs. Their eyes connected for a brief moment, molten gold blazing into fiery amber, and for the first time Inuyasha read fear behind Sesshomaru's gaze. In an instant it was gone, replaced once more by a cool, impassive glare.

Though he was quick to hide, Inuyasha had seen weakness in his brother's eyes. It was hard for him to admit, even to himself, but he realized in that moment that in this they were equals. Knowing that Kagome was suffering wasn't easy on either of them. As much as he hated it, Sesshomaru did love Kagome. He treated her better than he'd ever imagined possible, he respected her, made her happy, and took care of her. He was everything a mate should be and more. Seeing his clenched fist hidden amongst the folds of his kimono only confirmed what Inuyasha already knew – the waiting was killing him too.

Hearing a moan from inside, the demon lord's mouth tightened and he hastily took up pacing where his brother had left off. Time seemed to stand still for the brothers as they waited impatiently for news about the woman they both loved.

It was well past midnight when Kaede emerged from the room looking worn out. Wisps of grey hair that'd fallen out of her bun hung loosely around her face, but her expression was filled with warm relief. Wiping her clean hands dry on the apron at her waist she looked warmly up at Sesshomaru. She nodded her head in a subtle gesture to let him know it was finally alright for him to enter. Before she could even lift her gaze he was inside, the door closed firmly behind him.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh of relief and closed his eyes briefly. If Kaede looked this calm it only meant one thing - Kagome was okay. She wasn't dead, she wasn't dying, she was actually just okay. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips but faded once he realized that Akira had never said she died in child birth, just that she died shortly after giving birth.

_Damn__…_

"It is okay Inuyasha, Kagome will be fine," Kaede said soothingly as she stepped closer to him. Her forehead frowned when she noticed the tension in the hanyou's body and the look of concern clearly written across his features. His bowed head didn't lift when she spoke though she knew he heard every word. When he finally did look up, she caught a glimpse of the turbulent emotions in his eyes before they dropped once more to the floor.

A shiver ran though his body at the smell of blood that came off of her. She'd obviously changed her apron and washed her hands, but that hadn't removed the stench of Kagome's blood that clung to her like a second skin. His body was rigid with tension and he found himself unable to move, as if he were one of the eloquent ice sculptures Kagome had shown him in her world.

It was difficult to feel anything but numb as he waited for news from inside the birthing room. If the child wasn't Sesshomaru's he would know immediately. If that was the case then it wouldn't be long before he'd have to face the consequences. The thought of their impending demise hung over him like a dark cloud and kept him from rejoicing in Kagome's good health, regardless of how temporary it might be.

Believing that the half demon boy wouldn't be consoled until he saw the girl for himself, Kaede rested her hand gently atop his silver head. As she soothingly rubbed a spot behind one of his ears she looked down tenderly at the hanyou she had come to think of as a son. She'd taken care of him and the others for so long, it seemed only natural that she'd come to think of them all as her children.

For many years she'd mourned the fact that she'd never had a family of her own, but the presence of Inuyasha and the others made life interesting and she was grateful to them for it. She was proud to see how they'd each grown and matured under her watchful eye, particularly Inuyasha. He'd been so unruly and bitter when they'd first met, but now there was a gentleness about him. He was trusting and loyal. The girl had taught him what it was to love once more.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tilted his head against her hand as some of the tension in his neck and shoulders ebbed away. Kaede smiled faintly at his movements, knowing that he did them unconsciously, and quickly halted her ministrations. He looked up at her curiously, his amber eyes dark, brooding, and surprisingly raw. He was scared. It was clear from the look on his face that he'd momentarily dropped his mask of hostility and gruffness. But what was he so scared of? Her wrinkled brow furrowed as she studied him, trying to discern answers to questions she would not voice because he would not answer them.

The moment of tense silence between them was interrupted abruptly by a door opening at the end of the hall. They looked up in unison as Sesshomaru emerged from the birthing room, his hand resting against the wooden frame of the door. He stared hard at the floor in tense silence before looking down the hall at them. Kaede shuffled back uneasily. His eyes were not the beautiful cool amber she'd become accustomed to, but a brilliant red inferno. His enraged gazed fixed solely on Inuyasha, who gulped audibly.

The old priestess' eye shifted between the brothers and she took a few cautionary steps backwards. She watched, transfixed, as an acid green hue enveloped Sesshomaru's claws. Tiny corrosive teardrops slipped off the ends of his fingertips to sizzle against the floor. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock as she pieced together the puzzle that had eluded her until that moment. She looked down at Inuyasha horrified. She understood perfectly now the cause of the fear she'd read behind his eyes.

In the time it took her to take a single breath, the Lord of the West had closed the distance between them and snagged Inuyasha in his grasp. He held the hanyou's body pinned against the wall and let the acid of his claws sizzle against the tender skin of his neck. Inuyasha grimaced and groaned against the searing pain while trying unsuccessfully to pry his brother's claws from his throat.

Sesshomaru jerked him roughly forward, his hand tightening around his brother's neck like a noose. With calculated movements he brought their faces within inches of each another. The vengeance burning in his eyes was deadly enough to peel the flesh off a corpse. In a voice so low and menacing it sounded more animal than man, he spoke the last words he would ever say to the half-brother he'd spent a lifetime detesting:

"This ends. _NOW_."


	16. Chapter 16

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 16 –

_Love lies bleeding in the bed whereover Roses lean with smiling mouths or pleading: _

_Earth lies laughing where the sun's dart clove her: _

_Love lies bleeding _

A.C. Swinburne

oOo

The air vibrated with palpable tension, like a guitar string wound too tight and ready to snap at the next indelicate pluck. The secret that'd haunted the palace halls had finally been laid bare. The murderous gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes left no question as to the parentage of the newborn down the hall or what he planned to do about it. His features, contorted and violent with rage, made it apparent that he had every intention of making Inuyasha suffer. For his part, the half demon didn't seem inclined to put up much of a fight.

"I should have killed you years ago," Sesshomaru seethed, his words dripping with venom. His jaw snapped shut and his fangs clenched and ground together. Kaede cleared her throat and, to her own surprise, found herself jumping to the half demon's defence. She couldn't say she approved of what he'd done, but she didn't want to see him perish for it either.

"Sesshomaru, please! Think about Kagome! What will she say when she wakes up to discover that ye have killed him?"

The Lord of the Western Lands turned his turbulent gaze on her and snarled so loudly it resonated off the stone walls around them. Startled, the elderly miko skittered backwards. Her breath heaved inside her chest and she looked helplessly at Inuyasha who was still caught between his claws.

With her heart pounding, she glanced towards the open door of the birthing room and noted the eerie silence drifting from it. It hung over their heads like a dark, ominous cloud, sounding the foreboding trumpet of impending death and destruction.

"Sesshomaru… What have ye done to Kagome? And the child...ye didn't-?"

Her questions were cut off by the sharp slant of the demon's gaze, which narrowed menacingly in her direction. She abruptly closed her mouth and privately wished there was more hallway to back up into. As it was, she had her back and both hands pressed as far into the cool stone as they could go and yet she still felt smothered by his presence. The demonic aura radiating off of him was unlike anything she'd ever felt before; poisonous, violent, breathtaking - it made her hands tremble with fear.

She'd never allowed herself the luxury of fear when facing down a demon before, but this time was a rare exception. There was nothing normal about their situation and in the state he was in, Sesshomaru was more dangerous than the most violent and unpredictable of beasts. She'd been up against many demons in her lifetime, but never one like this, never one with so much anger in his heart. She honestly didn't think there would be any way to stop him once he started killing.

Opening his eyes a crack Inuyasha followed the old woman's gaze and stared fixedly at the open doorway down the hall. Still struggling against the burning claws choking off his air he glared at Sesshomaru.

"If you…hurt Kagome…or her baby…I'll kill you," he managed to rasp.

The claws squeezed tighter, cutting the air to his lungs like a freshly woven noose. Black spots darkened his vision and the world began to swim in sickening circles. He stubbornly fought against slipping into the void of unconsciousness. If he passed out now there would be no way for him to help Kagome if she needed it.

The bloodlust in his brother's eyes stirred up a fresh batch of uneasiness in his gut. If he hadn't killed her already, there wasn't much to keep him from doing so after he was dead. Inuyasha struggled harder as a vision of Kagome dying in her bed while he was barely ten paces away swam before his eyes. He cursed the claws at his throat, the ones that made it impossible for him to smell her scent.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the foolish old miko and kept his eyes trained on the half breed that was the bane of his existence. The more he struggled, the tighter he held him and watched with deep satisfaction as the colour slowly drained from his face. This was not how he would kill him though. His mutt brother had been a thorn in his side too long for it to end this easily. This final act, this one last transgression was the breaking point. He'd reached his limit of tolerance – his beast wouldn't be satisfied until he made damn sure Inuyasha never returned.

His lip curled up into a sneer as he regarded his brother's pained yet determined face. He would thoroughly enjoy watching the life drain from his body.

"You are hardly in a position to be making threats," he reminded him.

With a sudden rush, Inuyasha felt his body drop to the floor. Hunched over on all fours he sucked air into his lungs, gasping and choking as the cold oxygen rushed in. He'd barely taken three breaths before the painful squeeze of Sesshomaru's claws was replaced with the searing pain of his brilliant green acid whip.

Without sparing a glance for the miko, Sesshomaru retreated down the hall, dragging the half breed behind him. He'd coiled the whip around his neck like a leash and took great pleasure in the groans of pain that echoed behind him. The half breed would finally learn his place, one way or another.

Inuyasha struggled as he was pulled across the rough floorboards, splinters cutting deep into his bare feet and arms. He twisted and turned back and forth at the end of the whip, his body jerking in pain at its searing touch. As he was dragged past the birthing room he managed to stop struggling long enough to look inside.

From the end of the hall Kaede watched him closely. When his body flopped back down against the floor she breathed a temporary sigh of relief.

_So he hasn't killed her… not yet anyway_, she deduced with a pensive frown.

For a brief moment, all time and space within the hallway seemed to hang in suspension. Kaede's dark eye locked with Inuyasha's golden orbs and an unspoken acknowledgement passed between them. Whatever happened, he was going to be okay as long as Kagome remained safe. Kaede acquiesced to his unspoken request with a subtle nod of her head before he disappeared from sight.

It pained her to know that the boy she'd come to think of like a son could very well be dead within the next few minutes, but she accepted it as she knew she had to. She would have to be strong because when Kagome awoke she'd need someone to console her. Besides, though Inuyasha appeared to be at a great disadvantage, he was stubborn and cocky and wouldn't give in to Sesshomaru quite so easily. Given enough time Sesshomaru would kill him, but it wouldn't be an easy battle for either of them.

oOo

Weary from exhaustion and disoriented from her brief rest, Kagome pulled in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy and limp and her thoughts were foggy. _How long have I been asleep?_ she wondered. The drowsiness that threatened to overtake her once more and pull her back under suggested that it hadn't been nearly long enough. Blinking and glancing around the room she realized with an odd sort of intuition that something had woken her.

The tapers along the walls continued to glow brightly, warming the room with their dim glow. The child at her side stirred and mewled before slipping back into a soundless sleep. She cast a fond eye down at him and pulled him a little closer. The relative calm permeating every facet of the room didn't reconcile with the strange sensation pricking at the back of her mind.

Sitting still for a moment she listened to the silence emanating from the hallway through the open door, the soft crackle of the lamps, the deep even breaths of her son. The oppressive quiet betrayed her momentary sense of calm. Something was very, very wrong.

Where was Sesshomaru? Where were Inuyasha and Kaede? With the door left wide open she would've expected at least one of them to be milling about. And for that matter, why was the entire palace so deathly quiet? Not a sound could be heard outside the room, a realization which made her heart beat faster. The palace was never quiet.

Her dark eyes stared hard into the hall, brows drawn low over them, and she debated calling for Kaede. She'd just opened her mouth to do so when the old miko presented herself at the entrance with an odd sort of look on her face. She stepped inside, her tabi-clad feet silent atop the wooden floor, and made her way to the bed.

"Kaede?" Kagome stared up at her quizzically. The miko's withered face, locked in a perpetual frown, gave her no hint that anything was amiss.

"How are ye feeling child?"

Her tone was calm and businesslike, efficient like Kaede. It was something that should've reassured her and soothed her frayed nerves, but it achieved exactly the opposite effect. Kagome's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she watched the easy way the old miko went about fixing the bed sheets without meeting her gaze.

"I'm tired and sore but otherwise fine." She winced as a wayward cramp shuddered across her belly. "It almost makes me wish I'd gone back to the modern era, just to get my hands on those pain meds."

Kaede inclined her head sympathetically and shuffled quietly towards the other side of the bed. "Ye chose to stay in the feudal era. Sesshomaru would have let ye go to yer own time to deliver," she reminded her.

Kagome nodded and slipped a hand through her dark, pillow tousled locks. She cast her eye downwards and smiled at the sleeping face nestled into her side, "I know."

Her voice resonated with warm affection when she spoke as she remembered the discussion they'd had about her delivery all those months ago. He'd insisted that she go to the modern era so she could be treated by the doctors there. She told him gently, yet firmly, that he'd have to drag her through the well kicking and screaming to get her back there. It was because of her headstrong determination to find the sword that he'd missed the birth of their first son. She didn't want to be responsible for him missing the birth of their second.

Her mouth quirked up into a half smile. "Speaking of Sesshomaru, has he returned?"

Kaede hands stilled where they'd been adjusting the sheets. Her one good eye stared hard at the bundle of blankets surrounding the newborn and Kagome watched her intently. Her intuition spiked again with an ugly reminder that something still wasn't right.

"Kaede? What is it?"

The old miko opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again when Ronin came bounding into the room. The energetic troublemaker cheerfully leapt onto the bed and crawled across the covers to examine the new addition to the family. He extended a pudgy digit to poke at his brother's plush cheek. Satisfied that he was, in fact, real, he rested back on all fours and turned a beaming smile towards his mother. Kagome smiled back at him warmly.

"Mama, can I go watch Daddy sword play? Pleeeeease?" he pleaded, his voice laced with a tiny whine. Apparently the birth of a new brother could only hold his attention for so long. He stared up at Kagome with large, round amber eyes and gave her what could've been called the world's most convincing 'puppy dog face.'

Still disoriented and eager to speak with Kaede about what was troubling her Kagome acquiesced with a nod of her head.

"Just be sure to stay out of his way, okay? You know he doesn't like it when you get too close."

Ronin nodded his head eagerly, his dark curls bouncing with the sudden movement. Clamouring off the bed he pushed his way past Kaede and out the door. Kagome watched his tiny figure disappear into the hall with a contented smile on her face.

As the last remnants of sleep laden fog cleared from her mind the smile slipped from her lips and she turned to Kaede horror struck. "Is Sesshomaru…he's back?" she questioned, her voice sounding strained.

The old priestess nodded her head solemnly, her eyes softening with sympathy. She was reluctant to say any more but upon seeing the unspoken questions swimming in Kagome's dark eyes she knew she couldn't leave her ignorant.

"Sesshomaru has returned. He knows the child is not his."

Kagome's world shuddered to a standstill. Too paralyzed to do more, she let her eyes drop to the child nestled at her side. Her hand pulled him closer and she sucked in a shaky breath.

_He knows…_

Kaede's ominous words echoed through her mind and vaulted her anxiety and fear to new heights. Her hand was shaking visibly when she lifted it and anxiously swiped it down her face.

"Oh kami…tell me this is a nightmare. Please just let it be a horrible nightmare."

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She could only imagine how he must have reacted, how he must feel. Amidst her dark nightmare of betrayal and self loathing a child's request echoed suddenly in her ears.

"_…can I go watch Daddy sword play?"_

She gasped realizing that there could only be one reason why Sesshomaru would be sword fighting at a time like this. The quiet look of confirmation on Kaede's face made her stomach roil and she put a shaking hand to her lips, certain she was going to be sick.

"He'll kill him…" she whispered horrified, looking to Kaede with wide, fearful eyes.

The old priestess nodded silently and held her arms out. After placing a soft kiss atop her new son's head Kagome left him in her trustworthy care and slipped out of bed. She donned her slippers hastily and searched frantically for her robe, her mind a dizzying jumble of heart wrenching questions.

_What if I don't make it in time? What if he's already dead? What will Sesshomaru do to me? To our son?_

For weeks she'd been so angry with Inuyasha she hadn't been able to speak to him, much less look him in the eye. She'd felt betrayed, used, and shamefully guilty. It took a long time for her to come to terms with the fact that what he'd done wasn't malicious or cruel. It wasn't like before.

She could see it in his eyes when he spoke to her. He honestly thought he'd done what she'd wanted him to do. In his own way he'd been trying to help her through a rough time, the consequence of which was the child now squirming in Kaede's arms. He'd spent so much time caring for her and protecting her, she couldn't let him die for her mistake, not when she could stop it.

Finally finding her robe tossed across a chest, Kagome hastily threw it over her thin shoulders she ran for the door, ignoring Kaede's cries of protest from behind. She tied the robe shut as she ran, her heart pounding at break neck speed against the walls of her chest. The blood loss from giving birth hours earlier sent her head spinning but she remained conscious through force of will alone. Fumbled blindly down the stairs, she used her hands as a guide until the black spots slowly cleared.

By the time she reached the main courtyard her lungs were burning from the cold air. She spotted Ronin immediately. His tiny form stood stock still, facing out towards the field. He didn't move an inch, not even when she jogged up to him and collapsed to her knees at his side. She quickly noticed the tears coursing down his cheeks. His large eyes, those endless pools of soulful amber, stared wide and unblinking at the battle taking place.

Frowning, Kagome pulled him into her chest and gently wiped away his tears with her robe. She tried to console him with a few hushed words and a gentle hug but he continued to tremble in her arms. Glancing up she caught sight of what'd become of her mate and let a horrified gasp tumble unbidden from her lips.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha faced one another across what'd once been the practice field. Steam rose off Tokijin in delicate tendrils, the lingering aftermath of its most recent attack. The blade hummed with power and a thirst for blood, its master's desire for revenge flowing through it and feeding its bloodlust. Sesshomaru's crimson glare was fixed on the pile of red robes pushing itself up off the ground at the far end of the field.

From the looks of it they'd been fighting for some time and Inuyasha was losing badly. With no weapon to assist him except his claws he was practically helpless. Sensing her presence he turned to her and forced himself to his feet. She made a move to stand, intending to run between them but he shook his head, silently commanding her to stay where she was.

He wanted this. He knew he deserved it and it'd been a long time coming. In a twisted way the abuse his body was taking was only fitting. He was the cause of all the pain in Kagome's life. All the tears she shed were because of him, all the happiness she'd lost was due to his own stupidity; it was only right that his body suffer the penance for his sins.

Turning to Sesshomaru Inuyasha flicked his claws open. With a grunt he dug them into a wound on his chest and saturated them with his own blood. Kagome hugged Ronin tightly to her chest, hiding his face from the battle. Her own body shook with silent sobs as she cradled him, helpless to do anything more.

She heard Inuyasha cry out in a dead man's battle cry that echoed loudly across the field. He charged blindly, foolishly, at Sesshomaru with his claws bared. The powerful hum of Tokijin filled the air, the static of its dark power crackling against the pure energy flowing within her. The Lord of the West lifted the demonic blade effortlessly and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. His authoritative command reached her ears with foreboding clarity.

"Dragon Strike."

The terrain of the field was torn to bits in the wake of the powerful blast that surged out of the blade and struck Inuyasha head on. When she cautiously opened her eyes Kagome fully expected to see a dead, mangled hanyou. She actually gasped aloud when she watched him once again stubbornly push himself up off the ground.

Every part of him was covered in mud, from the ends of his silver hair to the soles of his bare feet. An angry looking burn coiled around his neck, standing out stark red and raw against his pale skin. A thick stream of blood ran freely down his forehead now and into his right eye, which he kept clenched shut. One of his arms appeared to be broken or dislocated. He kept it pressed across his chest to staunch the flow of blood from the gaping wounds there. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat when he wavered unsteadily on his feet before he gained his balance.

After stabilizing himself he glared across the field at Sesshomaru.

"Is that all you got?" he challenged. He'd barely finished speaking when a violent cough ripped through him. Turning his head he spit a mouthful of blood onto a patch of grass next to him.

Kagome glanced wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. A knowing smirk turned up the corners of his mouth. It was only then that she realized it - he was only toying with him. He was intentionally not dealing fatal blows because he wanted him to suffer. He wanted Inuyasha to feel as much pain as possible before he finally cut out his heart.

_Sesshomaru…what've I done to you?_

The thick lump that formed in her throat was hard to swallow. The tears that pricked her eyes now were for her mate and what they'd already lost.

"Mama?" Ronin's voice cut into Kagome's dark thoughts and she hesitantly turned away from the battlefield to look at him. His eyes looked into hers, bright, turbulent and full of questions.

"Why is Daddy hurting Inuyasha?"

The boy sniffled and wiped at his runny nose with the back of his sleeve. It broke Kagome's heart to know that she'd been the one to do this. It wasn't just her life or Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's that was affected by her bad decision anymore. The look in Ronin's eyes revealed rather acutely that her selfish act had far greater consequences than she ever could've predicted.

Ronin's concern for Inuyasha was understandable and she offered him a sympathetic smile as she stroked his cheek. Over the years Inuyasha had been the only other half demon in the palace. The normally gruff and selfish hanyou had befriended the young heir, often filling in for Sesshomaru when he was absent for long periods of time.

Innocent and naïve, Ronin couldn't understand why his father now looked at his brother with such hatred in his eyes. He couldn't understand his mother's tears or why Inuyasha wasn't putting up much of a fight. None of it made any sense to him at all. Frustrated and confused by his mother's silence, he pushed out of her embrace and turned defiantly towards the battlefield.

He noticed that Inuyasha had dropped into to a low crouch, his body bleeding and broken. His father slowly drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath and levelled it in preparation for another strike. Without thinking, Ronin ran into the fray towards the man who looked like his father but wasn't. The beast that wore his father's skin and thirsted for blood and death couldn't possibly be him. He'd never seen his father lose his temper. He was always stern, always cool-minded and in control of himself. The power radiating off this demon was anything but controlled and focused. It was wild, untameable and raw; feeding off emotions he didn't understand or even know how to interpret.

If this monster truly was his father, Ronin understood for the first time in his young life why the people of the Western Lands feared their lord. He understood the rumours he'd heard circulated through the palace halls, the ones that called him 'the Killing Perfection.' It was in that very moment that he vowed to himself to be nothing like him. He didn't want people to fear him or cower from his presence and couldn't understand how his father had ever lived that way.

Tears clouded his vision and streamed into the wind behind him as he ran. He pumped his legs harder across the broken soil, his muscles burning from exhaustion. He pressed forward with stubborn determination, confident that if he could just run fast enough he'd reach him in time.

Kagome cried out when she realized where Ronin was headed. She stood to chase after him but a powerful cramp in the pit of her stomach brought her to a shaky halt. With a surprised gasp she wrapped her hands around her belly and fell to her knees. Cringing, she squinted at the scene playing out before her and prayed to the gods to protect her foolish, headstrong son.

As soon as Ronin reached the demon disguised as his father he latched onto his leg and held to it for dear life. It took one breath for him to realize he'd been wrong. This thing, this vengeful, terrifying monster, a creature from his worst nightmares, wasn't some foreign invader. This nightmarish beast was…his blood.

Sesshomaru halted his attack and stared disinterestedly at the tiny figure clamped around his leg. One eyebrow quirked upward in a look of genuine surprise when he realized who it was. This quickly melded into confusion when the heavy scent of the boy's tears reached him.

"Please stop!" he sobbed loudly. "Please don't kill Inuyasha!" Tilting his head up Ronin bravely met his father's gaze, his bright amber eyes glistening with tears.

Scowling, Sesshomaru glared at Kagome who remained paralyzed at the edge of the field and then back down at his son. "Ronin," he commanded sternly, "go to your mother."

The boy shook his head stubbornly and clung tighter, refusing to let go. "I won't! Not until you promise not to hurt Inuyasha anymore!"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and glared heatedly across the field at the half breed who could barely stand of his own volition. How had that mutt been able to turn them all against him? First Kagome and now his son…he could feel his threadbare control slipping and tightened his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sensing Kagome's presence drawing near, he turned to see that she was already halfway across the field. Moving slowly and with much effort, she walked until she was within arm's reach and then promptly fell to her knees. Hanging her head low she stared fixedly at the dirt, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Sesshomaru…," she spoke softly, "please. I'm begging you… Don't kill him."

He snarled in response and drove Tetsusaiga almost hilt deep into the ground next to him. Picking Ronin up by the scruff of his neck he forcibly removed him from his leg and set him to the side. He slowly dropped down to one knee and grabbed Kagome's chin in his claws. Her chin was lifted to meet his gaze and when she opened her eyes he searched them intently.

"Did he force you?"

The question caught her off guard and she faltered. Was that what he thought? That Inuyasha had forced himself on her again? Were she more of a coward, she would have used the opportunity to extricate herself from this mess. She could have let Inuyasha take the fall and lived out the rest of her days at Sesshomaru's side. But he didn't deserve that, and neither did Sesshomaru.

Mute, she gaped at her mate in silence and tried desperately to form words. Her throat constricted as she tried to swallow, her breath momentarily refusing to go past the lump that'd formed there. Hearing a threatening growl emerge from him she slowly shook her head.

"I-I don't-No. It wasn't like before…he didn't hurt me…," she stammered.

All she could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears. He gazed at her a moment longer and she watched his eyes cloud over with emotion. It was only visible for a brief moment, but she saw something in them she'd never thought she'd see – pain. Her words had cut him deeper than any person should be able to hurt another.

"So you went willingly to his bed?" He breathed these words softly, his eyebrows rising into his hairline with surprise. Unable to lie and refusing to speculate on events she couldn't remember, Kagome chose to hang her head so he couldn't see the guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered so softly her words were barely audible.

Sesshomaru was silent a moment. She felt him subtly draw back from her and then his claws wrapped around her throat. Faster than she could blink or comprehend what was happening he'd hoisted her into the air. A vicious growl tore out of him and echoed across the field. She struggled against his choke hold, kicking her feet wildly, but his grip only tightened until it cut off her air completely.

Even in this life and death situation it seemed her miko powers, what was left of them anyway, remained dormant – apparently too weak from blood loss and too obstructed by her self-loathing to emerge to save her. Accepting her fate, Kagome closed her eyes against the image of Ronin watching wide-eyed as the life was slowly squeezed out of her.

It was Inuyasha who saved her.

Despite the fact that he'd nearly been killed because of her, it was his voice that rang across the field, raw and deep, to draw Sesshomaru's attention. The demon lord's head snapped to the left and he growled threateningly when he saw what the half demon held in his claws.

The hanyou's body had morphed, taking on its demonic characteristics. Jagged purple streaks cut deep across his cheeks, enhancing the blood red hue of his eyes. His fangs and claws, both elongated, were razor sharp and deadly. Held hostage in his clutches was Rin, her feet dangling helplessly above the ground as he suspended her by her throat.

Rin couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed by the half demon she'd come to think of as a friend. In the brief lull she'd taken the opportunity to run to his side to see if he was still alive, hoping that perhaps if she intervened along with Kagome they could prevent any further bloodshed. Instead he'd lashed out and grabbed hold of her the moment she got within arm's reach.

His sharp claws pricked against the tender skin of her neck but she noticed with surprise that he wasn't choking off her air. He was simply holding her, using her as a bargaining chip to gain what he wanted from Sesshomaru. While she kicked and wrestled against his grasp to keep up her end of the charade, she kept a careful eye on Kagome who seemed to be struggling less and less.

"Kagome."

The one word, rasped loudly across the field was both Inuyasha's command and his plea. He wanted her safe and the only way he knew how to achieve that was to threaten something Sesshomaru cherished. The closest thing he'd been able to find was Rin, who'd just so happened to conveniently run to him at exactly the wrong time.

Considering how cold-hearted his bastard of a brother was though, he wasn't even sure if risking his ward's life was enough. Rin's pulse beat in rapid fire succession against his fingers but both it and her breaths were strong. He hoped that she'd find it in her heart to forgive him someday for using her this way.

Slowly, yet purposefully, Sesshomaru lowered Kagome to her feet and released his claws from her neck. He didn't spare her a second glance, despite her coughing and spluttering, and kept his eyes fixed on Rin. Kagome watched as well, her stomach twisting anxiously over whether Inuyasha would follow suit. She breathed an inward sigh of relief when Rin's feet touched the grass. Releasing her neck, Inuyasha stepped away to resume his original fight with Sesshomaru. The demon lord gladly accepted his silent challenge and made to draw Tetsusaiga from the earth until Rin's cry stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-sama stop this!"

He glared at her, livid that she dared to interfere. She stood with her arms splayed out, her body positioned defiantly in front of Inuyasha like a shield. Sesshomaru's brows drew low over his eyes and he remained silent for a long while. He didn't move, didn't speak, just fixed her with a cold, unmoving stare. His look silently asked her, _How could you betray me this way? How could you chose to side with him over me, who has given you everything?_

Despite her reservations, Rin remained firm in her resolve and refused to back down. For ten years she'd obeyed every single one of her lord's commands, but this one she would not bow to. At almost sixteen she'd grown fond of the half demon and wasn't willing to let him die so easily. Besides that, a part of her told her that this wasn't what he wanted either. He may be angry enough to kill Inuyasha, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it. She'd known him long enough to understand that much at least. If she didn't stop him now, if she let him kill Inuyasha, he would live to regret it.

Kagome tentatively placed her hands against Sesshomaru's arm, silently asking him to desist. He ripped the sleeve of his kimono from her grasp as though her very touch was vile. She faltered, taking a few uneasy steps backwards. He glanced at her briefly, his amber gaze cold as he swiped his claws through a length of silver hair that swept across his shoulders.

The look he gave her now was stoic but his eyes, those endless seas of amber and honey, were empty. They stared back at her devoid of any emotion at all, whether it was love or hatred. It was as though his soul had been sucked into a great black hole. Kagome's heart clenched painfully as her eyes flicked back and forth between his, trying to deny what she already knew to be true. He'd closed himself off to her. It'd taken years for him to learn to trust humans, to allow himself to love again, and within that one long, silent moment it'd all been stripped away.

"You betrayed me," he seethed, his voice low and menacing.

Kagome swallowed audibly and tried to shake her head "no" but he held her fast.

"You bare _his_ child and then ask me to spare his life?" His words dripped with venom and burned her just the same as if he'd cast her into the fire.

Kagome closed her eyes and a few stray tears slipped out from beneath her lashes. Giving in to the emotional tide that overwhelmed her, she sunk to her knees in the mud. Sesshomaru watched the display with dispassionate interest and regarded her with a disgusted "tch."

The robe she'd so carelessly slipped on over her nightgown slipped from her shoulder to reveal the mating mark he'd placed there so many years ago. The tiny crescent moon glinted up at him tauntingly and when it caught his eye Sesshomaru stared at it long and hard, his heart hardening inside his chest. Cracking his knuckles he felt the acid flow to his fingertips and lifted his hand.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Inuyasha cried out from across the field.

The demon lord ignored him but Kagome looked up, startled at the exclamation. For a time, she'd actually forgotten Inuyasha was still there. He was sitting awkwardly on the grass now, trying to push himself to his feet while Rin held him back. Her confusion lasted but an instant before searing pain shot through her shoulder. Her eyes widened with shock, but once she heard the sizzle of Sesshomaru's acid burning her skin, she understood.

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she bowed her head and waited. When he finally removed his claws from her flesh her body shivered from the pain. The acid continued to burn away at her skin, but at least with his claws out of the equation the searing pain had subsided to a burning ache. Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding in a rush and quickly collapsed forward, catching herself on her palms.

"Mama!" Ronin cried out to her as Sesshomaru stepped between them. The boy peered through his father's legs but didn't dare try to force his way through. Kagome winced against the pain in her shoulder and turned her head to catch a glimpse of her son through the curtain of hair hanging in eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm okay," she whispered and attempted a reassuring smile.

Wrapping her hand over her shoulder she held the hot spot that throbbed beneath her touch and sucked air in sharply between her teeth. When Sesshomaru spoke she looked up at him but his eyes were staring away from her towards the horizon.

"Ronin. Look closely. This is why humans and demons must never mate. Humans can never be trusted. They are vile, deceitful creatures and they will all betray you if given enough time."

He directed this last comment at Kagome with a hard glare and she shrank back from his gaze.

Sesshoamru ignored her look of dismay and shifted his gaze across the field. He studied the image of Inuyasha sprawled across the mud, his head resting atop Rin's lap. The half breed hadn't moved for some time but he knew from his scent alone that he wasn't dead. He frowned at his charge and she eyed him down defiantly. This newfound interest of hers was disturbing to say the least and would have to be dealt with.

"Take him and leave," he growled. Kagome knew that he was speaking of Inuyasha from the way his body tensed.

"Please… Don't do this!" Her impassioned plea seemed to drift away on the wind as he completely ignored the fact that she'd spoken.

"You have one day. If you are not gone by then I will kill you both."

Those were the last words he levelled at her before prying Tetsusaiga from the earth with a soft grunt and sheathing it at his hip.

She watched him go and felt her heart shatter.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 17 –

Inuyasha awoke slowly from his dreamless sleep to the scent of herbs tickling his nose. His instincts recognized them, but his brain couldn't rouse itself enough to remember the names. They were healing herbs, scents that reminded him of Kagome. This thought relaxed him and for a moment he was content to lay in silence, half-way between the dark and the light. It wasn't until he caught the more sinister scent of Kagome's blood on the air that he forced himself into full consciousness.

_Kagome!_

His eyelids fluttered and snapped opened. The room was dark and he could only make out the faintest of shapes in the shadows before him. Irritated by the uselessness of his eyes, he closed them again and honed in on his other senses to gain his bearings.

The pair of doglike ears nestled atop his head twitched to life and picked up the gentle crackle of a nearby fire. His brows drew together as he realized that even though he could feel its heat brushing against his skin, the fire did nothing to warm him. He shivered involuntarily and felt his back scratch against the rough surface of the floor, informing him that he was shirtless as well.

He pondered this new development and took mental inventory of what he could recall. He knew himself, he knew Kagome's scent and the warm feelings associated with it. Everything else was just…gone. Or maybe it didn't matter…

The delicate trickle of water being squeezed out of a soft rag into a shallow bowl caught his attention. It was the water that smelled of flowers and herbs, he realized. The soft pressure of the rag against his chest gave him a vivid reminder of the several gaping wounds that'd been gouged into his torso. What should have been a soothing touch felt more like sandpaper against his skin. He grimaced and the moment a pained gasp slipped past his lips the cloth was mercifully drawn back into the dark abyss.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke to him, her voice soft and tentative.

Her hands felt like fire when she placed them on either side of his face and turned his head towards her. Cracking his eyelids open, he blinked slowly through the darkness until her face came into focus. Her dark eyes were filled with worry.

He hated seeing her upset. He was always too reckless; charging into battles he didn't have a prayer of winning. The pain in her eyes made his gut tighten with guilt. It was as if his body knew something he didn't, remembered something that still evaded him. With a soft groan he placed his palms against his eyes and rubbed at them gently.

"Oi, Kagome. Are you going to cook me for dinner?" he questioned, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. Coughing lightly to clear his throat, he swallowed hard and asked for some water. He attempted a grateful smile when she brought the cup to his lips.

When the water was gone, she took back the cup and set it beside her on the floor. She avoided his gaze, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she busied herself with the herbs laid out before her. Frustrated by her attempt to ignore him, Inuyasha tried to sit up.

All it took was one quick motion, one instantaneous engagement of his muscles before a sharp tearing sensation travelled across his chest. His breath faltered in his lungs and he froze in place. It felt like if he moved the barest inch his entire body would be splayed open.

With an irritated "tch", Kagome gently pushed him back down to the floor. She refused to look him in the eye and studiously examined the re-opened wounds on his chest. Her eyes knowingly flicked between each gash and she nodded quietly to herself after determining the correct course of treatment.

Nearly a decade spent fighting in the feudal era had taught her more than enough about treating wounds, even ones as severe as these. Reaching down to her side she pulled a pile of fresh bandages from her medical kit and began to tightly re-wrap the wounds in an effort to staunch the fresh blood dribbling down his sides.

Feeling dizzy, but not willing to go back to sleep, Inuyasha watched her movements with a careful eye. The way she kept her eyes glued to his torso to avoid making eye contact didn't escape his notice. Guilt, that suddenly all too familiar feeling, began to pool in his gut once more and he clenched his fists at his side.

"I'm sorry," he muttered softly, unsure whether he was apologizing for re-opening his wounds or for something else entirely.

His words caught her attention. Her eyes held his gaze and momentarily flashed with some indescribable emotion. Almost as quickly, she looked away again and concentrated on re-wrapping his bandages.

With a scowl Kagome silently chastised herself for letting him lure her in. She'd been so determined to keep him at a distance, to avoid any unnecessary contact and yet with two words he'd been able to break her resolve.

Hastily collecting together the used bandages she tossed them into a nearby bucket and began to gather the unused herbs together. Her nimble fingers moved quickly and she kept her head down as she cleaned, fully aware of Inuyasha's probing gaze following her every move.

"Where are we?" he asked casually, his eyes drifting up to the thatched roof above their heads. The herbs she'd cleaned him with were so strong he couldn't smell a damn thing apart from them and her.

Kagome didn't respond. She stood suddenly and emptied the bucket of dirty bandages over the fire. The wood popped and crackled beneath the newly added fuel. A moment later she was once again kneeling on the floor, this time shutting the various compartments of her medical kit.

She scanned the kit just to be sure she had everything in its proper place and noticed an empty compartment glaring up at her. Her eyes scanned the kit one more time before dropping to the floor with a sense of dread. She caught sight of the bandage cutting scissors winking at her from where they sat forgotten next to her injured patient. With a despondent sigh she reached out and hastily snatched them up off the floor.

His claws wrapped instantly around her wrist, as she knew they would. She could feel his eyes on her, staring her down. Still weak from blood loss, the hand holding her prisoner shook slightly but its grip was firm. She'd hoped to wait until he was healed to deal with this, or at least until morning, but the intensity of his stare told her there was no avoiding it.

"Why won't you look at me?" he demanded. His voice was filled with tension and vibrated as he strained to hold her.

Kagome's jaw worked furiously within her cheek, clenching and unclenching in aggravation. After heaving a frustrated sigh she turned her head and fixed him with a cold glare, a trait she'd learned from Sesshomaru. His grip slackened when she looked at him, his expression morphing into one of hurt confusion. She seized upon his momentary distraction and ripped her wrist from his grasp.

"We're at Kaede's hut. Don't move anymore. If you re-open your wounds I won't bandage them again, got it?" she instructed sternly, her words sharp and clipped.

He nodded once and he let out a soft sigh of defeat. She turned her back to him and he noticed her hand come up to wipe away tears.

"Stop crying damn it! All I can smell is your damn tears!"

He inwardly winced the moment the words left his lips. He hadn't meant for them to sound so harsh, he was just frustrated by the fact that he had no idea what was going on and couldn't remember how he'd even gotten himself into this mess. Even without the waterworks it was obvious to him that she was upset over something. He wanted to comfort her but being the stupid baka that he was, his words had sounded anything but conciliatory.

Kagome's back went rigid and Inuyasha sucked in a nervous breath. She turned and glared at him over her shoulder, the light from the fire illuminating the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Because of you I have no husband, no family and no home to go back to! Because you thought it would be a good idea to get your ass kicked for some stupid notion of honour I'm stuck here, taking care of _your_ wounds to make sure _you_ don't die! So excuse me if I'm a little upset!"

Inuyasha blinked at her wide-eyed. It'd been a long time since she'd so thoroughly and effectively castigated him. He floundered in the wake of her rant, unable to find any words to say in his own defence. Considering their circumstances, he could only assume that she was right. The details were still fuzzy but certain memories were starting to trickle back now that he was awake.

He remembered pacing down that long hallway. He remembered his claws covered in his own blood. He remembered the smell of her tears. That memory made his heart clench inside his chest.

_Damn wench…_

He really hated it when she cried.

He wanted to ask about the rest, all the other details he couldn't yet remember, but the look in her eyes told him that now wasn't the time.

_Man, have I ever screwed up big this time._

"Kagome…" he began softly, his chest tightening as he searched for the right words to console her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't… You shouldn't…"

He heaved a heavy sigh and the triangular ears atop his head drooped.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just stop crying, okay?"

"Good."

She turned on him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. A look of smug satisfaction took over her delicate features and she levelled a determined glare in his direction. Inuyasha gaped at her a moment before shutting his mouth.

"Good?" he asked, doubtfully. He'd expected another rant, maybe some more tears or a 'sit' but not that.

"Yes, 'good'. I know exactly how you're going to make it up to me."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and eyed her sceptically. Seeing his look of confusion Kagome sighed with frustration and pointed towards the door.

"We're going to finish our mission. I'm going back to find that damn sword and you're going to help me."

He opened his mouth to protest but a sharp glare from her forced it shut.

"You owe me that much at least," she pointed out, and he inwardly cringed at the hard edge to her words. A heavy silence fell over the hut after that, neither of them able to think of anything worthwhile to say to fill the void.

Inuyasha didn't notice himself drifting off until he awoke several hours later to the feeling of his body being engulfed in a raging inferno. His heavy eyelids slid open and his gaze lazily drifted across the ceiling until it landed upon Kagome's face. She was kneeling next to him, her features pinched with worry. A cool cloth appeared suddenly and dabbed against his forehead.

"I'm on fire," he mumbled groggily before his head dropped to the side. She shushed him gently and moved the cloth to mop up the sweat that beaded along his face and neck.

"You have a fever," she explained simply and removed the cool cloth to the bucket of water at her side. She watched worriedly as her hand swished it back and forth to rinse it clean. Frowning, she gently squeezed the excess water from the cloth and re-applied it to his forehead.

_Damn__it,__Inuyasha!__Don't you dare die on me!__I can't retrieve that sword without you!_

Inuyasha had drifted into a restless sleep shortly after their conversation. She'd used the brief respite to devise plans for how she was going to find and steal the sword. The sword was the key to everything. If she could get it back then maybe things with Sesshomaru could be mended. She clung to the tiny shred of hope it provided her like a life raft because she couldn't accept that this was it. She couldn't accept that everything she'd worked for had been so completely and utterly destroyed.

When Inuyasha first began to moan and shift about she'd ignored him, assuming he was merely lost in a restless dream. But his moans had steadily become more insistent, his movements more violent and by the time she'd moved to his side to check on him he was already in the grips of a full blown fever. A glistening layer of sweat covered his entire body and he shivered violently while his limbs made erratic twitches and jumps. His heart was racing so fast inside his chest she could feel its pounding rhythm against her fingertips with the slightest of touches.

She spent the rest of the night at his side, doing what she could to cool him down with cold compresses and gentle words, praying that his hanyou blood would heal him. His condition was far worse than she'd first thought and despite her resentment towards him she felt herself growing sick with worry. She was angry with him yes, but she didn't want him to die. They'd been through so much together, it just didn't seem right to have it end like this. Besides, she needed his help if she was going to save Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru…_

It hurt just to speak his name. She couldn't blame him for leaving. She'd betrayed him in the worst possible way. She was utterly undeserving of his forgiveness or his love, but her foolish heart still ached to be with him.

Memories of happier times with her family kept her mind afloat while she tended to Inuyasha's fever racked body. Their faces instilled her with all the determination and drive she'd need for the coming days. Her first battle was against Inuyasha's fever. Once it was vanquished they'd move on to fight their next opponent – Time.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly opened wide. His pupils were dilated so large the amber looked like nothing more than a faint ring of light around an eclipsed moon. With laboured breaths he reached out a clammy hand and grasped her wrist. The glassy look in his eyes told her he was completely lost to the fever.

"I-I remember now. I remember everything," he babbled, as his eyes flittered back and forth, staring at nothing in particular. Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. What was he talking about?

"The baby…did Sesshomaru?"

Realizing what he meant Kagome felt her shoulders relax and shushed him with a gentle press of her fingers against his lips. His hot breath cascaded over them as he panted hard, unable to catch his breath. He closed his mouth and swallowed at her touch, his eyes drifting to meet hers.

"He's fine," she soothed. "Don't worry about him right now. Just work hard at getting better, okay?"

She rested her hand against the only unmarred area on his chest, just above his heart. She could feel its break neck rhythm pounding away beneath her palm and her mouth hardened into a thin line. If this fever didn't break soon she didn't know what else she could do for him. She wasn't strong enough to drag him to the well on her own and there was no one else around to help her. He was just going to have to fight through it on his own.

Kagome started when Inuyasha slid his hand around hers, holding it in place against his chest. "I'm glad...," he muttered quietly. "I'm glad he's mine."

He didn't wait to hear her response before he slipped back into a feverish sleep.

When his body went limp, Kagome removed her fingers from his grasp and lifted the cold compress from his forehead. Her eyes travelled across the numerous gaping wounds, scrapes and gashes that covered his chest and arms. She dipped the rag into the bucket of cold water and lifted it out again. It hovered, dripping, over her lap as she reflected on his delirious words.

He was happy… In spite of everything that'd happened to him because of it, he was still happy their child was his.

Kagome's eyes softened as she regarded his face. His brow was furrowed and his eyes shut tight against the pain and fever that racked his body. She pressed the cloth gently to his forehead and shushed softly, noticing with surprise that he instantly relaxed beneath her touch.

_You're such a baka…_she mused quietly to herself. _Baka Inuyasha…_

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning, when the sun's first rays peaked over the horizon, that his fever finally broke. Clear amber eyes met warm brown and a tiny smile graced his lips.

"Kagome?" he questioned softly and she nodded her head in response. Her relief-filled eyes never left his face.

"Go to sleep."

She started at his request but reluctantly obeyed. Without another word she curled into a ball next to him on the floor, with the cool compress still clutched in her fist. Within seconds her breaths had fallen into the steady rhythm of sleep and her exhausted body took a much needed break.

Inuyasha watched the rise and fall of her back for a moment before casually easing a hand behind his head. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, his mind mercifully clear after such a long night spent battling his demons. Outside, he could hear the world slowly waking. The sun was melting the cool morning mists, the nocturnal hunters were retreating into their forests, and eager birds ventured out from their warm nests to seek out their first meal of the day.

When she woke up they'd have a lot to talk about, but for now the least he could do was give her this.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 18 –

When Inuyasha awoke next, it was to the realization that he was completely alone. His ears twitched slightly, straining to pick up any sound within the hut that would suggest Kagome's presence, but to his disappointment all he heard was the gentle crackle of the fire next to him. Her scent was old too. She'd been gone at least a few hours.

With a groan he rolled onto his side and cracked his eyes open. The hut was dim even though it was broad daylight just beyond the door. He quickly caught sight of three containers of ramen noodles, placed tantalizingly out of reach, and a note on the floor in front of him. Tilting his head he rested it casually against his hand and used a claw to drag the note towards him. He stopped it under his nose and quickly scanned Kagome's delicate script.

_Inuyasha – I've gone to Sango and Miroku's to pick up supplies. I'll be back by sundown. I left some ramen for you to eat while I'm gone. Don't eat it all at once._

_- Kagome_

Inuyasha scoffed and dubiously eyed the three inconspicuous containers staring back at him.

_Only three? Who does she think I am, Shippo?_

His stomach growled audibly in response, hinting none too subtly that it wanted to be fed. He frowned and placed a hand over his growling stomach. His fever had long since broken and many of his wounds had already begun to scar over, but he wasn't too keen on testing out his body's mobility so soon.

He knew from experience that the first movements after a serious injury were generally anything but pleasant. Kagome had set up the array of ramen before him, conveniently just out of arms reach, with the intention of forcing him to do just that. It was obvious to him she was impatient to get their mission underway and didn't want to waste any more time than necessary waiting for him to heal.

With a quick prayer for mercy directed at the ceiling, he closed his eyes, breathed in deep and dug his claws into the floorboards. With a quick gasp he pushed his body upright on one fluid motion. The breath hissed through his clenched teeth as searing pain tore down the centre of his chest and cascaded across his ribcage in radiating waves.

Clutching his chest, he collapsed against the wall and gulped down several heavy gasps of air. The warm red haori that'd been thoughtfully tossed over him dropped lifelessly into his lap, exposing his naked torso to the cool air. It took several shuddering breaths and a few moments of not moving a hair before the pain subsided into a dull ache and became tolerable.

Inuyasha cast his amber eyes over the battle marred skin of his torso. A soft whistle of appreciation escaped his lips when he saw the numerous welts and raw scars that covered the otherwise pale skin. Sesshomaru had really done a number on him. Strangely enough, he felt that every single one of the gashes in his chest was justified and he found himself mildly disappointed that his brother hadn't done worse.

With his eyes closed he allowed his head to drop back against the wall with a resounding 'thud'. He had so many questions and the only person who could answer them was doing her best to avoid him. How had they made it out of Sesshomaru's palace? What had it cost her? How was their son?

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and a faint smile crossed his lips.

_Their son…_

His stomach made another impatient growl and he glanced at the ramen. He contemplated it for a long moment before reluctantly agreeing that he would need to move if he wanted to eat. Kagome had made certain of that. The last thing he wanted was to be more of a burden to her than he already was. So he would endure the excruciating process of forcing his body to move so soon after healing because she expected it of him and when it came to Kagome, he could deny her nothing.

"Here goes nothin'," he muttered. Pulling in a deep breath, he dug his claws into the wood and braced for the worst.

oOo

It was after dark by the time Kagome returned. Inuyasha could smell her the moment she emerged from the forest on Kirara's back. His back went rigid and his eyes lingered expectantly on the door.

Kagome pushed aside the bamboo mat and let herself in with an accomplished sigh. Every thought that'd been racing through Inuyasha's mind evaporated. His eyes grew wide and his mouth literally dropped open in surprise.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned aloud after finding his voice.

He discreetly sniffed the air to be sure, but her scent was unmistakable. There was no doubt about it. His nose told him the figure standing in front of him was Kagome – it was all of his other senses that were a problem.

She stood just inside the door, one hand casually holding the bamboo mat to the side while the other rested on the hilt of the katana at her hip. The black leather of Sango's demon slaying uniform hugged her curves, emphasizing all of her womanly assets. Inuyasha's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard.

Kagome blushed under his intense gaze.

"I thought I should borrow this since we're probably going to have to do a lot of fighting to get to the sword," she explained while running a self conscious hand down the leather covering her hip and thigh.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He understood now why Miroku constantly had his hands all over Sango. The suit emphasized everything that normally remained comfortably hidden beneath Kagome's regular clothes. He gulped audibly and tried to force the less than pure images from his mind. He managed to recover just in time to meet Kagome's dark gaze and quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah…right… You look a lot like Sango in that getup.

Kagome shrugged half heartedly. The ponytail she'd wrapped her hair up in licked at her shoulders as she stoked the fire.

"Well with the baby on the way it's not like she can fit into it anymore. She said I could keep it for the next few months until she's ready to have it back."

Kagome inwardly cringed at the word 'baby'. When she glanced up she saw recognition flicker in Inuyasha's eyes, confirming her fears. She turned away in a last ditch attempt to avoid the discussion that would soon rear its ugly head.

When he spoke, her shoulders shrugged up around her ears. She didn't want to deal with this now. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was the only way to ensure things worked out the way they were supposed to.

"What about _our_ baby Kagome? Where is he?"

Kagome pulled in a shaky breath. She cleared her throat quietly and tried to sound as confident as possible when she answered, "I left him with Sesshomaru."

She'd been prepared for the tense silence that suddenly filled the hut. She could only imagine how he felt. He was probably thinking that Sesshomaru had already killed his son, but she knew better. As angry as he was that the child wasn't his own flesh and blood, Sesshomaru had too much honour to cut down a defenceless baby.

She'd expected Inuyasha to be angry with her, she'd expected him to have trouble understanding her decision, but when he shouted at her she nearly jumped out of her skin. If he'd yelled any louder her family would've been able to hear him on the other side of the well.

"What are you nuts? How could you be so stupid Kagome? What do you think he's going to do? Love our son and care for it like his own?"

She turned on him and saw the way his chest was heaving with emotion.

"Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do," she spat back at him, her own anger and frustration emerging loud and clear.

"Sesshomaru will care for my son because he has honour and integrity. As far as I am concerned, Sesshomaru IS his father. What happened between us was never supposed to be Inuyasha. You know it as well as I do. I won't let some poor child go homeless and parentless because of it!"

The half demon bared his fangs at her and angrily tore his claws through his hair.

"You gotta be KIDDING ME! Sesshomaru is his father? I'M his FATHER! You can't take that away from me, Kagome!"

She eyed him coolly, her face set into a grim frown. Standing, she walked towards him slowly, careful to stay out of arms reach. When she was close enough she crossed her arms and legs and sat in front of him, holding his eyes with a scathing glare. Her eyes told him that he was just a hair away from being 'sat', injured or not.

"I can and I have. Accept it. You can't be a father to him right now but Sesshomaru can. You have nothing to offer him. You have no land, no power, no money and no connections to the other dog demon tribes. Sesshomaru has all of those things and more. Don't you get it? He's better off where he is!"

Inuyasha growled and let out an undignified snort. Though he hated to admit it, she was right. He had nothing to offer a child, or a woman for that matter. It was no wonder Kagome chose Sesshomaru all those years ago. He offered her a stable future and a home, while he hadn't even been able to guarantee she'd live to see the next day.

He wanted to agree with her logic but his heart didn't want to accept it. It felt as if a part of him had been stolen while he slept.

"You're right. I have nothing to offer. I'm pathetic," he muttered in muted shock. His eyes stared unseeing at his clawed hands and he balled them into fists atop his lap.

Kagome's eyes softened. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but knowing his thick head blunt words were the only thing that got through. Reaching out she took his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers and gave them a light squeeze.

"You do have something to offer. Be his friend. All little boys want to have someone to look up to. Why not be a hero to him like you are to Sota?" she suggested in a soothing tone.

A crooked smile tugged at the corner of Inuyasha's lips as he remembered the dark haired boy who'd always stared at him with such awe and amazement in his eyes. It felt good to be looked up to by someone. If he didn't have what it took to be a father just yet, then perhaps he could settle for being his hero and best friend instead. Maybe someday when he was fully grown they'd tell him the truth, but for the time being he had to agree with Kagome - the kid was better off where he was.

"Did you name him?" he asked quietly, looking up to meet her mocha coloured eyes. She shook her head gently and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No. I didn't really have time and I figured it might be best if Sesshomaru named him. You know, so it would be more…official…"

Inuyasha nodded his head understandingly and rested it back against the wall with a dull 'thunk'. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, silently marvelling at their situation. He didn't deserve her friendship or her love, but he wasn't going to complain as long as it was there. He needed her more than he would ever admit which was what kept him coming back to her again and again.

This next trip into the well would bring them on another new adventure, one that could end with Kagome's life being extinguished at the hands of some unknown enemy. He tried not to dwell on the thought of how empty his life would be once she was gone. Instead, he focused on how he was going to keep her alive. Perhaps Akira had been wrong about the whole thing. Maybe he could still find a way to keep her out of harm's way.

He flexed one of his clawed hands and felt his strength slowly start to return. Once he got it back he'd use every last ounce of it to protect her. He didn't care what happened to him. If he died the world would continue to turn. If she died his son would be left without a mother and that just wasn't an option.

He watched in silence as Kagome prepared a bed for herself a few feet away from his cot. With the dawn they would head through the well to her time to meet up with Akira and then return the future past to resume their mission. It wasn't going to be easy, but somehow they'd make it through because this time they both had something to fight for.

oOo

"Just give me ten minutes!" Kagome's called from inside her closet. Random shoes and long forgotten sweaters came hurtling out into the middle of her room amidst muffled lamentations of "I know it's in here somewhere…"

Inuyasha sighed impassively and stuffed his hands inside his sleeves. He meandered over to the centre of the room and glanced down at the steadily accumulating pile of clothes and other forgotten items on the floor. Why did she need so much stuff anyway? He tilted his head to examine the cover of an outdated issue of _Tiger Beat_magazine.

"What's a Backstreet Boy?" he wondered quietly and poked at the magazine with his toe. A Doc Martin circa 1996 came sailing out of the closet and nearly caught him between the eyes. He caught it swiftly in his claws and growled out his frustration.

"Kagome!" he barked.

Still on her hands and knees, she peered over her shoulder and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Looking down at the shoe held tightly in his claws he resisted the urge to sniff it before tossing it atop the pile of her personal belongings. Why she had to look for that damn yellow bag was beyond him. He had no intention of being gone _that_ long. This was a strictly in and out job.

His mouth curved into a troubled frown as he turned towards the window. Akira was late. That damn half demon was more of an inconvenience than anything. If it weren't for Kagome's desire to save Sesshomaru and his own need to make amends for screwing everything up, he would've thrown in the towel and beat the kid to a pulp ages ago.

"Aha! I found it!" came Kagome's triumphant cry from the inner recesses of her closet. She shimmied backwards out the door, dragging the large, yellow backpack she'd worn during their jewel shard hunting days behind her.

Inuyasha tried to maintain his impassive facade but the look of complete happiness that'd returned to her face forced the corners of his mouth up into a reluctant smile. It was good to see her smiling again. After what she'd been through he was surprised she had the strength to be positive at all.

Standing up, Kagome brushed the dust bunnies off of her demon slaying outfit and the backpack. Setting it open on the bed she began to shove as much as possible inside.

Inuyasha watched her in silence for a moment before his eyes drifted to the shelf above her desk. Stacked in neat, dusty piles atop it were the mountains of school textbooks she used to lug around with her. Even then she'd always been so damn determined. It didn't matter how many times they'd tried to persuade her to give up on school, she still went anyway. He hadn't made it easy for her, either.

It seemed strange now to see the books that'd once been so important to her completely forgotten. Would it be that way with him someday too? Would she eventually outgrow her use for him? It wasn't an appealing thought.

With a tiny grunt of effort, Kagome closed up her backpack and quickly glanced around her room to see if she'd missed anything. Catching sight of the silver locket Akira had given her, she quickly scooped it up off her desk and clasped it around her neck.

"How long do you think we should wait?" she asked noncommittally as she tilted her head in Inuyasha's direction. He shrugged and turned away from the window to fix her with a troubled look.

"I dunno, but I don't wanna sit around here forever."

Kagome nodded in agreement and flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. Pressing her palms together, she tucked her hands between her thighs and stared thoughtfully out the window.

This wasn't going to be an easy mission, and in her heart she already knew how it would end, but she was anxious to get going nonetheless. She worried that if they dawdled too long she would lose her resolve and become completely useless. She turned away from the window and looked towards Inuyasha to find him already staring at her.

A long moment of silence passed between the pair. It wasn't an awkward silence, more a sense of complete understanding, one that required no words to be said at all. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, one that seemed to suggest she knew the answer to some hidden secret. He opened his mouth to say something to fill the void and froze.

What the hell could he say? That he was sorry? Or maybe the truth - that deep down he wasn't sorry at all? That he still loved her even though he knew that there would never be a place or time when they could be together? That he was scared she was going to die on their mission, leaving him all alone in a world that had only shown him hardship, distrust and hatred?

He quickly closed his jaw shut with a snap, and in the end said nothing. Even though his heart was overflowing with things he wanted to say, he didn't have the strength to utter a single word. Doing that would be the same as admitting he was really going to lose her and he wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet.

Instead, he turned his gaze away. He actually breathed an inward sigh of relief when Akira bounded through the open window seconds later to break the silence. He greeted Kagome with a warm smile and completely ignored his presence.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. It's good to see you looking so well. So you've decided it's time to complete the mission?"

Kagome nodded her head once, her eyes shining with determination. Any response she'd been ready to make was interrupted by Inuyasha's indignant snort from his newly acquired seat atop her desk.

"Why the hell else do you think we're here? Now give us the damn sheath so we can get going!" he demanded and extended one clawed hand from the depths of his sleeves expectantly.

Akira sneered down at the open palm, turned his back on it and purposefully placed the relic in Kagome's hands. She tried to hide her smile when she saw Inuyasha's indignant expression. He lifted his claws with a wicked gleam in his eyes to strike the half demon down, but upon seeing her subtle headshake he backed off. Inuyasha stuffed his claws back into his sleeves and cast a murderous glare at the back of Akira's head instead.

"I want to remind you of a couple of things," the half-demon began slowly as he eased himself onto Kagome's squeaky office chair. Though he feigned indifference, Inuyasha kept his ears tuned to what the demon was saying. If any of it could help him keep Kagome out of danger, then it was worth listening to.

"That sheath is going to lead you to the sword."

Kagome nodded and smiled briefly.

"That's the easy part. Don't pay attention to anything else that's going on in whatever time you end up in. Just focus on the sword and you'll find it sooner or later. Last time you went back Sesshomaru already had it. If that's the case you're going to need to find a way to take it from him, understand?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Steal the sword from Sesshomaru? It would be practically impossible! He kept his swords with him at all times unless he was sleeping and even then they were always within arm's reach. She groaned inwardly. Their mission already seemed doomed to fail and they hadn't even started!

Akira continued on, his expression softening at the crestfallen look on her face. "Now, once you have the sword, use that necklace I gave you to find me. If he can't smell me already," he said as he tilted his head in Inuyasha's general direction, "then hone in on your abilities as a priestess to try and sense me. I know you can do it."

Again, Kagome nodded hesitantly and wondered just how the hell she was supposed to do something she'd never done before or even attempted to do. Realizing Akira had been right about everything else so far though, she decided to trust him and go with it.

"Okay, what next?"

"Once you find me, give me the sword and I'll destroy it. I don't think either of you has the power or speed necessary to do it before Sesshomaru catches up to you."

Inuyasha's brows knit together at this comment and he pushed his body off the desk.

"Why the sudden change of plans? Last time you said that we should destroy it ourselves."

He regarded Akira with a sceptical glare, obviously suspicious of his intentions.

"Why do you always make me repeat myself? Like I said before, you two don't have the speed, strength or power to destroy it. Sesshomaru will eventually catch up with you and what do you think he'll do? He'll cut you to pieces. Do you really want to put Kagome's life in danger unnecessarily? Just give me the sword and let me deal with destroying it!"

Inuyasha made no further comment. He pressed his lips together in a deep frown and his eyes told Kagome that he wasn't convinced. Feeling torn between the two, Kagome gazed down at the sheath in her hands and slowly tightened her fingers around it. Did it matter who destroyed it as long as it was gone?

Looking up she caught Inuyasha's eye. He shook his head 'no' and scowled when she broke his gaze to look at Akira. His azure eyes were open and warm and reminded her of the star filled skies she used to admire during her many nights camped out beneath their endless twinkling canopy. Her heart told her to trust him so she listened.

"Okay," she conceded. "We'll give you the sword once we find it."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha interjected angrily but she cut him off with a glare.

"It's decided. Discussion over." Her tone was harsh and effectively silenced him. He couldn't argue with her when she spoke to him like that. Her eyes alone made his insides shrivel up and turn to dust.

Seeing his reluctant submission, Kagome's face warmed and she looked once more to Akira with smiling eyes.

"Is that all?" she inquired sweetly and when he nodded she jumped up and eased her bag onto her shoulders. After shifting it around to re-adjusted the weight she headed to the window. It took a few tentative movements to ease her body out onto the ladder propped up against the side of the house. Once her footing was secure she looked up to find both Akira and Inuyasha watching her.

"You coming?"

Deciding that it would be best not to piss her off before heading out on a dangerous mission together, Inuyasha huffed a defeated sigh and stepped up to the window. He crouched easily onto the sill in preparation for his leap to the ground.

"Hey!"

Akira's call pulled him back into the room and he looked expectantly over his shoulder. The half demon stood awkwardly in the centre of the room with his arms folded across his chest.

"Take good care of her."

Inuyasha snorted and fixed Akira with a dark look, "I always do."

His answer was laced with his usual arrogant confidence and without a look back he leapt out the window and into the night, leaving the modern world behind him.

oOo

Kagome and Inuyasha crouched amongst the trees on the outskirts of the palace gardens and looked up at the structure looming ahead of them with grim faces.

"Now what?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice gruff with irritation.

Kagome pursed her lips and kept her large brown eyes trained on the palace as she thought out a plan. The fuzzy white ears atop Inuyasha's head twitched subconsciously as he listened for signs of guards or other unwanted guests approaching.

Easing her bag to the ground, Kagome reached inside and pulled out a black silk scarf. Bowing her head she quickly tied it around the lower half of her face.

"I think I have an idea," she explained, her voice muffled through the scarf.

Inuyasha regarded her quizzically, "So what's the great and wonderful plan?"

Kagome thrummed her fingers nervously against her thigh and slowly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to go into details just yet. I need you to wait here, watch my bag and stay out of sight. We don't know what time period we're in yet so it could mean big trouble if you get caught. For all we know you could already be dead."

The half demon rolled his eyes and testily crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't like the idea of being left behind or her going off alone unprotected.

"Oh like that matters!" he retorted. "For all we know you're dead in this time too. You can't go in there alone!"

Kagome huffed an irritated sigh and shot him a frustrated look.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult? I lived at this palace for years. I know all the weak points and I know exactly where I'm going. Please, just wait here for me to come back."

He opened his mouth to lash out at her with another snappy retort but she waved her index finger tauntingly in his face.

"If you don't I'll be forced to S-I-T you and I'm sure you don't want that."

His eyes narrowed into tiny slits and he actually growled at her. "You bitch. You wouldn't."

"Try me," she dared him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

That look only meant one thing - she was serious. Deciding quickly that he didn't want to have another personal encounter with the ground Inuyasha grumbled moodily and turned away from her in reluctant defeat.

Kagome smiled smugly behind her mask and silently thanked the gods for that seemingly innocuous string of beads around his neck.

"Alright, I'm off. Stay out of trouble."

"Kagome."

The sound of his voice made her pause and she turned to look back at him over her shoulder. He sat perched in the upper branches of the tree they'd been crouching under. She hadn't even heard him leave the ground. He looked down at her with dark eyes and she could tell he was worried. It was written all over his face but she knew he'd never actually say anything out loud. It wasn't his way.

Realizing he'd been staring at her for too long he looked away embarrassed, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

"Just be careful. I don't wanna have to go in there to save your ass understand?"

Kagome smiled behind her mask and the light reached her eyes. She nodded before turning and taking off through the dense underbrush towards the palace.

Inuyasha watched her go and couldn't keep the uneasiness from settling in his chest. He knew she was trained, he knew she could do this, but it didn't keep him for worrying. If something were to happen to her he'd have no way of knowing.

He felt like a coward hiding up in the branches like some scared cat but it couldn't be helped. This was something Kagome had to do on her own. As much as he wanted to leap out of the tree and follow her, sit commands be damned, he remained rooted to the spot.

_You'd better not get hurt you crazy wench._

oOo

Kagome pulled herself over the balcony railing and made her way quietly to the window of one of its many guest bedrooms.

_Well this brings back some interesting memories_, she reflected as she pulled the window open and stepped through. Her feet were silent atop the tatami floor and she took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim light.

She scanned the shadows for any unwanted guests, but sensing nothing amiss she crept silently across the tatami floor to the door. If she was right, Sesshomaru's room wasn't too far off. As long as she was quiet about it she might even be able to sneak in and get out without anyone noticing her.

With that promising thought in her head she reached for the sliding door but stopped at the sound of a familiar clicking sound from behind her. The sudden, unforgiving point of a sword between her shoulder blades sent an icy chill up her spine.

The breath escaped her lungs in a shudder and she slowly raised her hands into the air. Whoever had discovered her removed the point of their blade from her back, but didn't sheathe it. Instead, a deep masculine voice broke the silence.

"Turn around…slowly," it demanded. "Then you can tell me just who the hell you are and what you think you're doing here."

His tone betrayed all the haughtiness and authority of noble birth. Kagome felt her throat close up. Inside her chest, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Obliging to her captor's request, she turned slowly, arms still raised, to face him.

The moment their eyes met his familiar golden orbs pierced through her like a hot blade.

_Oh kami… Anyone but him_!


	19. Chapter 19

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 19 –

Any normal woman would've considered him breathtakingly handsome. He was tall, lean and muscular, with olive-toned skin. The ebony hair that fell around his shoulders had a gentle wave to it that complimented the thick dark lashes framing his honey-coloured eyes.

Any other woman's heart would've been racing at the thought of being so close to such a beautiful male specimen. Kagome's breath stopped and her heart raced, but it was for an entirely different reason. This tall, sculpted, raven haired creature was no longer the little boy she'd left behind. Everyone told her children grew up fast, but this was unbelievable.

She gulped audibly and took in a halting breath. She watched as his eyes trailed inquisitively over her body. His gaze was sharp and intelligent, just like Sesshomaru's, but it wasn't as cold or intimidating. His mouth pressed into a grim line as he studied her. If he was anything like his father he was already contemplating his next move. She could only hope it didn't involve his sword running her through.

Ronin glared suspiciously at the woman in front of him. She'd vaulted through the window so quietly he hadn't heard her at first. He'd watched curious from his spot against the far wall as she crept purposefully towards the door. The fact that she seemed utterly oblivious to his presence told him a lot about her abilities – they were minimal at best. He was tempted to laugh at her audacity but quickly realized that unarmed or not she was still an intruder and had to be dealt with.

So, while she crept closer to the door he'd silently tied the sash at his waist. Her timing couldn't have been better really. Any earlier and she would've caught him mid-rut with one of the servants – a compromising position to say the least.

Now that he'd had a decent look at her he could tell she wasn't armed. The fact that she was human didn't help her cause much either. She was no match for him, or anyone else inside the palace for that matter, which led him to wonder just what the hell she was trying to accomplish by breaking into a palace owned by demons? It was possible she didn't know. If she was a nomad it may be so, but even that little bit of ignorance wouldn't be enough to spare her. In truth, he felt somewhat sorry for her.

"Woman. Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded again. His tone was laced with the same authority and impatience he used with the servants. They didn't dare evade his questions and if this woman knew what was good for her she wouldn't either.

Kagome gulped. Her chest burned from holding back tears and her breath felt ragged in her throat.

_What do I do now? _she asked herself miserably.

Her eyes scanned the room for possible exit points. The cold sweat along her brow worsened as she realized with a sense of foreboding that her only two options were the window she'd come through and the door at her back. A sword and an angry half demon stood in her way of the window and she was fairly sure he wasn't going to let her just waltz out the door without putting up a fight.

She cleared her throat nervously and swallowed again, cringing at the lump of fear stuck in it. Sure, she could use the whole 'You wouldn't hurt your own mother' line, but there was no telling how he'd react to that. She'd abandoned him after all, left him behind knowing she'd never see him again. There was every chance in the world he hated her and would run her through just for that reason alone. No, she decided; no matter what happened he could never find out who she was.

When the intruder refused to answer him a second time, Ronin narrowed his eyes at her. The way her large brown eyes darted around the room reminded him of a timid doe cornered at the end of a hunt. Like the woman before him the deer always knew how things were going to turn out, but it didn't stop them from desperately looking for a way to escape.

He could sense this woman's panic and read the thirst for freedom in her eyes. The bitter, intoxicating tang of fear laced her scent as well, so strong now it seemed to emanate from her in waves. Interestingly though, it wasn't the sword she was afraid of - it was him. He could tell by the way her eyes widened when they caught his gaze only to quickly break away and look towards the window, the floor, or anywhere else his eyes weren't. She hadn't once bothered to look down at the sword he held levelled at her chest.

_Strange_, he thought.

This woman perplexed him. There was something familiar in her eyes and in the way she smelled…yet he couldn't place it. He had a keen sense of smell but it was nowhere near that of his father's and he felt it now, more acutely than he would've liked. There were many reasons to curse his half-demon heritage, and that happened to be the one that irked him most often.

He regarded the woman in silence while he determined what his next move would be. He didn't want to kill her. He'd never taken to killing humans for fun. It didn't sit well with him to destroy something so inferior to himself, particularly when his blood also made him a part of that race. Whether he wanted it or not, he had a human mother. She'd been gone since he was little so he had very few real memories of her. Most of them were warm and inviting, but one in particular stood out.

It haunted him even now, even after all these years had passed. A memory or a nightmare - he wasn't sure what it was. There were only fragments left, disconnected pieces here and there that cropped up occasionally in dreams or when he least expected them to. They never made any sense and yet his reaction was the same every time – his heart would beat erratically inside his chest, his body would shake and he'd bow unwillingly to a terror unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

It always started with the sound of screams – haunting, sorrowful, pained – a woman's screams. Then there was the scent of tears. It drowned him like a sea, blocking out every other sense until they were all he could focus on. The screaming woman wept so many tears. He was never sure how he knew that it was the woman's tears he smelt but he never questioned it. It was those tears and the way her sadness clung to them that made his heart clench until he woke up with a pain in his chest so tight he was scarcely able to breathe.

He'd only asked his father once about the dreams. The icy response he'd received in return convinced him that it was not an issue to be brought up again. It was his father's reaction that convinced him perhaps they weren't just nightmares after all. He didn't know the details of what'd happened between his parents prior to his mother's death. What he did know was that his father refused to speak of her to anyone. Those who were brave or stupid enough to broach the subject, if they were lucky, were met with an icy glare and stony silence.

It was hard growing up like that, not knowing or remembering what she'd been like. With his father remaining mute on the subject his only source of information about her had been the faint whispers and secretive rumours lingering throughout the palace halls. Every so often he caught the stories that slipped secretly from the servants' lips. Some described the former Lady of the West as a great priestess, a brave warrior, and a beauty beyond compare. Others called her a whore and a witch and said she'd enchanted the Lord of the West and conned him into mating with her.

He didn't know how many of the rumours were true, especially since they have an annoying tendency to wind up grossly exaggerated, but it wasn't long before he realized that they were irrelevant. Miko or whore, it didn't matter. It didn't change the fact that she was gone or that he'd missed her every day since she'd left. Even when he tried to tell himself he hated her, the admission rang hollow in his ears.

He pondered the woman before him with renewed interest and watched her hand snake behind her back towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, lifting one dark brow.

Kagome's hand froze immediately and fell away from the door to drop at her side. She let out a defeated sigh. There was a hint of amusement on Ronin's face as he lowered his sword and rested the tip against the floor. He maintained a tight hold on the hilt, but appeared to relax, obviously confident in his abilities.

"You can't escape that way," he pointed out and tilted his head towards the door.

"You'd have to turn your back to me and then who knows where my sword might end up?"

His tone was playful but tip of his sword was still deadly. He tapped it purposefully against the floor, the soft metallic pings ringing in the tense air between them.

Kagome scowled at him behind her mask. He'd made his point - if she ran he would skewer her. How nice. Well, at least he was giving her fair warning. For the first time her eyes travelled down to the blade. It was just your average sword – sharp, gleaming and deadly. It was the one resting at his hip still sheathed that drew her interest.

_Tetsusaiga…! _

_If Ronin has Tetsusaiga then that could only mean Sesshomaru already had the other sword in his possession. There was no other logical reason she could think of to explain why he'd given the Tetsusaiga up!_

The trickle of blood across the back of her fingers drew her gaze away from Tetsusaiga's sheath and down to her hands. She opened them slowly, gasping softly in pain as her fingernails pulled out of the flesh of her palm.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ she scolded herself, letting out a 'tsk' of disgust.

If she'd been trying to be stealth this was the worst thing she could've done. Sesshomaru knew the scent of her blood better than anyone. All it would take was one hint of it to reach him and their entire mission would be ruined.

Feeling the urgency of the situation weighing on her now, she glanced around for something to use as a distraction, anything that could buy her enough time to escape. She caught sight of a table to her right. It was laid out with a small assortment of decorative bottles filled with perfumes and scented oils. The sunlight from outside glinted off the decorative glass stoppers and an idea slowly began to form in her mind.

"So, you're a half demon right?" she asked sweetly, feigning ignorance.

He seemed a little taken aback to hear a voice finally emerge from behind her silken mask. He shifted his weight to rest against the hilt of his blade and casually crossed one leg over the other at his ankles.

"I am. What of it?"

Kagome shrugged off his question and glanced up at him. She studied his casual posture and slowly took one discrete step towards the table.

Ronin blinked at the women and drew back in surprise.

_Her blood…I know this scent_!

His mind reeled in a frantic search for the answer while his fingers tightened subconsciously around the hilt of his blade.

"Being half demon, doesn't that make _all_ of your senses stronger?"

It only took a second for him realize what she had in mind, but it was too late. He eyed the glimmering glass perfume bottle in her hand with a sense of dread. There wasn't time enough to raise his sword before she smashed it onto the floor at his feet.

The strong perfume wafted instantly into his face in a thick, suffocating cloud that made his eyes water and his head spin. He coughed violently, feeling like he was going to wretch. For the first time in his life he regretted having ultra-sensitive demonic senses.

It was blind anger that set his body in motion as the rest of him was too disoriented to even think straight. He stepped in front of her just in time to block her escape through the open window. With his face twisted in anger he wiped at the tears pouring out of his bloodshot eyes.

An inhuman growl reverberated inside his throat as he stared her down and pointed his sword at her chest. He was angry at himself more than anything after falling for such a basic trick. He had to commend her intelligence though. She obviously had an intimate understanding of dog demons and their sensibilities and she'd used it to her full advantage. Unfortunately for her it hadn't gotten her very far.

"You know, I wasn't going to kill you," he chided, his voice sounding strained, "but now you haven't given me a choice." She was nothing more than a watery black blob standing in front of him now, but she didn't need to know that.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He might be a hair away from slicing her in two but he didn't want to dispatch her without first discovering her true identity. That scent from before…he'd known that scent. It was so familiar, and yet…

Kagome smiled behind her mask as a familiar flash of red darted into view. With a soft groan, Ronin's eyes rolled backwards and he fell forward into Kagome's waiting arms. His sword clattered noisily to the floor and she kicked it out of reach before dragging his body away from the window.

Inuyasha leapt up into the sill, his body filling the tiny space. He quickly covered his nose with his sleeve to shield it from the lingering smell of perfume in the air.

"Eugh! Kagome! What the hell is that smell?" he demanded, succumbing to a short burst of dry coughs.

Kagome rested her hand against Ronin's chest and mumbled an apology to him before turning her attention to the silver-haired hanyou desperately wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry but I had to use the perfume. It was the only way to distract him long enough for me to get to the window so you could knock him out. Thanks by the way. For a moment there I thought I was a goner!"

"Damn it Kagome! I could smell your blood from all the way back in the forest. I thought you'd gotten yourself killed ya stupid wench. What the heck happened?"

He crouched next to her to hide the fact that his legs were ready to give out on him. He'd smelled her blood from the branches of that tree and nothing could've stopped him after that. Swords, timelines and sit commands be damned! They weren't even ten minutes into their mission and he'd already thought he'd lost her. If this was how things were going to be he wasn't sure he could handle it.

Kagome lowered her mask and held out her hands to him, palms up. He pulled one closer to examine the four crescent-shaped puncture wounds in the centre of her palm and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

_All that worrying for this?_

His heart steadily slowed to a normal rhythm and he was tempted to laugh at his own paranoia. Instead he dropped her hand with a disappointed 'tsk' and turned his amber gaze to the body lying on the floor next to them. The perfume had eradicated his sense of smell, but even so he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Is this…?"

"Yeah," she replied softly as her brown eyes gave Ronin's body a once over. She double and triple checked that his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm just to reassure her conscience that he was still alive. Inuyasha had a tendency to be a little rougher than necessary when it came to protecting her.

"I never thought I'd see him grow up to be a man," she commented absently and brushed the hair back from his face. Her hand lingered momentarily against his cheek before she pulled away. Without hesitating she slipped Tetsusaiga from the sash around his waist and handed it perfunctorily to Inuyasha. He was still staring down at it bewildered when she stood.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before the smell gets to us too!"

He nodded in agreement and stood, tucking Tetsusaiga into his waistband. He didn't thank her for it but he didn't feel he had to. The sword was his by right – they way he saw it, it was simply being returned to its rightful owner. Besides, one of them needed to be armed and given the circumstances it might as well be him.

Without a backwards glance they made their way out of the perfume-laden air of the guestroom and into the deserted hallway. After a quick scan or the empty corridor Kagome motioned silently and they took off in the direction of Sesshomaru's private quarters and prayed that they wouldn't run into any more trouble along the way.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter 20 –

The wood grain of the door's panels had been finely sanded and was smooth beneath her fingertips. She clung to it desperately, her eyes clenched shut. Somewhere down the hall Inuyasha was creating a distraction to keep the guards and Sesshomaru occupied. She could hear the distant shouts of soldiers barking orders but inside this room none of it could touch her.

Her legs felt weak and her heart even weaker as she slowly opened her eyes. She choked on the painful familiarity of the room and bit back the tears that wanted to spring forth. No matter how she fought against it, she couldn't escape the wave of emotion that crashed into her.

Memories that were still raw and new in her mind haunted her as her dark eyes fell on the features she knew so well: the bed where they'd made love, the spot by the window where Ronin had taken his first steps, the hearth where they'd stood embracing one another after long, tedious days. This room embodied every part of her relationship with him and she wanted to weep at the loss of it.

Standing with her back pressed against the door, her guilty heart racing inside of her chest and the blood rushing loudly in her ears, she understood that this, all of it, would never again be hers. The realization weighed heavily upon her heart and strengthened her determination. A moment ago she'd floundered, feeling helpless and weak-kneed, but now pressed forward, her mind clear and comforted by the understanding that she had everything to gain and nothing left to lose.

Pulling in a deep breath she took a courageous step away from the door and then another. She didn't have much time. Inuyasha, whatever he was doing, would only be a temporary diversion. She likely only had mere seconds to find the sword and escape through the open window.

Her eyes flickered frantically about the room and she cursed quietly when she didn't see the sword in plain sight. She didn't give up hope though. The sheath pulsing at her side told her it was here, hidden somewhere within the room – all she had to do was find it. Why he'd left it behind she couldn't possibly fathom. Sesshomaru was a creature of habit. He kept his swords with him at all times. Even while he slept they were never far from reach.

_Slept…_

Kagome turned her attention to the bed they'd once shared and eyed it sceptically. Could he have hidden it beneath the futon? She dropped to her knees and flipped it over to look underneath. All she saw was empty tatami. Disappointed, got back to her feet and put her hands on her hips. Not that she'd expected it to be that easy. Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot. Even still, she couldn't dispel the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was there. It had to be there.

Brow furrowed she dropped to the floor again and moved the futons aside. A single tatami mat layed beneath and she used the edge of her katana to pry it up. She saw it instantly. It gleamed up at her from its hiding place and she allowed herself a triumphant smile. She snatched it up and let the tatami fall back into place.

In the dim light from the window the relic glowed and shimmered like liquid gold in her hands. The sword was truly beautiful. The last time she'd seen it Sesshomaru had been threatening to slice her in half with it so she hadn't had a opportunity to study it. Now her eyes roamed greedily over its design, curious about the thing that had changed the course of her life.

The gilded blade was finely crafted and it was obvious, even to her untrained eye, that Totosai had worked long and hard to fashion such a beautiful fang. The hilt alone was entwined with the softest of black leather, a strip of red braided through for decoration. The fang itself was a thing of beauty. At the base where the blade met the hilt, the impression of a great dog had been etched into the metal. It was simple yet elegant and everything about its design screamed Sesshomaru.

With the sword in her possession the end of this mission was nearly within in her grasp. Though her hands were trembling with nervous excitement, a look of grim determination settled on her features. She was so close. All she had to do now was find Akira and this nightmare she'd stumbled into nearly six years ago would finally be over.

Eager to be on her way, she turned towards the window. Her legs wanted to move and her hands twitched at her sides but her body refused to venture any closer to that elusive portal to freedom. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a violent shiver ran down her spine. She'd only ever known one person fast and deadly enough to enter a room without making a sound.

Kagome turned slowly to face the man standing behind her. The whites of her eyes stood out with her fear and she felt her entire body tremble. Sesshomaru stood near the door, regarding her with a dark glare.

"If you value your life I suggest you return what does not belong to you," he demanded and lifted his claws into view.

He cracked his knuckles and she saw the green hue of acid seep into his fingertips. He obviously expecting that she'd drop the sword and run like a coward, but she held fast and haltingly shook her head.

She swallowed thickly and pulled in a shaky breath. He was still hauntingly beautiful, enigmatic, and deadly. None of that had changed. The only difference was the absence of the warmth that used to be in his gaze when he'd looked at her. His eyes held no compassion or love. Those emotions were gone and the man she loved along with them. She didn't know this demon in front of her. He was a stranger. If Sesshomaru still felt anything for her in his heart, it was buried beneath decades of festering hatred.

"No?" One of his eyebrows lifted into his hair line with surprise. "You wish to die?"

Again Kagome shook her head. The feeling slowly returned to her limbs as her initial shock at seeing him faded and she took a tentative step backwards. She lifted her foot to take another but he cut her off with a sharp warning.

"That next step will be your last, should you choose to take it."

She lowered her foot back to the floor but stood firm. Her eyes glanced to the door and she prayed that Inuyasha would come bounding through to save her, or at least distract Sesshomaru long enough so she could get away. When the room remained silent and the door unmoving, Kagome returned her gaze to her mate.

"Why do you insist on making an enemy of me?" he inquired in a low voice.

A flash of emotion flickered through his gaze. It was only there for a brief second before it was buried once more beneath his impassive exterior. It was enough to rattle her resolve. She averted her gaze and hastily blinked away the disobedient tears that blurred her vision. When she found the courage to look up at him again, it was with eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice sounded weak and defeated, even to her own ears. The fact that he hadn't killed her yet was encouraging and she took strength from it. Her voice was stronger when she spoke next. She was determined to make him see the truth, to make him understand that what'd happened between her and Inuyasha had no bearing on what they'd once shared.

"I never meant to betray you Sesshomaru. I loved you with everything I had. You must know that, don't you?"

Her voice died away and her eyes dropped to the floor. He seemed to consider her words for a moment, but his claws did not drop as she'd hoped they would.

"Lying to me will not spare your life," he said finally.

She heaved a weighted sigh at his stubbornness and pushed down a sob. Apparently that aspect of his personality hadn't improved over time.

"If you ever loved me," she began cautiously, eyeing the hard lines of his face, "I need you to trust me. I need you to let me leave here with this sword."

Her gaze fell upon his green hued claws. At one time he'd used them to mark her as his, so the whole of the demon world would know she and no other was his mate. Now he looked ready to use those same claws to destroy her. Sesshomaru's face remained frustratingly stony at her request.

"No."

He casually ran his claws through his silver mane and flipped a section of it back over his shoulder. "If what you say is true, you will not hesitate to set down that fang where you stand and go back to whatever time you came from."

Her lungs felt sluggish as she pulled in her next breath. He was forcing her to make a choice and though she wanted to obey him with her whole being, she simply couldn't. It broke her heart to know that she would have to turn her back on him again.

"I'm sorry but I can't… Sesshomaru, please understand."

Her eyes pleaded with him for understanding but he refused to be swayed. He narrowed a dark, malicious glare at her and she took a nervous step backwards. The scent of fear radiated off her now and it brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

_You should be afraid of me_, he thought darkly. _I've let this go on for far too long._

He advanced forward, slowly backing her into the wall. He'd only just lifted his claws to strike her down when Inuyasha burst loudly through the door. The hanyou glanced wildly around the room until his eyes fell on Kagome. She gaped at him open-mouthed, too stunned at the sight of him to move of speak.

"Run!" the half breed screamed at her, swiping his claws at his unprotected back. Kagome obeyed, disappearing quickly out the window. He deflected the hanyou's claws easily enough and turned a dark look at the empty window. Whirling on Inuyasha he fixed him with a fiery glare and bared his teeth.

"Your meddling has cost me again little brother," he chided and then lunged for his throat.

oOo

_How many more times will I have to say goodbye to you?_

The question tormented her heart as the cool air burned in her lungs. Thorny tree limbs, twisted and gnarled like great claws, groped at her fleeing form as she tore through the forest. Their branches slapped soundly against her skin in stinging blows, like a reprimand for an impudent child.

Blinded to everything but her ultimate goal she pressed forward, her feet pounding loudly against the well packed soil of the forest floor. She ran like the Devil was at her heels and didn't dare waste precious seconds by glancing over her shoulder to see if she was being pursued. Of course he would follow – he always went after what was his.

The demon that'd once been her mate was a ruthless killer and hunter. She knew better than anyone the daunting truth – he would not stop his pursuit until she was dead. She found herself silently praying to any god that would listen that Inuyasha had the ability to hold him off long enough to give her a significant head start.

The only hope she had now was to find Akira and dispose of the sword before Sesshomaru found her. The locket around her neck jangled back and forth along its chain and slapped against her chest with each hurried step, a continual reminder of her next impossible hurdle.

She kept that same ruthless pace for nearly an hour, her final destination unknown even to herself. When her lungs could take no more and her sides and legs were cramped so painfully she could hardly bear to take another step she finally allowed herself a brief rest.

An exhausted sob escaped her lips as she collapsed heavily against the thick trunk of a nearby oak tree. Its comforting stability supported her as she stared up at the sky and concentrated on filling her lungs with some much needed oxygen. The mask she wore around her face had long since become unnecessary and now felt like it was slowly suffocating her. With an irritated grunt she gave it a tug and let it drop loosely around her neck. The cool air washed against her heated skin, forcing a small shiver down her spine.

Rubbing at her arms to stay the cold she noticed the cool touch of Akira's locket against her skin. With a curious eye she held it up to her face and casually turned it over in her fingers so she could examine the intricate patterns engraved on either side. It looked the same as any other locket. It was the kind where the two halves fit together so you could place a picture on either side. It resembled the one she'd given Inuyasha all those years ago, except that this one was oval rather than heart shaped and silver rather than gold.

Wedging her fingernail between the two halves, she forced the locket open and stared blankly at the darkened pool of blood that'd hardened inside. She remembered Akira's instructions for her to summon him with her powers, but she hadn't the faintest idea how to go about accomplishing such a task. It wasn't as if she could snap her fingers and magically know where he was. Without Inuyasha's sensitive nose to guide her search she felt helpless.

Not knowing what else to do, she left the locket open against her chest and continued her journey in the direction she'd been pulled since she left the palace. It was like an invisible tow line was guiding down a current that only flowed eastward. She closed her eyes as she walked, trusting that she wouldn't crash into any trees or shrubs, and concentrated on finding the elusive demon.

She pictured Akira in her mind; his kind azure eyes that had made her trust him with one glance, his long flowing mane of silver hair, and his confident smirk and cat like posture that seemed as much features of his physical form as his personality. She focused every fibre within her body on feeling his presence in the forest around her.

After several moments she opened her eyes and stared at the empty forest surrounding her. With a frustrated growl she lashed out and kicked the tree next to her.

"Dammit! Akira where are you?"

Hot tears of frustration welled up in her eyes and she kicked the tree again with her hands fisted at her sides. If she didn't find him soon everything she'd suffered and sacrificed would be for nothing. She absolutely refused to let that happen. She didn't care if she had to wander aimlessly screaming his name at the top of her lungs – she would find him!

Just as she opened her mouth to call for him again something made her pause. A discrete sound reached her ears - the gentle rustling of bushes to her right. She discretely moved one foot to the left, widening her stance, and gripped the sheathed sword in her hands tighter. Her breaths became controlled and shallow as she stared into the woods, waiting for whomever, or whatever, had just joined her to show itself.

oOo

A blur of red, white and silver darted about the room, punctuated every so often by the green hue of Sesshomaru's claws. The sound of their grunts and muttered curses when they missed a lethal strike could be heard down the hall, encouraging servants to flee and guards to gather in the doorway. Sesshomaru's eyes had long since turned a menacing blood red as he sought to maim, dismember or kill the brother who'd entered his life like a plague and never left it.

If he were thinking logically, he would've realized that killing this Inuyasha would mean that the brother he had come to respect from his own time would cease to exist, but when Sesshomaru was this angry, it was impossible for him to think logically at all. He was beyond that now, striking, blocking and moving purely on instinct, his body feeding off the raw adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He wanted blood. He wanted retribution. He wanted someone to suffer the way he had. Wanted someone had to be to blame for the pain and betrayal he'd experienced at the hands of those closest to him.

Inuyasha was a prime target to exact his vengeance upon. After all, it was he who'd dragged Kagome down this route to begin with. He'd been the one to use her body, the one to encourage her heart into betrayal… It only made sense that he should be the one to pay with his life.

"For someone who used to love Kagome as much as you claimed to, you sure seem pretty intent on killing her," Inuyasha spat out as he blocked the deadly arc of Sesshomaru's acid whip. The demon lord growled menacingly and lashed out with his claws but missed his target.

"Do not presume to know me hanyou," he threatened icily.

Inuyasha ignored the jab and parried Sesshomaru's attacks easily before releasing several of his own. He succeeded in slicing a fair sized gash into his opponent's unarmed shoulder with his claws. Without another hand to stay the bleeding, Sesshomaru was forced to grit his teeth as rivulets of blood flowed down his arm to collect at his wrist. Though it must've taken a great amount of effort, his face did not waver as he lifted his injured arm and cracked his knuckles in preparation for another attack.

"Well it's good to see that some things haven't changed. You're still a stubborn bastard!" Inuyasha chided with a scoff.

"Just leave it be. Trust me, you want her to leave with that sword. It'll be the first good thing you've done in three hundred years."

Sesshomaru sneered at his words.

"It would seem that you are also unchanged, little brother. You're still the same ignorant hanyou you always were."

He made a swipe at Inuyasha's head and 'tsk'ed when he ducked out of the way just in time.

"That sword and that woman are mine to do with as I see fit."

"That _woman_?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Her name's Kagome, or did you forget?"

"Her name does not matter. She is just as guilty as you and I will have my revenge on you both."

With an angry cry Inuyasha leapt at him again, aiming his claws at his injured arm. He couldn't kill him. Kagome would never forgive him if he did, even if it was for her own good.

Sesshomaru predicted this line of attack and quickly turned to the side, forcing Inuyasha off balance. The demon lord wasted no time raking his claws down his opponent's back. The half demon cried out as the acid burned through his skin and took several staggering steps forward. He eventually collapsed onto all fours and cast a heated glare over his shoulder.

"Bastard," he seethed, wincing as pain spread across his back. His chest was heaving from the exertion of their close-quarters battle. Sesshomaru merely stared down his nose at him, his expression filled with his disdain.

"You know," Inuyasha continued, "if you had enough brains to figure out what was really going on here, you wouldn't be so hasty to kill everyone and everything in sight."

Sesshomaru was mildly curious as to what he was getting at but feigned indifference.

Inuyasha eased his body to the floor and rested his back against the wall. It was time Sesshomaru knew what was going on. He didn't give a damn about screwing up the time line or any of the rest of it anymore. He wasn't prepared to lose his life over a misunderstanding.

"There's something going on with Kagome you need to know about," he began, fixing him with a serious look.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but right now I could care less. And I know you probably won't believe me either. You're a stubborn bastard who cares more about his pride than the well being of his mate, but I don't give a damn about that right now either."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws at the insults carelessly tossed his way but did not immediately strike out. He had to admit that whatever the miko was up to it had piqued his curiosity. She'd never been so reckless before and to seeing her acting in such a way had thoroughly confused him.

With the confident smirk of someone waiting to drop a bombshell of hurt, Inuyasha began his story.

oOo

Kagome clutched the locket at her throat between her fingers and held it tight as she waited. Her body was tense, ready to strike out or run depending on what emerged from the bushes ahead. A stick cracked nearby and her shoulders twitched in anxious anticipation.

_Come on…show yourself!_ she demanded, daring whoever or whatever was there to come out.

A flurry of silver darted out of the dark and materialized before her. Her eyes took in the familiar features of his face and the solid build of his frame, hardly willing to believe that she could be so lucky. With a cry of relief she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. The steady beat of his heart thrummed reassuringly beneath her ear and the tension immediately evaporated from her shoulders.

"Thank the gods!" she sniffled and absently wiped away the tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

Pulling away from his solid warmth, she tilted her head up to meet the warm azure eyes she remembered so well. Akira's eyes were filled with a seriousness that they hadn't possessed before. He gripped her shoulders tightly and held her at arm's length while he studied her. His eyes dropped to the sheathed sword in her possession and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ah, so you were successful. Might I ask…how were you able to retrieve it?"

Kagome smiled wryly as she glanced down at the fang, turning it over in her hands so she could study it in the moonlight. She was hardly able to believe it herself. The fact that she'd made it out of the palace and to this place alive and in one piece was nothing short of miraculous.

"Well I can tell you one thing…it wasn't easy."

Akira waited patiently for her to continue but when she pressed her lips together and maintained a thoughtful silence he didn't push her for details. He pitied the sad, distant look that'd settled in her eyes but hastily pushed such troublesome thoughts out of his mind. Everything they'd done up until now was necessary and justified he reassured himself.

He stared hungrily at the blade resting easily between her hands. He could feel the power emanating off of it in great rushing waves. It was calling to him already. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold it within his claws, to feel its infinite power coursing through his body, but he restrained himself and took a step back.

Kagome shook herself to rid her body of the weighted feeling that'd slowly settled into her limbs and sighed softly. With one last glance at the sword, she held it out to him expectantly.

"Here. I believe this is for you," she said perfunctorily.

Akira's breath stopped short in his chest as he stared wide-eyed at the Sword of Supreme Conquest. It beckoned to him in a sweet voice, pleading to be unsheathed. It wanted to use his body, wanted to send its power flowing freely through him to nourish his beast and bring his darkest desires to fruition.

As he lifted his clawed hand to grasp the sheath, Akira realized without a single hint of regret that he no longer had the strength to resist the call.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 21 –_

_"She's sacrificed everything to save you."_

Sesshomaru swallowed convulsively and regarded Inuyasha with a sceptical glare. Those words had struck a chord within him, igniting some hidden part of his heart that dared to believe such a thing could be possible. He wrestled with the logic he'd come to rely on, the voices of reason inside his head that told him not to believe, the ones that said he should disregard the fantastic tale he'd just heard as nothing more than a diversion tactic.

_"Before Ronin was born, Kagome was told by a demon from her time that you would create a sword that would destroy you – the Sword of Supreme Conquest."_

His heart - his foolish, illogical heart - wanted to trust every shattering word that emerged from the half breed's mouth. His chest constricted as the raging emotions and unspoken words imprisoned inside fought to escape. The realization that there may finally be answers to the questions that'd plagued him since their separation cut him deep.

_"When she couldn't stop you from making the sword she was forced to travel forward in time to destroy it. That's why she wasn't around when Ronin was born."_

Sesshomaru withered at that particular memory. He knew all too well of what Inuyasha spoke. When he'd found her in that abandoned hut, his first instinct had been to kill her. His mind convinced him that her presence was nothing more than an elaborate ruse designed by some cunning enemy, deceptively placed to lure him in and catch him off guard.

Once she'd shown him the mating mark on her shoulder he'd realized for himself who she was. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to embrace her. Though she'd already been dead for some time, the wounds in his heart hadn't yet healed and her appearance had opened them anew.

_"After Ronin was born, she held off on the mission so she could spend more time with you. Each day she spent playing house ate away at her like a cancer. She felt guilty that she wasn't doing more to try and save you. Every fucking day she cried because she wasn't leaping through the well and putting her life on the line to save yours."_

He wanted to believe that she'd never betrayed him but his detached, logical mind refused to be persuaded. It cruelly reminded him of the illegitimate child she'd borne in his bed. That child belonged to his brother, the very same who stood across from him now wearing an irritating self-satisfied smile. There was still no reasoning in the world that could excuse that particular transgression.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he wondered if everything she'd done since that night had been in a vain attempt to earn his forgiveness. He pitied her if it was. He would not, could not, forgive her. He refused to betray his wounded pride and broken heart for the sake of pacifying her guilty conscience. If she wanted to make amends it would take more than some fool hardy mission to save him from an opponent he had yet to face.

_"I know you think she betrayed you by sleeping with me but there's a lot you don't know about what happened that night. I'm the one you should blame. I should've been watching her after you left. I should've kept her from drinking herself into oblivion but I didn't._

_By the time I brought her to bed she didn't even know her fucking name. All she knew was that she had a mate who made her feel unwanted. You should've heard her…asking me if there was something wrong with her, all because you couldn't take two fucking minutes out of your day to show her you gave a damn. You treated her like crap and that's exactly what she felt like. How else was I supposed to convince her that she was, is, and always will be perfect in our eyes? Sure, it wasn't the best judgement call I've ever made but you can't blame her for my mistake."_

Sesshomaru scoffed and narrowed his eyes. The anger he felt towards them both bubbled dangerously just below the surface of his well maintained impassive facade. To him it didn't matter how drunk she'd been, how upset or lonely. She'd slept with his brother, hidden the truth from him and borne a bastard son. Her actions, whatever their intent, were unforgivable.

_"She didn't remember anything the next morning. Kagome honestly thought that kid was yours until I told her otherwise. What was she to do then? Kill it? She clung to the hope that it was your child growing inside of her right up until you figured it out."_

So there it was. The truth practically mocked him with its simplicity. Had he been wrong to doubt her? No… Even if things were exactly as Inuyasha said, he couldn't purge bitterness from his heart so easily.

For months she'd known that there was a chance the child in her belly wasn't his and yet she'd said nothing. She'd deceived him and broken his trust in the most fundamental way. He'd become so complacent, so domesticated by her, that he hadn't even realized anything was amiss until it was already too late.

She'd made him soft when he'd needed to be strong. She'd humiliated him in front of his entire court. He'd resorted to publicly shaming her by removing his mark as a way to salve his wounded pride and gain back the support of his people. Punishing her had been a necessary and unavoidable task, but he'd be lying if he said that some part of him hadn't enjoyed it.

_"After you tossed her out she came back through the well with me to find your sword and destroy it. The Kagome who just left through that window is the same girl who experienced your wrath barely a week ago. Even though her shoulder still burns where your mark used to be, she continues to be devoted to you. She's risked everything to save you and you still doubt her loyalty._

_"The way I see it, you've got a choice to make," Inuyasha finished with a hard look. "Are you gonna stop her and use that sword of yours to kill her, or are you gonna allow her to do this? 'Cause she's not gonna stop until her mission's complete. You and I both know it."_

In the end, Sesshomaru's choice mattered little since he was fairly sure he'd stalled long enough to give Kagome time to find Akira. With any luck, that annoying mutt was well on his way to destroying the fang so this ordeal could finally be over.

Sesshomaru ground his fangs against one another in frustration. Before he'd heard this story he wouldn't have hesitated to act against her. His heart, hardened as it was, wouldn't have been burdened with questions and doubts. Hating her was so much easier than knowing the truth.

The truth was what had him on edge now, was what had him questioning if he should go after her at all. A part of him wanted to, purely for the selfish need to remember what it felt like to hold her in his arms, but his body remained immobile. There were still too many questions left unanswered.

He opened his mouth to speak but abruptly stopped when Ronin's figure appeared in the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and his stance unsteady, but he wasted no time drawing his sword and pointing it directly at Inuyasha's chest. The silver-haired half demon looked between the sword and him, silently asking whether he wanted to call a truce or continue their duel.

Sesshomaru frowned and regarded Inuyasha in silence. He didn't make a move to tell Ronin to back down, but didn't raise his claws again either.

"What happens now that you've stolen my fang?" he wondered.

With a sigh of frustration Inuyasha cast an irritated glance at the blade hovering over his chest.

"I'm not sure what the mutt plans to do with the sword but Kagome's supposed to give it to him to destroy. I thought we were gonna do it ourselves but oooh no…last minute he decides-"

Inuyasha's rant was cut short by Sesshomaru's interjection of "mutt?"

"Yeah the mutt. He's this annoying half demon who talks like he owns the world and takes great pleasure in making Kagome do whatever he wants. He's the one who put this whole thing together…telling Kagome that there was going to be a war and all the other tribes would kill you for your sword blah blah blah. I couldn't give a shit what happens to you but you know Kagome…always so concerned about the well being of the people she loves."

That last caustic remark was punctuated by a sneer. Ignoring his brother's attempt to goad him, Sesshomaru focused on who exactly this half demon could be. The longer he dwelled on it, the more suspicious he became.

"What is the name of this half demon?" Ronin interjected.

Inuyasha turned his head, surprised to hear the deep baritone voice that emerged from the hanyou in front of him. He took a moment to take in the adult version of the child he clearly remembered and admitted to himself that he hadn't turned out half bad. It likely had a lot to do with the fact that he was the spitting image of Kagome, but for his blazing amber eyes.

"His name's Akira," he answered with a shrug. "If I had my way I'd have sliced him to pieces ages ago but Kagome wouldn't have any of it. I don't understand why she trusts him so much…"

Inuyasha paused mid-sentence as he caught the look of pure shock that travelled across Sesshomaru's features. It was rare when his brother showed emotion at all, let alone allowed anyone to see that he'd been caught off guard.

Curious, he turned his gaze to Ronin only to see an identical expression on his face as well. Sesshomaru regarded him with a hint of scepticism and asked if he was certain of the half demon's name.

"Yeah I'm sure. Do you guys know him or something?"

His question went unanswered. Without another word Sesshomaru leapt out the window with Ronin at his heels. Inuyasha stared quizzically around the suddenly empty room.

_What the hell just happened?_

He forced his body up from the floor and cringed at the fiery pain of the wounds cutting across his back. When the burning subsided and became bearable enough to walk, he followed them.

oOo

Akira wrapped his claws around the sword's sheath and felt the power of the blade seep into his very pores. He closed his eyes in pure bliss and breathed in deep to give his body time to adjust to the sudden surge of demonic power. When he opened them again, they saw the world in an entirely new light.

He felt stronger than he ever before - almost invincible - and faster too. It seemed like the world moved in slow motion around him. His eyes swept the clearing and he realized with immense satisfaction that there was nothing that could stand in his way now.

Kagome watched attentively as Akira tightened his grip on the sheath and began to lift it out of her hands. Her fingers loosened reluctantly and she tried to block out the voice in her head that was screaming at her to stop him. Suddenly that voice was joined by another in chorus but it was one she knew far too well. The sound of Sesshomaru calling to her from the other side of the clearing made the blood in her veins run cold.

"Kagome! Stop!" he commanded.

She shrank back and found her eyes drawn to the blood stain that inked its way down his arm. He and Inuyasha had fought. He was obviously alive and well, but what about Inuyasha? Her heart clenched at the thought of what might have happened to him while he bought her enough time to get to safety.

"Finally…it's mine!"

She turned at Akira's jubilant shout and the breath faded from her lungs. He triumphantly unsheathed the fang and she watched it expanded into its true form. He eyed it greedily, his azure orbs darkening to opaque pools of black ink.

Uttering a laugh that sent cold chills jetting down her spine, he turned on Sesshomaru and levelled him with a menacing glare.

"It's a beautiful morning to die, isn't it _father_?"

He levelled the sword at his chest and smirked. For an agonizing moment no one in the clearing dared move or breathe. The group stared in muted shock at Akira and the blade held tightly within his grasp.

Akira's gaze did not waver from the man he hated more than anything in this world. He'd dreamed of this day his entire life and now, finally, he would have his revenge. Only once Sesshomaru was dead could the hatred in his heart, bred by a lifetime of pain, be satiated. There was no going back now. It was do or die and the fang that hummed within his grasp nearly guaranteed that he would be the one to walk away from this final battle.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained upon Akira and his fist clenched tightly at his side. His body radiated with anger at the extent of the boy's betrayal. Never had he imagined that he was capable of this.

While matching the burning gaze of his traitorous son with one of his own, he couldn't help but feel pity for Kagome. Akira had manipulated her, played upon her human weaknesses of compassion and love to ensnare her within his tangled web of deception. If only he'd known sooner he might have been able to do something, but now it was too late.

As Akira had grown and matured, he'd quickly realized the dangerous thirst for power and ambition that consumed his life. To avoid any future troubles, he'd placed a powerful barrier on the fang, much like the one his own father had placed upon Tetsusaiga, so as to make it impossible for anyone but himself to wield. The only exception to this rule was that any half demon, assumedly one of his sons, could wield the fang if it was bestowed upon them by Kagome.

Seeing as how she was already dead at the time he created the barrier, he'd thought this a reasonably safe way to protect his fang and keep the balance of power in the Western Lands in check. Unfortunately for everyone, he'd underestimated his son's unquenchable thirst for power. How he discovered the key to breaking the barrier he couldn't be sure, but with the blade in Akira's hands they were all in danger. He would show no mercy; he'd been conditioned to expect none and none was ever given.

Unable to resist the pull of her gaze any longer, Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to Kagome and he became enveloped in her wide eyed stare. A small collection of tears welled at the corners of her eyes but they did not fall even though her body trembled. She hurriedly blinked them away and with a shuddering breath she placed her hand over her heart as if it pained her.

"Sesshomaru…I'm so sorry…I never wanted this," she began to apologize but her words faltered and Akira cut her off sharply.

"Don't apologize to him and stop crying. He deserves neither your remorse nor your tears." His voice was hard, edged with anger and a long festering bitterness.

Kagome blinked at him in stunned silence as she tried to pull the pieces together. Akira had called Sesshomaru 'father'. Was he her son from another relationship perhaps? She cringed inwardly and her heart burned with jealousy at the thought of Sesshomaru bedding another woman. He'd pledged himself to her for eternity, promised to protect her and stay by her side – it was never meant to end like this.

Her eyes narrowed at the silver haired half demon holding them hostage and she felt anger bloom throughout her chest. He'd played upon her dedication and love for Sesshomaru, knowing that she'd do everything in her power to save him. She'd trusted him, believed every word that'd come out of his mouth and now she realized how foolish she'd been.

She'd spent the last six years of her life fighting for something only to discover that it'd been a lie. All this time she'd been nurturing the very thing she was trying to stop. Her world had been devastated by this, and now what little was left was going to be destroyed.

Akira quickly swung the blade towards her. She froze mid-step and held her breath as the cold metal edge rested against the smooth alabaster skin of her neck. No one made a move to stop him but she could feel the tension hanging thick in the air and glanced to the side to lock eyes with Sesshomaru.

He was staring hard at her, his amber eyes blazing with determination. She couldn't understand where the anger and hatred she'd seen back at the palace had gone. This was all her fault. How could he not hate her for dragging him into this?

She dropped her gaze and swallowed convulsively as Akira dragged the tip of the sword down her throat. Eventually it fell away and he fixed her with a dark look.

"Stay," he pleaded softly. "I want you to witness what I'm going to do to him. You have the right to see him suffer for everything he's done to us."

"Everything he's done?" Kagome asked stunned. "Who are you? How do you know so much about me?"

Akira's eyes hardened at her questions and he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You weren't around much when I was growing up," he seethed, jerking her close, "but I never thought you'd forget your own flesh and blood."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she stared at him speechless. He couldn't possibly be…

"Or is it because I wasn't _his_ son," he demanded acidly, pointing his sword at Sesshomaru for emphasis, "that I'm not worth remembering?"

With a disgusted snarl he pushed her out of his grasp and shoved her towards Sesshomaru and Ronin. Kagome stumbled a few steps before falling to her knees in the muddied grass. Akira's words had hit her like a swift punch to the gut, completely knocking the wind out of her.

_My son_?

How had she missed it before? They shared the same cocky stance, couldn't control their quick tempers and resembled one another even more now that she really looked at them. How could she have been so blind as to not see it before? Of course she'd recognized the similarities, but she'd brushed them off as mere coincidences. She'd never once stopped to think of the possibility that he and Inuyasha were father and son.

Seeing the hatred burning in Akira's eyes as he stared at the only father he'd ever known, Kagome realized the costly error she'd made. Her selfish decision to leave him so she could go back through the well had spelled a lifetime of pain and hardship for him.

Pitiful tears spilled down her cheeks at the realization of just how horribly she'd failed him. As his mother she should've protected him and cared for him, but instead she'd left him to the one person who would always harbour a resounding hatred towards him. She'd been so determined to protect her sons from living the life of rejection Inuyasha had suffered, but now she realized that through her good intentions she'd sentenced Akira to the same fate as his father.

Kagome lifted her head and glanced pitifully at Sesshomaru. She needed to know why he'd done it, why he'd punished Akira for her transgressions, but he provided her with no answers. His face remained expressionless but for the frown lines edging the corners of his lips.

Inuyasha appeared just then, looking a little worse for the wear. His eyes quickly took in the scene in front of him and finally rested on Kagome in muted shock. Too ashamed to meet his gaze, she hung her head. He'd been right all along. If only she'd listened to his warnings about Akira sooner, maybe this entire situation could've been avoided.

"Ah, Inuyasha. How nice of you to join our little party," Akira taunted coolly.

Inuyasha's brows drew low over his golden eyes, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Akira followed his gaze to the sword and smiled.

"You know, I've spent my entire life trying to live up to your reputation. Since I was a kid all I ever heard around the palace was how amazing you and Sesshomaru were. I guess you could say Ronin and I had a lot to live up to, but I think he might've had an easier time of it."

With a callous smirk he swung the blade to the right and levelled it at Ronin's chest instead. His smirk faded and was quickly replaced by a scowl when he heard Kagome's distressed gasp from behind him.

_Everyone always cares what happens to the perfect son. Ronin…the next leader of the Western Lands…fucking bastard…he can die with the rest of them!_

"Ah yes, the first born son of the Great Lord Sesshomaru. Brother, you don't know how good you've had it. Growing up a bastard made things less than pleasant, but you already know all about that. You blamed me for every bad thing that happened to you when we were younger. You used to scream at me that you wished I'd never been born because then your mom would still be around.

"I was always second rate in that palace! You thought of me as barely worthy enough to sit at the same dining table because unlike you, _I_ wasn't the son of the _Great Lord Sesshomaru_."

Sesshomaru's title slipped sarcastically from his lips and he viciously spat on the ground next to him.

"I didn't ask for this life!" he screamed suddenly, as though he were trying to break the demon lord's stoic mask with conviction alone.

"I never asked to be brought to this place and to be treated like an outcast by the only family I've ever known. I know what you're thinking old man. You think I've betrayed you by stealing this sword, that I'm a traitor, a dishonour to the family name. I may be all of those things but you can't deny the part you played."

Akira's eyes panned meaningfully around the clearing and he fixed every person in front of him with a look that promised retribution.

"You've all played a part in shaping the man who stands before you now."

"You mother," he began, turning to Kagome, "you abandoned me the day I was born because you loved this man more than your own flesh and blood. The man who humiliated you and cast you out in front of the entire court, the man who doubted your loyalty to him again and again - you chose _him_over me!"

Kagome swallowed hard and shamefully lowered her eyes to the ground. He was right. What kind of mother abandons her newborn son? She couldn't deny that she'd wanted to save Sesshomaru out of her own selfish need. She'd become so wrapped up in proving her worth, in showing him that she too could protect and guard the ones she loved, that she'd completely ignored everything else that was important to her, including her sons.

"You," Akira continued icily, motioning to Ronin with his blade, "you used me as your scapegoat. Every mistake, every bit of bad luck you ever had, was assuredly my fault because I was the 'other,' because I wasn't nobility like you. You encouraged the taunts I heard every day growing up and you forced me to live as a pariah in my own home. You - the perfect brother, the perfect son, the next leader to be - I'd hoped that you might help me, be my friend as well as my brother, but I know now that I expected far too much from you."

Ronin's body stiffened and he turned his gaze away to study the withering bark of a nearby tree. Kagome watched as an angry blush of embarrassment rose to his cheeks and she realized with a sinking heart that there must be at least some truth to Akira's accusations.

She remembered all too well the stories Inuyasha had told her of his own childhood. As a half demon he'd been an outcast, rejected by the demon world and shunned by the human world. If he wasn't being chased by demons looking for an easy lunch or something to appease their boredom, then he was being thrust out of village after village by angry mobs wanting vengeance for the havoc released upon their lives by the work of other less scrupulous demons. If Akira's upbringing had been anything like that, she wasn't sure her heart could bear to hear the rest.

Kagome's gaze shifted to Sesshomaru. She cringed at the hatred in Akira's tone as he spoke, but couldn't make herself look away.

"Father… Well, I think we both know you were the worst of all."

oOo

_"Wait, please," Akira pleaded as he struggled to right himself. His sword arm was exhausted after hours of training. His body was weak and sore from suffering blow after crushing blow, but his opponent did not let up. His pleas for mercy went unanswered. There was no leniency in the next strike aimed his way, and it sent him flying backwards into the hard ground._

_"Stand up and fight," Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes hard and cold as he glared down at Akira's body splayed out on the ground ahead of him. With a groan, the boy turned onto this side and pushed himself to his knees, leaning heavily against his sword for support._

_"I can't. I can't do any more today. Please can we stop now?" _

_"Do not use the inferiority of your blood as an excuse for weakness. Your enemies will show you no mercy and neither shall__I.__Stand up and fight. You will continue to fight until you are strong enough to withstand my attacks."_

_There was no time for him to respond before his father's blade was brought down hard to clash against the steel of his sword. Akira's arms shook under the force of the blow as he used all the strength left within them to keep himself from being sliced in two._

_With a loud grunt he managed to push out from beneath his father's fang and rolled to the side to give himself a second to breathe and collect his thoughts. He glared at his father and silently reaffirmed that he hated him more than anyone. This silent mantra gave him a tiny boost of energy and he used it to attempt one last attack. Unfortunately though, he was too slow and his blade was easily deflected._

_"Pathetic," Sesshomaru chided, his voice laden with disdain._

_Akira growled at him, feeling helpless to do anything else but show his anger. He blocked the next few attacks but could not dodge the last blow. The lightning quick blast from Tokijin sent him crashing into a nearby tree. He let out a muffled groan as the air was forced from his lungs and collapsed forward onto the grass, finally succumbing to the oblivion of unconsciousness._

_With a 'tsk' of disgust Sesshomaru sheathed his sword at his waist. He knew better than to approach a fallen opponent so he watched the rise and fall of Akira's back from afar. Confident that the boy was not in any mortal danger he returned to the palace._

_Akira awoke shivering from the cold some time later. He realized that he must've been unconscious for hours since the sun had long ago set and the moon was already high in the sky. His heart sunk at the realization that he'd failed yet again._

_No matter what he did it never seemed to be enough for his father. He was always demanding more of him, knowing that it was beyond what he could give. Not a day went by where he wasn't reminded of how inferior he was to the rest because he wasn't a pure blood demon, because he wasn't his son. _

_With a half demon as a father and a human mother he was at best a quarter demon and lacked the demon blood necessary to make him as strong as the rest. And for that, his body suffered in every battle against Sesshomaru, the powerful and unbeatable Lord of the Western Lands._

_Stubborn tears gathered in Akira's eyes as he looked up at the moon and wondered how different his life would've been if his mother were still alive. Would she have protected his body from this daily punishment? Would she have shown him how to be strong, how to stand up against the others? _

_Shaking his head to free himself of these thoughts he hastily wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Tears were a sign of weakness; real men never cried. He knew this, yet they came anyway. Another sign of failure._

_Face set with determination, Akira wiped the tears from his cheeks and pushed himself to his feet. He winced at the sharp pain that shot through his ribs. He'd hit the tree hard enough to crack at least one or two. Taking in a couple of halting breaths he mentally prepared himself to deal with the throbbing pain that was quickly becoming constant. He winced as he bent to pick up his sword, but showed no other signs of weakness as he embarked on the long and painful trek back to the palace._

oOo

After a moment of tense silence, Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"You misunderstood my intentions."

The expression on his face was hard as he willed the boy to understand. Who but he could have trained him to be strong enough to withstand the punishment his body would suffer at the hands of others? He was only a quarter demon, not a half demon like his brother and father, thus he lacked the strength they did to withstand injuries in battle and the endurance necessary to win. The strength had to be forced out of him and no one else would have had the patience or the skill to do it without killing him.

He'd never expected Akira to understand of course. Judging by the extent of the boy's hatred he must've assumed that their daily training was punishment for his very existence, perhaps even for the sins of his mother. The reality though was much different. He'd made Akira powerful, made him an equal. He'd given him the ability to wield the fang he so treasured. He would make no apologies and he saw no need to explain his actions. If Akira was too closed-minded to see the truth, then it was a result of his own failings as a teacher.

_"You misunderstood…"_

It wasn't exactly an apology, but then again the great lord of the West never apologized for anything. Akira knew that, he hardly could have expected more from him, yet still Sesshomaru's words were not enough to appease the anger in his heart.

"I misunderstood?" he nearly choked on the words as he forced them out of this throat. "What the hell did I misunderstand? What part of I'm a worthless, pathetic excuse for a demon did I not get?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. His lips pressed into a thin line and Kagome could sense that there was more he wanted to say. What surprised her more, however, was the look of tempered patience in his eyes. He didn't look on her son with anger or disdain. He looked at him the way any disappointed parent would look at their child – with love.

Akira seemed blind to this and the anger brewing inside of him began to seep out in a brilliant red haze of demonic power. It glowed around his body like an aura, emanating the warmth and power he'd drawn out of the fang. Everyone seemed to come alive all at once as they realized that he was fully intent on using the fang to destroy everything around them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded. His body tensed and he crouched down, prepared to jump in if necessary. Ronin joined in too and pleaded with Akira to stop, calling him "brother" for perhaps the first time in their lives. Kagome turned her eyes pleadingly towards her son and whispered his name. The only ones who remained silent were Sesshomaru and Akira. Caught up in a silent war of their own making, they ignored everyone around them and kept their gazes locked in a private battle of wills.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch as Akira lifted the fang to strike him down. He showed no fear when the powerful demonic energy surged around the blade in preparation for its deadly blow. Kagome watched Sesshomaru slowly close his eyes and draw in a slow breath. He gave off no sign of fear. A sense of calm emanated from him, as if to tell them that he'd already accepted his fate.

Kagome's heart sank and in its place panic rose up to steal her breath away. Her limbs felt leaden as she slowly pushed her body upright.

_No. No, no, no!_

It was _not_ going to end like this. She hadn't sacrificed everything to save him, just so he could give up now.

In that moment before all hell broke loose, she realized the answer. Pushing through the leaden weight in her limbs, she broke into a dead run.

_Please let me make it in time_, she pleaded as her legs pumped furiously beneath her and her feet pounded into the soft grass.

Time…

Time was what had started all of this and in a few seconds time would be the end of it. She quickened her pace as she felt the crackle of the blade's demonic energy weighing down the air around her. Akira released the power of the fang with a cry of rage and she felt her long forgotten spiritual powers revive and take hold within her body once more.

In the time it takes a heart to beat from one pulse to the next, everyone in the clearing was enveloped by the brilliant golden blaze of the sword's energy. And though their vision was stolen by the white light that surrounded them, the blast that followed rang perfectly in their ears, as did Kagome's heart wrenching scream.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 22 –_

You hear many things about Death when you're alive. Like most young people, I never gave it much thought one way or the other. Even after years of fighting demons and several near-death experiences I was never all that concerned with my own mortality. I guess a part of me just figured I'd somehow find a way to survive. I always was a fighter.

That kind of self-deception was the only way people like me, Sango, Miroku, and the others could remain positive in spite of the insurmountable odds we faced. There were so many times when our battles with Naraku felt hopeless. It would've been easier to simply give up and succumb to the fear, but none of us ever did and I think that a large part of why we didn't was because of this self-deception. We told ourselves we would survive and we made it so. We told ourselves we would succeed and we did that too.

I guess I figured that if I told myself I could live through this day my will would be strong enough to make it happen. It was foolish of me to think so, I realize that now, but not a single part of me regrets what I've done.

The knowledge that my end was near forced me to reflect on the life I'd lived up until that moment. It'd certainly been an adventure. It almost seems selfish for me to cry about the unfairness of it all when I'd experienced such love and friendship. I learned so many important lessons in such a short number of years and I'd like to think that I've touched at least a few lives along the way. When so many people don't have the chances I've had, how could I possibly have the audacity to feel upset?

To soothe the inescapable sting of fear that comes in those last few seconds before death, I tried to convince myself that maybe everything I'd gone through up until that moment - all the love, the sorrow and the trials - had been part of some grand design. Maybe my life really did have a purpose. It was certainly an endearing thought.

I'm no philosopher. I never did get good grades in that class so I won't waste your time and mine trying to answer the greatest question known to mankind: "What is the purpose of life?" Or rather, what was the purpose of my short existence here on earth?

For all the things I'd heard about dying or imagined about death, I never thought it would be like this. It feels like the kind of day where you put on your favourite pair of sweats, curl up in bed under a big fluffy comforter and console yourself with the best book you've ever read. It's an overwhelming feeling of peace, warmth and acceptance. I may have died violently but the essence of what I am - what I was - feels utterly content. I'd be lying if I said it's perfect though.

I half expected there to be some kind of tunnel with a bright light at the end of it. That's how it's always portrayed in the movies anyway. I thought there might even be a group of dead relatives I'd never met popping up to greet me. I actually kind of hoped my dad would be there, you know, to show me the way. But death is not how I thought it'd be.

It's pretty anti-climatic, actually. One second you're alive and the next you…aren't. It took me a while to even realize I was gone. It wasn't until the moment I saw my body, bloodied and broken and draped across Sesshomaru's lap that it hit me.

I cringed at the thought of how much those wounds would hurt when I woke up. Great gashes sliced across my arms from where I'd put them up to shield my face from the blast and blood pooled around me from the various other wounds hidden beneath my tattered clothes. Sluggish red rivers snaked down the pale skin of my arms, staining the grass and ruining the immaculate white silk of Sesshomaru's robes.

_I'll be in pain for weeks by the looks of it_, I thought to myself with a grimace and then I realized that I didn't feel any pain.

I'm not sure why it didn't strike me as odd at first that I was examining my own body with a sort of detached interest. I looked over my wounds the same way I used to study Inuyasha's; carefully planning out how they should be dressed and what ointments to use. It took a few minutes of this careful assessment for a sobering reality to sink in - the body was mine and I was no longer in it. Whatever had happened during that blast, whatever power had been released, it'd fulfilled the prophecy Akira gave me all those years ago. With one swing of the fang my life had been extinguished.

For a while I thought time had frozen to a standstill. Not a single person in the clearing moved and everything had gone silent. Even the animals seemed to still as if they too sensed that something catastrophic had just happened. My eyes rested solely on Sesshomaru because they couldn't bear to look anywhere else. He held me in his lap with his arms wrapped gently around my shoulders in a protective embrace.

I stared long and hard at the tender way he held me and wondered – is it possible he still loves me after all of this? His harsh words from earlier had planted the first seeds of doubt in my heart. All along it had stubbornly refused to accept that he hated me.

_Would he have taken Akira in and raised him as his own if he did not love you? _

_Would he have resurrected you after you gave birth to Ronin all those years ago?_

_These were the questions my heart asked and _for a long while I listened. I'd clung desperately to that shred of hope, the one what whispered to me that some part of him had never stopped loving me. Yet his words had made me doubt and his actions left me confused.

I watched as his claws brushed the matted hair out of my eyes with the gentlest of movements. They hesitated at my temple where a particularly nasty looking gash had been hiding beneath my hair. Pulling away, his hand settled atop my head and his thumb grazed the smudged skin of my forehead in an unconscious gesture.

I envied my body. I'd longed to have him hold me like he was doing now while I was still alive. The way he touched me told me everything I needed to know about his heart without a single word being uttered. The truth was obvious to me now and I couldn't push down the guilt that rose up at the thought that I'd ever doubted him.

I didn't have to see Inuyasha's expression to know how he felt. His ears drooped until they were almost hidden within his silvery mane and his claws clenched into fists at his sides. He took a tentative step towards me but his legs wouldn't support him and he collapsed to his knees on the grass. He hung his head and pressed his fists into the soft earth, his sharp claws digging into the mud.

"Can't you _do_ something?" he demanded roughly, presumably addressing Sesshomaru.

It was remarkable how different his voice sounded. It was as if I was hearing him speak to me across a mountain pass; every word echoed upon the next in a cascading wave until they reached my ears sounding distant and distorted.

Sesshomaru didn't answer or even acknowledge that he'd spoken and so my attention was drawn to Ronin. It was hard to believe that this handsome stranger that I'd met mere hours before was the young boy I'd left behind. He'd become a man and I'd missed it all; the gawky teenage phase, his first real girlfriend, the day when he stopped holding my hand and faced the world on his own. I was thankful for the five years I'd enjoyed by his side, but there was so much more that I'd missed.

His eyes, though they'd inherited the brilliant amber hue of his father's lineage, were warmer and gentler than Sesshomaru's had ever been. I could tell he had a kind heart, even though I'd hardly had the chance to get re-acquainted with it. It pained me to know that like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he and Akira were so at odds with one another. I wanted them to find peace. I wanted them to be more to each other than just brothers; I'd hoped they could be friends as well. Maybe it was foolish of me to think so.

It hurt me to see the pain and confusion in his eyes. It felt like all he'd ever known from me was death and sadness. I prayed that somewhere amidst all the bad memories he remembered the good times too. I'd tried to be a good mother to him - to be caring, supportive and loving like my own mother had been for Souta and me.

I wanted to hug him and hold him in my arms like the child he once was. I wanted to tell him how proud I was of the man he'd become but I knew I couldn't. I had to be content to fill my gaze with all the pride that was in my heart in the hopes that on some level he could feel it and be comforted by it.

It was Akira who drew my attention last, not because he was insignificant or that I cared less for him than the others, but simply because he hadn't moved or spoken since the fatal moment when he'd brought the sword down and cut my life short.

I suppose it would've been easy to hate him for lying, betraying us and killing me, but the instant I looked upon his face I realized that I could never hate him. He was my son, my baby, the part of myself I'd never been able to let go of.

He reminded me so much of Inuyasha. Inside he was no different from the abandoned and abused boy I met so many years ago beneath the wise branches of the Goshinboku tree. It would be wrong for me to blame anyone but myself for the man he'd become. I was the one who made the decision to leave him behind. The darkness that consumed his heart, the monster he'd turned in to, everything he'd done this day, was a result of that fateful choice and nothing I did now could change that.

Seeing the tears of rage and sorrow mixing upon his cheeks, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He furiously tried to wipe them away, but they continued to stream in stubborn rivulets from his eyes. The Sword of Supreme Conquest, that damn sword that'd been the start of all of this, rested heavily against the ground with his claws still wrapped tight around the hilt.

I was surprised to see him lift it again. Despite the tears, murder still shone bright in his eyes and I realized then that nothing short of a divine intervention would dissuade him. Apparently even my death hadn't been sufficient to assuage his blood lust. Then again, I suppose that's only fair considering he barely knew me at all.

I may not have been there when he was young to scold him when he was bad and teach him the life lessons that would shape him into a proper man, but I was damned if I was going to let him go on a murderous rampage.

Balling my hands into fists I lifted my leg and kicked the sword with as much power as I could muster. I fully expected my foot to go through it of course, but to my surprise the blade was flung from his hands. It spun end over end through the air until it became firmly embedded in the trunk of a nearby tree. Everyone stared at the sword with shock, including Akira who for the life of him couldn't figure out how it had happened.

When he took a step towards the blade I called out his name in the scolding tone that only a mother can master. He halted in his tracks immediately and turned to face me, his eyes wide and questioning. So he'd heard me…well it was a start.

"Akira…," I said his name again more gently this time. He appeared to be staring straight at me and when he fell to his knees I knelt down with him. I smiled at him as I stared into his liquid azure eyes and tried to heal the pain I saw swimming in them.

"I need you to forgive me," I begged softly. "I wasn't a very good mother to you. I left you alone when you needed me most and because of that I wasn't there to pick you up when you fell down or protect you from the others. I didn't teach you all of the life lessons mothers are supposed to give their sons and I'm sorry."

My eyes desperately searched his for some sign of understanding. The azure orbs widened marginally and I heard him suck in a shuddering breath.

"I know you aren't to blame for what's happened today. I know you aren't this person. I knew it the first night we met in the modern world when you told me you would never hurt me. I believed in you then and I believe in you now. You have a good heart Akira, I've seen it."

I turned my gaze meaningfully towards Sesshomaru and his eyes followed.

"Whatever he might have done, killing Sesshomaru like this isn't the answer. It won't make the pain go away and it won't bring me back. As hard as it is to accept, this is something you're going to have to work through on your own. It will make you stronger and you'll be a better man because of it."

His gaze darkened as he stared at Sesshomaru and I hastily shifted between them. He was so close I could almost feel it. Just a little bit more and this would all be at an end.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you," I said sincerely. "I'm proud that you had the strength to fight for what you thought was right and the courage to demand better for yourself. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're less than them again."

He took a moment to think over my words before reluctantly nodding his head. His shoulders sagged and he blew out a heavy breath. Realizing that my work was done, I sat back on my haunches with a despondent sigh and extended my hand to unfeelingly graze his cheek.

"I really wish I'd had more time to get to know you," I commented, my voice tinged with regret. He nodded understandingly, his eyes following me as I stood up. His fingers immediately lifted to his cheek as though he could still feel my touch.

I turned to face the others with a sense of finality and realized that apparently no one but Akira could see me. They were all transfixed by the sight of my quickly cooling corpse and I found the situation almost humorous. I wanted to tell them how insignificant my body was now that my soul had been set free, but I doubted that they would understand, even if they could hear me.

It was Akira who plucked the Sword of Supreme Conquest from the tree. He carried it reverently towards my body and hastily planted it into the ground at Sesshomaru's side. The great demon lord's amber eyes didn't move from my face and he didn't flinch when Akira knelt at his side with his head bowed in remorse.

"Father, what I did today is unforgivable and I will remove myself from your house at once. Before I go, I must beg for one last request. Please, use this to bring her back."

Akira's heartfelt plea stirred Sesshomaru to life, yet his movements were slow and leaden as he shook his head 'No'. He looked at Akira with dark, remorseful eyes and held his gaze in tense silence.

"I can't," he muttered and his eyes flickered momentarily to the blade at his side before they closed against the sight of it.

"What do you mean? I thought it could bring people back to life?" Akira demanded, his eyes growing wide with confusion.

"It can, but life is finite. There are only so many times one can be brought back. This blade has already been used to restore her life once before and it will not do so again. Can you not smell it on her?"

Akira stared down at my body, his face a mixture of shock and dismay. My heart went out to him, but there was nothing I could do to give him comfort. I just hoped that Sesshomaru and Ronin could find it within themselves to forgive him as well.

Ronin, who'd been so quiet through all of this, silently knelt next to my head and rested his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Father," he said gently and Sesshomaru turned to him with eyes that burned.

"Let me take care of her."

He motioned towards my body and gave a silent nod. Sesshomaru hesitantly removed his hands from my head and absently wiped the blood from my wounds onto the white silk of his pants.

I'd been prepared to leave them and answer the call of the invisible force that'd been urging me onward for the past few minutes, but Ronin's words made me pause. What did he mean 'take care of' me? I moved in closer to watch, my eyes glued to Ronin's hands.

He closed his eyes and took in several relaxing breaths before holding them out over my body. I was surprised to see a faint blue light emanate from his palms and watched in awe as he began to sweep them down across my form.

Everywhere the blue light touched the wounds and blood vanished. Even the tears stains on my cheeks had been scrubbed clean by the time he was done. When he sat back I stared down at my freshly cleaned and healed body with awe and a touch of pride. I had no idea Ronin possessed such unique abilities.

"I'd forgotten what she looked like…," he commented absently as he reached out a finger to caress my cheek.

Akira studied my body intently through tear filled eyes and I heard a tiny gasp escape his lips. "She looks like she's sleeping," he whispered quietly and I could see his hand twitch at his side as though he was tempted to shake me, just to be sure.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's voice emerged suddenly sounding clear and commanding. Without hesitating, Inuyasha stood and went to his side. He picked my body up off the ground and draped it across his arms. With a nod to Sesshomaru he held me close and carried me back towards the well in stony silence.

I didn't have to follow him to know where he was headed, so instead I chose to stay by my family's side for what little time I had left. I knelt before the man who through better and worse had been my mate and willed him to look at me. I wanted to read his heart in his eyes.

As if giving in to my silent command he complied and lifted his eyes to unleash an amber firestorm directly at me. The wave of emotion that radiated out from him in that second when our souls joined for the last time made me want to double over and scream There was so much _pain_. It was all consuming - an endless well of despair and loneliness. There was regret there too, bitter and unmerciful.

I wanted to help him but I couldn't. There was nothing left that I could do for him. These emotions were his new battle; supreme conquest no longer mattered. All that was left was this – the fight to see whether he had the ability to overcome the emptiness before it devoured him. I had no doubt in my heart that he would succeed and it was this knowledge that convinced me it was finally time to move on.

Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and placed my lips against his. I wasn't even sure if he could feel the kiss, but I did it anyways. I needed him to know that I still loved him, especially after today. I'd never stopped loving him. For there to be closure he had to know that I harboured no ill feelings towards him and that I had no regrets about my decision.

When I felt my body slowly being engulfed by a pool of warmth I opened my eyes. He was staring directly at me again but this time I was certain he could see me. The warmth surrounding me now was coming from him. Like the sadness that'd tried to consume me before, this long familiar emotion enveloped me in a warm blanket. I smiled at him as I felt his love for me wrap around my form in a comforting embrace.

I wanted to stay there like that with him forever, but the pull of the Afterlife grew stronger the longer I lingered. With reluctance I finally gave into the light that was drawing me away from his side. His eyes followed mine as I drifted away and I was happy to see the fire storm in them dissipate into a serene calm sea of acceptance and understanding.

In that last moment before crossing over, I took the opportunity to hover just above the trees and take in the awe inspiring beauty of the landscape. The trees, the far off mountains and the vibrant green fields were breathtaking. I greedily drank them in with my eyes and burned the images into my memory so I would never forget.

I would certainly miss being alive, but I did not regret the choices I'd made. I could never regret them knowing that the man I loved more than life itself would live on. It was up to him now to rebuild what'd been allowed to rest in shambles. It was the only request I made of him - that he would work to rebuild our family. From my spot above the trees I smiled down at him, knowing it would be done.

And so it was on that beautiful day, with the sun streaming through the skies and the world surging onward beneath me, that a tiny inaudible 'pop' was all it took for Kagome Higurashi to be no more.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 23 –_

Inuyasha sat with his back braced against the aged wood of the Bone Eater's Well. He clutched Kagome's body close to his chest and kept his face pressed into her hair to hide the tears that escaped down his cheeks.

She felt heavy in his arms and despite knowing the futility of it all, his fingertips pressed into the skin of her back in search of a heart beat. Scent alone told him that life no longer lingered within her body, but for the first time in his life he couldn't bring himself to trust his nose. Didn't it know that just a few minutes ago she'd been alive?

With a despondent sigh he sat upright and pulled away, reluctant to accept the bitter truth – she was gone. There'd been many times before when he'd thought he'd lost her, and a few where he nearly had, but this was different. The sinking weight that accompanied the grim acceptance let him know with resounding clarity that this time it was for real. This time there would be no stroke of fate that would bring her back. The nightmarish moment he'd been dreading since the day he first realized he loved her had finally arrived.

His eyes panned slowly over her face and he was more than a little surprised to see how peaceful her expression was. She had the countenance of someone who'd long ago accepted her fate and that knowledge made his heart clench inside his chest. She'd known…all along she'd known it would end like this and yet she'd still plunged headfirst into it anyway.

_Stupid wench…what the heck were you thinking?_

Extending a pointed claw, he grazed it softly over her lips and wondered what she'd thought in those last moments. Had she been scared? Did she know that jumping in the way would mean the end? Had she paused for even a moment to think about how her decision would affect everyone else around her? How it would affect him?

He wanted to be angry with her for leaving him without even a goodbye. He wanted to blame everyone, especially Sesshomaru, for the aching emptiness that was eating away at him, but he just didn't have the strength. He was already defeated by the thought of living the rest of his life without her.

She'd barely been dead an hour and already he missed her. He missed her smile and the way her eyes lit up when she talked. He even missed her all too frequent reprimands and the scowl she gave him when she was really pissed off.

With a sinking feeling of dread he began to worry that all too soon he would forget the things he loved about her the most – her laugh, her voice, her smile. For the most part he'd forgotten those things about his mother. Would he forget them about her too?

His hands tightened on her shoulders and he pulled her body in closer, delaying the inevitable. He would have to say goodbye eventually and return with her through the well. It was that moment that he couldn't bear to face just yet.

Burying his nose in her hair once more, he breathed in her fading scent and allowed it to permeate his senses. He wanted to remember her always. He wouldn't allow himself to forget.

A strange but familiar voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking," it said.

His ears turned towards the sound and his forehead creased in confusion as he lifted his head to meet an identical pair of amber eyes staring back at him. He stared in muted shock at the older version of himself leaning casually against a tree a few feet away.

He appeared mature, confident, and powerful. His skin was weathered and bronzed from years spent outdoors in battle. He'd grown into a man and his eyes shone with a certain level of wisdom that could only come with age and the experience of clumsily feeling one's way through the world.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his shoulder against the trunk of the young oak tree. He watched his immature self impassively. He remembered this moment, this day, as if it'd just happened minutes and not centuries ago. His heart shuddered at the sight of Kagome's body draped across his own lap, but he was careful to keep his expression blank.

He'd learned long ago to reign in his emotions. In many ways he'd become exactly like the brother he spent the better part of his life hating. That was the one good thing that'd blossomed out of her sacrifice – he and Sesshomaru actually referred to one another as family now. But then, she'd always had a knack for making the impossible seem possible.

"I said, I know that you're thinking," he repeated, his voice strong and gruff.

Inuyasha looked up from where his eyes had dropped to Kagome's face. His ears twitched along with his nose as he confirmed that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Shifting his shoulders he pulled Kagome close and growled possessively.

"So what am I thinking?" he demanded, not appreciating the way he was being eyed down.

"You're scared to death that you're going to forget her just like you forgot your mother."

Inuyasha bristled at the painfully true words. His eyes drifted down to Kagome's face and he cupped her cheek in his palm. His thumb drifted across her lips of its own accord in a gentle caress. Would he forget her?

He lifted his gaze to meet the identical one staring back at him with his heart in his throat. Like it or not, this older version of himself was the only one who knew for sure how things would turn out. Feeling like he was being slowly suffocated by the weight of his own fear, he pulled in a shaky breath and waited for the answer that had every potential of being his undoing.

"You'll never forget," the older hanyou explained reassuringly. With a smirk tugging at his lips he tilted his head towards Kagome's body. "Do you really think you could forget someone like her?"

Inuyasha shook his head and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Things aren't going to be easy," he went on. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but I'd be lying. You're going to miss her every day of your miserable life, but you'll survive it because you know better than anyone that it's what she would have wanted. So go mend your relationship with Sesshomaru and do what you can to honour her memory. You think you can handle that?"

Inuyasha nodded his head dumbly. He wasn't looking forward to the next few months, but avoiding them wouldn't make them any easier and it sure wouldn't make the hurt go away. His eyes dropped to Kagome's face and he held his breath. It was almost time; time to dive back down the well that'd started it all, but he hesitated. He didn't want to give her back to Sesshomaru, even though he knew it was where she belonged.

Inuyasha crouched down to one knee in front of the pair. His eyes were on Kagome as he gently brushed her bangs back from her face. His lips turned upwards in a small smile, just about all the emotion he was willing to reveal to anyone anymore.

"It's easy to forget," he stated softly, his hand stilling its movements and drifting down to caress her cheek. His eyes lifted to meet those of his younger self and he stared into them intently. There was so much he could tell himself about the future, but it wouldn't be right. Figuring it all out was a part of life. An easy life wasn't necessarily the best life. He'd realize it eventually, just not for about a century or so.

"…that she looked this peaceful when she went," he finished seriously. His gaze silently warned the younger hanyou not to forget. He nodded in understanding, a silent promise that he wouldn't.

Inuyasha stood and cleared his throat, swallowing down the thick lump that'd formed there. It was harder than he thought it'd be to see her like that again. Being haunted by memories was one thing, to see it in reality and know it wasn't just another dream was another.

Eager for a distraction he glanced purposefully at the well and shifted his weight to his right foot so he could peer over the edge into its inky depths.

"You probably don't realize this yet, but you can't go through the well."

The comment came off so casually Inuyasha almost choked on his next breath.

_Cant…go through…the well?_

He looked up at himself stunned, his eyes shimmering with shock and unshed tears.

"What the hell do you _mean_ I can't go through the well? I have to get her home!"

He was losing all patience now as his last raw nerve was agitated. He couldn't handle any more surprises. He was having a hard enough time dealing with her death as it was without fretting over how they were going to get home as well. He had his beads. Their weight hung secure and familiar around his neck - surely they would do the job?

Inuyasha leaned back from the well's edge and tilted his face up toward the mid-morning sun. He closed his eyes as it beamed down against his skin and let out a sigh. He really didn't want to have to be the one to break the news to himself, but he remembered the panic he'd felt the first time he'd gone down the well only to realize that he hadn't budged. He was doing himself a favour really.

"The sheath you came with will take you back to the feudal era but you can't go to the modern world again, at least not on your own. Now that she's gone those beads have no power."

The hanyou swallowed hard and stared unseeingly at the grass. No…it wasn't true. It couldn't possibly be true. There was no way the gods were cruel enough to take his entire family from him in one day.

Memories of Mrs. Higurashi's smiling face, Sota's video games, and even Gramps' moody frowns flashed before his eyes. His breaths came into his chest in swift, ragged gasps as he turned his face up to look at his double. The casual way he stood and waited for a response made him want to howl. He wanted to bear his fangs and rip his older half to shreds for being so calm about the entire ordeal. Didn't he understand better than anyone how this was tearing him apart?

He couldn't suppress the rumbling growl that tore suddenly through his chest and reverberated loudly throughout the clearing.

"Don't bear your fangs at me pup," his older self reprimanded harshly. "I'm just telling it like it is. I'm saving you the trouble of finding out for yourself that the well doesn't work anymore."

Realizing he was right, Inuyasha choked off the rest of his growl and let the anger dissipate from his body.

"How am I supposed to tell her family if I can't go through the well? I can't _not_ tell them."

His voice was almost a whisper. The older half demon nodded his head thoughtfully.

"True. Well there is one option - take Akira with you."

"What?" His eyes grew wide and the anger returned with a vengeance, just as vicious and bitter as ever. "Like hell I'm getting anywhere near that bastard!"

"Cease your barking! Like it or not he's your son - yours and Kagome's. Without him, you can't go to the modern era. He's the only one who can get you there so swallow your damn pride and do it."

Inuyasha snorted indignantly and turned away, muttering a "Feh!" He didn't like being told what to do, especially not by himself as he was quickly discovering, and not when it involved asking the hanyou responsible for killing the woman he loved for help. Just what kind of screwed up world did they live in?

Though Akira was his own flesh and blood, at the moment he couldn't get past the resentment he felt towards him. He had a feeling that from the way Akira had spoken about him that he'd spent the majority of the kid's life avoiding him. He'd have to work on that. Kagome told him once that he'd make a great father some day. Well, now was his first real chance to prove her right.

"Fine. Where is he?" he demanded tersely.

His ears flickered at a faint noise a few feet away and he turned to see Akira emerge from the edge of the tree line. His featured hardened for a moment as a swell of hate rose to the surface, but he quickly pushed it down. He could smell the tears coming off the boy and it immediately softened his expression. He'd always hated it when Kagome cried.

"You can get me through the well to her time?" he inquired, his voice losing the biting quality it'd held earlier. Akira nodded his head tentatively and took a step forward.

"Alright then, let's go."

Inuyasha stood and looked with determination at the well. He was as ready as he'd ever be. Akira stepped up beside him and heaved a quiet sigh. Inuyasha's mouth turned down into a frown at the way the boy kept his gaze averted to the ground. He wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he didn't have it in him just yet.

"Akira." It was his other self who spoke instead.

Two sets of eyes turned to fix on Inuyasha – one bright amber, the other dark cerulean. His expression was serious and thoughtful as he gazed at them both before narrowing his eyes at his son. The silence hanging between them was heavy, over-laden with unspoken words. When he finally did speak, it was only to utter a swift apology before departing.

"I'm sorry."

Akira gasped softly and Inuyasha turned to look at him questioningly.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

Akira closed his gaping mouth and shook his head back and forth seeming somewhat disoriented.

"N-nothing," he stammered slightly. "It's just that Inuyasha doesn't apologize…to anyone."

Inuyasha smirked at that comment. Damn, he really had turned out like Sesshomaru. He glanced at the spot where his older self had been and wasn't surprised to see it vacant. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned to face the well.

"Consider yourself lucky then. Come on, let's go."

Placing one bare foot on the rim, he took a second to glance around what was left of the future, his future, before plunging into the inky void. Akira followed close behind and within seconds they were enveloped by the well's soft blue glow.

oOo

The court was bustling with men at arms and pensive advisors. Plans were underway for a defensive attack along the eastern border and there was still much organizing to be done. Sesshomaru stood at the centre of the hoard, distractedly looking at one map after the other, though clearly his thoughts were elsewhere.

He glanced out the nearest window and his gaze lingered on the forest beyond. He despised the mundane tasks and responsibilities of leadership. He loathed the thought of being confined to the palace for any length of time and found himself longing for the days when he'd roamed free in search of power and conquest.

Sesshomaru's features hardened as his thoughts wandered to his absent mate. He'd been seriously toying with the idea of killing the child she'd left behind. With one swipe of his claws the stain upon his name would cease to exist. Then he wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of being reminded of his mate's unfaithfulness every time he saw the infant or heard its cries for attention.

She knew him well enough to understand that he would certainly entertain the idea, which made him all the more curious as to why she'd ever thought it wise to entrust him with the child to begin with. What kind of mother knowingly abandons her son to a den of blood thirsty dogs?

Perhaps she'd been clinging to the hope that his affection for her would dissuade him from committing such a selfish act. Well, in either case she was wrong. The only reason he hadn't disposed of the child yet was because Rin had made it her personal mission to ensure he stayed alive. She remained with him at all times, caring for him as if he was her own. She even slept with him in her bed, making it entirely impossible for him to make a move.

Her actions frustrated him to no end. The one charge he'd believed would always be faithful to his wishes had chosen this opportunity to stand against him. Had she no gratitude for everything he'd given her? No understanding of just how precarious her position was? All it would take was one word and she too would be gone from his life forever. Then he would be alone.

The idea, just the very sentiment, left an acrid, bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't want to be alone. Even though he'd seen first-hand proof of why humans and demons should never exist together, he could no longer deny his need for them. He would never regret bringing Rin back from the Underworld, or inviting Kagome to be his mate. Together they had unknowingly brought him more happiness than a beast of his vicious character deserved. Even so, that knowledge wasn't enough to temper the sting of betrayal he'd felt at their hands…

Sesshomaru's sullen thoughts were disturbed by a commotion at the far entrance of the Great Hall. He heard the scraping of metal as swords were drawn and turned to see the cause. His features hardened into a menacing glare as he picked up Inuyasha's scent and caught sight of his tell-tale silver hair making its way towards him. A low threatening growl resounded through chest and he rested his hand against the hilt of Tokijin. If the bastard had come to gloat he wouldn't allow him to leave alive.

As Inuyasha drew closer the guards slowly lowered their swords. One by one they parted to provide a path through their gleaming blades. His face was stony, his expression determined, as he continued forward. When he reached Sesshomaru he stopped and fixed him with an equally dark glare. The burnished amber of his eyes spoke in volumes what his lips could not.

_This is your fault_, they said.

Sesshomaru's gaze wavered to the body draped limply across the hanyou's arms. His mate's long dark hair fell in cascading waves towards the floor and her head lolled lifeless across the sleeve of his haori. There was no blood to be seen and no marks to mar her perfect complexion, yet scent told him unequivocally that she was dead.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

His expression remained hard to hide the panic that rose inside of him.

_Dead? How? Why?_

He'd wanted her gone until his anger had been appeased but not dead, never dead. Death was too final, too unforgiving. He took in a quick breath to calm the turmoil raging inside of him, but his chest remained constricted. Feeling threatened, his automatic response was to draw his sword. Inuyasha gave it a disinterested glance then narrowed his eyes.

"You never change do you? I'm not here to start a fight. I'm just bringing her back where she belongs."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. It was so unlike Inuyasha to be unselfish, particularly when it concerned Kagome. Why now? He wasn't going to be deceived again. Suspicious of his motives, he sent a scathing glare in Inuyasha's direction.

"I have no interest in what you are offering."

"Give it a rest Sesshomaru," Inuyasha chided coolly. "You know as well as I do that you still love her so stop trying to act so pissed off. The least you can do is take her back - especially since the only reason she's gone is because she saved your ungrateful ass."

Sesshomaru's hand loosened on the hilt of his blade and his eyes dropped to Kagome's body.

"What?" His voice was soft and breathy as he stared wide-eyed at her in complete disbelief.

Inuyasha huffed an irritated sigh and didn't bother to explain the situation further. Stepping towards the stairs that led to the seat his brother took on occasion, he took one last glance at Kagome.

This was the right thing to do. He could feel it right down to the very fibre of his being. She belonged here with him and she always had. That admission was particularly hard for him to swallow but with it came a tiny ounce of wisdom. He was eventually going to become the man he'd met mere hours ago on the other side of the well, but it would take time.

Stopping at the edge of the stairs he stooped to lay Kagome's body across them. It was a peace offering of sorts. All he could do now was wait to see if his brother accepted it.

"You should bury her beneath the Goshinboku tree. That way her other family can visit her too," he commented off-handedly, his voice serious and lacking its usual arrogant tone. He turned back to Sesshomaru, his expression unreadable and awaited his response.

The silence throughout the Great Hall was deafening. Everyone understood the political ramifications of accepting such an offer. It was tantamount to accepting her infidelity and admitting he was too weak to control his own mate. It would certainly result in a lot of trouble for him, but to not accept it would betray what everyone knew were the loyalties of his heart. He'd chosen politics over love once out of a sense of duty. Would he do so again?

After a tense moment of silence Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded his head in acceptance. Satisfied, Inuyasha stalked towards the large double doors at the far end of the hall. When he was halfway to freedom he paused, a thought suddenly occurring to him. He turned his head so his voice would be heard and gave his brother an ominous warning.

"Be nice to the kid. You'll regret it later if you don't."

While he couldn't tell his brother everything that would come to pass, he could at least give him this tiny morsel of advice and hope that he was smart enough to figure it out on his own. Maybe if things worked out right this entire situation could be avoided. Maybe someday in the future he'd wake up to a world where Kagome's laughter still rang through the palace halls.

With those final parting words, he left the suffocating atmosphere of the Great Hall. The cool breeze from outside lashed against his cheeks and he pulled in a deep breath. He felt lighter, freer, as if a great weight of responsibility had been lifted from his shoulders. He only had a second to revel in the feeling before the weight returned – he remembered all too suddenly that there was still one more family he needed to break the news to.

Inuyasha turned to make his way through the field and back to the campsite he'd left Akira at but was brought up short by Rin. He paused mid-step and fixed her with a surprised stare. Her rich brown eyes swept down his body and back up again to rest pleasantly on his face.

"You look well. I'm glad."

Her voice was sweet and gentle. She understood better than most the tangled web that made up his relationship with Kagome and his brother. She looked up at him with sympathetic eyes – apparently she'd heard everything that'd gone on in the Great Hall. Inuyasha gulped and settled his foot down against the floor.

Rin had certainly grown into herself as she'd aged. Starting off as such a small, gawky child he'd never paid her much attention. She was just the brat who followed after his brother. Now though, she was about as old as Kagome had been with they'd first met and he couldn't ignore her any longer. He swallowed thickly, not sure how to respond.

"I just wanted to thank you," she continued softly. Her voice cut into the silence between them, sounding much louder to the hanyou's ears than it actually was. "For bringing her back, I mean." She shifted nervously from foot to foot and her eyes dropped to the ground in wake of his continued silence.

A sniffle and a muffled cry drew his eyes to the tiny bundle of blankets she was carrying in her arms. He'd been so stunned by her unexpected appearance that he hadn't even noticed she was carrying a baby, or rather, his baby. Curiosity took over as he stepped forward and extended a clawed finger to pull back the blankets that'd bunched up around the child's face.

Inuyasha's breath halted as he looked upon the face of the tiny hanyou who would one day become the man awaiting him back at their campsite. It was surreal and exhilarating and stirred within him a tumult of emotions he'd never felt before. At once he felt incredibly possessive of the brat, while at the same time he was scared to death of anything happening to him. He was slowly beginning to understand some of the dedication Kagome had felt towards her sons - yet another tidbit of wisdom to safely tuck away.

With a tiny smile he bent his head low and gently rubbed the silver fuzz that ran along the child's crown.

"His name's Akira," he commented as he used the edge of his knuckle to graze his son's soft, pudgy cheek. The infant sniffed at his fingers and let out a tiny sneeze.

Rin nodded silently and commented to herself that even though the child hadn't yet been named, Akira was as good a name as any. She would be sure to suggest it to Sesshomaru the next time they spoke.

"Akira," she mused thoughtfully as she let the name play out across her tongue.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as her voice cut into his thoughts and his eyes lifted to meet hers. She suddenly blushed nervously and pulled away. Inuyasha noticed how close he'd been drawn to her and took a tentative step back.

"Take good care of him," he instructed with a smile directed at her. Her eyes went wide and she nodded her head. "And if Ronin tries to bully him, I'm trusting you to put him in his place. He won't be as strong as the other kids, understand?"

Rin nodded again and looked down with renewed interest at the squirming bundle in her arms. For someone who'd never been a father before, Inuyasha certainly seemed to know a lot about kids.

When she looked up she was surprised to see that he was already halfway across the field, bounding in great leaps over the grass. She let out a tiny pensive sigh as she watched him go. She really wished he'd stick around sometimes, but she understood why his visits were so short. It couldn't be easy, having someone like Sesshomaru for a brother…

Rin lifted her free hand and placed it over her heart, relieved to feel the pounding rhythm return to normal. Every time he was near she lost complete control of her senses. She could hardly speak let alone carry on a decent conversation and she was almost certain her cheeks were still flushed bright pink. Such foreign feelings frightened her but they were exhilarating too. No boy had ever made her feel that way before.

Her eyes lingered longingly on the fading spot of red that lingered along the horizon and a tiny smile tugged at her lips. Now that he'd finally met his son she had a feeling she wouldn't have to wait long for Inuyasha to return.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 24 –_

The small campfire crackled and popped beneath its burden of heavy wood and staved off the chilled night air. Akira poked at the red hot coals aimlessly with a stick as he awaited Inuyasha's return.

He was dreading the thought of tomorrow. Tomorrow they would go through the well to the modern era and he would tell Kagome's family what had happened. He'd spent the past few hours searching for the right words to say, but his mind was blank. There were no words to express the depths of his grief or the level of unforgivable remorse he felt for what he'd done.

Shaking his head, he let out a 'tch' of disgust and tossed his stick angrily at the fire. He sensed Inuyasha's impending arrival and pulled his knees into his chest.

"How did it go?" he asked softly.

"Oh just peachy," came the terse reply from the tree branches overhead.

With a frustrated snarl Inuyasha dropped soundlessly to the ground. Turning his back, he stalked to the other side of the fire and dropped onto his backside. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he watched Akira intently, his bright eyes never wavering.

"I want to know everything," he demanded, the hardness in his voice reflecting the determination in his gaze.

Akira let out a despondent sigh and his body sagged backwards to rest against the tree behind him. He was exhausted. Everything was happening so fast. He still hadn't had time to process it. He didn't want to live it over again, but the look in Inuyasha's eyes implied that he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"What do you want to know?"he wondered, his voice sounding as weak and defeated as he felt.

It was never supposed to turn out like this. She was never supposed to be the one to die. He kept his eyes fixed on a patch of deadened grass beside his feet and braced himself for the impending interrogation.

"You can start by telling me when you figured out you could go through the well," Inuyasha barked out gruffly.

He leaned forward expectantly, his fingers tapping impatiently against his legs. Akira leaned forward as well to rest his chin atop his folded arms but did not lift his eyes from the ground.

_How could he be my father?_

He stole a discreet glance at the hanyou seated across from him and felt his back stiffen. This boy, who seemed hardly older than himself, could never become the Inuyasha of legends. That Inuyasha had made a name for himself as a formidable opponent and warrior. The Inuyasha who'd been at the well when they'd departed and the one sitting across from him now were as different as night and day.

He had no interest in getting to know _this_ Inuyasha. What he wanted to do was go home - back through the well to a time when he knew how the world worked and who he could trust. That was impossible now. He couldn't leave until he'd fulfilled his obligation to Kagome's family. After what he'd done, it was the least he could do.

It was that thought which kept his face shadowed and his head bent low as he answered the first question Inuyasha had directed at him.

"I don't remember how old I was. Older than a child, but younger than I am now."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He shot Akira a dark look, warning him that this had better not be how the rest of the story was going to play out. Akira shifted his back against the tree and cleared his throat.

"I was visiting her grave beneath the Goshinboku tree," he continued, his voice thoughtful as he remembered the way the summer sun had warmed the earth and the array of beautiful pink flowers that'd begun to sprout up through the grass.

"Ah-Un wandered off somewhere, so I went after them. When I found them they were standing next to an old well. I was curious so I looked down into it and wondered why anyone would leave such a thing uncovered. Ironically, just as I thought that the damn beast bumped me from behind and I fell in head first."

Akira tilted his head to the side and a smile pulled at his lips as he remembered the two-headed half demon that'd always been more of a friend than a pet. At times he'd felt certain they were his only friends.

"I fully expected to crack my head open at the bottom, but instead I was surrounded by a blue light. I felt like I was floating and then suddenly I was sitting unharmed in the dirt. I leapt out of the well only to realize that I was no longer where I should have been. The sounds and the smells all around me were different than anything I'd ever experienced before."

At this Inuyasha nodded his head understandingly. Kagome's world was full of too many dangers and distractions. The first few times he'd ventured down the well he'd been overcome by it all as well. He tilted his head to the side and waited for Akira to go on.

"It took me a long time to get used to the change," he confessed, "and once I was able to tolerate it, I stumbled out of the well house and leapt into the branches of the Goshinboku. I sat in them shivering and frightened for what felt like hours, asking myself how I was going to get home, wondering how I'd gotten there to begin with. I had so many questions and no one to answer them for me."

"It was well past dark by the time I convinced myself to descend from the tree. I began to make my way towards the small hut that housed the well, but something caught my attention; a scent that I recognized but could not place. It lured me into the branches of another tree, where I could look into the second story windows of the house. Inside one of the rooms was a girl, the one who was the source of the scent."

"I watched her for a long time as she wrote page after page in a notebook and all the while I wondered who she was and why I knew her. She was young, no older than Rin is now, and she appeared happy. After a long while she stumbled over to her bed and slept."

"I sat in that tree until sunrise trying to discern what I could about her and my current predicament. I wondered about the girl I'd seen and if she could help me get home again. I wanted to speak with her but I was too scared. From my experience, humans feared demons and though I look human for the most part, enough of me looks demon that most still quiver in fear at the sight of me. I didn't want to risk exposing myself, not knowing how demons or hanyou were treated in this new world, so instead I escaped back down the well."

"When I emerged again I was in my own time and Ah-Un was waiting patiently for me. I'd only been gone a day, but it felt like much longer. I left immediately and returned to the palace. For the next few weeks I couldn't get the girl out of my head. Eventually, I returned to the well to learn more about her. I never talked to her of course, just watched her from afar, and during one of my trips I overheard a young boy call her 'Kagome'."

"Though I'd never met my mother, I knew Kagome was her name and began to wonder if there was any connection. The more I thought about it, the more questions I had. I soon began to wonder if this girl from the future was possibly my mother."

"I'd grown up listening to the servants' gossip about her. They whispered that Sesshomaru was the one responsible for her death. Everyone liked her, or at least that's the impression I got from listening to them talk. They said she was kind and beautiful for a human, and strong like an ox in battle."

Inuyasha snorted at that comment.

_More like stubborn as an ox_, he thought with a smirk.

"So you decided to develop this big plan to steal Sesshomaru's sword so you could get revenge for her?"

Akira nodded his head slowly. The light from the fire reflected like gold in his eyes.

"I thought that if I killed him, then maybe she could be saved. At the very least I'd have gotten revenge for what he did to her – or to us, rather. It was never supposed to turn out this way."

He murmured those last words before burying his head in his arms.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he contemplated Akira's words.

"Okay, so tell me this. If you knew Kagome had died early why did you still go to the modern world and get her involved? Didn't you know that it was your hand that killed her?"

Akira's head snapped up and he fixed Inuyasha with a look of alarm.

"What? I never would've involved her if I'd known that! If I'd known…! This whole time I thought I was saving her. Ironic isn't it? I go through all of this trouble to bring her back only to find out that I'm the one who killed her all along. The gods must really have it out for me..."

Inuyasha's ears drooped until they were nearly flush against his silver mane. He felt bad for the kid. It had to be a difficult position to be in, to know that your own hand killed the person who cared most for you in the world. He knew what it was like to live a life of hardship, but at least he could remember the years he'd had at his mother's side. They'd been the happiest years of his life until he'd met Kagome.

Compared to Akira, he'd been lucky to have both his mother and Kagome – the kid hadn't had either. He'd had no one, and lived his entire life up until today thinking that he was hated and unloved. Hearing him speak now reminded Inuyasha of just how much he would have to change. The baby he'd left in Rin's care at the palace would have to become the most important thing in his life. Now that Kagome was gone, that child was all he had left of her. He'd have to be a real bastard not to honour her memory by cherishing him.

"It's not your fault," he determined, drawing Akira's attention. "Yeah it was your hand that killed her," he reasoned, "but you weren't _trying_ to kill her."

Seeing Akira's blank expression, he tried again.

"You spent your whole life being blamed for things that weren't your fault right? I know what it feels like to have people hate you because of what you are. If anyone is to blame here it's me. I spent a lot of my life hating people, but Kagome changed that. I'm a better person because of her, though I never admitted it to her of course. She had a big enough ego as it was."

Akira smiled shyly at the joke.

"Look, I know I screwed up royally but I'm gonna make it right."

Father and son locked eyes across the fading light of the fire and simultaneously nodded their heads in silent agreement. Though he still felt guilty for what'd happened, and knew it would take time to heal the wounds in his heart, Akira felt the faint glimmer of renewed hope. Perhaps the future might turn out differently after all.

"You'd better get some sleep," Inuyasha cautioned after a long moment of silence passed between them. His voice sounded rough and he took a swig of water to clear it before speaking again.

"We gotta set out early for the well."

Akira nodded complacently and curled his body forward to rest his forehead against his arms. Like his father, he preferred to sleep upright. Inuyasha watched the steady rise and fall of his shoulders for a moment before leaping silently into the branches above his head.

Leaving one leg dangling, he tucked the other in close to his chest and rested his back against the tree's broad trunk. His amber eyes lifted to what could be seen of the stars above and he silently sent Kagome the same promise he'd made their son.

I'm gonna do better. I'll make it right. I promise.

oOo

A gentle wind rustled through the vibrant green leaves of the Goshinboku tree. Beneath its outstretched branches stood a family of sorts – a proud, stoic demon lord, his human female companion, a hanyou child, and an infant.

The breeze swirled around them in a gentle caress, tousling their hair in alternating clouds of silver and ebony. It wrapped around them in an invisible hug, offering its condolences for their loss. The tree's great branches seemed to dip as well, bowing out of respect for their grief.

Behind them stood two obedient servants, a mischievous toad-like imp and a kind-hearted, two-headed dragon with a saddle hitched to his back. They waited patiently as the family stared at the base of the tree in muted silence.

Atop the freshly dug earth at their feet was a simple grave marker and a small collection of wild flowers. No one dared speak, fearful of being the lone voice that would make this moment real. Not one of them wanted to say goodbye so they just stared and contemplated what the future would hold.

The younger ones, having only just experienced death for the first time, still did not understand the gravity of the situation. The hanyou boy, with his tousled dark curls and large expressive eyes, peered up at his father inquisitively.

"Father…" he began tentatively, his voice soft but firm.

The majestic demon's face remained a mask of impassivity. Clearing his throat the boy went on, his gaze alternating from the grave to his father's features.

"Is Mama coming back?"

It was such a simple question but it was also the most difficult one to answer. Rin offered Sesshomaru a sympathetic glance and a sad smile. She didn't pity him being the one to have to explain the nuances of death and grief to his son, who was just barely six.

She had been around that age when she herself had experienced death for the first time. Her family had been brutally slaughtered in the dead of night by a gang of bandits. The only reason she'd survived at all was because her brother had sacrificed himself and shielded her body beneath his own.

With no one to explain how she was supposed to react to such a traumatic event, she'd simply wandered off alone, mute and half dazed, her eyes stubbornly refusing to shed tears of grief. Sesshomaru had found her like that, or rather she'd found him – vulnerable and alone just as she was.

On the night when she was attacked and killed by rabid wolves, he'd brought her back to life without hesitation. To him it was inconsequential, but in truth he'd given her more than just breath in her lungs and blood in her veins. With one selfless gesture, a brief interlude from his detached solitary wanderings, he'd shown her that she was no longer alone.

She'd realized in that moment that there was more to life than grief and still much left to learn about the world. She'd been a faithful companion of his ever since, and prided herself with the thought that perhaps she'd saved him as well. He'd given her life and she'd shown him how to care for someone other than himself. He'd protected her from the dangers of the world and she'd shown him unwavering love and loyalty in return.

In many ways they'd saved each other and she wished she could save him now. Save him from the awkward yet necessary explanation of how Kagome died and why he could not save her with the fang that restored all life.

A heavy silence hung in the air as all ears tuned in to hear his answer, yet the demon lord remained stubbornly silent. Finally he bit out a curt "No."

Ronin's golden eyes widened at his father's response and shifted to focus resolutely on the stone marker. He read the words slowly to himself. He vaguely recognized the characters from the short-lived lessons he'd shared with his mother.

Kagome. Miko. Mate. Mother. Friend.

It was short and to the point, but it described her well. She'd been each of those things and all of them to the people who knew her. Though he didn't understand the meaning behind all the words just yet, Ronin was proud to have called such a woman 'Mother'.

"I miss her," he lamented softly, his shoulders drooping with the finality of her departure. Emboldened by the confusing pain in his young heart, he blindly sought comfort. Reaching his hand up, he slipped it into his father's and waited.

Sesshomaru's body stood rigid as he stared in mute disbelief at the pile of rich earth that hid the body of his mate. She'd sacrificed herself to save him. He'd turned her away, denied his love for her, and turned deaf ears to her pleas for mercy and yet she'd still thought him worth saving.

He had to wonder what purpose his life possibly held now that he had buried two women he loved. Like the arm that had been severed from his shoulder, her loss had carved a great chasm into his heart. There was an emptiness there that he didn't know how to fill.

He'd forgotten how to distance himself from others, how to survive solely on his own company. He contemplated leaving, going off to the farthest corners of the earth to find what he'd lost – that hard callousness that made his heart impenetrable. He longed for the feeling of disconnectedness that had protected him from pain and heartache for so many centuries; however, the warm pressure of a tiny hand in his brought him back to the present.

The boy's hand clung to his, warm and alive and desperately seeking comfort. The features of his face softened as he closed his hand around the boy's and gave it a gentle squeeze. This was why he must stay. Though his mate was gone from this world, a part of her was still very much alive in the boy at his side and the child in Rin's arms. He couldn't abandon them, or her, again. He had something much more important to take care than his own needs.

Keeping Ronin's hand enclosed within his own, Sesshomaru lowered himself to one knee so he could meet his gaze. Tears welled along the edges of the boy's large golden eyes but they did not fall to his cheeks. Fixing his son with an understanding look Sesshomaru turned his head to glance at the grave as well.

"Come, it is time to head home. We will return tomorrow."

Ronin nodded his head and a smile lit his face as he wiped the last vestiges of tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He had worried that this would be the last time he would ever be allowed to visit this place, but knowing they would return sent an incredible sense of relief coursing through his body.

He frowned slightly when his father's hand slipped away from his. The frown didn't remain long though as his body was quickly hoisted into the air and drawn to his father's chest. Instinctively he wrapped his small soft arms around his father's neck for support and nestled his head against the many layers of soft white silk that covered his body.

He wore no armour today and Ronin relished in the opportunity to be this close to him. His father had never carried him like this. Though he tried, he couldn't hide the beaming grin that broke out across his face - so broad it made his cheeks ache.

Rin caught the boy's eye and gave him a knowing smile.

With awestruck eyes Ronin gazed up at his father's face and noticed that it had changed. The lines and features remained the same but there was a softness there now, an openness that hadn't existed before. He wasn't sure what it meant, only that he liked the way his father's arm felt strong and powerful as it held him in place. It made him feel invincible and reassured him that no matter what, he would always be protected.

Leaning his head against the white silk covering his father's shoulder, Ronin pressed his ear to the fabric and listened to the rhythmic thrum. He closed his eyes to focus on the strong, reassuring pulse of life beneath his ear and knew with unwavering certainty that he was loved.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 25 –_

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun - _Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

The wind from the south blew warmly across the meadow and trailed over the body of a curiously positioned young woman. She lay stretched out on her back, nearly hidden beneath the tall grass. Her large curious eyes stared thoughtfully up at the sky and studied the numerous cotton ball clouds floating overhead. With a gentle sigh she folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. It'd been quite some time since she'd had an hour to herself. It was an excellent opportunity to collect her thoughts, but there seemed to be only one thing, or one person rather, that her mind wanted to focus on.

Inuyasha…where are you?

Months had passed since she last saw him bounding across this same field. The changes Akira brought to life in the palace had kept her distracted and busy, but they still felt like the longest few months she could remember. She found herself glancing every day at the large gates, hoping against hope that she would see him there. So far he hadn't shown himself. She was beginning to wonder if he'd ever return.

In her heart she knew she wasn't wrong about him. She was certain that behind that pig headed stubborn exterior there was a good heart beating. In so many ways he was just like Sesshomaru. She'd never spent much time with him but she felt like she already knew him. He would return to take care for his son, she was sure of it. She'd seen the look of pride that flashed through his eyes when he'd taken his first look at Akira's face. It was that look that was keeping her awake at nights. What the heck was taking him so long?

"Can I join you?"

A rough voice broke into her thoughts so suddenly that for a moment she thought she was lost in a dream. When it sounded again to call her name hesitantly, her dark eyes snapped open.

"Inuyasha," she breathed. Her eyes locked with his amber orbs and her body tensed.

He was staring down at her with his head curiously cocked to the side. Her heart skipped erratically inside her chest and she was sure that he could hear it. Taking in a slow breath she silently willed herself into calm.

"Can I join you?" he asked again, motioning to the ground beside her.

She nodded hesitantly and pushed her body into a sitting position. Pulling her knees up into her chest she laced her fingers together and rested them against her shins. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he'd set his sword on the ground next to him. Despite the peaceful atmosphere of the afternoon his eyes were stormy and he seemed tense.

She wanted to ask him a million questions about where he'd been and what he'd been up to, but instead she bit her tongue to keep from uttering a single word. Once the flood gates were opened she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself. The last thing she wanted to do was drive him away, so she remained silent and waited for him to speak. After several moments he turned to her.

"You look well," he said simply.

Rin felt her cheeks blush a delicate shade of pink as she nodded her head in thanks. The next words to leave the hanyou's lips made her heart soar.

"How is he?"

A broad smile brightened her face.

"He's doing great! You'd be so proud of him! When he looks at you his eyes are just so bright. It's like he's thinking about all the things he's going to say to us when he finally starts talking. He's just adorable. All the girls in the palace 'ooo' and 'ahhh' over him already. He's going to be such a heartbreaker! Poor Ronin was getting jealous of all the attention, but I made sure to spend extra time with him so he didn't feel left out. Sesshomaru…"

Realizing that she'd inadvertently gone into uncertain territory, Rin hastily closed her mouth and glanced sheepishly at the hanyou next to her. It was no secret that he and her lord didn't have the best relationship, especially after what'd happened with Kagome. To her surprise she found that his ears weren't flattened to his head in annoyance. He was watching her intently, his eyes never wavering from hers. Suddenly feeling nervous again, she glanced away and picked at some grass next to her feet.

"Sorry…," she muttered quietly and rested her chin atop her knees with a small sigh.

"Rin."

Her shoulders instinctively hunched around her ears and she glanced up at him hesitantly. The soft expression on his face wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"I've been gone a long time," he observed distantly. "I've got a lot to catch up on. I want you to tell me everything."

Relief flooded through her and a timid smile broke out across her face. With her eyes alight with excitement she dove into her next story, fondly telling him about all the cute things Akira had done, as well as how Sesshomaru was adapting to the changes.

Inuyasha remained silent through all of it and eventually eased himself back to rest on his elbows. When she was finally out of stories and bits of gossip, Rin heaved a great sigh and collapsed next to him exhausted.

"A lot can happen in a few months," he mused with a half smile. Rin nodded her head thoughtfully.

The smile fell from her face as an errant thought ran through her mind. It was something she'd been struggling with for the past few weeks. It'd been such a quiet suggestion at first, barely even a whisper, but with each day it'd grown stronger and more resolute. She knew she'd never again have peace of mind until the words were out in the open, but how could she ask him such a thing? What would he say?

Knitting her fingers together she drummed her thumbs nervously against her stomach.

"Inuyasha…," she began hesitantly. She saw his head turn towards her out of the corner of her eye and blanched under his gaze. Swallowing hard she kept her eyes fixed on the clouds above and cursed the sudden dryness in her throat. Why was this so difficult? She'd never been afraid to speak her mind before.

"What do you think of me?"

The pressing question was blurted out much too fast and she visibly cringed as soon as the words left her lips.

"Huh? Whaddya mean what do I think of you?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her, confusion written across his features.

Rin could tell from his blank stare that he had absolutely no idea what she was alluding to. Realizing she would need to take a drastically different approach, she sighed and re-worked the words in her head.

"Could you ever…think of me as something _more_ than Lord Sesshomaru's ward?"

"Rin, where is this coming from?" Inuyasha cut in, his gaze wary.

"I'm sixteen now. I'm practically an adult, you know."

He gave her an uncertain look and she rushed to finish her thought, "Well I-I'm old enough to make choices for myself is what I mean... I know Kagome has only been gone from us for a short while and that you cared about her very much but you should know that other people care about you too."

"Rin, wha-?" he began to ask, but she didn't give him a chance. Instead her foolish mouth blurted out the only thing she absolutely wasn't supposed to tell him.

"I think I'm in love with you, Inuyasha!"

Mortified by her spontaneous confession, Rin snapped her mouth shut and went silent. Inuyasha sat up abruptly and turned his back to her in exactly the way she'd feared he would. She bit her lip nervously and pushed her body upwards as well. Shuffling forward, she paused next to him and peered up at his face. His eyes were dark and smouldering and she could tell from the way his jaw was clenching and unclenching that her confession hadn't made him happy.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered tentatively while her fingers curled anxiously against her thigh. Oh how badly she wanted to reach out and touch him. The urge was almost irresistible.

"Rin, you don't want to be with me."

His eyes were serious as he turned to look at her. Her brows knit together and she stubbornly shook her head in disagreement.

"I know what I want. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but…" Here her words trailed off any she settled on an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you…are you saying that can't think of me in that way?"

Her face fell as this thought settled heavily upon her heart. What if he wasn't interested in her at all? She swallowed hard. How would she feel knowing that she loved a man who would never love her in return?

Rin felt her heart clench painfully in her chest and hot tears pricked at her eyes. With a small shake of her head she managed to blink them away. She'd embarrassed herself enough for one day. He didn't need to see her cry too.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. She winced as his fingers bit into her flesh but she couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes. They burned from within, lit by a blaze of pained desperation.

"Rin, listen to me!" he commanded in a voice that demanded obedience. "Every woman I have ever loved is dead – my mother, Kikyo, Kagome… They all died young and not well. Being with me is a death sentence!"

She opened her mouth to protest that he wasn't responsible for what happened to them, but he silenced her with a shake of his head and added, "Besides, Sesshomaru would never approve. He and I both know you deserve better than a hanyou."

Rin stared at him in stunned silence. How could he think that he'd been responsible for all those deaths? Sesshomaru had lost all the women he'd ever loved as well, but that didn't mean it was his fault! As for Sesshomaru, she had a feeling she could make him understand her feelings if it came to that. He'd always been very generous with her.

Feeling brave, Rin leaned forward and draped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him as close as she dared.

"Inuyasha, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. Haven't you ever noticed the way my heart pounds whenever you're near? I know you can hear it."

She felt him heave a sigh but went on anyways, her voice soft and patient to his ears.

"I know what it's like to fear being alone. I understand what it means to be stuck between two worlds and know that you belong to neither. We understand each other in a way no one else can. Doesn't that count for something?"

Inuyasha gently pulled away from her embrace and looked her sternly in the eye. His face was grim and his mouth had drawn down into a tight frown, but his eyes searched hers with sincerity. He needed to know that she understood what she was getting herself into when she said she wanted a hanyou to be by her side.

He'd be lying if he said he'd never considered her as more than his brother's ward. Over the past few years she'd blossomed into a beautiful, graceful, and warm young woman, yet he'd never stopped to think that someone like her would be interested in him.

She was the same age now as Kagome had been when they'd first met and the resemblance between them at times was painful. He understood that she was different though; there was no confusion on his part, in his mind or in his heart. She wasn't Kagome and she never would be. She was Rin, the little girl who'd rescued his brother from the depths of his own solitude and single-handedly re-educated him on how to care for someone other than himself. That alone was impressive, but the way she had willingly taken on the task of protecting his son and caring for him with more love than he'd ever dreamed possible endeared her to his heart.

Truthfully he'd been avoiding returning to this place. The past few months were a blur of endless days spent wandering through the forests in search of something to distract himself, anything that would give him purpose, and yet he found nothing. After all of his wanderings he'd realized that the only place he truly wanted to be was back here - with her and Akira.

Rin smiled at him warmly and closed her eyes as his clawed hand came up to gently caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, slowly opening her eyes to meet his. His next actions were clearer than any words could have been. Sinking his fingers into her raven hair, he pulled her towards him and offered her a tender kiss.

She melted against him and he settled his free hand on the gentle curve of her hip. Together they settled down amongst the tall grass. Breaking their kiss only for a moment, Inuyasha pulled back to study her bright eyes and the pink flush that illuminated her cheeks.

"I don't deserve you, I hope you realize that," he lamented softly.

Offering him a smile, Rin reached a hand up and let her fingers drift across the line of his jaw before settling them atop his lips. He kissed them reflexively and her smile widened.

"Yes you do." It was the most certain she'd been about anything in her life.

Seeing that it was useless to fight her, Inuyasha bent his head and kissed her again. His lips tenderly caressed hers, expressing how he felt about her in a way he never could with words alone. He was thankful to have her in his life, especially now when he'd already lost so much. He would never know what he'd done to deserve a girl like her, but for now he would be thankful – thankful, and hopeful and blissfully happy.

oOo

Rin slowed the pace of her footsteps as she drew closer to Sesshomaru's library. Her stomach was aflutter with butterflies and her fingers nervously twisted the silk of her obi, wrinkling it horribly. She'd been dreading this moment ever since she'd returned to the palace with Inuyasha. How would she break the news to him?

Her feet came together, halting before a thinly veiled sliding door. On the other side was the man who'd cared for her like a father since she was a child. She owed him everything and yet he'd asked her for nothing in return.

Though she knew it wasn't so, she couldn't help but feel like somehow she'd betrayed him with her feelings for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had, in one way or another, taken from Sesshomaru everyone and everything he'd ever truly cared about - his father, Tetsusaiga, Kagome, and now herself…

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth she hesitated at the door, no longer sure she had the strength to go inside.

"Rin. You may enter."

Sesshomaru's voice sounded from within, sharp as ever. Of course he knew she was there. He had a knack for knowing exactly where she was at all times. Realizing that there was nothing left to do but face her fears and get it over with, she took in a steadying breath and pushed the sliding door aside to let herself in.

He was seated behind a large desk covered in tall but immaculately neat stacks of papers and scrolls. The papers towered high up on either side of him so that only the centre portion where he sat appeared clear. In front of him was spread a large scale map of his lands. Hunched over, writing instrument in hand, he appeared engulfed in a study of his large and ever changing borders. He didn't look up as she entered but she knew he was listening. He always waited for her to speak first.

Rin grimaced as a new wave of butterflies took up residence in her belly. Stepping forward she did her best to stand up straight, stop fidgeting and look presentable. She cleared her throat to speak but surprisingly Sesshomaru cut her off. His nose twitched faintly and he glanced up to let his cool gaze sweep over her tiny frame.

"Inuyasha is back I see."

Glancing down in embarrassment Rin realized belatedly that she'd completely forgotten to change. He could probably smell him all over her. She sighed inwardly at her own forgetfulness, but there wasn't much that could be done about it now. Seeing no point in lying, she nodded her head and answered him with a soft, "Yes."

"What does he want this time? Did he by chance bring any more dead bodies to drop at my door?"

Rin winced at the bitterness of his tone and knew that behind those words lingered a pain far greater than anything she'd ever experienced. Lowering her gaze she stared at the intricate pattern decorating the rug she stood on. Her eyes followed its loops and dips as her lips spoke the words she thought she'd never say.

"No. He's here for me."

Sesshomaru's hand stilled and his eyes snapped up from his map. His gaze was hard but Rin could see his surprise in the way his graceful eyebrows lifted marginally higher on his forehead.

"I see."

His head tilted to the side and he studied her in silence. He reasoned that he must have heard her incorrectly. He couldn't possibly have been oblivious enough to miss a relationship between his ward and the half breed. He was certain he would've noticed signs of such an affair.

His eyes swept over her again, taking in the way she wrung her hands in front of her body, the racing pulse at her neck, and the fierce determination in her gaze.

"I love him," she stated confidently, bringing his worst fears into fruition.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once and turned his gaze back to his map. He studied it in silence, tracing lines here and there and making marks on the paper with a small inked brush. When he hadn't spoken for what seemed like an eternity Rin finally called his name.

"I don't see your point in telling me," he explained. "You knew I would never approve the match."

Rin sighed and began to pace back and forth in front of his desk. She could feel his eyes watching her even though he never appeared to look up from his work. Her gut twisted into painful knots as his words played over again in her mind.

"You've always been like a father to me Sesshomaru," she began hesitantly.

He cut her off with a curt, "I am not your father." His harsh reply confirmed what she'd been dreading – he was furious.

"No," she conceded in a placating tone, "but I owe you my life Sesshomaru-sama. I owe everything to you. I don't know why you saved me that day seven years ago, but there isn't a morning that goes by when I don't wake up thankful for it. You've done so much for me and have never asked for anything in return."

"You are not going with him," he retorted, his voice holding an air of finality.

"You don't approve of him because he's a hanyou," Rin continued on un-phased, "but people didn't approve of Kagome when you first made you're your mate either. When you love someone it's not supposed to matter what other people think. You taught me that Sesshomaru-sama. Please don't turn your back on me now."

As the words flowed from her lips Rin became sure of herself, confident and even a little bold. Stubborn as always, she stood with her back rigid, her chin jut out defiantly. She couldn't back down now. She couldn't comprehend living a life that didn't include him in it, but understood with a heavy heart that such a fate was a likely possibility given the circumstances.

As she awaited his response her stomach churned with anticipation and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Clinging to hope, her eyes followed his every move.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily before getting to his feet. Moving to a nearby window, he stared out at the wilderness beyond and contemplated his next course of action. The way he saw it he had two options and neither was appealing. The first was to forbid her to leave even though he knew full well that the stubborn girl would go anyways and would then be lost to him forever. The second option was to accept her choice of mate and permit the hanyou to take her from him.

It was times like these that he longed for Kagome's presence. A woman's perspective would have been a great asset in such a situation. He was centuries old but still understood very little about the inner workings of a young woman's heart.

Tossing his eyes towards the brilliantly blue sky he silently asked his mate for guidance. The answer came to him instantly. As a hopeless romantic, Kagome would've endorsed the match wholeheartedly. She'd always been able to see past barriers of rank and origin where he could not. But that was Kagome, stubborn, righteous and completely unreasonable when she thought she was right. She would've castigated him just for questioning Rin's choice. The thought of his mate's finger poking angrily into his chest while she berated him for being a stubborn dog brought a sad smile to his lips. He longed for those days.

Closing his hand into a tight fist, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw shut tight against a roar of frustration. He had always known this day would come eventually, but he was ill prepared for it to be so soon. Though he hated to admit any weakness, he would be lost without her strength in the coming months.

With that thought in mind, he sucked in a breath to garner his resolve and turned towards the sound of Rin's advancing footsteps. She stopped when their eyes met and they regarded one another in silence. Her chocolate coloured eyes blinked wide and he realized that she was unsure how to interpret the tumult of emotions swirling within his.

Giving a nod, he dismissed her with one simple command - "Bring the hanyou to me."


	26. Chapter 26

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 26 –_

An ire-laden growl resonated down the deserted hallway, accompanied by the solid thumps of Inuyasha's bare feet against the floorboards.

_Bring me the hanyou? Sesshomaru, you bastard!_

His brother's arrogance knew no bounds. Rin's meeting with his arrogant ass of a brother had gone exactly how he'd expected it to – badly.

He dragged his claws roughly through his hair and muttered a few choice curses beneath his breath. Three days ago he'd been tearing through forest and open fields at break neck speeds, trying to outrun his past, his memories of Kagome, and his empty future. Now he suddenly found himself running towards something instead of away from it. That something was a distant, hazy image of what his future could be like – a warm home, a loving wife, a real _family_…

It seemed too good to be true. Until today it'd been an idyllic, foolish fantasy, and yet one conversation with her had made it seem possible. Her easy way of talking and careful reasoning had opened his eyes to what could be and for the first time since Kagome's death happiness no longer felt intangible. With her it might just be possible, but only if Sesshomaru permitted it.

Blowing out an impatient huff, he stuffed his claws deep into the sleeves of his haori to hide the anxious tremors making them shake. He hadn't seen his brother since the day he'd left Kagome's body at his feet. A lifetime of experience had taught him that his previous transgressions would not be forgotten, much less forgiven. Knowing that, he'd had every intention of avoiding a confrontation when he'd made the decision to return. As luck would have it, now that he was completely unprepared he was being forced into one head first.

This meeting with Sesshomaru had nothing to do with Rin and everything to do with his brother's desire to punish him. The Lord of the West was as vindictive as he was proud – two traits which made him an unenviable enemy to have under any circumstance; he hadn't been baptised with the title 'The Killing Perfection' for nothing. Asking him for permission to leave with Rin…hell, he might as well ask him to hack his other arm off.

Steeling himself for the worst, Inuyasha paused a moment outside the door to Sesshomaru's study and sucked in heavy sigh. He let it out slowly with a subtle shake of his head. While silently asking himself just what the hell he was doing, he slid open the door. Keeping his gaze lowered in an effort to show some sign of respect for his brother's station, he stepped across the threshold.

The words he'd been mulling over in the hall and the awkward greeting that sat on the tip of his tongue never left his lips. Choked by the iron grip of a hand around his throat, he fell silent. Of all the times in his life when he'd managed to piss Sesshomaru off, there was only one other when he'd seen him like this. That time had nearly cost him his life and for a split second his stomach flipped with a pang of fear.

The atmosphere around the demon lord radiated with a malevolence that was almost palpable; it hung thick and heavy between them like a dark cloud, to shatter the serenity of what had otherwise been a perfect day. The sun streamed cheerily through the far windows to fill the room with its golden light, but even it could not warm the spot on which they stood. A shiver travelled up Inuyasha's spine as he made the grim realization that this raging, blood-eyed demon could snap his neck or squeeze the life from his limbs without hesitation and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

With a jerking motion, Sesshomaru wrenched Inuyasha's body forward until their noses were nearly touching. The demon lord's lips curled back in a snarl to reveal a row of glistening white fangs.

"If you've defiled her, I will kill you," he threatened evenly. Sesshomaru's voice was low and venomous, his tone barely above a whisper and there was no indication that he was bluffing. He punctuated his threat by tightening his grip around Inuyasha's throat, cutting off his air supply entirely.

The sight of the hanyou's suffering provided him a fleeting sense of satisfaction. Despite being enraged to the point of near uncontrollable violence, he felt more alive than he had in months. The blood rushed greedily through his limbs injecting energy back into the body that had begun to wither. He could even see the red-hue that bled into his eyes as he struggle to maintain control of his emotions.

Within seconds, if he allowed it, his body would take on its true form for the first time since she'd left. As it was, the large white beast was beating against his threadbare resolve demanding freedom. It wanted blood. It would be appeased by nothing but violence of the deadliest kind and yet somehow he found the willpower to force it back into submission. He refused to lose control – to bow to such a thing was utterly beneath him.

It was the thought of his brother, the disgusting hanyou who remained the bane of his existence, taking and defiling the girl he'd chosen as his ward that had awakened his beast. The overwhelming rage that'd flooded through him ignited the most basic of his primal instincts – the desire to protect what was his at all costs. The girl was his and had been from the moment he'd resurrected her from the dead and he would not hand her over so easily.

The possessiveness of his nature was one thing, and his pride another, but it was thoughts of a different kind that stayed his hand from making the killing blow.

He'd provided Rin with everything his world could offer a human. She wanted for nothing and there was naught he could not give her, and still it was not enough? The shot to his pride hurt nearly as much as the unexpected pain in his heart. She wanted to leave him. He had made her unhappy. Was life with him truly so unbearable?

Kagome had sought solace in Inuyasha's arms because he hadn't been there when she'd needed him. Had he failed Rin as well? Had she simply been biding her time until someone came along to rescue her from the life he'd drawn her into? The thought was almost unbearable.

Though he was loathed to admit it, Rin's desire to leave cut him far deeper than he'd ever thought possible. He _needed_ her. He'd never admitted that he needed anyone, not even Kagome, but this girl, this child - he depended upon her for survival. Not the physical kind of course, but the rest. If she left as well, what would remain of the man he'd once been? What kind of callous beast would he become in the absence of her kind heart and cheerful disposition?

It was the realization of his own weakness that drove him into a blinding rage and it was Inuyasha's unfortunate fate that he would feel the brunt of it. With a roar, Sesshomaru threw him across the room and slammed his body roughly into the stone wall. Uttering a groan of pain and a few choked gasps, Inuyasha collapsed to the floor. Pressing his foot into his chest, Sesshomaru held him in place while he withdrew Tokijin and placed the tip against his throat.

"You cannot have her," he bit out tersely. His grip on the handle tightened as he resisted the urge to swing the blade down in a final graceful arc and remove his brother's head.

Annoyed and prone, Inuyasha could only regard Sesshomaru with golden eyes that smouldered with his ire.

"Are you gonna let me speak or are you just gonna stand there all day snarling like a rabid dog?" he rasped out, his throat still raw.

Sesshomaru lightened the crushing pressure of his foot as he considered his words. After a moment he made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat and stepped silently to his desk. Kneeling behind it, he laid Tokijin purposefully atop it and glared in Inuyasha's direction.

"Speak."

With a grunt and a visible wince the half-demon pushed his body up off the floor. He felt like he'd been hit by one of the trucks he'd seen in Kagome's time. His chest and lungs ached with every breath he sucked in, but he quickly composed himself and moved to kneel in front of Sesshomaru. If he was going to do this he sure as hell wasn't going to do it splayed out on the floor like some weakling. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Inuyasha regarded his brother coolly.

"For starters, I haven't done anything to Rin. If you used your nose like a good dog demon you'd know that already."

Sesshomaru snorted indignantly. Inuyasha was right of course. If he'd paid more attention he would've realized that Rin's purity was very much intact. When she'd arrived reeking of the hanyou he'd jumped to conclusions.

"And another thing…," Inuyasha continued, "maybe I need to remind you that you don't own her, Sesshomaru. She's loyal to you but she isn't another sword you can stake a claim on. She can do whatever the hell she wants."

"Like bed a _hanyou_?" he seethed.

Inuyasha's face hardened immediately. Eyes darkening, he pressed his fists against the wooden desk and leaned in close.

"Yeah, like bed a hanyou. What's wrong? Jealous she didn't pick you?"

The moment the words left his lips he knew he'd gone too far. With a snarl of rage Sesshomaru burst forward, unsheathed Tetsusaiga in a single fluid motion and unleashed its destructive wrath.

Sesshomaru ignored the smell of his flesh burning as the sword's spell repelled him. He was too focused on killing his half-brother to question why the fang had chosen this moment to reject him. Nothing else mattered – not the pain searing through his hand, or the hatred Rin would feel towards him should he succeed. He would not forgive the bastard for making such a statement. To think that he, Sesshomaru, would ever…

Another blast from Tetsusaiga carved a hole through the far wall. The explosion that followed shook the palace to its very foundations and filled the room with a blinding cloud of dust and debris. Without waiting for the smoke to clear, Sesshomaru tossed the fang aside and dropped to one knee.

The pain in his hand was almost unbearable. He stared wide eyed at the residual fires that continued to lick at his skin. Why had Tetsusaiga rejected him? He glanced between the steaming blade embedded within a pile of rubble across the room and his singed palm in disbelief.

Unable to comprehend what had made the sword turn against him, he grit his teeth and bore the burning pain as he slowly closed his hand into a fist. If the hanyou was dead then it was worth it. Any amount of physical pain was tolerable if it was paid in exchange for the peace of mind that would accompany Inuyasha's demise.

He waited impatiently, his eyes scanning the thick clouds of smoke and rubble for a body. After a few moments he begrudgingly admitted that, yet again, he'd failed to kill him. He could sense Inuyasha's presence amongst the chaotic mess of shattered wooden beams and crumbling stone. For reasons he could not fathom, the hanyou continued to live.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha threatened as he dragged his body out from under the rubble.

He was injured, but it wasn't worse than anything he'd been dealt before. Blinking the blood out of his eyes he wiped his face against his sleeve and disregarded the dark red smears staining the fabric.

"So what's your plan Sesshomaru? Kill me so Rin has no choice but to stay with you? That's a good one. She'll hate you, you know."

"Then so be it."

Sesshomaru's voice was distant, as though his mind lingered somewhere far away from where they were. Collapsing back against the hard wood of his desk he heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Inuyasha blinked with surprise at his defeated posture and took a hesitant step towards him, realization dawning upon his features.

"You can't live without her. That's what this is all about. She's been with you so long you've forgotten what it's like to not have her around. Am I right?"

The weighted silence that came from Sesshomaru confirmed his suspicions. Intrigued, he took a second cautious step forward before folding his legs beneath him to sit cross- legged on the floor. He was careful to stay out of arm's reach.

"You know me well enough to know that I'm not going to give up that easily," he stated matter-of-factly.

Sesshomaru's only response was to open his eyes. He narrowed them at Inuyasha in a cold, piercing gaze that espoused nothing but contempt. His lips pressed into a tight frown and he regarded him in tense silence a moment longer before speaking.

"If you say you are doing this because you love her I will cut out your tongue."

Inuyasha was tempted to chuckle at the threat, but Sesshomaru's stern expression made him think twice. The last thing he needed was another unpleasant encounter with the wall.

"No, it's not because I love her. It's because it's what she wants. You'd do anything for her; I'm willing to do the same. Look, I know what you're thinking-"

"You have no idea what I'm thinking, _hanyou_," the demon intoned with a healthy dose of bitterness.

Inuyasha groaned loudly in frustration, "I didn't chase after her! Rin told me she wants a life with me and I'm not gonna tell her no without a damn good reason!"

"How can you possibly protect her? I trusted you to protect Kagome and look what happened. You are incompetent, Inuyasha. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Shut up about that would you? You're not the only one who lost her ya know! You've got no clue what happened that day. I'm not to blame for this! If you wanna blame someone, blame yourself! It's your damn fault the whole thing happened anyways! The dumb wench died trying to save your ass, or did you forget?"

Inuyasha's words rested heavily in the air between them. He knew that last comment had been a low blow, but Sesshomaru was too proud and stubborn to understand anything but the bluntest of truths.

"So what's it gonna be?" he demanded evenly.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. He kept his eyes fixed on the hole in the far wall, refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

"Take her Inuyasha. I am…ill equipped to provide for her."

Inuyasha's eyebrows drew together at his brother's sudden change of heart. The defeated tone to his words was unexpected. He called his name hesitantly and was interrupted by a shrug of Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Remember Inuyasha, and remember well, that you are and always will be a hanyou. You don't deserve to touch her let alone mate with her. The very thought of it is repugnant to every essence of my being. The only solace I can find in this tragedy is the knowledge that you will someday come to understand what she has sacrificed to be with you.

"Here, she has the world at her feet. Here, she can be anything and anyone she desires to be. You are taking those opportunities from her to fulfil your selfish need to feel loved. You question my motives Inuyasha, but I must question yours.

"You admit you do not love her, yet you think you can make her happy. You goad the fact that you are taking yet another possession from me while at the same time accuse me of treating her like another one of my swords. I have protected her for nearly a decade while you were off collecting jewel shards and rutting with my _mate_ behind my back. You think me selfish for wanting to keep her at my side. If I am selfish for protecting what's mine, tell me, what does that make you?"

Inuyasha sat in silence, unwilling to admit the truth behind his brother's words. Sesshomaru had a point, one which he couldn't argue. What could he offer Rin? He couldn't give her his heart since it was nowhere close to mended; he couldn't give her a home or any guarantee of happiness since he had none himself; hell, he couldn't even promise her security because humans and demons alike despised hanyous.

He knew that Rin deserved better, but for reasons that completely eluded him she wanted to be at his side. Regardless of his reservations, the knowledge that she desired him offered a tiny glimmer of hope that happiness might be possible in spite of the loss and pain they'd both shared. For now, that glimmer would have to light the way. He knew Rin was better off with Sesshomaru, but she'd explained to him, in no uncertain terms, what she wanted out of life and it had nothing to do with the plan the demon sitting across from him had in mind.

"Get it through your thick skull Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not she's leaving. You can either accept it and deal with it, or lose her forever. So what's it gonna be?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother and meticulously studied the firm set of his jaw and the determination burning in his eyes. He would work hard to make her happy, just as he had at one time made Kagome happy. But so help him, if the half breed ever made her cry he would take great pleasure in ripping out his heart.

"I cannot avoid the inevitable. If Rin chooses to go with you, so be it. She is not bound here by anything other than her loyalty to me."

With a proud air Sesshomaru pushed himself to his feet and strode gracefully towards the window he had previously been staring out of. Nothing had changed. The yard was still alive with demons moving to and fro, going about the menial tasks of their day.

His heart was heavy with an almost overwhelming feeling of loss and his pride was severely wounded - two weaknesses which he would never expose to his brother. He listened attentively to the scuffling of the hanyou as he got to his feet amidst the rubble. He felt rather than heard him hesitate at the door and in that brief second a thought struck him.

"Inuyasha."

Without waiting for a response, he continued to speak. His eyes drifted open to gaze disinterestedly at the distant horizon. Dark clouds were rolling in, threatening rain.

"The boy stays."

Three words…They had only been three words but somehow they held the power to bring Inuyasha's entire world to a standstill. His mouth dropped open to hang ajar as he processed the meaning of his brother's single command, but within seconds he'd snapped it shut again. An angry snarl rumbled through his chest and his fists tightened at his sides.

"Like Hell! He isn't yours-," he began to shout at the frustratingly stoic figure standing calmly at the window. He stopped speaking the moment Sesshomaru turned to face him. The cold, calculating look that'd once been the only expression his face ever held, the look that'd been absent since those days long ago when Kagome had first warmed his heart, had returned. The look of complete and utter determination Inuyasha read in his eyes told him that in this instance Sesshomaru would not back down.

He understood completely the unspoken choice he was being given – Rin or Akira? He could have one or neither, but never both. Would he choose the girl who offered him a chance at happiness, or the son who was his only reminder of the woman he'd once loved so fiercely? Sesshomaru's next words dug at his heart and he was surprised at the wave of guilt that rose up to constrict the muscles of his chest.

"He is mine. Kagome wanted the child to be mine and it nearly destroyed her when she discovered he was yours. She begged me to treat him as my blood and so I have. I have fulfilled her wish and my promise to her to set things right. I acknowledged him during those months you were away. He is a member of this house, an heir to my lands and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to deny that claim."

Sesshomaru turned and smiled a cold, satisfied smile at the look of utter desperation on his brother's face. It felt like he'd waited for this very moment for an eternity, perhaps longer. The moment when Inuyasha would realize exactly how it felt to have the things you cherish most taken from you while you're powerless to stop it.

"You understand don't you? I'm merely protecting my interests."

He brandished his claws and held them up in the light so the green hue of poison seeping to their tips could be visible. Shifting his glance to the hanyou standing frozen in the doorway, he nodded his head once to affirm what he was surely wondering. If he attempted to steal them both, the boy would die.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha dropped his eyes guiltily to the floor. He knew what his choice was going to be, but it didn't make saying it aloud any easier. Rin would have so many questions for him to answer and he wasn't sure he could stand to see the look in her eyes when he told her. She may never forgive him for this, but it was the only choice he could make - Sesshomaru had made sure of that.

His eyes were dark with silent rage when he lifted them to meet his brother's impassive stare.

"I understand perfectly you smug bastard," he snarled through clenched fangs. "I hope you realize you're sealing your own fate. You just killed her all over again."

Leaving that final cryptic statement hanging in the dead air between them, Inuyasha turned heel and stormed into the hall in a flurry of silver and red.

Sesshomaru watched him leave and waited until he'd disappeared from sight before allowing the poison to dissipate from his claws. If the hanyou had his way Rin would be leaving within a matter of days, perhaps even hours, and he could not (nor would he try to) stop her.

Turning away from the window, Sesshomaru eyed the papers strewn about his desk and the rubble scattered in haphazard piles about the floor and quickly gave up the thought of doing any more work. Side-stepping a particularly large pile of stones, he retrieved Tokijin from the floor and sheathed it once at his side. The Tetsusaiga he left behind, unwilling to test its spell without knowing more about why it'd rejected him. There would be time for that later. Before Rin's departure, there was one last order of business that needed to be taken care of.


	27. Chapter 27

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 27 –_

"WHAT? We can't let this happen!"

One incredibly frustrated silver haired hanyou hung his head between his hands and dug his claws into his hair. He knew Rin wouldn't take the news lightly but considering the heated conversation he'd just had with Sesshomaru, the last thing he wanted to do was listen to her high pitched squeals of indignation.

His ears were already flattening in preparation for her next noisy outburst when he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his arm. Glancing up he caught the apologetic smile she offered him and he immediately felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate.

"Sorry…," she apologized with a cringe and noticed how his ears slowly start to pop upright again. "I forget how sensitive demon hearing is sometimes."

Curling her arms around his bicep she leaned her head gently against his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. Her voice was a great deal softer when she spoke next, though her frustration was still evident in her tone.

"It feels so wrong to leave him here. He's your son! You should have a chance to be a father."

Though she didn't voice it aloud, Rin had secretly hoped that she, Akira and Inuyasha could be a family together. She'd grown to have a strong attachment to the boy and cared for him as if he were her own. She'd done everything in her power to spare him from experiencing what it's like to feel abandoned and unwanted. Like Inuyasha, she understood all too well how difficult life without parents could be. Knowing that no one in the world cared if you lived or died, existing without purpose or hope; she never wanted Akira to experience that kind of loneliness.

Sesshomaru had shown himself to be a competent and patient father, yet she was still not entirely convinced he would ever accept Akira as his own. There were subtle differences in the way he treated the boys, nothing significant mind you, but she noticed the way his lips would tense whenever the boy was mentioned or the brief flash of emotion that always seemed to pass through his eyes when he watched him.

Her stomach tightened and flipped with anxiety as she pondered what would happen to Akira once she was gone. Would Sesshomaru continue to accept the boy and treat him like a son? It seemed possible. From her years living at his side, Rin knew better than anyone how honour-bound and loyal he could be.

"Do you think this is an easy decision for me?" Inuyasha demanded with agitation evident in his tone.

"Of course I don't want to give him up! He's my only son - mine and Kagome's - but none of that matters. The fact is Sesshomaru can give him a lot of things I can't. He can give him a name, a position in inu society, wealth, power…"

"All of that means nothing if you don't have love, Inuyasha," Rin reminded him, sounding far older than her sixteen years. Sometimes he could hardly believe she was the same girl he'd watched chase at his brother's heels. Not knowing how else to respond, he let out a subdued "Keh!" and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And he needs a mother. He can't grow up without one."

"He has a mother - Kagome. It's not your job to fill in for her! Besides, mothers are over-rated. I grew up without one and I turned out alright, didn't I?"

"Oh sure, you turned out perfect!" she scoffed, aiming the playful jibe in his direction.

"Hey! Just what the heck's that supposed to mean?" he demanded before making a playful swipe at her head with his claws.

She laughed as she ducked out of the way, casually shrugging her shoulders while backing away from him. He advanced on her slowly, matching the pace of her steps with his own. He was like a hunter stalking his prey and his eyes fixed her with a hungry look.

Rin giggled nervously and glanced over her shoulders only to realize that to her dismay the wall was coming up fast and she had nowhere else to go. Deciding that humour was probably her best option she glanced at the ceiling and tried to suppress the smile from her lips.

"Oh nothing… I just think that maybe if your mother had lived longer you might be cured of that foul mouth of yours. And your temper might be a tad more…_subdued_ too. Now that I think about it, you would've turned out just like-,"

"Don't you even THINK of finishing that sentence," Inuyasha snarled at her, though there was no venom behind his words.

Levelling one razor sharp claw at her nose he watched her go cross-eyed and had to keep a smile from creeping to his lips. He enjoyed being with her like this - laughing, joking, teasing one another… It gave the illusion that life was meant to be fun and care free, that happiness was something everyone had the right to enjoy. They both knew better, but it didn't stop them from enjoying the brief moments when they came.

Rin's smile faded as she pushed his finger to the side and fixed him with a troubled look.

"Seriously though," she conceded, lowering herself to the floor, "we can't just leave him. I want to be with you, Inuyasha, but if it means leaving Akira behind I don't think…"

Her words trailed off as the reality of what she would be sacrificing hit her hard and fast. She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought, to say aloud that she would leave Inuyasha behind if it meant that Akira would have a full and happy life. She wanted to be that selfless. She knew Kagome would have done it in a heartbeat, but she wasn't Kagome. She wanted a family of her own to love and care for.

In the months since Kagome's death she'd realized just how deep in her shadow she'd lived. Everything she did, every action she took, was preceded by the internal question of "what would Kagome do?" She was constantly compared to the previous Lady of the West in her looks, her attitude, her actions, and it made her weary. It was impossible to compete with someone who had won the hearts of so many.

She'd never had the opportunity to be appreciated for what she could accomplish on her own once Kagome entered Sesshomaru's world. Being with Inuyasha felt like her only chance to take that part of her life back and make it her own.

Even though he and Kagome had shared a past, she knew in her heart that in Inuyasha's eyes she would never be a replacement. She could see it in the way his amber gaze held hers now. There was an unspoken trust there that would someday maybe become love. He needed to be loved just as badly as she did, and together they could make a beautiful life together. If only they could first get past all the hurdles standing in their way.

"Maybe if I speak to Sesshomaru I can work something out," she muttered thoughtfully. Nodding to herself, she snapped out of her reverie and caught the anxious look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Rin?"

His hands rested heavily atop her shoulders, their warm weight holding her in place. Slipping her hands overtop of his, she shot him a warm smile and leaned forward to place a warm kiss against his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," she reassured him with confidence. "I'll be back later."

Pulling out of his grasp, she stood and stepped gracefully from the room.

Inuyasha watched her go and heaved a heavy sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so torn inside. Which was the correct path to choose? If he left Akira with Sesshomaru would history repeat itself? Or was it up to him to change the future by changing the past and taking the boy for himself?

He wanted someone to come and tell him what to do, to make the decision for him, but life was never that easy. For the time being all he could do was wait while Rin tried to reason with his unwavering, painfully stubborn and arrogant brother. He wasn't hopeful but if anyone could pull a miracle out of this he was certain it was her.

oOo

The atmosphere in the garden was warmed by the scorching heat of the afternoon sun. It hung heavily in the air and made the fragrant aroma of the vibrant flowers ebb and flow in the slight breeze. Rin closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She would miss this garden. It was her favourite place in the world and it had the ability to clear her head and bring her solace no matter how bad things got. She'd spent a lot of time here with Akira after Kagome's death, but it'd been nearly a month since she'd stepped through its wooden gates.

When she opened her eyes again she knew he was behind her. He had the terrible habit of sneaking up on people just because he could, yet she had long ago trained herself to feel his presence. Kagome had once told her that she probably had a touch of spiritual powers. She'd never put too much faith into the idea but over time simple tasks such as these became almost second nature. She was really not so different from the priestess after all.

Turning in place, she narrowed her dark eyes at Sesshomaru and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How could you?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew he heard her just fine. She saw his body tense almost imperceptibly before he looked away from her to stare at a particularly vibrant patch of flowering bushes. When he refused to answer, she pushed him harder.

"How could you make him choose between me and his blood?"

"I see he's made his decision then."

"Yes, he has," Rin hissed, hardly able to contain her frustration at his indifference. "Are you really planning on taking care of him all by yourself? Do you even love him? I've seen the way you look at him Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Silence!"

Sesshomaru's tone was commanding and it silenced her instantly. His anger at her accusations bled his eyes red but he did not lose control in front of her. The Lord of the West never lost control. Turning his voice to ice he reminded her sharply, "This Sesshomaru does not answer to you. Do not forget for a moment to whom you are speaking!"

Rin remained silent out of respect but the anger still radiated throughout her body, she was practically shaking from its intensity. Sesshomaru regarded her thoughtfully, surprised that she would go as far as to seriously question his motives. Did she honestly think that he would kill the boy, even now? Had he not proven over these past months that he had grown to accept him? What else would he have to do to prove it to this stubborn girl?

He knew she would never leave if she thought the boy's life was in danger. Though it was tempting, he could not allow himself to hold her prisoner in that way. He could not live at ease knowing that she'd given up a chance at happiness because of him.

"I have no intention of harming the boy," he reassured her. "As you already know, I have claimed him publicly. He is mine. Despite what you may believe, he is no longer Inuyasha's. By right, by parentage, by all social contracts Akira is and will always be my son as far as inu law and society are concerned."

"And what about as far as you're concerned?" Rin knew she was cutting him deep but she had to know the truth before she could move on.

The hard lines of Sesshomaru's face softened as he looked her over. He let out an exasperated sigh and motioned towards her with his hand.

"Just as you are my blood, he is my blood. I will not harm him. You have my word."

She visibly relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips. Nodding her head, she thanked him sincerely. With his simple affirmation a great, heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Though she still wasn't happy about the fact that Inuyasha would be denied the chance to raise his own son, she saw the logic in what both he and Sesshomaru were saying. It would take time for her to fully accept it, but she would get there eventually. If this was truly what was best for him in inu society then who was she to argue?

"You have chosen to go with the hanyou," Sesshomaru observed quietly. Rin nodded and his fist clenched, hidden within the voluminous silk of his robes.

"So you will leave this Sesshomaru too?"

He allowed his gaze to meet hers and was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. The anger and frustration that had marred her delicate features was nearly gone, replaced by an intense wash of empathy. Throwing decorum to the wind she rushed forward and hugged his body tight to hers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not leaving you! I can't run around your palace like a barefoot urchin for the rest of my life. I need this right now. …I need him right now. I promise I'll come back to visit."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru brought his arm to press against her back and held her against his chest. This was the moment he'd been dreading. It was the moment he would have to say goodbye to _his_ Rin and accept Inuyasha's Rin into his life. As he held her close his eyes drifted shut and breathed in her scent. It brought him back instantly to the day he'd saved her life. He'd smelled her blood on the air that afternoon and it'd spurned him into action.

Even back then, when he had no desire to care for anyone or anything besides his personal quest for power, he'd been drawn to her. He'd resurrected her because his sword and some hidden part of his heart had demanded it of him. He hadn't been able to leave her behind that day, and now he understood why - she'd saved him. He didn't want to, in fact his heart was dead set against it, but today he would finally let her go.

"Rin."

He called her name painfully and swallowed to keep the tight sound from encroaching into his voice. Pulling away, he allowed his gaze to travel across her face. He memorized her features one by one: the dark chocolate depths of her eyes, still glistening with tears; her cheeks, heated and flushed with emotion; her lips, quivering slightly as she held back sobs; and her glossy black hair, which swept playfully over her shoulders in the light breeze.

She pulled a few stray strands from before her eyes and tucked them behind an ear as she waited patiently for him to make the next move. With a sense of finality, he reached into the inner folds of his kimono and withdrew the parting gift he'd chosen for her. He'd wanted it to be something she could always remember him by. He never wanted her to forget. Opening his palm, he held it out to her and waited for her to accept it.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

She glanced with confusion between his gift and the intensity of his golden gaze. He nodded his head once in affirmation and she slowly moved her hands to take it. Knowing better than to ask questions, she simply nodded her head in thanks and wiped the last remaining tears from her cheeks.

Sesshomaru didn't do anything carelessly. He'd obviously thought long and hard about what to give her and the fact that he'd chosen this particular gift touched her heart more deeply than she'd ever thought possible.

"Thank you," she whispered to him with admiration shining in her eyes.

A muted "Hn" was his only response as he turned from her and departed. His body hadn't wanted to leave, but his pride had forced him to go. He knew himself well enough to know that watching her leave would break him. His last image of her would not be her back retreating from him; it would be her youthful, vibrant face beaming up at him, full of love, admiration and joy. That image of her would sustain him through the hard days ahead.

Rin took in a shuddering breath as Sesshomaru's white form retreated into the shadows of the forest adjacent to the garden. She felt…relieved. With a smile pulling at her lips she gazed down at the withered scabbard of Tenseiga held in her protective embrace. As a child she'd protected it vociferously, stubbornly retrieving it and returning it to him despite the number of times he carelessly discarded it. For years he had deemed it a useless blade but in the end it had been the most important in his arsenal. It seemed only fitting he chose to leave it to her; the girl who'd always protected it and seen its potential when he couldn't.

The sword, as withered and aged as it was, held so many parallels to her own life and her relationship with Sesshomaru. As a child he'd seen her worth when no one else cared for her welfare. As a man she'd seen within him the ability to love - something he'd never thought possible. And now, as a woman, she'd realized what Inuyasha could bring to her life despite his heritage as a hanyou. She'd assessed a power, strength and worth within him that Sesshomaru had never been able to see.

At their core, both she and the sword were the same and it was for this reason that he gave it to her. From the time it put life back into her body, she'd been its protector. This was why he gave it to her now, knowing that some day she would return to give it back to him. It was his subtle way of ensuring that she would someday return to him, even if it was with her final breath. The sword spoke in volumes what he could not express himself.

Wearing a beaming smile she clutched the sheath a little tighter to her chest.

_Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama. I'll never forget._


	28. Chapter 28

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 28 –_

When I was six my father died in a car accident. I didn't understand what death was then. I didn't know that when someone died it meant they were never coming home. I learned that day that death was permanent and no one ever comes back no matter how badly you want them to.

The only thing that eased the pain of losing my father and his shoulder rides was what my mother told me about the afterlife. She explained in that warm tender voice of hers, that even though my dad no longer existed in _this_ world he was always watching me and waiting for the day when we would join him.

At the time her words gave me great comfort. I believed them without a doubt, just as all children believe what their parents tell them. Convinced that he was literally watching me all the time, I would sit for hours on the bench beneath the Goshinboku and hold long conversations with him in my mind. We talked about everything and nothing. I told him about my day and my baby brother and he silently expressed his love for me.

I later realized that this relationship with my father was what made my love for Sesshomaru possible. I learned at a young age that not everyone is able to express what they want to say in words. It forced me to look deeper, to see the true emotions hidden within others' hearts. Because of my experience I was able to see past Inuyasha's hardened exterior and feel his pain and see his desire to be accepted. As tragic as it was, I realize now that without my father's death I never would've understood Sesshomaru's feelings for me.

It was never easy for him to express his feelings towards me, even after we'd committed ourselves to one another. I think on some level it eased his mind and heart to know that even though he rarely said the words aloud, I understood that he loved me deeply. I never doubted his affection, even at the worst of times, and it pained me to watch him withdraw further into himself in the months following my death.

It's true what my mother told me - the dead do watch over their families. I spent many countless hours studying Sesshomaru. I watched him stare unseeingly for hours on end into the hearth fire. It pained me to see him withering away before my eyes. He was lost and hurt and there was no one who could comfort him.

I worried about his relationship with Akira but my fears were unfounded. From my place in the afterlife, I watched him slowly build up his relationship with our son and grow more attached to him with each passing day. He treated Akira as if he were his own, and on the day he publicly claimed him as his son I cried tears of joy. I had never been prouder of him than I was in that moment.

Though I spent most of my time watching Sesshomaru, there were moments when I checked in on Rin and Inuyasha as well. Even I have to admit that seeing them together was strange at first, but then I noticed the happiness glowing in Rin's eyes and I couldn't deny that Inuyasha was good for her. Though an unlikely pair at first, they complimented one another nicely. It was gratifying for me to see the girl I had come to think of as a daughter finally grow into a beautiful and mature young woman.

But oh how I missed them. I longed to hold them all in my arms and plant kisses against their cheeks. An eternity is a very long time to go without the warmth of those you love.

My mother was right about many things, but she was as naïve about death as all living persons are. When I was young she'd described for me an afterlife where all the dead were reunited with their loved ones in a happy, peaceful existence. It has been many months since I've been on the other side and I have yet to meet anyone from my former life.

I was angry at first. I felt deceived and hurt that things weren't how I wanted them to be. Then I began to worry about what would happen when the time came for me to be reunited with my own family. Would Sesshomaru search for me in vain as I now searched for my father? The fear plagued me and the guilt consumed my heart. I had left him with only the faintest hope that we would be reunited again. How could I ever apologize to him for my ignorance? I had promised him something I knew nothing about.

As I said before, my mother made numerous mistakes when she told me about the afterlife and death. The most significant error, I think, was the concept that once a person is dead there is no reviving them. I lived my entire life believing in that philosophy. That was, until the moment I was resurrected by Sesshomaru's blade. He put life and my soul back into my body, something which I'd always been told was impossible. But it's not only swords that have the power to return us to our bodies. Apparently, so I have learned, love also possesses this ability.

Sesshomaru has brought me back to the world of the living both ways. I didn't think it was possible, but he was determined and found a way to change our future. His love for me manifested itself in his affection for our sons, even the one that was not truly his. His love for Akira ensured that the seed of hatred and anger which had led to my death was never given room to grow.

Sesshomaru, Ronin and Akira had become the family that he and Inuyasha had longed for in their youth. I couldn't have wanted anything more for them and yet it was this love that brought about my current troubling predicament. Through their love I wasn't reborn, nor was I returned to the moment of my death - it was simpler than that. It was as if none of it had ever happened at all.

Oddly enough, rather than being elated that my soul was called back to earth and my death averted, I was disappointed and annoyed. This seems like a strange reaction, I know, but you must understand what Sesshomaru does not. A person's fate is constant and irreversible. Much like the rise and fall of the sun along the horizon, its course cannot be changed - not for love or hate or any other power greater than ourselves. When I died to save Sesshomaru's life I died with a purpose. In that field, at my son's hand, it was my time and place to go.

There was a reason why my death was necessary and why it happened when it did. The lessons my family learned, the pain they experienced, there was a reason and a cause for all of it. Through my death they were taught lessons and given gifts far greater and more valuable than I ever could've given them.

Thus, even though I selfishly longed to return to my mate's arms I knew without a doubt that what was happening was wrong. It went against the natural order of the universe and whatever happiness we would find could never last.

For Sesshomaru to survive my life had to be forfeit and it pains me that he can't see the logic in that equation. His actions will have consequences far greater than he could ever have imagined. Despite his efforts and the losses he has suffered to get to this place, it will all be for nothing. I will not let him die for me.

Sesshomaru, my mate, my love… I love you, but you are a fool.

oOo

Kagome awoke to the feeling of a rough thumb pad grazing across the skin of her cheek. She stirred and let out a tiny moan of irritation. Her body felt so heavy. It wanted to sink back into the darkness and never wake, but apparently her mate had other ideas in mind. He slipped his claws through her hair and tucked several unruly dark strands behind her ear. This time she couldn't keep a smile from tugging at her lips.

She could already picture what her eyes would see when they opened - they would meet his golden gaze, staring intently at her from the pillow next to her. Despite having spent the night sleeping, his hair was always immaculate. At times it splayed across the pillow in a perfect fan of silver, while at others it hung loosely across his shoulders to tickle the skin of his naked chest.

Mornings were always the hardest. She sometimes caught herself staring at him in awe, astounded that they had ever ended up together. Compared to his demonic beauty she always felt rather ordinary. This thought was only allowed a fleeting existence though, since the moment she was awake he tended to pounce on her like a starved man and pretty soon the only thing she could concentrate on was bliss.

With a contended sigh Kagome opened her eyes and wasn't surprised in the least to find Sesshomaru's golden eyes watching her every move. Sometimes she wondered if he ever actually slept, or if spent his nights lying awake just so he could have the pleasure of rousing her in the morning.

He looked particularly fine this morning. The sun glowed through the windows to bask his naked torso in its warm golden light, highlighting the smooth, rounded muscles of his shoulders and chest. With one final blink and a gentle rub her eyes were rid of their sleepy haze. The first thing they noticed was the rather unsightly frown that creased her mate's brow. Scrunching up her own in imitation she pushed her head up off the pillow and fixed him with a serious look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

He shook his head to dismiss her worries and pulled her down so that her head rested comfortably atop his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong. I was…concerned."

"Concerned?"

"You were crying," he answered seriously.

"I was?"

Kagome lifted her fingers to her cheeks and felt the lingering dampness from where her tears had left their mark. For the life of her she couldn't imagine why she would have been crying. Concentrating hard, she tried to remember what her last dream had been but the more she thought about it the further it slipped away.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only response, but his arm tightened around her shoulders.

Kagome snuggled further into his warmth and tried to drift back to sleep but she couldn't free herself from the nagging feeling of worry that lingered in the back of her mind. It was like she'd forgotten something she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't remember what that thing was supposed to be.

"What troubles you?"

The deep baritone of his voice reverberated through his chest and against her cheek. Kagome shrugged and lifted her fingers to draw gentle circles around his unsuspecting nipple.

"I dunno. It might've been a dream… I can't really remember."

Sesshomaru responded to this comment with another soft "Hn" and Kagome figured it was probably best to change the subject. When he got like this there was no helping it.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked while stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. Turning her face up towards his, she blinked her chocolate eyes at him expectantly.

Sesshomaru's mouth frowned as he thought over all the errands that needed to be taken care of. There were many and they were all time consuming, which was particularly bothersome on days like today when he would like nothing better than to lounge in bed with his mate and never step foot outside their room. Deciding that for the time being everything else could wait, he turned to her and planted a smouldering kiss against her lips.

"I can think of a few things…" he muttered huskily as his lips brushed across her cheek towards her ear.

The sound of his voice and the feeling of his hot breath against her skin sent an involuntary shiver of pleasure racing down Kagome's spine. She tilted her head away to give him access to her neck and gasped softly when his lips pressed greedily against her sensitive skin.

"I like how you think…" she whispered playfully as his powerful body shifted to lie overtop of hers.

As his lips and tongue paid homage to her breasts her fingernails found their way to his back and her hips lifted and ground against him in need. He chuckled against her skin before capturing her lips once more.

He'd realized very soon into their relationship that he could have her a hundred times a day and never be satisfied. Her body had the uncanny ability to always leave him wanting more. He'd never heard of anyone dying from sexual withdrawal, but he was fairly certain that if such a thing were possible he would most certainly succumb to it.

After teasing her nearly to the breaking point he poised himself hard and ready at her entrance and took a brief moment to let his eyes wander over her face. In rapture she was beautiful. Her eyes were bright and glistening with excitement, her cheeks flushed with arousal, her lips swollen and red from his kisses, and it was all for him. He'd never had a greater honour bestowed upon his person than to know that all the pleasure she felt was solely for him. With a lascivious smile he pushed inside of her and watched her body arch off the bed in ecstasy. It wouldn't be long before she was writhing beneath him.

Just as he'd completed his first thrust, an incredibly ill-timed knock came at the door. He snarled in frustration and barked angrily at whoever had dared to disturb them. Kagome stifled a giggle behind her hand and playfully thrust her hips upwards. Sesshomaru fixed her with a warning glare but soon his eyes fluttered closed as he succumbed to the feeling of her body around his.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama…it is ah Jaken…um…I know you said never to disturb you when…"

"Jaken! Leave us," he snarled.

"But Sesshomaru-sama there is...!"

Jaken's protest was cut off by another angry snarl and the loud clang of candle holder being heaved at the door. Getting the message loud and clear, the green imp quickly scurried away in fear. Kagome giggled at the look of consternation on Sesshomaru's face.

"You know, you really should be nicer to him," she chided half-heartedly. The demon shrugged and turned his attention back to her, the smile once more returning to his lips.

"I believe we were in the middle of something?"

Moments later the pair's throws of passion and animalistic grunts of pleasure were interrupted by yet another knock at the door. This one was more urgent and this time they both paused and took notice. Before Sesshomaru could utter a word, a muffled voice rang out from the other side.

"General Toya, Sir. Please forgive my intrusion but the castle is under attack. Your assistance is needed immediately."

"Toya?" Kagome whispered in awe as she stared at the door.

Toya was second in command in Sesshomaru's army. If he was informing the Lord of the West about their situation in person that could only mean that things were definitely serious. Fear filled chocolate orbs fixed on the features of Sesshomaru's face, taking in his clenched jaw and the sudden hardness of his eyes. Apparently he understood the gravity of the situation as well.

"Understood. Dismissed."

Sesshomaru stared distractedly at the door until long after the sounds of the General's retreat had faded from his ears. Finally he brought his gaze back to meet Kagome's and he held it as his eyes searched hers. Lowering his head he placed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away.

"I must go," he whispered reluctantly before pulling out of her.

Kagome nodded understandingly and watched him slowly make his way towards the other side of the room to collect his clothes and armour. She had a bad feeling about this, an uneasiness that churned her stomach and made her palms sweat.

Throwing the sheets off her body she pushed herself out of the bed and stepped quietly towards her mate. The cool air chilled her naked skin and sent a cascade of goosebumps rippling across her arms and legs. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his solid body and pressed her cheek against the powerful muscles of his back.

"I'm scared," she whispered softly and felt his hand come up to rest overtop of hers.

"You're cold," he observed as his fingers ran overtop the raised bumps covering the skin of her arm. She nodded silently and held back the tears that sprung into her eyes.

"So warm me."

He should've said he couldn't, that there wasn't enough time, but he could deny her nothing. Turning in her embrace he brought his lips to hers and gently teased them with his own. They were still sweet and tantalizing, but this time they tasted like the salt of her tears. With his arm he lifted her easily to settle around his waist and steadily stepped forward until her back was pressed firmly against the cold stone wall. She gasped at the feeling of its icy touch against her heated skin and he took that moment to enter her again.

Pouring all of this anxiety and frustration about the upcoming battle into his love making he took her hard against the wall. He pounded into her unrelentingly, going faster or harder as she demanded, obeying only the moans and screams he wretched from her throat. He was confident in his abilities on the battlefield but there was no telling what this day would bring. If this was to be the last morning he would ever spend with his mate, or the last time they would ever make love, he wanted her to enjoy it.

When at last she screamed his name in ecstasy and shivered with the pleasure of her orgasm he released himself inside of her. As his seed pulsed out of his body he gave what was left of himself to her was well. There was no reason to hold back anymore, no reason to hide behind the facades and barriers he'd erected long ago to protect his heart. For a brief moment he let them all collapse around him and pulled her in close. With his breath still ragged from their love making he whispered into her ear and pressed a quick kiss against her temple.

Her body still wrapped around him, he walked back to the bed and laid her gently onto its downy warmth.

"Be careful," she warned, giving him a small smile as he pulled away from her. He nodded once before silently gathering the rest of his armour and disappearing out the door.

Kagome took a quiet moment to enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking. If those were to be the last words he ever spoke to her she didn't think she would ever feel disappointed. As she stood up to wash and dress they rang over again in her mind, bringing a lingering smile to her lips.

_I love you._


	29. Chapter 29

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 29 –_

Kagome's chestnut eyes gazed warmly down at the face of her sleeping son. Already the sounds of battle could be heard outside. They whispered down the hall to claw away the last vestiges of her happy mood.

Still enjoying his sleep, the boy let out a tiny sigh and stirred. Moving her fingers to stroke his cheek and then his exposed stomach Kagome smiled. How could someone sleep so peacefully when the world was falling apart just outside their door?

The serene expression on Ronin's face reminded her of how naïve she'd once been herself. When she was younger, long before she was ever with Sesshomaru, she felt certain she understood what love was. At one time she'd thought her affection for Inuyasha was love, but that time had long since passed.

It was Sesshomaru who'd taught her what love truly felt like and was supposed to be. It wasn't the idealized infatuation she'd felt towards Inuyasha, where every fault became an endearment. Real love was hard. It was difficult and it required work and effort, but the end result was so much more rewarding. The fact that it didn't come easy made it feel more real to her somehow.

Even with all of those experiences, it wasn't until the day Ronin was born that she realized she'd never known true love at all. She understood it now though, sometimes more acutely than she would've liked. She felt it in this moment, in the way her heart swelled with pride from simply watching him sleep. He was her proudest accomplishment. This dark-haired, smudged-faced boy was her entire world and she would willingly give everything she was and more if it meant that he would live a long and happy life. She understood now what it meant to love someone more than life, more than yourself, and she was glad that if today was to be her last she'd at least learned that one lesson.

As she righted herself Kagome's eyes were drawn to the weapons stacked in a neat pile near the door. The battle was summoning her and it was her duty to heed its call. She couldn't afford to delay any longer but she couldn't suppress her growing unease at leaving Ronin behind. He was still so young and she couldn't be sure what the outcome of the battle would be. He could lose her, or Sesshomaru, or perhaps even them both. He was the heir to the Western Lands and as esteemed an honour as it would be to be named ruler at such a young age, it wasn't worth growing up without parents to guide and love him.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she fought an internal battle, one of the hardest she'd ever struggled with. Should she stay or should she go? Letting out a frustrated sigh she bent low and eased Ronin out of the bed, bringing his sleeping form to rest against her body. When he was a baby he'd fit nicely against her shoulder, his head resting just below her chin, but now as a youngster pushing five his gangly limbs stuck out awkwardly from around her neck and waist.

"Mama?" His sleepy voice called out to her and she immediately shushed him while her hand rubbed his back in slow soothing circles. Hearing a sound at the door she turned and nodded to Rin who'd apparently been hovering there for the past few seconds. She smiled and gratefully held the drowsy Ronin out to her as she approached.

"Kagome…the palace…" Rin uttered in a wavering voice, but Kagome cut her off with a curt shake of her head.

"I know," she whispered in a soothing voice so as not to alarm the boy. "Rin, I need you to watch over him for me while I go help Sesshomaru." She nodded pointedly to her pile of weapons and her expression grew hard.

"I think you'll probably be safe if you go hide in the servant's quarters. You know the ones I mean right?"

Rin nodded, her eyes revealing her apprehension and anxiety. Feeling immediately guilty for forgetting that the girl was probably scared out of her wits at the thought of losing the only parents she could remember, she quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry," she whispered gently, "everything is going to be fine. Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," the girl conceded, but Kagome could tell from the hesitation in her eyes that she was terrified.

Rin wasn't stupid and she was certainly old enough to understand exactly how serious the situation was. As a blossoming young woman, just barely sixteen, she had every right to be worried about the consequences if they should fail. As troublesome as it was, Kagome knew there was nothing she could say that would ease her mind completely. So, with a defeated sigh, she swung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder, picked up her bow and slid a katana into the belt at her waist.

She'd asked Sango several months earlier if she could fashion a demon slayer outfit similar to the one she used to wear in battle. After a lot of hemming and hawing the slayer had finally agreed. Taking a brief moment to glance over her attire in the polished bronze mirror, Kagome absently wondered if the leather accentuated her hips too much. With a shake of her head she shot Rin a reassuring smile and then stepped out of the room, allowing the sounds of battle to guide her to her destination.

Halfway down the hall she paused mid-stride and glanced back to watch Rin skitter down the hall to the servant's quarters with Ronin in her arms. Though the knowledge that they would be safe for the time being should've comforted her, she couldn't dispel the nagging notion that something wasn't right. Glancing warily between the end of the hall and the nursery, she quickly back tracked until she was standing stock still at the entrance to her son's room.

With her hands braced on either side of the wooden doorframe she allowed her eyes to pan the room. It seemed normal enough – Ronin's bed, the hearth, the rocking chair she'd had fashioned so she could nurse in comfort… It all seemed very normal and yet a part of her was screaming that it was wrong. There was nothing out of place or amiss… was there?

She couldn't place her finger on it, but something very important was absent from that room - something big, something she should've remembered but somehow couldn't. Pressing her palm to her forehead she hissed in frustration and tried to force her brain to remember, but like a dream it slipped away the harder she tried to focus on it.

She couldn't help the feeling of panic that swelled in her chest. It was an urgent, nagging worry that didn't go away no matter how many times she swallowed or told herself she was just being paranoid. She couldn't name it, couldn't explain what it was, but a part of her just _knew_ that it was all wrong.

Feeling uneasy and slightly sick, she pushed herself away from the wall and staggered down the hall towards the battle. Maybe once things quieted down she would talk to Sesshomaru about it. He had the ability to calm even her worst fears with his nearly faultless logic. She sometimes wondered if Gene Roddenberry developed Vulcans after an encounter with her stoic husband, not that it was very likely mind you, but sometimes she did wonder.

The scene that greeted her eyes as she stepped out onto the make-shift battlements from the hall was utter mayhem. All around her arrows and other projectiles were whizzing through the air. When one went whistling past her ear, just narrowly missing her head, she instantly ducked and pressed her body flat against the floor. From her position on the ground she could see that the roof overtop the kitchen was already in flames. The soldiers congregating outside the palace walls apparently intended to smoke or burn them out. At this rate the entire place would be ablaze within the hour.

Taking a chance, she pushed her body into a crouched position and scanned the grounds for Sesshomaru. He was fairly easy to pick out seeing as he was the only one dressed in white amidst a sea of red. At the moment he appeared to be giving orders to several of his Generals, seemingly impervious to the fact that arrows were gouging the earth at his feet.

With a curt nod he dismissed his men and Kagome watched them scurry off to their various posts to relay their orders. When he suddenly disappeared from sight she wasn't surprised to feel him standing behind her. It still astounded her that he had the ability to seemingly move at the speed of light.

"You shouldn't be here," he warned sternly and extended his hand to help her up off the ground. She accepted it gratefully and allowed him to pull her off the battlement and back into the hallway she'd emerged from. "You should be with the others."

His eyes glowed in the shadows of the darkened hallway and Kagome could clearly read the concern written in them. He was worried about her and the outcome of the pending battle, not that he'd ever admit it of course. He had to appear strong and invincible in front of his troops, yet every so often she caught a glimpse of what was really going on inside that head of his. Averting his gaze she worried her lip between her teeth.

"I know I should," she conceded, "but I can't. You need all the help you can get out there. I can't just hide like some weak, defenceless mortal and wait for someone to come tell me when it's all over!"

"Kagome…"

Sesshomaru fixed her with a thoroughly unimpressed look. She knew he hated being challenged but in times like these she couldn't back down. Sometimes he just had to take his pride and eat it. Turning his back to her, he gazed out at the battle scene and watched in silence for a moment.

"I cannot watch your back as well as my own."

Her features softened at his words. She sympathized with his plight; he was only trying to protect her after all. It wasn't that he didn't want or need her help, it was that he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the battle if he was constantly worrying about her safety. Stepping up behind him she wrapped her arms around his solid form and held him tight.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can do this," she whispered reassuringly. "Besides, you need me out there."

"Hn," was his only response, but at the touch of his hand on hers she knew she'd won.

"I must return," he informed her quietly, his voice reflecting his reluctance to leave her side.

"I know. Be careful okay?"

He offered her a small, fleeting smile before leaving the warmth of her embrace to return to the battlefield.

Kagome stepped to the edge of the hall and glanced outside. From her vantage point she could just see over the compound walls. Judging by the banners swaying gently in the early afternoon breeze, it was the panther demons who'd come to take down the Western Tribe.

They'd had one too many close calls with panther demons in the past. There were certainly good reasons for the concern she'd seen in Sesshomaru's eyes. Unlike the other battles, the outcome of this one wasn't so easy to determine. As unprepared as they were, it could really go either way.

A projectile whistling by her head sent Kagome scrambling for her arrows.

"I'll show you what it feels like… How about a little early afternoon purification?"

The irate priestess muttered curses to herself as she withdrew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it in the bow. After taking a second to judge the direction of the wind, she adjusted her aim and fired, sending a blazing blue purification arrow directly into the heart of the enemy's forces.

Watching hoards of panther demons dive fearfully out of the way, and those who were less quick being purified, brought a satisfied smile to her lips.

_Sesshomaru must finally be wearing off on me_, she realized, a tad bit disturbed by the fact that she'd actually enjoyed killing those demons.

Without wasting any time, she nocked another arrow and fired it through a second cluster of demons. She repeated this move again and again until her quiver was empty. With calculating eyes she scanned what she could see of the enemy's forces and her face fell in disappointment. She'd purified dozens of demons but the armies outside the walls looked practically untouched. There were no holes in their lines, no fearful miscreants retreating from the front... Things didn't look good for team Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Kagome silently asked the gods for a little help before she dropped her now useless bow, drew her sword from its sheath at her hip, and made a run for the central court. If the armies were going to burst through the main gates, that was where they would congregate and when that happened she wanted to be at Sesshomaru's side.

As she ran her sweat slicked palms gripped tightly at the leather hilt of the katana in her fist. She'd never been good with swords. Even though Sango had spent several months teaching her the basics, and Sessomaru even more time after that, she still didn't feel confident wielding a blade. With her arrows she knew just by the feel of them how they would fire and if they would hit their mark, but swords weren't like that. It was such a personal way to kill someone and she had a hard time stomaching it. Despite her reservations she realized that the sword was the only option she had left. A bow was almost entirely useless in close combat and it would end up getting her killed.

As her feet pounded over the wooden floorboards Kagome's thoughts wandered to the man who'd once been her best friend, the one she hadn't seen since before Ronin was born. _Inuyasha… Where are you? Wherever it is, I hope it's far away from here._

Though she never talked about it around Sesshomaru, she missed her old friend terribly. She missed hearing him call her wench and the way his eyes used to light up when she made him ramen. He was impossible, frustrating and completely obnoxious, but he was still the best friend she'd ever had. He had no idea how deeply his silence had wounded her.

The last she'd heard from Kaede, he'd married that village girl… Shizuka was her name. It was strange to her that she knew next to nothing about the woman who'd become her best friend's wife. Whoever Shizuka was, she hoped she made him happy. That was all she'd ever wanted for him anyways.

The guilt still haunted her daily. He'd given up his demon half for her and she'd turned him away. She believed that he really did love her at that time. She wished she could've returned his feelings, if only to make him happy, but she just couldn't.

Though she felt guilty for thinking it, a part of her wished that he was running at her side now. In the old days they'd always fought side by side. He'd shown up to every battle dressed in his red haori, with his Tetsusaiga blazing, and somehow managed to save the day.

_We could really use him now_, she thought longingly and it brought a sad smile to her lips.

_But this isn't his fight anymore. He has a new life now and he deserves to have peace. _

The moment her feet went from pounding along the wooden floorboards to crunching against the soft sandy gravel of the courtyard, it seemed as though a bomb had exploded in front of her. The courtyard was suddenly flooded with panther demons and within seconds every available soldier was swarmed and fighting for his life. She froze momentarily, stunned that the battle had advanced so quickly.

_How did they possibly get in? Did they break down the gate or bust through the walls?_

She never got the chance to investigate.

It happened so quickly – one moment her feet were pounding against the dirt and the next she was eating it. At first she laid completely still, her body frozen in shock as she tried to remember how to breathe. And then it came; the first breath sucked painfully into her lungs. She immediately felt the bruised muscles of her stomach protest at the sudden movement. Wincing with pain she slowly pushed her body up off the ground and forced her aching muscles to work long enough for her to stand. Her belly throbbed with each breath but she sucked it up and turned to face the one who'd hit her.

A vicious looking black-haired panther demon stood less than five feet away, her blood red eyes studying her every move. Raising her claws she hissed and waited for Kagome to strike back. For whatever reason, the panther had singled her out for combat.

_Well this is just perfect, _Kagome thought as she stooped to pick up her katana from the dust.

The blade suddenly felt too heavy in her hands and she struggled to raise it in front of her. For the briefest of moments she hesitated, instantly remembering what it felt like to push that blade through living flesh. The memory of the first time she'd used it to kill still haunted her, as did the look in the demon's eyes as the life had left his body. She shook her head to clear it and forced herself to focus on her current opponent. There was no time to dwell in the past. If she couldn't focus now she wouldn't make it through the day.

"I've heard about you _miko_," the panther taunted as she slowly began to circle her. "I always thought you were a bit of a myth to be honest. I never believed that a human witch had the power to control Sesshomaru, the all powerful Lord of the Western Lands. Tell me, how _did_ you do it? Trickery, magic, blackmail, old fashioned whoring? I'm just dying to know…" Her ruby eyes glinted mischievously and her coy smile turned feral as she tried to goad Kagome into hasty action.

Keeping her cool as she'd been trained to do, the priestess simply smiled at her opponent. "I'll give you one chance to back away. Go now before you get hurt."

"I'm going to enjoy slicing you up, piece by piece," the panther snarled, swiping at her head with her claws. Kagome narrowly managed to dodge out of the way and brought the sheath of her katana sailing into the panther's stomach.

Using the brief reprieve to her advantage, she quickly glanced to her side to judge the battle's progress. Hoards of panther demons continued to pour through the palace's outer walls and Sesshomaru appeared to be wrapped up in his own private battle. He'd used Tetsusaiga to kill hundreds of the annoying demons, but after a few crushing blows their soldiers had pounced and disarmed him, sending the fang flying into the dirt a few hundred yards away.

Armed now with only his Tokijin he was staring down one of the more experienced of the bunch. Twirling her curved scythe in her hands she encircled him, a hungry look in her eyes. He looked impatient, irritated and ready to slice her head off without a moment's hesitation. Realizing that Sesshomaru could handle himself for the time being, Kagome focused her attention back on her own fight.

_Losing is not an option!_ She heard Sesshomaru's voice, clear as day, inside her head and nodded to herself in agreement.

_Right… Come on Kagome you can do this!_

Narrowing her eyes at her opponent, she shook the dirt off her blade and held it confidently in front of her. Following her lead, the panther withdrew her sword and took a swing, knocking Kagome's blade to the side and sending her of balance. She recovered quickly enough and managed to land a few strikes of her own before their blades locked in mid-air and they found themselves struggling against one another, face to face.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome demanded, her eyes earnestly searching her opponent's for answers. The attack on the castle, this battle, it all seemed so unprovoked. Hadn't the dog demon tribe and the panther demons decided to live as allies? What'd happened to change all of that and why attack now when the region was finally at peace?

"I don't answer to you _human_," the panther sneered. As an afterthought she added, "I almost feel sorry for you. You're just a stupid human, you shouldn't even be here. I could be merciful and let you go but I made a promise to my father."

"A promise?"

What did this panther demon have against her? She'd never done anything to them! Well, except for that whole killing their leader incident, but that'd been Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's work. She'd just herded their live sacrifices to safety…

"I promised my father as he was dying in my arms that I would make the one who'd slain him pay. Since I know that I don't have enough strength to kill _that_ bastard," she explained, with a nod towards Sesshomaru, "I figured you were my next best option. When you can't attack a man's strength, you attack his heart."

With those final words she pushed Kagome back and struck out at her with renewed vigour. It took everything the priestess had just to block and parry the bone jarring strikes that were unleashed upon her. As she felt her balance begin to falter she realized that she was running out of options.

A part of her had hoped she could escape this duel without having to kill. She really didn't want another's blood on her hands, or her blade, but with every strike that option seemed less and less viable. The hunger and bloodlust in the panther's eyes told her she wouldn't give up until one or both of them were dead.

She was finally prepared to launch an attack of her own, when she was caught off guard and her feet were kicked out from under her. She cried out as her body slammed hard into the dirt. She felt the tip of a sharp blade press suddenly against her throat and swallowed hard. She remembered this feeling all too well. Her eyes shut tight in an effort to block out the sight of the panther's satisfied smile.

Over seven years ago, in a moment just like this one, she'd been helpless when another's blade was at her throat. Her weakness then had nearly cost her everything; Sesshomaru had spent months in a cell while she'd suffered over the pain of his loss. Their separation had nearly destroyed her and Inuyasha's attack had almost kept them apart permanently, but somehow they'd managed to find one another again. After going through so much to find happiness, she wasn't ready to let it go.

_I'll never be weak like that again!_ Kagome vowed silently.

Her fingers clawed into the dirt at her sides and she found the strength to open her eyes and meet her opponent's victorious smile. This time, she wasn't going down without a fight.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 30 –_

A moment is all it takes. A seemingly insignificant thing, it has the power to start, end, or change the life you know irreparably. They often pass by, wasted or unnoticed in the haze of everyday life. A split second of distraction, a brief kiss, a child's laughter, a battle cry, all of them have the ability to rip from us what is known and familiar, replacing them with something else entirely.

The lives of humans and demons alike are made up of these moments, some good, some bad, others indescribable. For Sesshomaru, it took just a moment to change the life he knew forever. What was that moment? The very second his eyes locked with his mate's, her body pinned to the ground and the edge of the enemy's blade at her throat. He hesitated, neglecting to strike his opponent when he should've and it changed everything.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Sesshomaru glared down in utter amazement at the red stain slowly spreading across the front of his haori. Blood. Within seconds it was soaking heavily into the white silken fabric that covered his torn flesh. With disbelief he realized that the hollow ping echoing in his ears was the sound of his life's blood dripping steadily onto the parched earth at his feet.

_No…I will not succumb to this. I am stronger than this!_ he determined, even as his vision blurred at the edges. He realized as he swayed on his feet and staggered slightly to the side to regain his balance that he was going to fall before an enemy and there was nothing poetic or honourable about it.

The overly idyllic notions he'd once held about dying gloriously in battle felt childish and utterly frivolous in the wake of the underwhelming reality. He would die, his mate would be left alone and their child would become a bastard, never knowing the man who'd once been his father. So this is what he'd become…the thought sickened him. He really was no better than his father who he'd once mocked for dying for the sake of his human mate. He'd been a fool to think he could succeed where he had failed, but now was not time to let his thoughts linger on his inadequacies. Kagome's life depended now on his ability to move past them.

With a grunt of effort he forced his body upright against its will, his torn muscles screaming out in protest. He could hardly comprehend that he'd allowed himself to be injured by such a worthless being. A panther demon of all things; his father was surely mocking him from the grave. The self-assured son who'd searched for glory in battle and power through conquest, defeated by a _panther_. After so many decades of ridiculing the hanyou, in the end it was he who would become the stain upon the family name. The irony was almost laughable.

Turning his attention to the panther, a dark chuckle emerged from the bowels of his chest. The panther appeared completely perplexed at the sound and its ears flattened against its head uncomfortably. Sesshomaru realized as he cocked his head to the side that he would take great pleasure wiping the confused look off the vermin's face. If he was destined to perish he wouldn't go alone. Shooting his opponent a dark smile he buried his Tokijin in the dirt at his feet and poured what was left of his power into the blade. It wouldn't kill them all but it would be enough.

Charged like the electric fire that accompanies a storm, the power flowed from the demonic blade and around the body of its possessor, its brilliant blue flames licking at, yet never burning, his alabaster skin. Sesshomaru's eyes steadily bled red as he allowed his demonic powers to become one with and overwhelm those of the blade. When it hummed and pulsed with energy against his palm, he spoke the words "DRAGON STRIKE!" and Tokijin exploded in a fierce wave of crackling energy.

The force of the blast shook the very bowels of the earth and like lightning it shot through the air to pierce the bodies of his enemies. The panthers' howls of pain were music to Sesshomaru's ears. He let the euphoria of victory wash over him like a wave breaking upon the shore and when it receded he felt the void where his strength had once been. Depleted and weak, his hand dropped from the hilt of his blade and he wavered unsteadily on his feet before collapsing into the dust.

And so it ended with not one hint of complaint from the Lord of the West. His demise had come to pass the way he'd always imagined it would – a brilliant combination of power, beauty and honour. There was honour in this death and he was thankful for it. Thankful that he'd managed to redeem himself, even thought it'd taken till the very end. There was no regret swimming in the great golden pools of his eyes as he closed them against the light.

_Kagome…_

oOo

Shaded beneath the overhanging porch a pair of dark eyes watched with awe as the taiyoukai fell. Hidden from sight the figure shifted his weight to the ball of his other foot and let his eyes pan across the decimated battlefield that'd once been the palace courtyard. A great gaping chasm sliced through the earth, born from where the Tokijin was buried, almost to its hilt, in the dirt.

Panther demon bodies were heaped to either side, some lost forever down the great divide, but the only body he cared about was the one he could not see. His grip tightened around the leather handle of his blade as his eyes tried to slice through the voluminous clouds of dust billowing up from the earth. An appreciative whistle cut through the silence and he glanced with irritation at his comrade.

"Betcha wish you still had that kind of power."

"Shut up wolf! I don't remember asking for your opinion!" Inuyasha snarled at Kouga as convincingly as possible with his human vocal chords. His attention returned to the battlefield and his eyes resumed their frantic search. He had to make sure Kagome was safe. If anything happened to her…

Inuyasha's fist clenched as he begrudgingly admitted to himself that the wolf was right. He _did_ wish he had his old powers back. With his half demon strength and the Tetsusaiga in his hands he could actually do something to help. If he had the fang in his possession he wouldn't feel so damn weak and useless all the time either.

His eyes searched once more through the dust cloud for the long dark hair of the woman he'd once wanted to be his mate. He'd given up a lot for her, everything he was and everything he had. She didn't have the right to die on him yet.

"I dunno what you think _you're_ gonna do here. It's not like you can actually fight with that weak mortal body of yours. Besides, if anyone's gonna have her after Sesshomaru's dead it's gonna be me!"

Kouga said this last bit confidently and brought his sharpened claws up to examine them in the dim light. Inuyasha scowled darkly at his words and cursed himself for ever thinking it was a good idea to go to the wolf for help. He was quickly remembering exactly _why_ it was they never got along.

"Shut up! How many times do I gotta tell ya she ain't your woman? She might not be mine but she sure as hell ain't yours!"

Inuyasha hunched further into himself, already seething with anger, and shifted a few inches away from the wolf. He needed breathing space, the claustrophobia from being crouched beneath the shallow porch was steadily pressing in and grating on his last nerve. He debated lingering a little while longer, at least until the dust had cleared, but the sound of the wolf's mirthless chuckles changed his mind.

"Screw this! I'm going," he announced over his shoulder and dashed out from under the porch. He blocked out the muffled shouts of surprise and outrage from behind him and concentrated only on keeping his balance as his feet slipped in the warm, gravelly sand. He gripped the sticky leather hilt of his man-made sword tight in his fist and was glad for its reassuring weight against his palm.

"Sesshomaru?"

The sound of her wavering voice carried to him through the dust clouds and his feet skidded to a halt. Holding his body rigid, poised and ready for an attack, he turned in a slow circle. In the silence he waited for her to speak again, yet all he could hear were his own heavy pants. The dust tickled his lungs making him want to cough but he fought back the urge and spit the bitter taste of sand onto the ground at his feet.

"Sesshomaru where are you?" There she was again! "Are you okay? Answer me!"

Inuyasha turned his head towards the sound of her voice. He took a tentative step forward and then another. His foot connected with something hard and when he looked down he noticed it was the body of a panther demon. His lip curled up at the sight and with a 'tsk' of disgust he deftly side-stepped it and continued on.

She was crying now. He could hear her soft sniffles and for once was thankful that he could no longer smell her tears. He hated to see her cry, especially over his brother. The gnawing jealousy for what they shared hadn't ever really gone away but he'd learned to cope with it and now it was just another of the dozens of emotions he kept barricaded inside the walls of his heart.

While he continued forward at the same slow and steady pace, the dust began to clear. The opaque dust clouds fell away before his eyes and he caught sight of her dark hair and slender frame. She had her back to him, her face hidden in her hands. He was surprised to see that she was outfitted for battle but had no weapons to defend herself with.

_Stupid girl… What was she thinking getting involved in this kind of thing? Is she trying to get herself killed?_

"Kagome…" He called out to her gently so as not to startled her. She gasped and spun around, her wide eyes filled with fear and surprise.

"Inuyasha?"

Her tear stained face froze into a blank mask. It'd been three years since they'd last seen one another. A lot had changed for them both since then and she looked at him as if she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react.

Seeing her so close unexpectedly stole the breath from his lungs. She'd obviously been well taken care of since the last time they'd met face-to-face. Her cheeks were full and flushed, her skin looked soft to the touch, and despite the tears filling up her eyes she was beautiful.

When air slowly began to trickle into his lungs, he shrugged at her apologetically. He wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for – perhaps it was for the past few years of self-induced isolation, or maybe a part of him regretted that he'd arrived at the battle too late to spare her the pain of seeing her mate fall beneath an enemy's sword. Regardless, she seemed to accept this minute gesture and after a moment of hesitation she threw herself into his arms, pressing her face into his chest.

"I'm so glad it's you," she cried out with a muffled sob of relief. Pulling away just enough to turn her head she scanned the dusty field, her face etched with worry.

"Sesshomaru…I can't find him! I think he might be…" Her eyes turned back to him, hope and fear shining in their liquid depths.

Inuyasha had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. She wanted him to help find the bastard amidst the carnage. Well that was a nice how do you do… Sure, why shouldn't he put his own life in danger to find the cur who'd taken everything he ever cherished from him? It's not like Sesshomaru'd ever tried to kill him or anything. Searching for his body sounded like a real treat!

Before he could utter a response, their brief reunion was interrupted.

"Hey Kagome! Glad to see you made it out of that mess. We would've been here sooner but _someone _thought we should hide like bunch of scared cubs until the coast was clear."

Kouga sauntered forward, his cocky gait never faltering as he surveyed the scene around him with his hands resting confidently on his hips. Kagome gaped at him open mouthed and slowly pushed herself out of Inuyasha's embrace.

"Kouga-kun? What are you…Did you come all this way just to help us?"

At this she glanced with disbelief between the two former nemeses. Had Kouga and Inuyasha really joined forces? Inuyasha scowled and humphed, turning his back moodily on the wolf prince. Kouga shot her a beaming smile. Drawing close he clasped her hands between his, making her his temporary prisoner.

"Kagome you know I would do _anything_ to help _you_, even team up with a _weak mortal_. Any time you need me I'll be there."

"Uh…thanks Kouga. That's sweet of you to say," Kagome smiled wanly. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she hastily withdrew her hands from the wolf's clutches. He'd always been much too clingy for her liking.

"Hey! You better watch your back mutt," Kouga called over Kagome's shoulder, completely un-phased by her rejection. "I smell trouble coming."

As the dust had settled, what was left of the panther demon army rose from the ruins. Angered by the loss of their comrades, several of the braver beasts advanced on the small group intent on revenge. Kouga pushed Kagome behind him and bared his claws and fangs at the fast approaching demons. A slow retinue of wolves and other wolf demons closed in behind him, ready to obey his order to attack at a moment's notice.

With no claws, no fang and only a mortal sword to protect him Inuyasha realized that he was at a severe disadvantage. That knowledge didn't stop him though as he fool heartedly charged at the closest demon and sliced him through the middle. With a grunt of satisfaction he waited for the body to fall behind him before moving on to the next.

Living in a docile farming village for so long, he'd nearly forgotten how good it felt to take out your aggressions with the edge of your blade. Wearing a satisfied smile, he eagerly sought out his next opponent.

Inuyasha's sword was already descending to make its second killing blow when Kagome's scream froze him in place. Spinning around his eyes searched for her through the chaos and he found her, on the ground perhaps five feet away from Sesshomaru's form, staring in horror at the demon who had his sword poised to slice off the taiyoukai's head.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed foully and made a move towards the pair. He hated his brother, had hated him his entire life, but there wasn't a single part of him that told him not to go. He had to save Sesshomaru because he loved Kagome, they both loved Kagome, and that was all there was to it.

He'd only travelled maybe three paces before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down with surprise at the four inches of metal protruding from his gut before it was ripped back out. With an angry roar he spun around in one fluid motion and cut down the coward who'd dared to hit him from behind. Without wasting a second, he ran forward and hurled his sword at the panther demon standing over Sesshomaru's body. The sword hit its mark, spearing through the demon's chest. He swayed on his feet and then toppled over, his body coming to rest motionless in the dirt next to Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha staggered forward, the pain in his side forgotten, and knelt down next to Kagome. He rested his hand gently on her shoulder as much to sturdy himself as to offer her comfort. It was becoming harder to keep his body upright and he irritably blinked away the blurriness clouding his vision.

"You okay?" he asked gently. She nodded slowly and turned to face him, her face awash with relief.

"I'm fine. I don't know what I would've done if…"

Inuyasha nodded quickly, not needing to hear the rest. He grunted as he tried to stand and unsteadily dropped to one knee. His free hand flew to his side to staunch the stabbing pain that'd returned with a vengeance. He grimaced as he pressed his hand into the sticky patch that was beginning to spread across his haori and turned away so Kagome didn't catch sight of it. She always worried too much and he hated it. Despite his efforts, his shoulders drooped in defeat when he heard her shocked gasp.

"Inuyasha! You're bleeding!"

He tried to push her prying hands away but found that his strength had been drained.

"I'm fine!" he groused irritably and tried to stand but his legs felt like a pair of leaden weights. They remained firmly rooted to the ground, his torso balancing precariously on top. Groaning in frustration he shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the heavy haze blurring his vision.

_Shit! I can't fucking see! How the hell am I supposed to protect her now?_

Kagome's brow creased with concern as she surveyed the blood stain spreading steadily across his shirt. With an impatient huff she pushed his body backwards until he was begrudgingly lying on the ground. He tried to fight her, cursing foully about how she was over reacting, but eventually he gave in with a sighing groan. Perhaps lacking the strength, he didn't resist her probing fingers when they pulled his outer haori open to examine the injury beneath. It was worse that she'd imagined. His undershirt was completely soaked in blood.

"Inuyasha…," she gasped his name in shock as her nimble fingers gingerly pulled the sticky red cloth away from the wound. As a half demon this would've been nothing, but as a mortal… Her eyes widened with realization and she cleared her throat awkwardly to hide the wave of panic constricting her breath. Giving him her best poker face she said, "It's not that bad. I think you're gonna be okay."

Inuyasha's dark eyes narrowed sceptically, taking in the tight lines around her mouth and the sickly pallor that'd washed over her skin. She was _obviously_ lying, not that she'd ever been good at it to begin with. He knew how bad the wound was, but why she was trying to protect him from the truth was beyond him. The fact that she seemed so worried about him gave his heart a tiny jolt. After not seeing her for so many years he hadn't been sure what to expect when they'd met again.

He felt different inside, as if he'd gained something back that he thought had been lost long ago. He wasn't sure how she felt, but the concern in her eyes was real. Despite what he'd done to her and all the ways he'd hurt her, she still _cared _about him. She still thought of him as a friend, as undeserving of that title as he was. Not knowing how else to react, he scoffed at her and tore his gaze from hers, staring blindly up at the sky.

"Ya know just 'cus I'm not half demon anymore doesn't mean I can't smell a lie when I hear one!"

His voice was full of indignation and Kagome swallowed hard. Her eyes moved of their own accord to the ragged gaping hole in his flesh where the sword had pierced him. She wanted to scream and tear her hair out in frustration. Why did it have to be him? Dropping all pretence, she didn't bother to hide the way her voice tightened with concern when she spoke next.

"Just…just lay still and…and I'll go get help."

"No!" His hand flew out and captured her arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"No…," he said again, gentler this time. "Don't go anywhere. I don't want to… Just stay here okay? You'll get hurt if you leave. Send the wolf to get help."

Kagome nodded obediently and blinked back the tears that threatened to blind her. First Sesshomaru, now Inuyasha… Was she going to lose all the men she cared about today?

Kouga returned from his own fight and took one look at Inuyasha's prone form and Kagome's stricken face before darting into the palace to find help. Kagome kept her hands pressed against the seeping wound on Inuyasha's side in an effort to staunch the flow of blood that was steadily pulsing out of him. Inuyasha grimaced as she applied more pressure to the wound and he shot her a scathing look.

"Shit Kagome that hurts! Do you gotta press so damn hard?" For someone who was mortally wounded he still had a lot of spirit left in him.

"Shut up baka!" Kagome heard herself scream at him over the nearby clang of swords and battle cries. It'd been entirely unintentional of course, she was worried sick about him and Sesshomaru, but for some reason an irrational anger suddenly overpowered her fear and shut off the filter between her brain and her mouth.

"It's your own damn fault you got stabbed! You're so reckless sometimes! All you had to do was stay focused and you wouldn't…"

A choking sob cut off the rest of her words and Inuyasha had the nagging suspicion that her terse words were no longer directed at him. As if to confirm his suspicions, she glanced tearily over her shoulder at Sesshomaru's body and muttered out the word "baka" in a painfully tender tone. When she turned back to face him, her face was drawn into a disapproving frown.

Kagome was quiet for a long moment, her eyes shifting nervously between the wound and the petulant frown on Inuyasha's face. He _seemed_ fine…he certainly didn't act like he was dying! Were it not for the blood bubbling up like a tiny fountain beneath her hands she might've been able to convince herself that he was going to pull through. He was tougher than any human or demon she knew. If anyone could survive a mortal wound it would be him, but even she had to doubt his ability to survive something like this.

The rough sound of her name being spoken drew Kagome's eyes upwards, but Inuyasha's lips were sealed tight. For a moment her breath froze in her lungs and her stomach constricted in a painful knot as a tingle of awareness ran up her spine. Ever so slowly she turned her head and glanced at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. To her utter shock, a pair of dull crimson eyes stared back at her, blurred with confusion and pain.

"Kagome…" he rasped her name again, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were searching for her through the darkness.

"I'm here," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible through the tears that choked her words.

She wanted to throw her arms around him and sob with relief. She wanted to worship the lips that she'd thought would never speak her name again with a string of warm, loving kisses. But she couldn't do any of these things. Though he called to her she couldn't go to him, because Inuyasha's life depended upon her hands staying right where they were.

"About time you woke up," Inuyasha snapped irritably, his dark gaze fixed on the taiyoukai. Kagome shot him a warning glare, which he ignored.

"You must be getting pretty weak in your old age if a panther can take you down that easily."

A warning rumble echoed through Sesshomaru's throat and instinct turned his face towards the sound of Inuyasha's voice. The glint of his fangs threatened bodily harm to the boy, but his powerful body remained immobile.

"Is the big bad puppy dog gonna come kill me?" Inuyasha taunted with a harsh laugh, one that was cut off sharply by a groan of pain. "Too fucking late…"

The pain in his voice was unmistakable as his body tried to curl up into a fetal position but Kagome's hands held him steady. "Inuyasha! Enough!"

"Blood…" Sesshomaru's nose twitched slightly, obviously taking in the pungent aroma of Inuyasha's human blood. It practically saturated the air to the point where even Kagome could smell its heavy metallic scent.

"Keh, yeah that's right. I couldn't let you have all the glory could I? I wonder how your ego's gonna feel when you wake up and realize that _I'm_ the one who saved your sorry ass."

Despite the obvious amount of pain he had to be in, a rueful smirk quirked up the corners of Inuyasha's mouth. He was gloating. Kagome blinked her eyes wide in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was actually gloating over the fact that he'd sacrificed himself to save Sesshomaru. She shook her head, not sure whether to feel appalled or surprised.

_He hasn't changed a bit!_

After a moment she realized she shouldn't be surprised by this turn of events at all. If he had to die, this was certainly the way Inuyasha would want to go. Considering the relationship he and Sesshomaru had struggled through all their lives, it only made sense that he would want to hit Sesshomaru's enormous ego with one final, crushing blow. Not only would sacrificing his _human_ life for the taiyoukai's humiliate him, it would prove to everyone that even as a hanyou he'd never been worthless.

When Sesshomaru's growls suddenly went silent, Kagome glanced quickly over her shoulder with her heart in her throat. It seemed he'd only drifted back into the void of unconsciousness. Also into that void went her last glimmer of hope that he would use the Tenseiga to revive Inuyasha. Not that she thought he had the strength to wield the sword, or that he would've used it at all (on second thought she realized he'd probably rather chew his good arm off than raise Inuyasha from the dead), but it was still disheartening to feel that glimmer fade.

Sesshomaru was gravely injured but he would survive, she was sure of it now. Inuyasha on the other hand… Her expressive brown eyes fixed on his steadily paling face and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. When his eyelids slowly started to droop and close, she panicked. Not ready to give up just yet, she pressed one hand hard into his wound to staunch the flow of blood and used her other to shake him awake. His eyelids lifted groggily and he fixed her with a grumpy expression, the same kind he gave her when she used to wake him from his tree naps with a 'sit'.

"What is it _now_?" he demanded tersely before settling his head back on the ground, obviously intent on falling back asleep. Kagome shook him again, harder this time.

"Inuyasha you can't go to sleep. You have to stay awake until Kouga gets back with help."

"But I'm _tired_" he whined childishly.

Using the back of her arm Kagome brushed several wayward tendrils of hair that'd escaped her ponytail out of her eyes. Settling back on her haunches she let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. "I _know_ you're tired but you have to stay awake just a little while longer. Do it for me okay? Tell me…tell me about your wife. I heard you got married?"

Tossing his head to the side, Inuyasha snorted indignantly. After a moment he turned back to her, the expression in his dark eyes cold.

"So what if I got married? It didn't last long. She was a stuck up bitch! Fucking complained about everything…Wanted me to be home with her all the time. No thanks!"

_Well that struck a nerve!_

Hiding her shock at his choice words for the woman who'd at some point been his mate, she diverted her gaze from his.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she apologized while wincing inwardly at the awkwardness of the situation. She hadn't meant to pry, she'd just wanted to distract him, to keep him talking in the hopes that something could still be done for him.

He shrugged her apology off nonchalantly and stared blankly up at the sky. The clouds were starting to clear and every so often a patch of bright blue could be seen mixed in with the grey. After a moment of silence he heaved an impatient sigh and shifted positions, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Kagome watched his face as he moved and he didn't flinch which meant he either had an incredible tolerance for pain or that he no longer felt any at all, which was a very, very bad sign.

"Don' be. It woulda never worked out anyway." His words came out slightly slurred this time, another cause for concern, but she still understood what he was trying to say. Tilting her head to the side she regarded him curiously.

"Why would you say that? You liked her didn't you? Isn't that why you got married?"

"Keh! You don' know anything. I shoulda known it wouldn' work. She wasn' who I wanted."

"Oh." Kagome blinked at him, her mouth hanging open in an "O" of surprise. She hadn't expected that. She'd convinced herself, perhaps as a means to deal with the guilt, that he'd moved on too. Knowing now that things hadn't changed for him pulled at her heart and the guilt she'd long since fought to control reared its ugly face. Tears pricked at her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, swallowing the rest down.

"Say Inuyasha…" she began, and paused, the words stuck in her throat. He didn't seem to even notice or care that he'd made such a private confession to her. The old Inuyasha would've turned beat red and bolted into a tree before telling her anything like that, before admitting he actually _cared_ about her. This Inuyasha was something new entirely.

She studied him in silence, using her eyes to memorize the contours of his face. He looked relaxed for the first time in a long while, his eyes were lightly closed, and he even seemed to have a slight smirk on his lips.

"Worked out 'kay though," he blurted out, breaking the silence. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared hard at his face, wishing he'd open his eyes.

"What worked out okay?" she asked when he didn't offer up any explanation. Despite the fact that his eyes were closed and his breathing had become sluggish he was still talking and for that she was thankful. Her eyes scanned the perimeter of the palace porch for signs of Kouga but he was nowhere to be found. She cursed him silently, her shoulders tightening in frustration. How long did it take to find help? He couldn't last much longer like this!

"All of it. 'Slong as yer happy iss all O.K."

Kagome's brow wrinkled as she frowned down at him. "I don't understand. What are you talking about? What do you mean it's all OK as long as I'm happy?"

She waited patiently for his response, the silence stretching like a bridge between them. It took several moments for her to realize that her answer wasn't going to come.

In the time she'd spent waiting, the sluggish rise and fall of his chest had shuddered to a stop. Staring down wide eyed at her hands she realize that though blood still trickled from his wound, it didn't gush out like it had when his heart had been steadily pumping it out. Horrified, her eyes travelled slowly up his body until they reached the peaceful expression on his face and there they froze. There was even the hint of that smile still on his lips.

She whispered his name softly, and then louder. When he didn't respond she took him by the shoulders, shaking him hard until his head lolled to the side.

"No! No, Inuyasha! You baka! You aren't supposed to go yet!" She screamed at him in hysterics, her grief masking itself as anger. With tears blinding her vision she beat her blood-stained fists against his chest.

"You were supposed to stay until help arrived! You were supposed to…you didn't…damn you! You're such a damn coward!"

By the time she was done screaming, her voice was raw and her throat bloody, but the painful ache in her heart wasn't any less. She pressed her forehead to his chest and let her tears flow freely to wash the blood from his tanned skin.

That was how Kouga found her when he returned with the youkai medicine man at his side. Without a word he pulled her away and held her tight against his chest in a hug that was meant as much to comfort her as it was to restrain her. She collapsed against him, her body and spirit utterly exhausted.

Unusually patient, Kouga sat with her for a while and did nothing more than hold her. Neither noticed that the battle had ceased around them, the allies victorious. Finally he deposited her in the dirt next to Sesshomaru.

"He needs you too," he stated bluntly and bowed his head respectfully towards the taiyoukai.

Kagome nodded bravely and wiped away what was left of her tears with the back of her hand. The blood had long since dried and cracked on her skin and when she noticed it her face paled instantly. It was his blood…all of it was his blood… She hadn't been able to save him! The guilt swam up once more, clenching her stomach in a tight knot. Flinching, she pulled away from Sesshomaru afraid that if she touched him he too would be lost. Seeing this, Kouga grabbed her hands in his and forced her to look him square in the eye.

"Kagome get a hold of yourself! Where is the take charge woman I'm used to?" His cobalt eyes searched hers frantically, surprised to see such defeat in their dull depths.

"The only way Sesshomaru is gonna to recover is if you help him, so get going!"

With a nod Kagome sniffled and finally spared a glance for her injured mate. He looked the same as he had before, motionless, vulnerable, and utterly beautiful despite the blood staining his torso. The steady rise and fall of his chest told her that he was indeed alive and her heart skipped a beat. Like the sparse rays of sunshine that'd begun to break through the grim clouds above, the realization that he would survive burned like a brilliant ray of hope upon her heart.

That was all it took for her guilt to subside and the old authoritative Kagome to return. Her hands ghosted over Sesshomaru's body, pausing only to squeeze his hand in hers before she turned to Kouga with a determined gaze and demanded that he bring the taiyoukai inside. He acquiesced without missing a beat, carefully tossing Sesshomaru's body over his shoulder before he headed towards the palace.

Alone once more, Kagome sucked in a deep breath to muster her courage before turning to the boy who'd only momentarily been forgotten. Her eyes skimmed disappointedly over his form as she realized that this would be the last time they would ever see one another. After another long, hard look at his chest, just to be double sure he was really gone, she let out a sad sigh and took her time closing up his shirt and the vibrant red fabric of his fire rat haori. Sitting back on her heels she surveyed his body and after a moment of thought she left his arms crossed in front of his chest, deciding rather seriously that positioning him any other way just wouldn't look right.

Alone in the silence she waited for someone to tell her what to do next. No one came, so for a long while she just sat there, hands fisted against her thighs, and thought about how much this boy had changed her life. Everything she knew, everything she loved, was all because of that day so many years ago when she'd met this boy – this gruff, violent and totally uncompromising hanyou. Reflecting on all the years they'd known one another, she realized that he'd quite literally given her everything. She was humbled and embarrassed by the realization that she'd never given anything back.

A group of several downtrodden looking wolves approached Kagome from behind, their feet crunching loudly against the sandy gravel. She didn't turn to look at them, but when one offered in a quiet voice to take the body inside she nodded her head. He stepped forward and knelt next to Inuyasha, shooting her a grim, understanding smile across his body. Kagome studied him, blocking out every part of his dirty, scruffy appearance but for the warmth in his green eyes. He'd known death as well, it seemed, and for a fleeting moment she felt a strong sense of camaraderie with this stranger.

The wolf lifted Inuyasha's lifeless form into his arms and made a move to carry him into the palace but Kagome stayed him with her hand. He waited patiently while she took a moment to look at her friend one last time. Puffing out a sigh she stepped forward and pushed back his matted dark hair from his dirt streaked face. A wistful smile graced her lips and she bent her head to his ear, a futile gesture since she knew he could no longer hear her, and whispered the only thing she had left to say to him. The wolf looked at her, his face a mix of surprise and confusion but when she smiled at him he nodded understandingly and headed for the palace.

Kagome stood still in the centre of the courtyard and watched the wolf and his companions until they had disappeared into the darkened interior hallway. Her lungs exhaled the heavy breath they'd been holding and her eyes turned up towards the sky. The sun was shining now and it beat warmly against her face, drying the tears that'd been left clinging to her eyelashes.

In the end, the only thing she could think to say was the only thing she'd never said enough to the boy who'd given her everything.

_Thank you._


	31. Chapter 31

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 31 –_

Oblivion. It wrapped around him like a gentle caress, lulling him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. He rested at the very centre of its warm pool, his body weightless and motionless as he waited. What he was waiting for he wasn't sure. There were no easy answers in this place.

When his eyes cracked open they saw nothing. His ears, which strained in every direction, heard only silence. In this vast oblivion there existed only him. No glimmer of life showed through the impenetrable fog and for a moment a pang of fear washed over him – did death mean _this_? An eternity of loneliness? Was he cursed to float for all time in this pool of nothingness and remain ignorant to the fate of those he'd left behind? It was not a particularly tempting thought. It left a bitter taste in the back of his mouth and snapped the hairline thread of calm that'd sustained him until now.

Pushing past the fog that muddled his thoughts and made his movements slow, he forced his body to rouse itself and into a sitting position. His limbs felt heavy, their every movement laboured and awkward as though he were swimming through a pool of black tar.

After a moment of rest and a deep breath he opened his eyes fully. It was only then that he noticed he was no longer alone. His great golden orbs widened fractionally at the sight ahead of him.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and his voice sounding overly loud in his ears. He'd expected it to echo but the thick fog reflected it back, making the air around him sound dead and impenetrable.

"Such insolence," the demon scolded in return. "Do you not recognize me Sesshomaru? Have you ignored me for so long that you are now ignorant of my existence?"

Sesshomaru paused, his lips pressed firmly together in thought. The dog sitting across from him with his fang bared and crimson eyes glowering certainly resembled his demon form. But he'd already learned that he could not trust his eyes. This vision was likely just that, a hallucination. He paid the demon's remark no heed and audaciously repeated his previous question.

The dog snarled and lunged forward, stopping just short of where he sat. With his great maw mere inches from his face he gnashed and snarled, giving the taiyoukai a closer image of the hungry fangs sharp enough to devour him. Sesshomaru felt the steady gaze of the dog's blood red eyes pierce him to his very core. What was he looking for?

"It is you who wants, not I. You are weak, pathetic! You've let yourself be compromised."

Sesshomaru scoffed at this remark and tossed his head to the side to avoid the demon's piercing gaze. "You know not of what you speak _dog_."

Unhindered, the demon continued his cryptic diatribe. His tone was scornful and filled with contempt, all of it directed towards the taiyoukai seated before him.

"I know more than you realize fool. I am you. I am the source of your power. Without my strength you are nothing but a ningen, no better than the lowly humans we quash beneath our feet. Do you remember what it feels like to have their blood on your hands? Or have you castrated yourself for so long you no longer remember?"

The taiyoukai's lip lifted in a sneer and he regarded the dog with open contempt. He was not accustomed to being addressed so brazenly and it didn't sit well with his pride. "What is your point?" he demanded coolly, his anger steadily rising.

"You've become weak. You've forgotten how to listen to me. You do not heed my call when it is given. You've ignored me too many times and now your ignorance has nearly cost you your life."

That gave him reason to pause. For a moment he let his mask of indifference slip, showing his genuine shock and surprise on his alabaster face. "I am not dead?"

"Obviously not. I would never allow myself be killed so foolishly by a selfish whelp like you. Never forget that it was I who brought you back from the brink. I will be the one who feeds your body with the strength it will need to heal, but my aid does not come without a price. What I would've done for you most obediently in the past will now cost you dearly."

"What do you want?" Feeling shamed despite himself, Sesshomaru fixed the dog with a sincere look. He realized the truth the moment it was spoken. His inner demon, standing before him now in the form of this great dog, had saved his life. He owed it everything.

"You must become deserving once more of the title that was bestowed upon you at birth – Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection. The only hope you have of restoring your name is by destroying those things which have weakened you."

"I have no weaknesses."

"Foolish pride will not serve you now, boy. The woman, that _human_ – get rid of her. She is the source of your failure. She is the one weakness with the power to utterly destroy you."

Sesshomaru started, feeling his ire jet down his spine like a bolt of white hot lightning. How dare he speak of his mate with such disrespect! Was she not his mate as well? Had he not chosen her too? In the years since they'd been together his demon had never once opposed the match – but he realized now that perhaps he'd never bothered to listen to what he didn't want to hear.

With his jaw clenched shut he muttered simply, "You are wrong."

"Am I? I know many things you have forgotten, Sesshomaru, things which you choose now not to remember. These memories are so painful to you that you've blocked them out like a coward. Come, look into my eyes and I will show you what your mind has allowed you to forget. See what a fool she has made of you. Tell me then that I am wrong."

Sesshomaru hesitated. While the urge to deny the demon his request purely out of spite was strong, his curiosity was stronger. What was it he couldn't remember? Had he truly blocked out these memories, as the demon implied? It didn't seem like him to do something so cowardly, but the possibility was certainly there. He'd once thought he'd never succumb to a panther demon as well, but today had proven him wrong.

His stomach tightened in anticipation, his mind not entirely sure it wanted to see what he'd tried so hard to forget, but once his eyes lifted and locked with that haunting red gaze, there was no turning back.

The scent of her tears hit him like a brick wall. His eyes snapped open, though he couldn't remember closing them, and stared hard at the small bundle of blankets nestled next to her. It stirred and a tiny fist popped out to grasp greedily at the air in search of freedom. Her scent was everywhere, and its warm familiarity comforted him. It was in the air, on the sheets, and even emanated from the tiny body nestled in the crook of her arm.

It was then that he noticed what was amiss, what he hadn't noticed before. The one scent that should've been there, entwined with hers, was absent. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the child and his nostrils flared delicately. No, he wasn't mistaken. The child was not his.

"What have you done?" he heard himself ask her incredulously. No word spoken from her lips could've been enough to appease his burning rage in that moment. His claws flexed and he imbedded them into the palm of his hand so he did not slash them through the physical manifestation of her adultery. He could not feel the pain; his heart was already overwhelmed.

_Why?_ He asked himself with a pang of real regret. "Why?" He repeated the question aloud, his tone demanding an answer from her that she could not give.

He was a silent observer. Though he'd attempted to speak he could not and when he tried to move his limbs they would not obey his commands. He was a voyeur, a silent witness to this horrific nightmare that was unknown to him, yet somehow vaguely familiar.

If this was real, if Kagome had indeed betrayed him, where was the child? He could not remember her ever speaking of any child but the one they shared and yet the child in that bed had not been theirs. Ronin's hair was dark and had been since birth and yet the babe's was silver?

This brief moment of passive reflection ended the moment his eyes locked with the wide amber gaze belonging to his brother and he felt the rage explode within him, fresh and raw as if he were experiencing it for the first time.

The desire to spill Inuyasha's blood was so strong that he hardly realized he had his hand wrapped around the hanyou's throat, choking the life from his body, until his eyes began to roll towards the ceiling. He slackened his grip marginally and managed to snarl a few words through his tightly clenched jaw, "This ends now."

He did not look back towards the nursery as he dragged the coughing, spluttering hanyou down the hall, but he didn't need to. The scent of her tears followed him all the way to the courtyard. As he moved with single-minded focus he couldn't help but wonder if it was for herself or the hanyou that she was weeping.

"Have you had enough or do you need to see more?"

Gone were the vacant courtyard and red-clad hanyou. Gone was the scent of her tears, and yet the bitter ache remained. The disturbing scene had been replaced by the dense fog and the unwelcome scowl of dog who claimed to be his demon half.

"How can I trust what my eyes have seen? I have no knowledge of these events. Inuyasha is not dead, nor is he hanyou. That child does not exist. My mate does not carry the scent of guilt that lingers on a person after such a betrayal. What is it you are not showing me _dog_?"

"Silence you ungrateful cur! I have graciously spared you the shame of seeing your true cowardice till now. I believed you to be too proud to want to see what you became after that day. You allowed her to destroy you!

"Tell me, do you still wish to see such a thing? Will that be the only cause that will convince you to see reason and realize that I've been right all along? That this woman must be destroyed if you are to survive and thrive under the title that was your birthright?"

Sesshomaru did not hesitate a second time. Still recovering from the painful scene he'd just witnessed, but curious to see what he still did not know, he answered.

"Show me."

When he opened his eyes a second time it was not like before. Rather than taking part in a forgotten scene from his life he was shown snippets and images of days long forgotten. Just as he wrapped his mind around what was happening in one, it disappeared, only to be replaced by another equally disturbing scene.

He saw himself cast Kagome out of his house and was thankful that at least this time he was spared the scent of anguish laced with her tears.

Next he was standing over a crib, staring down at an innocent cherub face framed by silver hair. His claws extended as if to strike down the infant - a daily reminder that his mate had sought solace in the arms of his brother. But he couldn't do it. Angry, hurt and weak as he was, he could not bring himself to kill it because it reminded him of her.

Several scenes whirled by that depicted him looking more withdrawn and dour that ever before. He'd lost interest in life, or so it seemed, and cared little for anything or anyone. Even Rin, who'd always possessed the unique ability to brighten his moods, was unable to rouse him for his sombre disposition.

The shadow of the man he'd once been darkened after Inuyasha appeared carrying Kagome's body in his arms. He laid it like an offering on the steps leading up to his seat of power before disappearing into the crowd.

He watched how her death destroyed him in every way that a man can be broken. Seeing himself wander without direction from one day to the next, he felt the pain acutely as if experiencing it anew. He was lost without her, a being without drive or purpose. The anger and her crime no longer mattered to him anymore. He dwelled endlessly on the fact that she was gone and there would never be an opportunity to make amends. She'd died believing he would never forgive her and what was worse, she'd died to save him.

He saw it now, the horrific scene that would take place in his future. His sons, he did not balk at the plural way he regarded them, stood around him – Ronin at his side and Akira (how did he know that name?) in front of him. In Akira's hands was a sword which he recognized as his own, fashioned from his fang to surpass those of his father. He saw the blade come down in slow motion, noted the look of rage on his son's face, and watched with abject horror as Kagome threw herself in front of it to shield him from the killing blow.

So this was how she'd died. Selfless to the bitter end, she'd sacrificed her life to save him. Foolish, stupid woman. He couldn't understand why she'd done it, why she'd given up everything to gain nothing.

He didn't have long to contemplate this before that scene too dematerialized into nothingness. The dense fog surrounded him once more and he glanced around anxiously for his guide.

"What happened next?" he demanded urgently. The fog thinned to his left and the dog stepped forward slowly, regarding him sceptically.

"Why do you wish to know? Haven't you seen enough to be convinced that nothing good has come of your pairing?"

"Your explanation defies logic. You've shown that my mate betrays me, that she bore a child belonging to Inuyasha, that I cast her out only to have her return to sacrifice her life to save mine and yet I know these things to be untrue. My mate is alive and well, she has not abandoned me for another and there is no child named Akira. Explain yourself dog! How can any of what you've shown this Sesshomaru possibly be true?"

The dog shook its head and 'tsk'ed disapprovingly. When he spoke his tone was filled with disappointment.

"You really are a worthless creature. All that I've shown you is real, I can assure you of that. At one time, _this_ was your reality. But being the selfish, cunning creature that you are you decided it wasn't good enough. You desired something more and took it upon yourself to make it so.

"By taking the bastard child under your care you put an end to the chain of events which led to our mate's betrayal and her subsequent death. I warned you that everything had a price but you did not heed my call. Now you have lost a son and a brother as well. You have allowed two lives to be sacrificed to save one.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, was it worth it? Now that you know all that I know, can you still deny that that ningen woman is your weakness, that she will be responsible for your ultimate demise? As if today is not proof enough, remember all that I have shown you. Are you now willing to set her aside and reclaim the life that is yours for the taking, the life you were destined to lead since the day of your birth? Are you ready to once again walk the path of supreme conquest and rule over the world as the most powerful of demons?"

Sesshomaru wrestled quietly with his private thoughts, unsure what to believe. There were things he knew to be true, Kagome's unwavering loyalty among them, but he was still shaken by the raw emotion and pain that'd accompanied those lost memories. If she had left him at one time, would she do so again? And knowing this, should he set her aside as a means of self-preservation or continue on and pretend to be ignorant of what had come to pass?

_You have lost a son and a brother as well_… What did the demon mean by that? He couldn't possibly be implying…

"You are wrong." He spoke at last, the firmness of his voice betraying none of the questions or doubts racing through his mind.

"I cannot deny the things you have shown are…disturbing…but as you said, that reality is no longer mine. I cannot punish my mate for crimes she has not committed, nor can I condemn my actions when they are not truly my own.

"Knowing what I know now does not change how I feel for her. She is mine and will remain so until the day she ceases to draw breath. Like you, her presence is a source of great power and strength. The desire to please her drives me to succeed just as the thirst for blood and victory drives you.

"I will not deny myself the right to enjoy what is mine, nor will I cast her away simply because I am told to do so. To obey you would imply that you are the strongest among us and ignores the fact that I learned to subdue you quite some time ago. Return me now, I am ready."

The demon snarled and bared its dripping fangs in reply. With hackles raised and fur rigid he crouched low as if to lunge and barked ferociously at the taiyoukai. When Sesshomaru stood unflinching and unyielding in wake of this display, the great dog lowered his head with alacrity to bow in a show of submission.

"Forgive me master. It is I who was wrong."

The dog turned its back and marched pointedly into the dense fog, disappearing almost instantly behind the white wall of nothingness. Sesshomaru's keen eyes watched for him to return but he did not. Instead, a wave of weariness crept over him so suddenly that he was helpless to resist it. Hardly realizing he was moving thus, he felt his body lay down once more atop the cold floor.

Hands braced at his sides, he stared up blankly at the nothingness that surrounded him as his golden eyes closed ever so slowly. Taking one slow breath followed by another, he felt his body be sucked once more into the great void. He did not fear it and offered no resistance to the sickening wave of motion.

This time he knew what awaited him on the other side.


	32. Chapter 32

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 32 –_

_There are moments in life, when the heart is so full of emotion_

_That if by chance it be shaken, or into its depths like a pebble_

_Drops some careless word, it overflows, and its secret,_

_Spilt on the ground like water, can never be gathered together._

- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

oOo

The girl stirred restlessly in her chair, lost in the grips of an uneasy sleep. Her heavy eyelids drifted open momentarily to reveal a bleary pair of chestnut orbs that lazily took in the dimly lit room. A moment later they snapped open and she bolted upright in a panic. With her chest heaving she shifted her gaze to the bed next to her and breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

Looking like a silver-haired seraph, his face a mask of infinite calm, her lord continued to sleep on just as he'd done for the past three days and nights. Though he hadn't stirred she couldn't help but feel guilty and immensely disappointed in her lack of willpower. She'd tried so hard to stay awake too.

A drawn out yawn stretched the kinks and stiffness out of her arms and back as stood to fetch more hot water from the fire. Her hand snatched a small clay bowl off a nearby table as she shuffled towards the blazing hearth. Standing before its gentle warmth she stared blankly into the glowing flames and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

When she'd first seen him, unmoving and covered in blood and mud, her entire world had shuddered to a halt. For a brief moment she'd lost focus of everything. No sound reached her ears, no breath filled her lungs and her eyes saw nothing but the lifeless body being carried past her. She remembered distinctly the way her heart had clenched painfully in her chest when a small voice inside her head whispered that cursed word -

_Dead._

But then she saw the haphazard rise and fall of his chest and her world slammed back into motion. It'd been moving at the same frantic pace ever since. Rin cast a quick glance over her shoulder at her lord and quickly turned back again. Every day since then had been filled with nothing but anxiety and worry. During the many tireless hours Kagome worked to heal him, she'd kept herself busy caring for the little one and directing the household.

It only took a day for Kagome to collapse from exhaustion, both the physical and emotional kind, and since then she'd been on her feet running a marathon through the same tireless routine that took her back and forth from Kagome's chambers to Ronin's nursery, to the kitchen and her lord's sick room.

The busy routine had helped somewhat. She'd barely had time to rest, let alone dwell over the dire situation they were in, but when the nights drew on like this one she couldn't escape her dreams. They haunted her with memories of her lord's body being carried in from the battlefield with Inuyasha's lifeless form following shortly after. Even now, her heart clenched painfully as the images swam before her glazed eyes.

With a despondent sigh Rin eased the heavy lid off the pot boiling over the fire. He was gone and there was nothing she could do to save him. No one knew that things had been developing between them, not Kagome, not Sesshomaru; it'd been their secret and now that it was over she felt hopelessly lost. There was no one left for her to go to and no shoulder to cry on. Inuyasha had only been gone three days but the ache in her heart was already too much for her to bear.

She wanted to go to him, even if it was just to say goodbye, but she couldn't find the courage to move her feet in his direction. Not when she could still vividly remember the touch of his warm hand in hers and the tentative brush of his kiss. It'd only been a week since she'd last lain in his arms as they relaxed in the cool shade of a large oak tree. Whatever it was that'd been growing between them, slow and cautious at first and then more sure and passionate, had been cut short by the edge of a blade.

It was hard to stay positive when it felt like her happy ending had been stolen. Desperate for a glimmer of hope in spite of such darkness, she childishly clung to the notion that nothing could defeat her Sesshomaru-sama. Too scared to think otherwise, she listened to the tiny voice inside her head that whispered its quiet reassurances. If any demon could survive such a deadly blow and come back stronger than before it was him.

She told this to herself over and over again to spite the more seasoned and logical part of her brain that ate away at her resolve. Every time she glanced at his still form she could heard its ruthless taunt – "If he hasn't opened his eyes by now, what makes you think he ever will?" With Inuyasha gone he was all she had left. She couldn't afford to give up hope that he would pull through.

Shaking her head to dismiss her worries, Rin poured a ladle of steaming hot water into the dish in her hand. With a delicate sigh she slipped several clean strips of cloth into the water to soak. _His bandages will need to be changed soon…, _she mused quietly while conducting a mental checklist of everything that needed to be done. With her thoughts preoccupied as they were, she didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her from the bed.

"Rin."

The sound of her name, spoken so suddenly in the still air of the room, forced her heart into her throat. The dish went clattering from her hands to the floor, and the scalding water inside splashed against her bare feet and legs. Instantly forgotten, it rolled off to some distant corner of the room and she hastily grabbed hold of a nearby table to steady herself. The trembling of her legs kept her rooted to the spot so she could do nothing but stare open mouthed at the warm gaze that greeted her from the bed.

Finally finding her voice, she said the only word her mind could think to speak. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

He nodded towards her graciously and her feet, as if suddenly injected with life, ran to him. Not hesitating for a moment, she recklessly threw her arms around his body and pressed her cheek fervently to his naked chest. His heart beat steadily beneath her ear, its reassuring rhythm destroying her last vestiges of self control. Tears of happiness trickled from her eyes to wet his skin, yet he did not push her away. Instead he laid his hand gently atop her dark head in a placating gesture and waited patiently for her to be ready.

It took a few minutes of quiet sobs and tears of happiness before she could compose herself. With a sheepish smile she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and stood. "Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't mean-,"

"Rin," he interjected smoothly, brushing aside her meaningless apology.

"Hai?"

"Inuyasha…," he hesitated, "He is dead isn't he?"

The question caught her off guard, so much so that she couldn't hide the shadow of longing and regret that crossed her features.

"Hai my lord," she answered quietly.

The despondent look that crossed her features disappeared almost instantly, but not before he caught sight of it. So the images he'd seen in that place, the ones that'd shown her and Inuyasha together, were more than just an illusion. Had Inuyasha survived she would've been truly happy with him. Though the idea repulsed him, he'd seen the life and the family they would've built together. Their children, the ones with the smiling cherub faces that so resembled her, would never know what it meant to live. Because of him they'd been erased out of existence, a fate far worse than death.

Looking at her drawn features and the way her lips pulled into a frown that did not suit her, he felt a wave of immense guilt wash over him. When he'd chosen the path that would ensure Kagome's resurrection, he hadn't even considered what the consequences would be. His demon said his choice had cost two lives – his son's and Inuyasha's - but he realized now how many more had been sacrificed to his selfishness. Rin… She was like a daughter. She'd saved him and asked for nothing in return, yet without hesitation he'd deprived her of the only thing she'd ever truly wanted – a family to call her own.

The guilt weighed heavily upon his chest like a two-ton beast and did not let up. Looking at her bent head he wondered how one was supposed to ask forgiveness for such a horrific crime. If she knew the truth would she still look at him with love and adoration shining in her eyes? Perhaps some day he would possess the strength to tell her the truth, but today was not that day.

"I could not save him."

Surprised at his admission and the apologetic tone in his voice she gasped softly and lifted her eyes to meet his. "No, Sesshomaru-sama."

There was a curious look of understanding in his eyes, one that took her aback. How could he possibly have known? The way he looked at her now told her he knew everything, but how? She'd never spoken of it to anyone! Feeling a blush rise to colour her cheeks she averted her gaze to stare into the hearth fire. Ignorant of the true meaning behind his words, she shrugged her shoulders and picked distractedly at a loose thread hanging from the hem of her cuff.

"Do not trouble yourself Sesshomaru-sama. Please concentrate on getting better. I know Kagome-sama will be so happy to know you're awake again!"

"Kagome…" His voice sounded distant and his gaze stared past her at nothing in particular. "Where is she?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and deliberately kept her back to him as she slowly moved to retrieve the long-forgotten bowl and scattered cloths, now cold and sopping, from the floor. "She is… sleeping."

Well it was mostly true. She didn't think it necessary to include the fact that she'd collapsed from exhaustion and had been sleeping for nearly two days straight. He'd only just regained consciousness, he didn't need that kind of stress laid on him so soon.

"Sleeping?"

The briskness of his tone rooted her to the spot. She turned to him ever so slowly and found his penetrating eyes staring directly at her. Unable to look away she felt her willpower crumble. He was going to figure it out sooner or later, at least if he heard it from her she could lessen the blow. "Yes, sleeping my lord. The past few days and nights were… long. She needed the rest."

He sat still for a long while, not moving or speaking. Realizing that he would probably appreciate some time to himself to think, she quietly busied herself with the fire. The blaze was roaring in the hearth by the time she was done, but the bone deep chill that'd taken over her body refused fade. With a tiny shiver, she slapped her hands together to rid them of the loose bits of wood and ash and turned purposefully toward the bed.

Seeing nothing but an empty cot with sheets askew behind her she gasped with eyes wide in disbelief. She hadn't even heard him move. He must've walked right past her to get out the door and yet she hadn't noticed a thing. With a smile on her lips she stepped over to the bed and gently straightened the sheets. It was good to have him back.

oOo

It wasn't long before he could detect the subtle, lingering scent of death wafting towards him down the hall. He came to a halt outside an inconspicuous looking door and gazed at it darkly. There was no reason for him to enter this place, he owed him nothing. But why then did his feet refuse to move? Frustrated and annoyed by the inconvenience of it all he pushed the sliding door open.

The room was dark, lit only by several small tapers lining the walls. No fire burned in the hearth but there was no need for its warmth. While the rest of the dead had been burnt on a funeral pyre, as was the custom, they'd brought his body to this place. He wasn't sure why they'd done such a thing but he had an inkling Kagome was behind it. For a brief moment the thought twisted his gut with bitterness.

He stepped further into the room, ignoring the throbbing ache tearing across his stomach. His bandages were soaked through with blood but he hardly noticed. His eyes remained fixed on the dark haired figure kneeling on the floor next to Inuyasha's body. She didn't turn as he approached and kept her eyes fixed downwards to avoid his gaze. The scent of her dried tears gave her away and he couldn't stop the taunting voice that asked if she'd cried over his body as well.

As irrational as it was, he felt a touch of hatred creep into his heart. Kami how he wanted to hate her. Hating her would hurt less than the pain of knowing that he'd lost her. Maybe not in this life, but at one time he had. A part of her had always loved Inuyasha, something which he thought he'd long since accepted, but the bitterness that washed over him the moment he saw her at his side proved that perhaps he hadn't buried those feelings deep enough.

"Disgusting." The venom-laced word escaped from his lips before he had time to consider it. He saw Kagome's shoulders tighten before she turned and lifted her face to him. Dried tracks from her earlier tears still clung to her hollowed cheeks. The ghostly pallor of her skin jolted him momentarily but the repulsed look on his face did not falter.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice cracked from disuse when she spoke his name into the stillness of the room. He regarded her coldly despite the way his arm ached from wanting to be wrapped around her. He balled his claws into a tight fist at his side to hold back the urge.

"Rin told me you were sleeping. What are you doing here?"

Her eyes dropped guiltily to the floor and her hands clenched at the fabric of her yakata. "I-I was but I had a dream and I had to come see for myself." The scent of her fresh tears reached his sensitive nose and his teeth ground together.

"He's really dead isn't he?" she whispered quietly with a tender look cast in Inuyasha's direction.

"Yes."

Ignoring her troubled expression he dropped to one knee on the floor next to the body and stared at it in silence. He was surprised to realize a little while later that he'd been waiting. For a long while he'd stared at the human face of his only brother half expecting him to open his eyes and shoot off some sarcastic remark, but Inuyasha hadn't moved and the room remained silent except for Kagome's quiet sniffles.

_He won't move again,_ he reminded himself and felt a pang of something run through him.

_What is this feeling?_ The brother he'd spent his entire life trying to kill was finally dead. He should've felt relief or even gratitude to the panther demon who'd delivered the killing blow, but all he felt was uncontrollable rage. _I should've been the one. It was my right!_

Staring down at the slackened features of Inuyasha's face he remembered what he'd seen in that place. The images swam back to him, one after another until his body shook with an emotion he couldn't contain or describe as it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It paralyzed him in waves until he lashed out suddenly to dispel the overwhelming tide.

"Bastard," he seethed through clenched teeth and slammed his fist into the floor. He struck it again and again and again, ignoring the pain that ricocheted up his arm and the blood that seeped from his knuckles. He felt nothing. None of it mattered anymore.

"Coward." Strike.

"Traitor." Strike.

"Weakling." Strike.

"You disgust me."

His last hit was halted by the touch of a cool hand against the heated skin of his shoulder. Stunned, he whipped round to meet Kagome's tear-filled eyes. He'd forgotten she was there.

"Enough," she whispered gently and moved her hand down his arm until it rested overtop his bleeding knuckles. "Enough."

He swallowed hard and looked away from her, too ashamed by his display of emotion to meet her gaze. He hadn't felt the scalding tears coursing down his cheeks and the fact that he couldn't understood where they came from disturbed him.

"Leave me be," he demanded tersely, clenching his eyes shut against the sight of her. Kami help him, he couldn't bear to feel her touch.

Kagome's eyebrows lifted in surprise at his request but she ignored it and wrapped her arms around his neck instead. Placing a tender kiss against his shoulder, she brought her head to rest against it. He heaved a great sigh but didn't fight her. Entwined together, they sat in silence and shared each others' strength to fight off the mixed array of emotions holding them prisoner.

After a long while Kagome lifted her eyes to meet his and saw that the tumultuous emotions that'd been raging inside of them earlier were gone. They were calm and tranquil once more, like the sea after a storm. "Come back to bed with me," she suggested gently. "It's cold without you in it."

His gaze held hers for a moment, his golden eyes filled with questions he would never ask. At first she thought he would refuse, but then he surprised her by acquiescing with a nod of his head. She got to her feet and turned towards the door, expecting him to follow, but found herself held firm by a powerful arm wrapped around her waist.

Wordlessly he pressed the solid warmth of her body against his chest and dipped his head until his mouth found the smooth curve of her neck. He breathed her scent in deep and let it fill the ache of longing in his chest. She smelled warm and safe and real in his arms and if he concentrated he could still detect the underlying scent of their earlier lovemaking.

"You can't save him can you?"

Her steady pulse beat franticly against his lips and he held her tighter, thankful for the reminder that she was alive and his. "Kagome," he whispered roughly into her ear and he felt her body shudder gently. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he couldn't see them. The minions of the Underworld were gone – he couldn't save Inuyasha even if he wanted to.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" he asked suddenly, knowing that he could never be satisfied without her answer. He didn't say it enough, a fault for which his pride was to blame. Though he couldn't change the nature of his beast he realized acutely just how important this second chance with her was. He'd lost her once; he wasn't foolish enough to make the same mistakes twice.

Her eyes opened slowly and her body tensed in his embrace. She tried to turn and face him but he held her fast and pressed a soft kiss against the skin of her throat.

"Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

He regretfully relinquished his hold on her and she immediately spun to face him, her features a mix of curiosity and worry. Unable to stop himself, he snaked his claws into her ebony locks and washed the lines of worry from her delicate features with a brief but meaningful kiss.

Without answering her question he pulled away and moved slowly towards the door, where he paused at the threshold to wait for her. With a sigh of relief she joined him and entwined her hand with his, a small smile lighting her features. As he gazed down at her he made a silent vow, to her, to Inuyasha, Rin, Akira and all the others who'd sacrificed everything, that the future would be one that was worth their blood and tears.

He understood love now, what it meant to have it and lose it and gain it back again. This second chance would not be wasted. His gaze softened as he stared down into Kagome's upturned face. _Beautiful… _It was the only word he could think to describe her and somehow, despite her tired appearance and the tear marks staining her cheeks, it seemed to fit perfectly.

With the reassuring touch of her small hand in his he proceeded forward, his eyes focused on the future and his heart satisfied by the knowledge that she hadn't cast a single backward glance.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ One more chapter left as we steadily head towards that much promised happy ending :)

Until next time….

-Langus


	33. Chapter 33

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

_- Chapter 33 –_

It was an unseasonably hot day for spring. The lush green grass bent low in the slight breeze and tickled her cheeks, bringing with it the warm scent of freshly blooming flowers. With a contented sigh she stretched her arms out to either side, enjoying the earth's cool touch against her heated skin. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect day. After so many months hibernating beneath the winter snows the earth was finally coming alive and she was being resurrected right along with it. Her dark eyes were trained on the fluffy white clouds dotting the sky overhead and she continued the game she'd been playing with herself.

_Rabbit, monkey, Jaken-sama, dog…_

Rin closed her eyes in contemplative silence, blocking out the clouds above. He'd been gone two years. Not a day passed when she didn't think of him. Every morning she wondered what her life could have become. How different would it be from the one she had now? Her heart knew they could've been truly happy together, but fate hadn't been kind to either of them.

She'd spent two years learning how to exist in a world that didn't have him in it. It took everything inside of her to fight the bitterness that wanted to take control of her mind and heart. She wanted to hate the gods that'd taken him from her, her lord for not bringing him back, and him for leaving. It'd been an exhausting two years, but this morning had been different. When the sun cascaded through her window she'd opened her eyes to a different world, one where her heart felt light and her shoulders unburdened. He'd done this for her, created this perfect day for her, and she intended to cherish every moment of it.

Opening her chestnut eyes, she searched the skies for the cloud resembling a dog. To her dismay she realized that it too was gone and let out a soft sigh. She hadn't wanted to accept it at first, but the weighted feeling in her chest confirmed what her heart already knew to be true. It was finally time to say goodbye.

The sounds of laughter and shrieking giggles drew her head up from its soft, grassy pillow. She rested on her elbows a moment to watch the children chase one another around the large oak tree standing ancient and majestic in the middle of the field. They were carefree and happy, completely at peace. She would always be proud and thankful that it was because of him they lived in a land free of war and violence. Tilting her head back, Rin let the afternoon sun wash over her face and her skin greedily soaked up its warmth

_Goodbye Inuyasha. I won't forget you. I promise._

"Rinnnnn!" Her head lifted at the sound of Ronin's call and she waved to him. Shielding her eyes from the glaring sun she caught sight of little Inuyasha. He waved at her as well before stealthily jabbing his brother in the ribs with a stick.

"Ow! Inuyasha! That's cheating! Besides, you use Tetsusaiga like this…"

Ronin's voice faded as he turned around and swung his own stick in a great sweeping motion. The younger boy's eyes followed and his body mimicked his brother's movements in clumsy, jerky bursts.

Rin giggled and hugged her knees into her chest. Resting her chin on top, she watched lazily as the future Lords of the Western Lands practiced their sword techniques. Some day everything around her would be theirs. She was relieved to see that there was no animosity between the future heirs. Perhaps they were still too young, but she liked to think that Sesshomaru had learned something of value from his experiences with Inuyasha and passed it on to them.

The current Lord of the West hadn't spoken of Inuyasha since his death. This didn't bother her though because she knew him better than most. Sesshomaru had a way of expressing himself through subtle action instead of words. It was the way he'd been on the day she'd first met him and it was the way he would always be. She understood why the man who claimed to loathe his only kin more than anything had taken such great pains to ensure he was laid to rest with every measure of honour and grace. He'd made out as though he did it for his mate, and Kagome played along too, but she knew him better than that.

She'd caught him standing by his brother's grave more than once, often with a far away look in his eyes. It'd taken Inuyasha's death for Sesshomaru to realize he had a brother. She couldn't be sure if he regretted their past or not, but she liked to think the change she'd noticed in him was one good outcome of Inuyasha's sacrifice. To many Sesshomaru was the same imposing, aloof lord he'd always been, but to her, the one who knew him best, he felt warm, attentive and, most importantly, at peace.

Rin gazed down thoughtfully at the grass tickling her bare feet. _At peace…I guess can finally be at peace now too…_

"Might I join you?"

She started at the unexpected voice interrupting her thoughts. She hadn't even heard the man approach. Turning slowly, her heart in her throat, she glanced warily over her shoulder. Behind her stood a man, a human; tall and slim with dark eyes and an easy smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized with every measure of sincerity upon catching sight of her startled features.

Despite the warmth of his smile Rin felt herself shrink away. She disliked strangers and had learned through experience not to trust them, particularly humans. She debated running away as fast as her legs could carry her but remembering her promise to herself she remained seated. Licking her lips she nodded and suddenly found her voice, though it came out sounding rather small and mousey.

"I suppose so."

The man settled down next to her with a gracious nod of his head. After setting his sword down by his side he leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky.

"I'm grateful to you. I've walked so many miles these past few days I thought for sure my legs would fall off. I haven't seen another soul for days…so imagine my surprise to find such a pretty girl sitting by herself. What's your name?"

_He talks too much_, was her first thought, though she found the sound of his voice soothing. It was a smooth, rich baritone that came off his tongue as easy as his smile graced his lips. She glanced at him askance and took note of the fact that his eyes were shade of mossy green, not brown like her own. She rather liked the way his smile reached them and decided to answer him.

"Rin."

"Rin? That's an interesting name. What are you doing out here by yourself? There isn't another village for miles."

He turned his face away from the sun and Rin suddenly felt his eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed beneath his gaze and she kept her eyes glued to the tops of her feet. "I'm not by myself," she pointed out as though it should've been obvious. He started, surprised at her words, but nodded understandingly when she lifted her eyes to glance at the two boys racing circles around a large oak tree.

"Ah, I see. They are hanyou, am I right? Are they yours?"

She started to nod her head but quickly stopped herself. "No. Wait, I mean yes they're hanyou, but they aren't mine. They're my brothers. We come here when the weather's nice."

His easy smile was back. He was secretly relieved she had a voice after all. For a moment there he was almost certain he should give up hope on the girl but in that brief moment he'd caught a glimpse of someone hiding behind a timid exterior. It was enough to convince him to stay.

A comfortable silence followed her words as they both took a moment to enjoy the day. It was utterly idyllic, the perfect kind of day for a new beginning.

"So what's your name?"

Her voice, sounding more confident than before, surprised him. He glanced at her and scratched mindlessly at the day-old scruff growing along his jaw.

"Yamada Satoru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rin tilted her head thoughtfully at his name before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" She nodded and rested her chin against her knees. He hesitated for a moment, unsure whether he could trust such an odd girl. But then her eyes met his, her gaze attentive and focused only on him. At that point he decided to throw all caution to the wind and go for it. After all, he had nothing left to lose but his pride.

oOo

Kagome walked up behind Sesshomaru and quietly slipped beneath his arm. He rested it back down atop her shoulders and she tilted her head against the broad expanse of his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer, but nodded towards the spot where his eyes remained transfixed. Kagome followed his gaze and watched in silence as Rin carried on a conversation with a strange man, a rogue soldier by the looks of him. After a moment she lifted her eyes to Sesshomaru's face and saw the lines of tension lingering around his mouth. With a knowing smile she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you going to do about it?"

His hand lifted off her shoulder and he brought it to rest atop her head. He took a moment to thread his claws through the silky, dark strands of her hair, something he tended to do when his mind was troubled.

"Nothing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and gazed back across the field at the pair. Rin grinned while her new friend laughed heartily. She felt herself smile as well and nodded understandingly. This was good for her. She'd spent far too many months looking melancholy and lost. That man, whoever he was, made Rin look like herself again and for that they were both grateful.

"I've made some lunch. Would you like to join me?" She tore her gaze away from the talkative pair just in time to catch Sesshomaru's subtle nod. A moment later a pair of breathless children careened into her legs.

"Can we have some toooooo?" Inuyasha pleaded, his eyes growing large.

Kagome laughed out loud. "Of course! I know how much you boys love your ninja food. Go on, it's waiting for you at home." She sent them off with a quick hair tousle and watched as they tore down the path shouting wildly at each other.

Once the boys were out of sight she slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's and they followed at a much slower pace. They weren't often presented with the opportunity to enjoy a rare quiet moment together.

"Do you think she'll be okay by herself?" she wondered aloud, casting a worried glance over her shoulder.

"I'm certain of it." Kagome glanced up at her mate's stolid expression and felt strangely reassured. Some things would never change.

With a content smile on her lips she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and rested her head against the solid weight of his arm. They'd been through a lot together and sacrificed almost everything to find happiness, but it all seemed worth it when they could share moments like these. Blissful, fleeting moments filled with nothing but love and contentment made it all worth it. Kagome knew in her heart that she could live the rest of her days without ever loving another the way she loved him. She glanced up into his face and the gentle look in his eyes when he glanced down at her proclaimed louder than any words could exactly what he felt.

_I will love you until my dying breath._

She smiled._ I love you too._

oOo

Back in the field, Rin remained oblivious to the fact that she'd been left alone. She laughed quietly at something Satoru said, lifting her hand to discretely hide her smile. Despite her earlier wariness she felt herself warming to his presence but wasn't sure how to interpret the long forgotten feelings flittering inside of her chest. Her heart thrummed away at a lightning fast pace, her cheeks felt sore from smiling, and she was almost certain there was a bright pink blush flushing her face. Despite that he hadn't run off so she decided to give him a chance. Letting go of her legs she relaxed back onto her elbows, mimicking his posture. He smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own.

Glancing around discreetly, she noticed that the boys had long since deserted her. Her heart sank briefly but the next comment from Satoru's mouth had her laughing. When he spoke she forgot all about feeling alone and allowed herself to become lost in his stories. As he told her about his home, his family and his many hilarious adventures she realized that her decision to stay had been the right one after all.

When Inuyasha died she'd convinced herself she would never feel happiness again. She'd stubbornly determined that no one could ever replace the red clad boy in her heart, but today felt different than the rest. Today felt like a day for a new beginning and she began to toy with the idea of letting someone in again. It may not happen today, and it may not be Satoru who held the key, but some day she would feel love again and when that day came she knew she'd be ready for it.

_Author's Note:_ That's all she wrote, ladies and gents!

It's been an absolute pleasure to write this fic, despite all the angst and sad times. A big thank you to each and every one of you for your kind words, reviews and love. I appreciate you sticking with me until the end.

Cheers,

Langus


	34. Filler

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	35. Filler 1

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	36. Filler 2

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	37. Filler 3

_Author's Note:_ This chapter has been amalgamated with another. Apologies for the inconvenience.

- Langus


	38. Filler 4

_Author's Note:_ This chapter has been amalgamated with another. Apologies for the inconvenience.

- Langus


	39. Filler 5

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	40. Filler 6

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	41. Filler 7

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	42. Filler 8

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


	43. Filler 9

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left.

- Langus


End file.
